Moonlight Change
by Crystal Night
Summary: The smallest choice, can shift one's fate. Not blinded by her feelings for the Knight Allen, Hitomi finds herself pulled closer to Van. This was how their story was meant to be told. VxH
1. Moonlight to Change

**Please Note:** This story starts off at eps 8-9 just after Van saves Hitomi when she falls into the rift at the mining camp.

**This is a rewrite and repost of my original story of Moonlight Change. **

**For those looking, I have taken down the original chapters of the story and will be reposting them as I edit the chapters**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Moonlight to Change**

He stood in the moonlight, keeping a silent vigil over the two sleeping figures before him as the light night breeze ghosted across his bare chest and through his long dark locks. Sad amber eyes moved from the curled form of the young cat girl to fell upon the girl resting at his feet. The sight of her peaceful expression was almost painful compared to the storm in his heart. He wanted to wake her, see her bright eyes upon him and let her know his secrets but he could not bring himself to move, and so he continued to watch the rise and fall of her even breathing as she slept.

A sharp noise cut through the quiet night as the small object beside the girl came to life, its small display lighting up as it continued its beeping. The sound caused Hitomi to stir from her slumber, her hand reaching out in search of the offending item. Her mind still foggy from her sleep and dreams, she slowly sat up on the hard dirt and silencing the beeping before looking down at the pager's small screen. "Amano…" She read the name aloud, blinking away the last traces of drowsiness as she felt the ping of homesickness cut through her. "It's from Amano." She whispered, hugging her pager to her chest as the first tears fell from her eyes. Amano was trying to find her. What of her mom or brother? They must be worried, she had been gone for so long and wished there was some way she could see then. At least tell them that she was alright. That she loved them.

Van watched as her back shook with her sobs. Wanting nothing more then to comfort her and have her comfort him in return, he stepped forward willing to show her the truth of what had saved her. Even if it meant that he might lose her, as he had others. She had to know.

The cool evening breeze ruffled through the snowy white feathers upon his wings, causing some to rain gently down across the ground. Van's heart was pounding in his chest as he drew closer. How would Hitomi react to his curse, to his wings? Would she run and spit at him like so many others before her? There were few who would want to be in the company of a cursed Draconian, a destroyer of Atlantis, however his heart was demanding that he show her the truth about himself, praying that she would accept him.

She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She had cried enough in the last weeks and little good it had done her. _'Forget about it for now. You'll get back home one day.'_ She told herself sternly and that brought her thoughts back around to her current situation. Where was she now? Last thing she remembered was falling down into the darkness and a bright flash of light... and then there had been this shadow before her. Racing down upon her.

Something soft caressed her cheek, like the softest of kisses. Opening her eyes, she found a long pale feather at her feet and Hitomi felt, more then heard, the presence behind her. Slowly she turned around to meet it.

Van watched her turn to him, saw her bright green eyes grow wide as she took in the sight of him. Her gaze drifted from one wing to another before meeting his eyes.

His normally guarded gaze was bare to her now in the moonlight. His eyes swirled with a deep lonely sadness, edged with the slightest touches of fear and hope. He was frightened of her she realized. Worried of what, she wondered but was lost in the awe. "Van, you have wings, like… like an angel." She whispered, her eyes staying on his face as she watched the emotions past through his eyes.

"Angel?" Van's eyes seemed to darken further. _'Some sort of demon?'_ But even as he thought it, it didn't seem right. He saw no fear in her eyes. What he did see, he wasn't sure he understood. Did he dare to hope? No, she was only in shock he decided, turning his face away from her piercing gaze.

"There's something very sad about this feather…" Hitomi's voice had him turning back to her as she stared down at one of his feathers now cupped lightly in her hands. _'Van is so sad... all the pain. Losing his kingdom, his family and friends. Vargas and the other knights.'_ But under it all, she could felt his warmth. "Angel," She whispered so softly that he had to strain to catch it on the wind. "My angel." She decided with a soft smile looking up from the feather back to man before her, his wings spread out behind him like a glowing white shadow. She let her eyes take in the sight as she rose from the ground, brushing the dirt and dust from her tattered dress before taking a step towards her savior.

"You... You saved me, Van. " He had been the shadow, the one racing to catch her as she fell. He had pulled her up from the depths of the earth. "Van, I'm..." Her voice faltered at the sight of the many dark and mottled bruises scattered across his chest and arms._ 'That's right... we were captured by those Zaibach soldier and he was beaten… because of me…'_ If they hadn't found her, used her against him... She took another step forward, closing the distance between them.

Van stiffened as her gentle hand began to reach across the distance between them. He fought against his sudden urge to step back, to put the distance back between them. His heart felt raw as he awaited her judgment.

"I'm..." Her throat tightened as she fought back more tear but he could still see them building in the moonlight. "It's all my fault!" She sobbed, throwing herself into his arms. "I'm sorry, Van." She wept. "It's my fault, all my fault…" She murmured into his bare chest, hugging him tightly.

Despite the pain in his ribs, he slowly returned the embrace. "Hitomi…" He whispered into her hair like a sigh suddenly feeling lighter. Arms around her waist, he could feeling his cheeks growing flushed from the intimate contact even as his thoughts whirled. She had accepted him, accepted his wings and his curse. Most important, she was in his arms and he didn't want to let her go.

Under the moonlight and the stars above, Van wrapped them both in his wings.

* * *

"Thank you, Van." Hitomi said from her seat behind Van on the back of Escaflowne as they flew through the night. "Thank you for telling me." Her arms were wrapped loosely around his waist as he piloted the large metal dragon, Merle still sleeping soundly at her feet.

Van had just spent the last half hour telling her about his past. He told her how his father, King Goau, had met his mother, Varie, and how the council hadn't approved of their marriage because she was a Draconian. They argued that she would cause Fanelia's downfall the same way her people had destroyed the great kingdom of Atlantis but the King wouldn't have it. He had fallen in love with Varie and wasn't going to allow anyone to take her away from him.

So his parents had married despite the wishes of the council and lived happily till then day Van's father fell deathly ill and passed away. Not long after the death of his father, Van's older brother had failed in the Rite of Dragon Slaying in his quest to take his father's place as king and never returned home. His mother's heart had been broken by the dual loss and it had pained Van greatly to watch her slowly wither away. One day she left the castle to venture into the Dragon's Nest in search for lost son but Varie never returned, leaving the young prince alone. Though he felt the sting of tears in the backs of his eyes he had continued with the tale. He wanted to tell her, despite the pain and his heart felt lighter in doing so.

"And Van, about your wings…" He looked over his shoulder and into Hitomi's green eyes.

She blushed under his curious gaze. Dropping her eyes from his, she looked at some unknown point in the distance. "D-don't worry Van, I won't tell anyone about your wings."

Van slowly let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. No one knew about his wings beside Merle and now Hitomi. It was to be their secret, no one could know. Even if he was a king, it wouldn't stop people from trying to kill him for simply being a Draconian and he already had enough people after his blood to want to add to it.

"Anyways, I think your wings are really beautiful," She continued. Then very softly, feeling her cheeks burn, Hitomi added, "My Angel." and smiled to herself at her new title for him. Van was her guardian angel, her snowy white angel. He had saved her time and time again. He caught her and made her feel safe.

Van had smiled when she told him she liked his wings. He still couldn't get over the fact that she hadn't ran away and had accepted him so easily. "Hitomi?" Van called over his shoulder. Maybe he wasn't supposed to have heard her call him an _'angel'_, but he wanted to know more about the term since Hitomi had spoken so fondly of it. He wondered what it meant.

"Yes, Van?"

"When you, ah… saw my wings," He paused, feeling slightly unsure. "you called me an Angel."

Hitomi stiffened nervously. He had heard her. She felt the blood rush to her face.

Van continued unaware of her reaction behind him. "I just wanted to ask you what it meant. Or is... I guess."

"Oh," Surprised by his question, her flush recessed. Maybe he hadn't hear her then. She let go of the small breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding. "Well you see… back on Earth, the ah... Mystic Moon," She corrected herself. "we call people with wings, Angels." She answered simply.

"So there are others like… me on the Mystic Moon?" He asked carefully. Was that the reason she hadn't run away, she had seen others of his kind before?

"Well, no." She replied simply, causing him to frown in confusion.

She continued when she felt his puzzlement. "You see…" She closed her eyes as she looked for the right words. How could she explain it? "Well, they aren't real. They're made-up… Creatures of myths and fairy-tales." She looked to Van to see if he understood. "Angels, well... they represent everything that's good in the world and they are seen as protectors. They watch over people, protect them from harm." She could feel her cheeks grow warmer even before the next words left her lips. "They also are a... symbol of love."

He felt his world tip as he took in her words. Had she really called him all that? Not a demon, but a protector, a creature of good and of... love. For a moment he dared to hope that she felt more for him then just friendship but quickly quelled those thoughts. _'Stop kidding yourself, Van.'_ He thought dryly. _'She's in love with Allen, remember?'_ He turned his face forward once again, keeping his eyes to the path ahead of them.

"Back home," She continued. "People say that there are always angels watching over us, guiding us. They say that everyone has a guardian angel protecting them… I just never really thought that I'd find mine." She covered her mouth quickly. That last part had just slipped out unthinking. She really hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Van smirked slightly to himself at hearing her slipped confession. Maybe, just maybe, she did like him as more than a friend. He dared to hope. "So, that's why you called me your angel?" Van asked softly, the smirk still on his lips as he cast a quick glance at her over his shoulder to see her stunned reaction.

"Uh…" She stumbled for a reply as she blushed so hard she thought for a moment she might catch flame. Dropping her eyes from his, Hitomi began to play with the hem of her tattered dress, trying to think of an answer.

Was it possible that she had feelings for Van, she thought over the pounding of her heart. Did she like Van as more then a friend, but then what about Allen? The thought of his name brought a stab of pain to her heart. What did it matter anyways... Allen was in love with Millerna. The Knight and the Princess. They were perfect for each other... She had seen them on the roof together, holding each other and Van had warned her not to go up there… he had known it would hurt her to see them together. He knew of her feelings for Allen and even still had tried to protect her.

Mentally shaking herself free of thoughts of Allen, Hitomi turned her thoughts back to Van's question. The wings aside, Van had been watching out of her from the very beginning. Even if at times they clashed or he was cold towards her, he was always keeping an eye on her and she knew she could rely on him to be there for her.

"... Yes." She answered simply, watching his wind tug at his black hair. "You are my Angel." She smiling softly at the nickname, even as her blush still threatened to consume her.

Keeping his face forward to hide the glowing of his own cheeks, he smiled, liking the idea of having this private thing between them.

Merle mumbled in her sleep, her small paws twitching in dream.

* * *

"Van, wait!" Hitomi warned from her seat on Escaflowne's shoulder, her grip on the giants helmet tightening as it rocked to a stop. They had been working their way through the thick forest on the outskirts of Freid for the last hour. Van thought it safer to travel hidden through the woods then risk being spotted in the open air. They had not wanted to risk being seen by any boarder patrols that might have been in the area. Now she had a feeling that maybe they should have risked the open air. Something was coming their way, something they needed to get away from.

Opening the visor, Van looked over to Hitomi. "What is it?" he asked, slowing piloting Escaflowne in a cautious circle, scanning the forests around them for danger.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She looked around at the surrounding shadows, wishing for more light. They had been traveling throughout the night and already the darkness of the night's sky was starting to fade, but it would still be some time yet till the sun rose on the horizon. "I don't know what it is, but…" The feeling just wouldn't leave but she couldn't pin point it either.

"Oh no, is something there?" Merle worried, her clawed grip on Escaflowne's armour scratching with a high pitched sound as she looked about frantically.

* * *

A shimmer of metal in the moonlight grabbed Dilandau's attention from his position above the trees. "What's that?" He purred, leaning forward within his guymelef to get a better view.

He had been told that the Dragon had headed towards the boarders of Freid after it's little visit to the energist mines. The damned beast had destroyed the place and had set back Lord Folken's plans. He had spent the entire night scouting their area with his men with no clue as to where the Dragon had gone and he was starting to get very bored. Dilandau grind his teeth at the thought of the Dragon. He was going to make him pay for his little crimes but first he had to find him.

His smirk grew when he spotted the metal glint again from the forest below. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be as boring as he had originally thought. This might even be fun. He ordered his men into the trees.

* * *

The sound of cracking tree limbs and bending branches echoed through the air. "It's coming!" Merle cried out, tucking her small form tighter into Escaflowne's armour.

"Van, something's out there." Hitomi warned as she continued to look around for the source of the sounds but it seemed to be all coming from all around them.

Van growled deep in his throat, frustrated. "Those invisible guys from Zaibach." He was sure, they must have been tracking them since they had escaped Asturia. He turned Escaflowne back and forth, scanning the woods for any signs of the enemy but if they were using their cloaks he had little hope.

"They're here." Van looked over at Hitomi sharply at the sound of her distant voice, the same voice she used when she was seeing her visions. _'I know they're here.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes and concentrated. _'Where are they?'_ Within her mind, the image of her pink pendant began to form. There is swayed from side to side before snapping forward like a magnate on a sting. "Van, straight ahead!" She cried, pointing into the thick gloom of the trees ahead of them.

Escaflowne's visor snapped shut as Van moved to dodged the sudden flamethrower blast that burst from the trees. "Let's go!" Reaching back, Van drew Escaflowne's sword in a single quick motion. "Hitomi, Merle, hold on!" He warned before charging forward at the unseen enemy hidden before him.

Hitomi on his shoulder, shouted directions, become his eyes. "To the right!" She warned and Van quickly jumped back avoiding the liquid metal crima-claws that tore by them and into a near by tree. "The rear!" Again Van dodged on her command.

Dilandau screamed in fury at his men. "What are you doing? You're missing him!" He sneered angrily, his blood red eyes blazing as he watched another of his men's attack fail to land a hit against the Dragon.

"I-I'm doing my best, but..." Stumbled one the Zaibach pilots through his intercom.

"It's almost as if he can see us somehow." Muttered another as they worked on regrouping around Van and his companions.

"Stop spouting nonsense!" Dilandau snapped. "Just hit him, will you! But try not to kill him, ok?" He added quickly even as his eyes raged with the desire for revenge. _'I still need to pay him back for what he did to my beautiful face.'_ He sneered.

Hitomi continued to yell warnings from her perch on Escaflowne's shoulder. "Careful, Van! In front!" She held on tightly as another set of claws were shot their way. Raising his sword, Van deflected the blast causing Merle and Hitomi to scream in astonishment and surprise at the near miss.

They weren't going to get anywhere like this. "We're getting out of here." Van quickly turned Escaflowne from the fight and into the shadowy forest. He had to get somewhere safer.

"Come back here!" Seethed Dilandau as he and his men switched their melefs into flight mode to follow, crashing through the trees. He wasn't going to let the Dragon escape that easily. Not when he was so close.

Hitomi and Merle clung tightly to Escaflowne's shoulders as they raced out of the forest. Van needed to find a better place to fight. He needed somewhere where their invisibility cloaks would be useless and someplace for the girls to hide. Breaking through the treeline Van smiled. "A river, that's perfect! Hitomi, Merle, jump down." Van ordered and he knelt his guymelef down enough for the girls to climb down. Merle quickly leaped down to the grass below.

Hitomi hesitated as she moved to get down, a little unsure of what he was planning to do. "What are you going to do?" She asked, worried he was going to do something rash.

"Just do it!" He snapped, lowering Escaflowne down further for her to dismount.

Seeing the determined look on his face she nodded and slipped down from Escaflowne to stand beside a shivering Merle. _'She must be worried for Van.'_ Together they watched with troubled faces as Escaflowne walked into the water. _'Just what is he up to?'_ She wondered as she watched him wade out into the center of the river.

Turning, Hitomi shot a quick glance into the tree where they had just came from. She could hear the enemies coming closer through the forest. "Merle, this way!" Hitomi shouted as she grabbed the not-so-willing cat girl by the arm and dragged her to the side as the Zaibach guymelefs finally caught up with them, bursting from the trees in a spray of leaves and branches. Quickly they moved to surround Van in the shallow canal.

Van smiled smugly to himself._ 'They fell for it… Turning invisible won't do them any good here. And if I can see them, I can fight them.'_ Now he didn't have to worry about injuring the girls and he could see them with no problem. He was going to show them that they were messing with the wrong king.

"Very clever." Dilandau muttered, reading right into Van's plan but it didn't matter, they had him now. He was out numbered and surrounded. He smirked, this would be too easy.

Screaming, Van charged at the nearest guymelef not waiting for them to make the first move. Raising his sword, he quickly slashed off the giants firing arm. At the sound of splashing water behind him, Van spun and blocked an attack directed at his back.

"Come on, get him!" Urged Dilandau as one of his men fell under Van's sword with the screaming sound of tearing metal and a mighty splash of water.

From the river bank, Merle watched with wide eyes. "Oh no, Lord Van." Merle cried as another guymelef came up from behind, moving into the newly vacated position.

Thrusting his sword back under Escaflowne's arm, Van made short work of the enemy melef at his back. Spinning about, he skewered another melef on the end of his steel blade, throw the disabled guymelef onto the riverbank as if it were a nothing more then a old discarded toy.

His Dragonslayers! Escaflowne was just kicking them aside as if they were nothing. Dilandau could feel the pulsing in his cheek strengthen, it wanted revenge and his men were proving to be useless.

Seeing his opening for attack, Dilandau took a shot at the Dragon, aiming a spray of crima-claws at him. "Vaaannnnn!"

Surprised by the attack, Van quickly raised his sword to deflect the blow, but to his dismay it headed towards the girls on the river side instead.

Seeing the winding claws turn towards them, Hitomi pushed the shocked younger girl next to her out of the way, but with no time to move Hitomi braced herself as the world seemed to slow down. '_Good bye_.' She thought as she closed her eyes, unable to watch as the blades drew closer still.

"HITOMI!" Van screamed in sheer desperation as the attack headed directly for her as she stood unmoving on the shore. He wasn't going to be fast enough, he wasn't going to make it and even as he drove Escaflowne forward, he watched in horror as a single thin metal crima-claw tore right into Hitomi, her eyes opening wide in shock as it ripped through her.

* * *

**To Be Continued. - Review Please!**


	2. Love's Regret

**Sorry to those who might have been in the middle of reading this story when i removed the other chapters. I will be adding them all back up as a re-edit them. This is a reboot of the original story quite a few years old now. I thought it was about time.**

**You will want to read the first chapter before you start here is you haven't already. The first chapter has doubled in size with this reboot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Love's Regret**

Surprised by the attack, Van quickly raised his sword to deflect the blow, but to his dismay it headed towards the girls on the river side instead.

Seeing the winding claws turn towards them, Hitomi pushed the shocked younger girl next to her out of the way, but with no time to move Hitomi braced herself as the world seemed to slow down. '_Good bye_.' She thought as she closed her eyes, unable to watch as the blades drew closer still.

"HITOMI!" Van screamed in sheer desperation as the attack headed directly for her as she stood unmoving on the shore. He wasn't going to be fast enough, he wasn't going to make it and even as he drove Escaflowne forward, he watched in horror as a single thin metal crima-claw tore right into Hitomi, her eyes opening wide in shock as it ripped through her.

Dilandau's intercom crackled in his ear. "That's enough Dilandau, fall back now." Folken's deep voice spoke calmly. "A ship from Freid is approaching. If we're spotted, they might catch wind of our plans."

He growled in frustration, wanting to finish the fight before the Dragon had a chance to get away but he knew that he could not risk their plans for his bloodlust. At least not today. With a disappointed sigh he backed down from the fight. "Darn, just when it was getting interesting too." His cold eyes watched the blood pooling around the girl at the side of the river bank with a feeling of deep satisfaction but he turned from the sight, even as the Dragon rushed towards it's fallen companion. Dilandau jump into flight mode and headed back to their ship, the Viona, along with his few remaining men, vowing to take him down the next time they met. He had managed to draw blood this time, but next time he would have his head. Dilandau smiled to himself.

As the enemies retreated, Escaflowen knelt down in the shallow muddy water, opening its hatch for Van jumped down. Sprinting over to Merle, he came to his knees at Hitomi's still body.

* * *

"What do you mean there's no healer!" Van's angry shouts could be heard throughout the ship's narrow halls. Before them, Hitomi laid pale on a borrowed cot, bleeding from the gaping wound in her side. They had been unable to stop the bleeding, and with no healer... She was fading fast. He had to help her somehow, she couldn't leave him yet... Turning his sorrow to anger, Van glared darkly at the man before him.

He bearded man clasped his hands together, keeping his eyes on the floor before his feet. "I'm sorry, but we're just a simple trading ship that makes daily runs between Rampant in Asturia and Godashim in Freid. We don't have a healer who can handle a deep wound like this." The captain bowed his head in regret, unable tp meet their eyes.

At his side, Merle sniffled. "No, Hitomi..." She wiped the tears from her eyes, leaning into Van for what little comfort the contact could give her. She might not have gotten along much with the girl from the Mystic Moon but Hitomi didn't deserve to die. So many people had already died.

Looking down at Hitomi, he couldn't help but be angry with himself. She had trusted him, believed in him and he had failed her! His knuckles began to turn white at his sides has he fought back his own tears and outrage. She was going to die, all because he had been so careless. Because he hasn't been able to keep her safe.

"Van? Is that you, Van?" The light voice caused them all the jump. Turning, they were surprised to see the Princess Millerna looking at them all curiously, her head tilted slightly to the side as she looked over the small group crowded in the hallway, but her smile soon faded at the sight of the young king's sorrow. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" She looked from the captain, to the king and then Merle in turn. No one seemed to be able to find their voices.

It was Hitomi's hoarse whisper that broke the silence. "Van..." She called.

He quickly turned and knelt down at her head, carefully placing a comforting hand on her hair. "I'm here. It'll be ok. I'm going to find you help soon." He reassured her easily, even as the words sounded like empty promises to his ears.

Now that the small group had shifted, the princess was finally able to see the girl bleeding on the cot behind them. "Van, what happened?" Millerna rushed to Hitomi's side. It only took a single glance at the deep bleeding wound to know the depth of her friend's situation. The princess shot a questioning look to the young king, but he only shook his head slowly.

"There's no healer..." he murmured to her unvoiced question and even as the words left his mouth, he felt them twist his heart.

"No healer? Captain?" Millerna turned to address the man in question but found his back to her. He too could only shake his head. "No..." Her eyes dropped to the floor next to the cot. Without help, Hitomi was going to...

"Can't _you_ do it Princess?" All eyes turned to see Moleman walk into the room. "You've spent a lot of time studying medicine right?" There was a small smile under his long whiskers.

She frowned slightly even as she nodded in reply. "That's right, but I've only studied out of books before." She said mournfully, keeping her blue eyes lowered but she could still see Van out of the corner of her eye as he lightly stroking Hitomi's cheek as the girl grimaced in pain. _'Van cares for her so much. I wish I could do something...'_ Millerna sighed. "I've never practiced-"

"That's ok." The short round man interrupted. "You want Lady Hitomi to live, don't you? Only _you_ can save her." Moleman spoke with firm confidence.

"Please, Millerna. At least try." Van's voice was deep with sorrow. Hitomi was losing more blood, she wasn't going to make it too much longer unless someone did something. Even if... Even if all they can do it try. He owed her that at the very least.

Millerna careful studied the young king as Merle put her small furry arms comfortingly around his shoulders and purred. "Lord Van..." Merle rubbed her stripped cheek against his in comfort.

_'He must feel so helpless.'_ The thought hit her with a start and was enough for her to make up her mind. She had to at least try, for her and for him. She turned sharply to the Moleman. "I'll do it!" She exclaimed louder then she intended to, causing everyone's head to turn in her direction. "Mr. Mole," The Princess addressed the short man curtly. "Go bring me my blue bag, please." She ordered.

He just smiled innocently. "Is _this_ it?" He brought a large blue medical bag out from behind his back with a small chuckle and knowing grin.

Hope filled him. Maybe things would be ok. "Hitomi." Van faintly whispered, resting his gloved hand on the side of her face. If he had just been able to protect her. It was his fault that this had happened and now she might... '_I don't want to lose anyone else.'_ Van closed his eyes tightly and prayed that Millerna would be able to do what he could not.

"Lord Van, it'll be ok... You'll see. Hitomi's strong." Merle squeezed his arm in an attempted to reassure him. She didn't want to see Lord Van lose anyone else. She had been there with him through it all, even when he had lost his parents and his brother, and more recently his country... Now he might even lose the girl he loved, as much as she hated to admit it to herself, she knew Lord Van and she understood his heart better then anyone else. Lord Van was falling in love with Hitomi. She'd known for some time, had been able to see it in his eyes. Her Lord Van could never hide anything from her. Hitomi had to be ok.

* * *

Van and Merle sat out in the dim hall on the bench, waiting for new of Hitomi. A few others had joined them, interested in what was happening on the normally dull ship ride between ports but they paid them little attention. Hitomi was in Millerna's hands now. Though the thought was of little comfort to him. Van couldn't banish the dark thoughts of losing her from his mind and the longer he waited, the worse they got. Head bowed, his hands were fisted in his hair as he fought between tearing it out in frustration or storming into the operating room for answers. They had been in there for hours already.

Light flooding the dim hall as Millerna stepped out from the operating room. Van looked up, his breath catching as he waited for the news.

"The operation..." Millerna sounded drained from hours of work and trailed off as she looked over the faces within the room, finally coming to rest upon Van's. She summoned up enough energy for a weak smile. "Was a success," At once everyone let out the breaths they had been holding. Van slumped in relief. "But... She's still unconscious from the anesthetic." Millerna's legs buckled out from under her as she slipped to the floor.

Leaping from his seat, Van rushed forward to catch the tired princess before she could fall to the cold tiles. Slowly looking up from Millerna's hunched form in his arms, Van could see Hitomi laying on the table within the operating room looking ashen, but alive. Even from this distance he could see the slow rising of her chest. She would be ok. She would be alright. He closed his eyes and smiled for. She would be ok.

* * *

"The third Princess of the Kingdom of Asturia, Princess Millerna Sara Aston, has arrived." They had no trouble getting into Freid thanks to the princess, at which Van was thankful. Though he still wasn't sure of the type of welcome he was likely to receive, he had yet to be haled off to the dungeons which he took as a good sign. Keeping his head bowed, he stared at the rich green carpet under his feet as he waiting to be addressed by the Duke.

Van and Millerna knelt patently in the great hall before the throne of the Duke of Freid. Hitomi had been taken away to a smaller room deeper within the palace to rest with Merle keeping a watch over her. He wished he could be at her side but he trusted Merle to watch over her in his absence.

"You must be tired from your long journey." A very young voice addressed them. Raising his eyes from the floor, Van saw a young child sitting on the throne. "The Duke is presently on a inspection tour of the realm, so I welcome you in his place." The young Prince smiled, his crystal blue eyes sparkling as he looked over his guests, nodding in welcome. His short blond hair to fall forward into his eyes at the motion.

"Chid? Is that you, Chid?" Millerna asked excitedly sitting a little taller, a large smile blooming across her face.

Young Chid smiled happily in return. "Yes, it's so good to see you again, Aunt Millerna."

Chid's mother had been Millerna's eldest sister and the eldest princess of Asturia, Princess Marlene. She had been married to the Duke of Freid at a young age and had given birth to Chid soon after. Two years ago however, she had suddenly fallen ill and passed away.

Millerna smiled brightly and despite her overflowing joy at seeing her nephew, still maintained to retain some of her manners. "Well Chid, allow me to introduce you to Van Fanel, King of Fanelia." She indicated the raven haired man kneeling next to her.

Van again bowed his head, placing his fist over his heart in a show of good will to the young prince and his kingdom.

"I understand that you have been through many hardships, Fanelia." Chid said solemnly and with a voice far beyond his young age. "And that one of your party, the Lady Hitomi, has been seriously injured on your journey here."

Not trusting his own voice, Van simply nodded.

Chid, although young, could easily see the worry on the King of Fanelia's downcast face. Lady Hitomi must be very important to him, although he hadn't heard of any news of a royal engagement from the small country. Maybe they had been unable to announce the news before their country had fallen to the attack. "My deepest heartfelt apologies, Fanelia. I most humbly welcome you to Freid." The prince smiled. "Please feel free to think of my country as your own during the duration of your stay."

Relief that their relations with the Dutchy had not change since the attack, the King of Fanelia found his voice again. "Thank you," His strong voice rang though the spacious thrown room. "I'm sincerely grateful to have Freid's friendship." Van held his gaze to that of the young prince.

Chid nodded, his smile returning to his young face. "You must worry for your friend, Fanelia. You're dismissed to do as you please."

Slowly raising to his feet, Van bowed again before taking his leave from the throne room. As the doors closed behind him an armoured guard moved to his side, bowing low. "This way please." The guard gestured for Van to follow. "I will lead you to your room and that of the Lady's." Wordlessly, Van followed him deeper into the castle, coming to a stop when his guard indicated which room belonged to Hitomi.

He thanked the guard before quietly walking into the room. Hitomi lay on a cot near the window, allowing some of the sun's rays to run over her through the creaks in the wooden blinds. Van knelt by her bedside, noticing that the colour in her skin was already returning to the healthier shade of pink. Millerna had reassured him that she was out of danger now, and just needed time to regain her strength after loosing so much blood and that she should awaken soon.

Merle watched from her shadowy corner as Lord Van entered the room, eyes narrowing slightly as he knelt down beside Hitomi. Her tail twitching in aggravation at their closeness. It had been made clearer to her over the last weeks that Lord Van's heart might never be hers in the manner she had wished it to be and even though it hurt, she loved him far too much to see him unhappy. He loved Hitomi, she could tell.

It was nearing supper time when Van finally stepped out of the room. She waited till she could no longer hear his footsteps in the hall before slipping out of the shadows and to Hitomi's bedside. "If you break Lord Van's heart," The cat leaned closer with a sneer. "I'll kill you myself, Hitomi." She hissed before jumping out the window.

* * *

Looking out over the gardens as they made their rounds around the palace, the young prince turned as a soldier stopped before himself and his adviser, bowing deeply with respect. "Prince Chid." The man addressed the young prince.

"Yes?" Chid eyed the armed messenger curiously.

"An Asturain levaship is approaching from the south, your Majesty."

"An Asturain levaship?" The young Prince turned to his adviser, Voris, for his counsel. It was unusual for an Asturain ship to enter their boarders unannounced, but to already be within sight of the city, was almost unheard of. He knew that Asturia one of their most powerful ally, but he felt uneasy in his father's absence.

Voris nodded to the man before them. "Let them land."

* * *

"Freid..." Allen sighed as he looked over the lush green kingdom before him. He had left Palas as soon as possible to warn the Duchy of Freid about the oncoming Zaibach attack, but Allen's confidence was shaken by the number of Zaibach forces they'd passed on route. In fact, they hadn't seen any.

"Huh, will you look at that." Gaddess remarked, coming up next to his captain in the cockpit's viewing window.

"Hmm?" Allen followed his colleague's gaze to Freid's guymelef training ring and was surprised to see Escaflowne challenging one of the Freid's guymelefs within the sandy ring.

"Looks like the young king had the same idea as you, ya boss?" Gaddess chuckled as he walked back to the helm.

_'If Van's here,'_ Allen thought with a smile. _'then so is Hitomi.'_

* * *

Van smiled with smug satisfaction as he jumped into his opponent, knocking its sword down to the ground with a mighty blow. He was getting better, he could feel his skills increase with every battle. Soon he would even be able to take on Allen with no trouble at all. The next time they fought, he would come out the victor.

He rose from his fallen opponent, thoughts lost at the sounds of an approaching levaship. Van was surprised then to see the Crusade moving to land over by the castle. His heart jumped. _'Hitomi.'_ If that was really the Crusade, then that would mean Allen was also on board.

* * *

"Allen Schezar," Voris's stern voice could be heard throughout the assembly room as he address the knight in question.

Lined with ivory stone pillars and various tapestries along the walls, the room was filled with many of Freid's advisers sitting tightly around the conference table at the very center. At the very head of the table, sat a young worried prince, looking small in his father's seat.

"Do you mean to tell us that Zaibach is planning on attacking our country?" Voris continued, the note of disbielf growing in his voice. "You must be mistaken, Schezar, because Zaibach is one of our allies and there have been no sightings of any Zaibach forces within our borders." He frowned down harshly at the knight kneeling before the council.

_'Allen Schezar...'_ Chid thought wide-eyed, looking at the regal looking knight before him. He'd heard many tales about this legendary Knight Caeli, mostly from his mother, but he had never met him before. He found himself distracted from the issue at hand as he continued to look upon the knight kneeling before him.

"Just because you can't see them doesn't mean their not there." Everyone turned to look at the Fanelian King leaning with his head bowed, arms crossed, against one of the many stone pillars. He glared at the counsel through fringes of his hair. "Zaibach attacked Fanelia, burning it to the ground and now they're moving here." Van raised his eyes to meet Allen's fierce blue ones in a challenging stare. "I'd been wondering when you'd show up." A small smile tugged at the corner of Van's lips.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. Sleepless Night

**Chapter 3: Sleepless Night**

"Just because you can't see them doesn't mean their not there." Everyone turned to look at the Fanelian King leaning with his head bowed, arms crossed, against one of the many stone pillars. He glared at the counsel through fringes of his hair. "Zaibach attacked Fanelia, burning it to the ground and now they're moving here." Van raised his eyes to meet Allen's fierce blue ones in a challenging stare. "I'd been wondering when you'd show up." A small smile tugged at the corner of Van's lips.

"Van." Allen said strongly, meeting the kings gaze with ease.

He pushed himself off from the white pillar and began to walk up to the table of men. He turned his amber eyes to the young prince. "Prince Chid, unfortunately Zaibach has chosen Freid for its next target, that's why we're here. If you interrogate that Zaibach soldier we captured, I'm sure he can tell you why." Van stopped before the end of the long table standing across from the young Prince.

Voris nodded his head sadly, he had a feeling the Fanelian King was right. "We've already made the arrangements. With the Duke away we have to take care in interrogating the prisoner... But tell us," Voris turned to Allen. "How long do we have if there is to be an attack?"

"A week or two at the most." Allen bowed his head again.

Van sighed, at least there was plenty of time.

"Lord Van!" Merle screamed urgently as she scampered through the grand doors on all fours. "Lord Van! It's Hitomi, you need to hurry, Lord Van!" Merle slid to a stop only to have Van run past her and out the doors. Quickly turning on her heels, she bolted back out of the room after him. "Lord Van, wait for me!" Leaving the council men blinking in confusion, looking to one another.

"Hitomi?" Allen asked once he finally caught up with the renegade king as he bolted down the hallways to the guest wing of Freid's palace.

The dark and worried look on Van's face was all Allen needed to know that something had happened to Hitomi since they had last seen each other.

"Hurry Lord Van!" Merle's furry pink head popped out from the doorway down the hall. "Quickly before she hurts herself!" She urged.

They could already hear Millerna shouting from within the small room. "Hitomi! Calm down!"

Turning the corner sharply, Van ran into the room only to froze at the scene before him. Merle was frantically trying to hold down Hitomi's wildly kicking legs well Millerna had her shoulders pinned to the bed to keep the girl from thrashing.

"Van," Millerna gasped "Get over here and calm-" Hitomi suddenly freed one of her shoulders but Millerna quickly pinned it back down again. "Calm her down before she rips her stitches, if she hasn't already." She said through gritted teeth.

Quickly making his way across the room, Van took Millerna's spot by the head of the bed as the princess moved around to the other side. From the doorway, Allan could only watch.

The instant Van placed his hands on Hitomi's shoulders she went limp. His eyes raised up sharply in alarm.

Millerna only let out a tired sigh and smiled weakly at the concerned looking King. "She's been yelling your name for the past ten minutes or so." The princess wiped the sweat from her brow as she returned her attention back to undressing Hitomi's wound which had started to bleed through the bandages. "Once we heard her, I sent Merle out to find you." Slowly she shook her head, Hitomi had ripped out all her stitches and now she'd have to replace them. Millerna sighed again. "Van I suggest you stay close to her until she wakes up fully, she's running a fever right now but that's normal-"

"Van?" Hitomi interrupted Millerna hoarsely. "Van?" Calling his name in her feverish haze, her hand searched for her would be angel.

Van moved to the side of her bed putting his back to Merle and Allen still standing near the door as he took her outstretched hand in his gloved ones. "I'm here." He assured her.

"Van?" Hitomi's pale face turned towards his deep voice, her lids slipping up to reveal her emerald eyes bright with fever.

Millerna made a frustrated sound as Hitomi shifted slightly on the bed. "Hitomi, you'll have to stay -"

"I was so scared..." Hitomi's voice faltered as a wave of pain washed through her. She closed her eyes tightly till it past.

"Hitomi, you shouldn't sit up." Van argue as she begun to rise, unsure what to do. He didn't want to force her back down onto the bed if he was only going to injure her further but knew she shouldn't be sitting up yet.

The princess sat back throwing her hands up. "Hitomi! You need to lay back down. You've ripped the stitches and I need to fix them. You also have a fever, so you _need_ to rest."

Her hands ran up his bare arms, sending a shiver up his spin as she used him to pull herself up. Van's hand curled carefully behind her, supporting the small of her back as she sat farther forward ignoring everyone's protests.

Allen watched the scene with growing anger as Van tenderly held Hitomi. He was jealous and knew it but that should be him with Hitomi, not that little runt of a king. What had Van dragged her into to have gotten her in such a condition anyways?

Hitomi's fingers dug painfully into his shoulder as another spasm of pain washed over her but Van didn't let it show. "Hitomi, you should be lying down. It's not good-" Van stopped in surprise as Hitomi fell limply against his chest, her eyes fluttering closed. For a moment he worried she had passed out, but she whispered softly into his shirt.

"I thought I would never see you again... I was so scared, Van... Don't leave..." Her hand clenched the folds of his red cotton shirt seeking comfort.

* * *

_"Why can't I see it? Why can't I see my ideal future?"_

* * *

Van's cheeks flushed at her simple request. One he had already vowed to himself to keep. He wouldn't let anything hurt her again. He would protect her next time.

Allen seethed in jealousy has he continued to watched as Hitomi laid curled in Van's more then willing arms. Something had happened between them in the last few days. Whatever it was had changed things between them. He didn't like it.

Having fallen asleep in his arms, Van softly laid Hitomi carefully back down onto the bed and brushed a stray golden hair back from her beautiful face. He noticed unhappily that blood had soaked through her white dressing robe. He felt a comforting hand placed on his shoulder and looked up to see Millerna softly smiling over him.

"She'll be fine, Van. Get some rest. I'll fix her wound back up and leave some food and water near by. She'll be fine."

Only vaguely did he notice that the sun had set and reluctantly rose from Hitomi's side. He glanced over his shoulder one last time before moving past Allan to leave the room with Merle tailing closely behind.

"Lord Van…" She whined as they entered his room. "Lord Van, I know how you feel about Hitomi." Merle sniffled as she watched Van walk over to the window, his back to her. "I can see it in your eyes." She said, her tail and ears lowered.

He paused at her words. _'What is she talking about?'_ "Merle..." Van turned to look back at his friend, but she was gone. Sighing, the tired King sat down on the bed and began to take off his boots knowing that sleep was not likely to come to him that night.

* * *

"The dragon has fled to Freid." Folken spoke tightly to the man from him.

"_Do_ tell." Muttered Dilandau sarcastically, waving his hand at Folken as he lounged back in his high-back chair.

"Along with their prisoner." Folken eyed the albino through the faint glow of the blue torch light coming from along the walls.

"There's nothing to worry about." He reassured the older man before him with careless ease. "You see, Miguel is one of _my_ men. He'd sooner die then talk." Dilandau smirked. His men knew their passes and would obey their orders to the very end.

"Perhaps," Folken Stratigose continued. "But don't forget that Freid has Plaktu." He pointed out, knowing full well that the young man knew nothing of the Freidian priest.

"Who's that?" Asked the albino with some faint interest, sitting forward in his seat a little. Maybe this Plaktu guy would be able to provide him with a little fun.

"Plaktu is a priest who has mastered the art of hypnotic suggestion. He can use these techniques to extract information from the furthest recesses of the mind." He explained slowly. "It's been confirmed that he's already on his way to Godashim."

He growled deeply in the back of his throat. If this priest really did have these kind of powers, then he was going to destroy all their plans. "This is not acceptable." Dilandau slammed his fist against the table, rising to leer over at the men before him. "We have to kill him before he reaches the castle! He'll ruin everything!" He yelled.

Folken ignored Dilandau's protests. "Zongi." Muttered Folken lightly.

The young man frowned. "Huh? What did you say?" He asked in confusion, thrown off by the sudden change in topic.

"Yes, Master." Hissed a cold voice.

"Ahhh!" The albino jumped up in surprise at seeing the man rise from the floor between them. "A-a _Doppelganger!_" Dilandau eyed the peculiar man. What use was a Doppelganger?

The Doppelganger, Zongi, was nude as he stood before them. His pale cream colour skin was covered with blood red coloured stripes that brought out his sharp all-seeing green eyes and pointed ears. "Ah..." He sighed like a snake. "What is your wish?" He asked as he bowed low at the waist. "I live to serve you, Lord Folken."

* * *

Merle didn't go to her room that night. She didn't want anyone to hear her cry. So instead she went to the rooftops of Freid's palace. There she sat bathed in the light of the two heavenly moons above, and gazed at Freid's farmlands beyond the city's walls. She needed time to think and sort out her feelings. Hugging her knees, tail wrapped about her feet, she looked sadly out over the sleeping city.

"Lord Van..." she sniffled. She'd been having mixed feelings towards Van and Hitomi, and was still a little unsure. First she felt sorry for Lord Van because he was hurting over Hitomi, and angry at her for doing that to him, then angry at him because it was all too obvious that he had feelings for Hitomi, and then she was jealous of Hitomi because of the way Van felt for her and now she felt crushed because he didn't, and probably never would love her that way. Her feelings were just one big mess!

"Oh, Lord Van..." she whispered hugging herself tighter under the glow of the moons. "Don't you see that I love you too...?"

* * *

Allen watched as Millerna cleaned and dress Hitomi's wound from his spot against the far wall, his blue eyes trained on Hitomi's pale face, shadowed in the moonlight filtering through the open window.

"I can't believe you chased after me like that." Allen said, breaking the silence in the small shadowy room.

"I know what you're really thinking." The Princess replied calmly, fixing the last of Hitomi's bandages into place. "You didn't leave the country just to save Freid, did you?" She looked up into the Knight's blue eyes, over Hitomi sleeping form.

Allen stiffened and looked down upon Hitomi. _'Did she know?' _He wondered.

"I know you were worried," She continued. Allen watched as the Princess gathered up the old bandages. "That Zaibach would eventually attack Asturia as well."

Allen blinked, so that's why she thought he had come to Freid. Although part of the reason, it was not the real one.

"Don't worry, Allen," Millerna paused in front of him with a smile as she moved towards the door. "Father will understand that you love Asturia more then anyone."

Ever helpful, the Knight opened the door for the Princess and followed her down the hall. He knew she would have questioned him had he stayed in Hitomi's room like he wanted. He really didn't want to answer any of her questions right now, he still had to find his own to answers first.

* * *

Van heard the sound of Hitomi's door being opened and closed and listened closely as Millerna and Allen chatted quietly down the hallway. He hadn't been able to sleep and knowing that Allen was still with Hitomi hadn't helped. He was relieved to see that the Knight hadn't stayed in her room.

Quietly he slipped out from under his silken bed sheets, Van pulling his red cotton shirt over his head before walking carefully up to his bedroom door. He listened for a moment, satisfied that no one was in the hall and snuck out from the confines of his room and into Hitomi's.

* * *

Merle rubbed her runny nose, shivering in the cool night breeze. Maybe she still had a chance with Lord Van, maybe he was just worried for Hitomi, that's all. She shivered again. Maybe all was not lost and there was still a little hope left for her.

Slowly Merle began to make her way off of the roof and back to her room.

* * *

**To Be Continued - Review! I want to know your thoughts!**


	4. The Cat's Cry

**Chapter 4: The Cat's Cry**

"Hey Merle, thank you for the help." Millerna smiled to the young cat girl as they walked down the narrow hallway towards Hitomi's room early the next morning. "With any luck Hitomi should already be awake and hungry." She gestured down to the tray of food she was carrying.

Merle let out a small cry as one of the medicine bottles tilted dangerously at the edge of her tray. _'Does Hitomi really need all of this?'_ Merle thought, as she struggled with her load of oddly shaped containers and bandages. _'Why did I get stuck with all this junk!'_ She growled angrily causing her tail to puff out behind her.

"Let's just see how our dear Hitomi is coming along today." The Princess paused before the wooden door to readjust her load before reaching for the handle.

* * *

An odd sound woke Van from his dreamless sleep. Rubbing his blurry eyes he looked around for the source, wondering for a moment where he was, but it soon came back to him. He had gone into Hitomi's room late last night to check on her after Millerna and Allan had left and he must have fallen asleep as he watched over her. He was now sitting against the wall beside her bed, while Hitomi laid with her back to him. Even in the gloom, he could see her back quivering. "...Hitomi?" Van moved to kneel down beside the low cot.

Hitomi stiffened at the sound of his voice, trying to still her tears. She'd seen him sleeping beside her bed but she had had far too many thoughts spinning her head at the time to want to put too much thought into his presence in her room.

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" Van's voice was filled with warm concern. He watched her slowly turn over onto her back, careful not to jar her side and stared up at the white ceiling, not meeting his eyes. "Hitomi..."

She only shook her head, not wishing to talk about it.

She had been awaken by another vision. One of fire, and broken bodies scattered on the ground... She didn't want to think about the horrid images of her dream. Why did she have to see these horrible things? A single tear rolled slowly down her cheek. She didn't want to see them anymore.

_'Hitomi...'_ Van reached over, and lightly wiping the run away droplet from her cheek.

Her eyes widened at the contact of Van's gentle hand. "Van..." She whispered, turning her emerald gaze to meet his deep amber crystals.

Opening the door the two girls froze. Van's head snapped towards the unexpected guests and he could feel his face beginning to light in a slow burn.

Millerna was the first to recover, and continued on her way into the dark room have only a moment of pause. "Morning Van." She said greeted cheerfully, as she walked past the embarrassed young couple to the shuttered windows, throwing them open. Hitomi and Van quickly shielded their eyes from the sudden onslaught of light.

"Well I see that you're awake, Hitomi. That's good." Millerna smiled down at the young girl laying, red faced, on the bed. "Merle?" Millerna turned back to the door only to find the cat girl gone, and the heavy tray of bottles left on the floor. "Huh? Well I guess she had other things to do." The princess shrugged as she went to retrieve the tray of goods from the doorway.

"Merle." Van murmurer under his breath with a sign, he'd seen the flash of pain in her eyes when she had come through the door. He needed to check on her.

Hitomi watched as Van swiftly left the room to go check on the young cat girl. _'Poor Merle.'_ She thought silently. Something must have upset her.

"Ok, Hitomi, after I'm done checking on your wound," Hitomi looked at the rather excited looking princess. One who seemed to be bursting with questions. "I want you to eat then..." She winked at the girl causing Hitomi to blush an even deeper shade of red. _'Millerna doesn't think that...'_

"Millerna! I-it's not what you think!" Hitomi defended, holding the covers tightly to her chest.

The other girl just waved a hand at her. "Now, don't start that with me, Hitomi. I know what's going on." Millerna smiled playful, causing Hitomi to hide under her bed sheet.

* * *

"Merle?" Van touched the sobbing girl gently on the shoulder, but Merle didn't answer him. He'd found her huddled and crying in one of the bushes in the royal garden not to far from their rooms. "Merle what's wrong?" He asked, crouching down beside her.

She didn't respond and simple turned her face away.

"Merle?" Van began to pull the young cat into a hug.

"No!" She cried, pushing hard against Van's chest, hissing at him. "Why don't you just leave me alone and go back to your precious Hitomi!" She spat, her ears laying back flat against her head, eyes red from crying.

"What? Merle," Van tried but failed in recapturing the distraught girl and watched with mild confusion as the she fled back into the palace, scaring a pair of maids in the process. What was her problem?

Van sat himself heavily down against a nearby tree with a sigh, closing his eyes. _'His precious Hitomi?' _He rubbed a hand over his face, wondering what was going on her Merle's furry little head.

* * *

The sound of footsteps echoed down the lengthy corridor, their owner deep in thought. He didn't know where his feet were taking him until he found himself in front of her door again. Allen paused, why had he come here, he wondered but quietly pushed the door open anyways.

"Allen!" Hitomi said, a little astonished and disappointed to see the tall blond knight in her doorway. She had hoped it would be Van coming back to check up on her.

"Why, you're awake." He smiled sweetly. "That's good to see." Allen walked over to Hitomi, sitting down softy on the bed beside her. Her eyes widen slightly as he took her hand in his much larger ones.

"A-Allen..." She blushed at the close contact, feeling his leg against her hip from under the covers.

"Hitomi, how are you feeling? You had me so worried." Allen said, leaning slightly forward as he ran his eyes searchingly over her face.

"Allen... I'm fine. Ah, much better in fact." Hitomi voice faltered a little as she blushed and try to free her hand from his, but it only caused him to hold tighter. She could feel his weight shift on the bed as he leaned closer still. She heart jumped.

He pulled her hand to his chest, letting her palm rest against his heart. "Hitomi, you have no idea how much you really mean to me... The thought of loosing you..." Keeping her hand pinned tightly within his own, he leaned closer still.

He was going to kiss her! She watched as he close his eyes, his lips drawing closer to her own. Panic raced through her, followed quickly by a flash of anger. First, he played with her feelings, then he had made out with Princess Millerna on the roof tops of Palas, and now he was making major moves on her, while she was injured and helpless in bed no less!

Allen flew back in surprise as Hitomi's hand hit its mark against the Knight's now reddening cheek.

"Who do you think you are!" She screamed at a still shocked Allen. "Who are you to think it's alright, for you to go around and have your way with any girl you want!"

Allen just blinked, mouth open, as if to defend himself, but he couldn't get the words in around Hitomi's tirade.

"You're such an asshole!" She snapped, flinging her hand towards the door. "Get out!"

Allen rose slowly, still not totally sure of what had just happened. _'Asshole?'_ He wondered. What had she meant by that?

She watched the door close behind him, still fuming. "What a jerk." She mumbled angrily.

* * *

Merle had heard the angry shouts coming from Hitomi's room as she prowled along the palace corridors, and had wanted to see what all the commotion was about. So, she skipped down towards the source of the noise.

As she rounded the last corner to Hitomi's room, the cat suddenly hit a wall of Caeli knight, hand still on his red cheek and eyes unfocused.

"Watch where your going, you-" Merle stopped when she noticed that Allen was already at the other end of the hall. _'Wow, I wonder what Hitomi did to him?'_ She giggled as she reached the girl's door and knocked.

"Piss off Allen and leave me alone!" Shouted a rather angry voice from the other side of the wooden door.

"What's going on, Merle?" Called a noticeably confused King from farther down the hall as he stepped out from his own room, drawn by the noise.

She giggled. "By the looks of it, Allen did something to really tick Hitomi off. So she gave him what he deserved." The cat smiled brightly. She could still hear Hitomi ranting to herself from within her bedroom, the odd word like "Jerk" and "Playboy" popping out every now and then. She grinned harder, her tail happily swishing.

Van just raised an eye brow at Merle as he reached around her to Hitomi's door.

"I wouldn't..." The Merle warned, but too late. The second Van's head went around the corner of the door, he was hit with a rather large amount of water that had been in the pitcher beside Hitomi's bed.

"Van!" Hitomi gasped at the soaking wet King reveled to her as the door swung open. He swiped his dark wet hair back from his eyes, slicking it back slightly as his shirt clung to his well formed chest. '_Wow_" Was the only thing she could think of at that moment. Even if his face was set in a scowl. He looked so…

Van turned and shoved a nosy Merle back out into the hall, closing the door even as she started yelling from the other side.

"Hey!" She shouted. "That's not fair. I want to know what happened too!" There was a load 'thud' as the angry cat girl kicked the door in frustration before storming off.

Van was well aware of the pair of green eyes staring at him even with his back turned. Turning, he shoving back another wet strand of hair as it fell back into his eyes as he walked over to her. She seemed to have snapped out of whatever daze she'd been in, and was now as red as a tomato.

"I-I'm sorry Van," She apologized. "I thought you were Allen." She explained and tried not to smile at the 'yeah-right' look on Van's face.

Still dripping wet, Van sat down on the bed, only to be pushed right back off again. "Your wet!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Well, that's not my fault now is it?" He half smiled at her from his new spot on the floor as she opened and closed her mouth several times, searching for a reply.

"I'm sorry, Van." She apologized again with a sigh. Carefully, she pushed herself up, slowly, so not to anger her protesting wound any.

Van watched with concerned eyes as Hitomi reached for something on the other side of her bed. He felt something brush his back and stiffened when he saw both of her legs appear on either side of him. All of a sudden everything went dark as Hitomi draped a towel over his head and began to slowly dry his wet raven locks.

"So..." He closed his eyes as Hitomi dried his wet hair. "What did Millerna say..." Van asked.

_**Flash Back**_

_"Well, Hitomi you should be able to walk, with help, in another day or so, but until then, try to rest ok?" The Princess sat down on the end of the bed. "Now," Millerna said firmly, her expression turning serious._

_Hitomi gulped, this wasn't going to be good._

_But then the other girl just smiled brightly and asked "How long?"_

_"W-What? What do you mean, how long?" Hitomi frowned._

_"Don't try to hide it, Hitomi." The princess said sternly. "I know there's something going on between you and Van."_

_"Van? Millerna, what are you talking about!" Hitomi's face flushed a deep red even as she tried to hide it under the edges of her bed sheets._

_"Fine" Millerna huffed, pushing herself off the low bed. "Have it your way, but I'll find out eventually!" The princess grinned as she left the room. _

_**End Flash Back**_

"...about your wound?" Van finished, relaxing into her soothing touch.

Hitomi snapped out of her daze, glad he couldn't see her face with the towel over his head. "She said that I can walk soon, but only with help." She sighed as she looked out the window next to her bed, the sunny garden looked so welcoming. It was already late in the morning and the warmth of the sun felt so nice. She watched as two small birds flew by happy and carefree, while she was stuck, bored, in this small cramped room. She hoped she would at least be able to see some of Freid before they were forced to leave.

"Do you- Do you want to go outside?" Van asked shyly, his eyes fixed on the floor as Hitomi pulled the towel away.

"I would, but-"

Van suddenly stood up, and still slightly damp, bent down and swiftly wrapped Hitomi in his arms, being careful not to touch the tender wound in her side as he lifted her from the bed.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	5. Garden Rose

**Chapter 5: Garden Rose**

Before Hitomi could protest and he could second guess himself, Van had her up in his arms and halfway across the room. She let out a small yelp of surprise, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck. "Van..." She whispered holding tighter, a little unnerved by Van's actions. This wasn't like him. He wasn't usually so... bold? Forward? She couldn't decide on the right word and couldn't stop the blush from rising to her cheeks either from their closeness.

In the hallway several crimson faced servants cooed at them in passing, whispering to one another. Hitomi hid her face against Van's soggy red cotton shirt and tried not to think about what they must be thinking. First Van had spent the entire night in her room and now he was carrying her down the hall as if it was the most natural thing in the world. People were going to get the wrong idea and she really didn't want to taint Van's reputation. It wasn't like there was anything going on between them after all.

She also tried not to wince in pain as Van jostled her a little as he walked, feeling the stitches pull in her side.

Happy to be free from her room, Hitomi wondered where he was taking her and saw nothing but hallways as they walked, her face pressed against his chest. Van's smell tickled her nose as she breathed in. He smelt like leather, sun washed fields of grass and a warm spice that was just him. She closed her eyes and for a brief moment it almost felt like she was standing in a warm ocean of tall waving grasses.

Opening her eyes, Hitomi blinked at the sunlight as they stepped out into one of the inner gardens. "Van, where are we going?" She finally asked, looking around at the rows of beautifully kept flowerbeds, hedges and trees. The sweet breeze carried with it the singing of birds and she looked up to see a clear blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds.

"There's a nice clearing over in the corner of the garden. I... I thought that it would be a good place to sit." Van carefully kept his eyes down on the stony path beneath him, not wanting to trip and drop her on the hard ground.

Hitomi was stunned by the beauty of the small garden. The clearing Van carried her into was bordered by flowers and shrubs of all kinds and colors, many in full bloom. Standing in the corner against two stone walls of the castle was a large aging willow. It's heavy branches drooped down low enough to brush at the grassy ground in the breeze while it's shadow provided just the right amount of shade from the warm sun above. It was like a small piece of heaven and Hitomi was even happier to be out of her room.

Van carefully lowered her down before its thick trunk, being as gentle as possible so not to hurt her. She still flinched however as she let go of the young king and sat back on her own accidentally putting her weight to the wrong side on the hard ground.

Van knelt back on his kneels. "You okay?" He asked in concern, when he noticed her discomfort. His eyes moving down to her injured side.

She placed a hand over the stitches as she shifted her weight, trying to get comfortable. "The ground is a little hard... That's all." She tried to reassure him, hiding the pain for fear that he might decide to take her back to her room. After so many weeks traveling, being forced to simply stay in one place we starting to get to her. She just wanted a little fresh air, even for a little while longer.

Van narrowed his eyes on her for a moment as if he didn't believe her but nodded after moment, rising to his feet with a determined look on his face. "I'll be right back." With that he turned and left the clearing.

* * *

Allen wiped the sweat from his brow. Training always helped him to think, and these Freidian soldiers were giving him a good workout. Their unusual style of fighting was keeping him on his toes and he found he enjoyed the challenge. The knight turned at the sound of someone clapping behind him.

"That was wonderful, Allen." Millerna smiled at him from the shade of a nearby building.

"Princess." The knight coolly smiled back, gracing her with a small bow.

* * *

They walked slowly around the inner balconies on the second level of the castle. Below them, another of the hidden gardens shone in the bright sun like a jewel within so much stone. Millerna turned to Allen with a huff. "I don't like all this waiting. It's making everyone so edgy." She complained with a tight frown.

He didn't like it much either. Even his own men were starting to become jumpy. Though only on their second day within Freid, there was still an ever growing chance that they might come under attack at any moment. He feared that the stress would only increase as the days continued to pass.

Pushing the thoughts of war from his mind, Allen let his eyes wander from the princess at his side to the sea of blooming flowers and leaves. He paused when he caught sight of a familiar flash of red amongst the flowers.

Millerna slowly followed his gaze out into the garden to see Van carrying the injured Hitomi. She grinned widely. Although not the best for Hitomi to be out of bed so soon, the fresh air would be good for that girl. Not to mention the company. "Oh!" Milleran gasped as a thought came to her. "I just remembered something I forgot to give Hitomi. I'll have to catch up with you later, Allen" Turning down a nearby hallway, she left the baffled knight standing alone.

After a moment he turn back to the garden. Allen frowned when he could no longer see Hitomi in the flowers below.

* * *

"My duffel bag!" Hitomi exclaimed at the sight of her blue and green shoulder bag. "But, how did you know you'd see me again?" She looked up at Millerna with a bright smile, happy to have her bag back. When her and Van had been forced to flee from Austria she had thought to never see it again.

The princess shrugged, placing the bag down onto the grass between them. "I'm not sure. I just had a feeling that I would be seeing you again, Hitomi." She returned Hitomi's smile with ease. She turned at the sound of soft footsteps in the grass.

Van walked back into view carrying several blankets under his arm. He walked past Millerna without a glance, ignoring her all-knowing smile and began to spread the blankets out on the ground beside Hitomi.

"Well, it seems we'll be spending some time together Hitomi." Millerna winked at the other girl before turning to leave. "So, lets be friends, ok?" The Princess waved over her shoulder as she walked back down the garden path leaving the two love birds alone.

_'Women's intuition I suppose.'_ Hitomi thought as she eyed the duffel bag at her feet. She yelped again in surprise as Van unexpectedly lifted her back up into his arms only to put her back down again onto the soft blankets he had laid out. "Van, you really didn't have to do all this." She blushed, settling herself carefully on the covers. The ache in her side eased with the extra padding beneath her. _'What's gotten into Van lately?'_ She wondered as she watched him.

"Sorry, Hitomi, but I have a few things I have to do today." He wouldn't meet her eyes. "I'll see if I can find Merle to keep you company but it shouldn't take much more then an hour."

"Oh..." She pouted sightly in disappointment. "That's okay, Van. I'll be fine."

He cast her a quick glance before raising back to his feet to walk back down the pathway, leaving her alone in the peaceful green garden.

Hitomi laid back carefully on the soft blankets to look up into the tree tops. Though she didn't want to admit it, all the fresh air was making her sleepy. She just hoped she wouldn't fall asleep before someone came to get her. Hitomi didn't think Merle would be very nice in waking her up.

Hitomi spied a white bird through the leaves, calling from a high branch to another bird within the garden. She was really beginning to notice an odd change in Van. He was so much more... compassionate, caring. He was being very... touchy, and open, if still not a little shy. Since she had first awakened since the attack on the boarders of Freid, Van had been at her side, or in the very lease not far from it. The change was... nice. She smiled at thought of all his fussing. Even the blanket she was now resting on was because he cared.

* * *

"Hitomi?" Van asked her early one morning after he had brought her her breakfast. She was still restricted, for the most part, to her room by Millerna. She claimed that she needed as much rest as she could get and that it was best for her to stay in her room. Hitomi was starting to feel more and more restless but knew that it was for her own good. Van eyed her, seeming a little unsure of himself. "You've been able to point out those invisible Guymelefs." He look at her expectantly, awaiting an answer.

She just looked up from the half eaten plate in her lap.

Van clenched his fists in frustration, feeling embarrassed and looked away from her questioning green eyes. "You've got to show me how to do it. How to locate an invisible opponent." She hesitated for a moment in her reply, caught off guard by the request. "Please, Hitomi!" Van shouted staring down at the girl before him. "I can't defeat them if I can't see them!"

Hitomi was slightly taken back by the frustration in his strong voice. "Ah. Ok Van" She agreed finally.

* * *

With a little help, Hitomi sat down on the grassy surface in the very centre of the royal gardens. Van stood a few feet away, waiting for her to start.

"Ok Va-" She was interrupted by an ecstatic Merle yelling _"Lord Van!"_ before throwing her arms tightly around the young King. "Merle what are you doing here? I thought you were helping Millerna." Hitomi asked with just a hint of annoyance in her gentle voice. She'd been looking forward to another morning alone with Van but she could now see that wasn't going to happen.

"I didn't want him to be left alone with you!" She hissed at the girl from the Mystic Moon. "Besides, who said I was helping Millerna?" She lovingly snuggles closer to Lord Van.

"Ok, Van..." Hitomi repeated with a small sigh. "Picture what you want to find in your mind." She explained simply. "That's all there is to it. When you sense what your looking for, the pendant swings in that direction." She smiled at the small pink stone which she held up before her. "With practice, you can do it just by picturing the pendant in your mind."

The king nodded in understanding. "So, what should I look for?"

"Oh! Me! You can look for me, Lord Van!" The cat girl purred happily as she jumped over the line of hedges that enclosed their small clearing without waiting for an answer.

"Ok, I'll try." He sighed with a small frown. He was still disappointed about the unexpected appearance of the young cat girl. Was it too much to ask for him to have some free time alone with Hitomi?

* * *

"Voris?" The voice of the young prince reached the ears of his older guardian. "What do you think they're doing?" He asked as they watched the young King and his companions out in the garden. Lord Van and the Lady Hitomi were in the center clearing talking, the cat girl was running around excitedly.

"Who knows." Voris shrugged, studying the pink haired cat as she easily jumped over the leafy hedges to hide on the other side.

* * *

"Clear your mind and concentrate on her as hard as you can. Make the image as clear as you can." Hitomi continued unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching from a nearby balcony. "Wait till you can see her. Those pointy ears..."

_'Come on, I can do this. I'll never win unless I can do it!'_ He tired to picture Merle, but it just wasn't working. "I can't!" He growled. "It's not working."

"You can't give up yet."-_'I believe in you'_-"It may not work the first time, but anybody can do it with a little practice."

* * *

"Yes, What is it?" The deep voice beside him pulled the young prince's blue eyes from the garden to the messenger kneeling before them.

"Lord Voris, we have just received word that Plaktu has arrived at the port." The monk kept his gaze on the stone floor.

Voris nodded to the messenger before turning back to the young duke. "Shall we go, your Highness?"

"Yes, I must go and welcome him." Chid said sternly, standing a little taller with purpose. Voris nodded encouragingly.

* * *

Zongi smiled, all was going well and as planned. It was all too easy. Lord Folken would be very pleased.

He glared down at the idiot of a Zaibach solider locked behind the steel bars of his cell, all because he'd been caught by a little King! What did that albino see in his men? It didn't matter anyways. In the skin of the powerful priest Plaktu, Zongi would have no problems fixing this all problem for Lord Folken.

After being greeted by the young prince, Zongi was sent to work preparing the soldier for interrogation by putting him into a deep hypnotic state. Miguel's gaze was glazed and blank as he waited to serve his purpose. One the fake priest had already implanted within him.

The doppelganger's thoughts were soon interrupted by the entrance of the young Prince and Voris.

"I'd like to observe the questioning." Prince Chid spoke with all the authority of his title.

Plaktu bowed. "He's already under hypnosis. Ask your questions."

* * *

"Like this?" Hitomi asked a little unsure if she was holding the delicate bow right. She'd asked Van to teach her how to use a weapon, and after a heated discussion, he had suggested a bow. She didn't think she would be able to handle a heavy sword anyways. Her side still ached dully but she could move around, which was important.

"No." Van shook his head slowly. Hitomi might be strong enough to stand on her own, but she needed someone around just in case and he made sure to keep a close watch to make sure she wasn't pushing herself to much. He walked up behind her and carefully placed his hands over hers as he directed them to there rightful places on the bow.

* * *

Voris started the first round of questions on the prisoner. "Very well. What is your name, Zaibach soldier?" He began, taking charge of the interrogation.

"It's Miguel. It's Miguel Lavariel." Replied a hollow voice from behind the prison bars.

* * *

"Now." Van whispered into her ear, glad she wasn't looking at him, but rather at his large hands overlapping her delicate ones. "Pull back slowly on the bow like this."

* * *

"Just what were you doing alone on our borders?"

* * *

Hitomi's cheeks flushed, she was all too aware of Van's closeness, and of his warm breath tickling her ear. Their arms moved together as she pulled back on the bow before releasing it. Sending the arrow soaring towards the bulls eye.

* * *

"Tracking down a rebel at Asturia's request."

"A rebel? Just who is it?"

"A man who plans to overtake Asturia." The soulless voice echoed down the surrounding hall.

* * *

But the arrow missed, landing a few feet behind its target.

* * *

"With the help of Fanelia's King; Allen Schezar."

* * *

Allen swiped his sword in a powerful ark, slicing at his partner. Pivoting on his heel the knight spun, and drove his sword home into the young King's beating heart.

* * *

**To Be Continued - I LOVE reviews. Reviews get me excited and when im excited, chapters get posted sooner ^-^**


	6. Faith

**Chapter 6: Faith**

Allen swiped his sword in a powerful ark, slicing at his partner. Pivoting on his heel the knight spun and drove his sword home into the young King's beating heart. He smirked as the image of Van flickered then faded from his mind at the end of his sword.

"Drop your sword!" Ordered a powerful voice from behind. Turning, Allen frowned at the heavily armored monks that moved to surround him on all sides.

"What is this about?" The Caeli Knight asked, irritated that the men were interfering with his training.

"You are under arrest for acts of high treason!" Boomed Voris's strong voice from behind the ring of soldiers.

"What?" Allan asked, baffled.

"How could you, Allen?" Whispered Chid sadly as he stepped slowly out from behind his older guardian, eyes to the ground, unable to even look upon his childhood hero.

Allen lowered the sword in his hand. "Prince Chid?" Allen stared at the young boy. What was going on? Treason?

* * *

"Not bad." Van smiled to Hitomi as he retrieved the arrow from the edge of the target. "With a little more practice-"

"Van!" Hitomi cried out as a soldier grabbed her from behind. She gasped in pain as the sudden movement caused fire to run up her side from her still healing injury.

"What's going on? What's the meaning of this?" Van shouted as he too was restrained by the warrior monks before he could reach Hitomi. "Let her go! You're hurting her!" He snapped but the men did not listen and instead lead them down towards the castle dungeons.

* * *

"Fools." Smirked Miguel as he eyed the passing monks as they did their best to track down the missing prisoner, all thanks to Zongi who had let him go free after he'd done his duty with his false confession. Now if he could just find where they stored his guymelef and report back to the Vione. It was just a matter of not being seen by those idiot searchers. If he could do that, Lord Dilandau would reward him greatly for his troubles.

He watched as more soldiers filed by. "What should I do-gah!" Miguel gasped as long shadowy fingers clamp around his windpipe, slowly cutting off the air to his lungs.

The guards outside took no notice of the pair frantically thrashing legs just inside a shadowed doorway. The victim's kicking soon slowed, then stopped as the last of his life was choked from him.

Zongi let the Zaibach soldier's body fall limply to the stone floor. "Sorry, but I can't let anyone know about me." He smirked before fading back into the shadows.

* * *

The crew of the Crusade levaship had been packed tightly into a single jail cell under the castle. They muttered to each other, angry and confused about the whole situation. "Let us out you bastards!" One of them yelled angrily at the passing guard.

The guard hit the metal bars, causing some of the crew to jump. "Shut up and behave yourselves" He snapped back before continuing his patrol.

In the cell next over, Allen and the others watched as the young prince, princess and Voris walked up to their cell. "Prince Chid, this must be a mistake!" Millerna tried her best to reason with the young prince and his adviser Voris as they stopped before her friends but so far all attempts had fallen onto def ears.

The Van moved to kneel beside Hitomi, who was clutching at her side. "You alright?" He asked, his amber eyes filled with worry.

"I just pulled it a little on the way down here. I'll be ok, Van." She said weakly, giving him a reassuring smile that didn't seem to ease his concern in the slightest.

Allen moved closer to the bars of the cell. "Your Highness, have you ever trusted someone from the very bottom of your heart..." Allen's words faded out as Hitomi's attention went back to the young king beside her as he slipped an arm around her, trying to offer her some comfort from the hard floor. She became all too aware of his strong arm around her waist and the heat coming from his body, noticing little ease of the exchange between the young duke and blond knight.

Van too seemed to notice their closeness, for he quickly loosened his hold on her and looked the other way, however he did not let go.

From her seat within the corner, Merle glared slightly at the pair.

All eyes turned at the sound of a jingling key ring. A guard roughly opened the cell door which screeched on rusted hinges, and called from Hitomi to follow him from the cell. Hitomi simply nodded as she pushed herself off the floor and from Van's embrace.

"Why are you starting with Hitomi?" Van glared at Voris angrily, noticing the pain that washed through Hitomi as her legs gave way, causing her to slump back down onto the cold stone floor even as he moved to support her.

Voris showed no sympathy for the girl. "If you are innocent, you need not worry about who goes first."

"Hitomi can barely walk on her own, and anyways Zaibach might attack you while you're wasting your time on this!" The young King once again placed a supportive arm around Hitomi's waist as she worked on her breathing till the pain lessened.

The guard stepped forward to pull the girl back to her feet but Van blocked his path, his eyes daring him to try to pass him. "Fine." The guard snapped, turning from the young king. "If you won't let us take her, then carry her yourself!"

Van carefully helped Hitomi to her feet, placing her arm across his shoulders for support.

Merle watched sadly as her King helped the injured girl down the hall. She wondered briefly if he would ever care for her in the same way, but she knew it would probably never happen. A strange feeling began to sweep gradually through their stone prison causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. Looking around for its source, she noticed that Chid, Millerna and Voris had gone, and that three guards remained in their place. Continuing her search for the origin of the creepy vibe, Merle's blue cat eyes narrowed on the knight slumped over himself in the shadowy corner. It was coming from Allen.

The knight clenched his fists in anger. Who did Van think he was? All over Hitomi like that! He was the one who should be holding her! He'd show him, one day Hitomi would be running into his arms, not those of the scrawny King. No woman ever refused Allen Schezar!

* * *

The soldier monk led Hitomi and Van down the dimly lit corridor towards the interrogation room. As they walked, her steps slowly became stronger, but Van refused to let her go. Glancing at the young King from the corner of her emerald eyes, Hitomi noticed that he was angrily glaring at the guard's back. Giving him a sharp poke in the ribs, she then gave him one of those 'Don't-do-anything-stupid' looks. He seemed to be about to protest, but he was interrupted by their guard stopping in front of them before a large set of doors.

"Wait here." He ordered Van with a harsh glare as the heavily barred doors opened.

"It's ok, Van." She whispered reassuringly to the worried King as she slipped out from his protective grasp before entering into the interrogation room without looking back.

_'Hitomi...'_ All he wanted was to watch over her, but that wasn't going to happen as the guards were already dragging him back towards his holding cell.

The heavy metal door slammed shut, and she was alone in a mysterious room with ancient carvings in the stone walls. She could see them quite clearly by the light of the twin moons that filtered in from an opening in the ceiling. Hitomi could even make out the fine details in the god-like carvings. "What a strange place." She mused as she slowly wandered around the small stone room.

She turned at the feeling of another presence. "Your Highness!" Hitomi was surprised to see young Prince Chid gazing at her through the bars of the inner cell which functioned as a viewing room. "Tell me what you really feel." She ask as she walked to stand closer the boy, looking at him with kind eyes. "Do we look like rebels to you? Do we look like the kind of people who would lie?"

Chid's small hands were clenched tightly around the thick iron bars the stood between them. "I...well I don't really know Hitomi..." He wanted to believe, he really did. They had all been so nice to him, especially Hitomi. He really didn't want to see them killed if it came down to that.

"Have faith in us, Prince."

"Hitomi," Chid raised his innocent blue eyes to meet hers. "I'm the Prince of this Kingdom. Tradition's say that the royal family is supposed to follow Placktu's advice. For the sake of my Kingdom and its people, that's the best thing to do."

She smiled at the proud little prince. "For the sake of your kingdom? You're just like Van." Hitomi said fondly. Chid just blinked large eyes at her, confused by what she meant.

"May we begin?" They both jumped in surprise at the priest's sudden appearance behind Hitomi. "It's time for your interrogation." Plaku's cold dark eyes studied the strange girl before him. He wondered what he'd find deep within her mind.

He had her sit on the floor as he placed himself across from her. Between them, smoke from the burning incenses drifted up to the barred widow in the ceiling. Hitomi's eyes were blank and dull as she awaited more of the priest's questions, hypnotized by his powers to tell only the truth to whatever she was asked.

"Earth...?" He'd had never heard of such a place. "Is that the name of your homeland?" Plaku asked from across the thickening smoke.

"Yes." Both her gaze and voice held no emotions within.

"Where is this country?"

"The Mystic Moon." She intoned, as she raised her arm and pointed to the blue and green mist shrouded planet that hung in the night sky through a high window. "High in the sky."

"The Mystic Moon?" He asked again in disbelief. _'That can't be!' _"Are you trying to tell me that your from the Mystic Moon?" He asked again.

"Yes." She replied.

Voris shifted uncomfortable from his seat within the viewing cell. "She's from that accursed place?" Voris was shocked. Never had he heard of someone being from that awful land. How had she come to be on Gaia?

"Is that true?" The young Prince turned to his aunt for confirmation, but she was just as stunned as the other two.

"I-I guess..." She answered lamely, her eyes back on the girl in question. Why hadn't anyone told her? Did they even know?

Plaku continued with his interrogation. "We were told that you made a surprise attack against a Zaibach floating fortress, and that you also destroyed an Energist mine. Is this true?"

She didn't answer.

"Well?" Plaku's patience soon grew thin. Was she trying to resist his hypnosis? Ha, who did she think she was? The beads on the priest's bracelet rattled as Zongi gestured over the smoke, drawing on his powers and demanding answers. "Answer me!" He hissed. "What's your answer?"

"Yes."

Voris gasped in mild surprise. "That corresponds with the charges Asturia has informed us of."

"Hold on." Millerna jumped to defend her friends. "Ask her why they did it!"

"It's was part of their plan to take over Asturia." Voris angrily turned to face the Princess. "The prisoner has said as much."

Chid just stared in disbelief at the girl before him. He had trusted her but she was a traitor.

"Now you tell me." Plaku stared harshly at the girl. "How did you know the location of the fortress and the mine?"

Hitomi lightly touched her chest. "By dowsing with... pendant." She replied in her monotone voice, fingers resting on the small gem sitting under her cloths.

"Dowsing?"

"Using my mind... to see things" She explained.

"And this is how you saw the invisible Guymelefs?" His brows drew together in thought.

"Yes."

That was it. That was what Lord Folken had sent him to find. That girl's power was the reason the Dragon could see their Guymelefs. Lord Folken would want that power. It would make him very happy if he could bring it back. "Hand it over." He stretched out his hand demandingly towards her. "Give me the necklace, little girl." He ordered.

Hitomi, in her trance-like state slowly removed the pendant from around her neck, and held it out over the smouldering incense between them. The priest smirked at the offered hand, and eagerly reached for the stone.

The instant his fingers drew near, the gem burst into a violent pink light that engulfed the room.

Before pulling everything into darkness...

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**And with that, another chapter! Please review. I like reviews. =)**


	7. Murderer

**Chapter 7: Murderer**

He stood alone wrapped in darkness. "Where am I?" Plaktu screamed into the depths, franticly trying to find some form to the empty world around him. "What have you done?" He hissed at the Girl from the Mystic Moon before him, floating in the darkness.

Her green unblinking eyes seemed to stare into his very soul. "I can see it," Hitomi's outstretched hand, pointed an accusing finger at the being drifting before her. "I can see it, your true form."

Zongi looked down at his nude, pale grey, and red striped body. "My spell!" He gazed at his outstretched arms, trying to figure out what had gone wrong, and growled. "Did you do this, girl?" Zongi narrowed his unusually large bright green eyes at Hitomi, taking a step towards her through the darkness.

Outside of their minds, the bystanders watched their motionless forms from behind iron bars in confusion. They seemed to be frozen in time itself, like two statues as they sat across from each other.

"Oh no, what's happening?" The Princess wondered, sounding very worried. She knew Hitomi had gifts, but Millerna had no clue as to what extent. Did something happen?

"Voris, what's happening?" Piped the voice of the young Duke. He couldn't understand what had happened to his friend. Had Plaktu done this with his powers? Maybe iot was normal. He looked to his guardian for answers.

"I really don't know." Voris replied, frowning at the seemingly soulless bodies that sat before them.

Inside the darkness. "Let me out of here, girl." Zongi demanded but further demands were cut short. "Wha..?" He froze as images appeared around him. Images of the bloody battle field where he had mistakenly killed his own brother within the skin of an enemy solider, of Lord Folken giving him a second chance in life when he had lost all direction and finally, images of him murdering the real Plaktu, sucking the life force from the priest's body before stealing his form. "Impossible." Zongi breathed, his voice now laced with fear. He turned in bewilderment, staring at the scenes now surrounding him with growing anxiety.

"You are a murderer." Hitomi accused. "You are a doppelganger." She continued. "You have countless faces, but none of them are your own." Her toneless voice echoed around in the darkness of their minds.

"This is your power?" Zongi asked, turned his attention back to the young girl. "But now, now that you know my secret, I cannot possibly let you live." He hissed, beginning to close the distance that separated them. He stopped suddenly at the feeling of cold liquid on his skin. Zongi looked down to see a metal-like substance making its way up and around his bare legs. "Wha-what are you doing?" The Fake cried, his fear now turning to panic.

"I can't help it but, your life will be snuffed out."

"No it won't!" Zongi screamed in desperation as the liquid metal climbed even higher up his pale body.

"It's going to happen very soon." Hitomi's predicted in a hollow voice as she floated before the doppelganger, almost taunting him with her freedom while the metal continued to consume him.

"Girl!" Zongi, now with only his head and left arm free, grabbed Hitomi's arm. "I am never going to die!" He yelled, letting loosed one last painful scream, as the fluid metal smothered the rest of his body.

"What?" Hitomi finally snapped out of Zongi's hypnotic spell. She blinked in surprise as she too was now being swallowed by the metal-like liquid as it rose slowly up her arm. "What's happening?" She cried into the nothingness of her own mind. "Stop!" Hitomi shouted, as she struggled against the cold grip of her vision. "No!" She screamed, as the last of her body was covered by the metal monster, devouring her into its icy being. Slowly the liquid metal began to turn and spin, lazily squeezing tighter around its newly caught prey. _'Van!'_ Her mind cried out as the pressure around her started to crush her bones. She knew what was going to happen, it would be her end with a final-

With a sickly crunch the spire of liquefied metal contracted and tightened, crushing the young girl within.

* * *

Hitomi's blood curdling scream echoed down the corridors and reverberated off of every stone within the cold dungeon.

"Hitomi!" Millerna jumped to her feet as she watched the girl's lifeless body fall backwards onto the hard stone floor.

"That girl is a complete monster!" Plaktu choked out, crawling back from the girl laying on the floor in front of him.

The others rushed into the interrogation section of the room. "What's the matter, Plaktu?" Voris asked, standing behind the now rather disturbed Zongi returned to his disguised of the priest.

He took a moment to gather himself. "Nothing," He answered as he picked himself up off the floor, dusting off his long orange priest robes. "I'm just tired."

Across the room, the others hovered around Hitomi's prone form. "Aunt Millerna, is she alright?" Chid asked, alarmed by the way the young princess was checking over the other girl.

Millerna gasped. "Her pupils are dilated." Quickly she laid her ear down on Hitomi's chest, only to confirm her fears. "Oh no… Her heart!" She looked up into the fearful blue eyes of Prince Chid, and then to Voris. "It's stopped!"

* * *

Soldiers rushed down the dark halls, all alerted by the prisoner's dying scream.

"What's happening?" Van shouted, growling angrily. That had been Hitomi's scream. What had happened! "Hey!" Van reached through the bars of his cell, grabbing one of the running guards roughly by the back of his tunic. "What was that scream?" The young King quickly demanded of the man.

"The prisoner has died!" The monk snarled at the boy's stunned face. "That's right boy, your friend is dead." At that Van's hand fell limply back down to his side, releasing the guard who continued his dash down the hall. _'Hitomi ...gone?'_ His mind couldn't quite put those words together.

"Oh, Hitomi…" Merle whimpered, her ears dropping back on her head. She looked at Lord Van, now slumping to the floor with watery eyes. _'She can't leave him-'_ Merle's thoughts were interrupted by the young Prince's panicked cries.

"Allen, Allen!" The Prince called. "Hitomi, it's Hitomi!" Chid shouted, leaning against the iron bars with wide eyes fearful eyes.

"Please, your Highness," Van knelt before the young boy. "Let us out." He begged. He had to get to her.

Chid's frantic blue eyes locked with the young King's amber ones. Should he let them out..? They are traitors and could be dangerous...

"Prince Chid, I beg of you!" Van pleaded, clenching his fists tightly in his effort to control his raging emotions and the desire to grab and shake the boy till he opened the cell door. "Highness, please let us out of here!"

"But…" Chid didn't know what to do. He felt so unsure. Hitomi had died... but before that she'd confessed to being a traitor. They had attacked Zaibach, Freid's ally. Could he really trust them?

"Hurry please!" The King shouted. If anything had happened to her… he wasn't sure what he would do. She couldn't be dead, there was just no way.

Allen watched all this in growing anger. _His_ Hitomi was lying dead or dying, and here he was locked up in this god forsaken cell! The Knight's hand shifted on the floor, brushing against a sharp object. He had to do something to get them out, and he saw his opportunity to do so. "Come here!" Allen said, as he lunged through the bars that held him, and grabbed the unwary Prince on the other side. He pulled the small boy back against the cell bars.

"Please, don't Allen…" Chid whispered, as he felt Allen press a sharp blade to his throat. The only thought in the young boy's head was how all the stories, all the tales that his mother had told him, had been nothing but lies.

"Highness!" Voris's deep voice gasped at the scene before him as he rounded the corner towards the small group's cell, searching for where the young prince had run off to. His aging eyes blazed in anger. "If you hurt him…" Voris growled at the Caeli Knight.

"Just open the door, please." Allen demanded, tightening his hold.

* * *

Millerna quickly unbuttoned Hitomi's blouse. "Hold on, hold on. Just don't die Hitomi!" Throwing the girl's shirt open, the Princess placed her hands properly on the center of Hitomi's chest and began to push down. She still had a chance, she wasn't gone yet.

The princess stopped pumping, pinching the girl's nose as she leaned forward. Sealing her lips over Hitomi's, she pushed air into the young girl's lungs before continuing the process again.

* * *

The cell door was slowly opened allowing the King, cat-girl and Knight, still holding the young Prince captive, access to the hall.

"Don't think you're going to get away with this, Allen Schezar!" Voris snapped at the men. The guards that lined the hall stood ready to obey any order that the man was to give but kept their distance from the small group for fear of harm befalling their young prince.

"We'll see about that. Now just clear the way." Allen ordered, tightening his grip on the young boy to show that he would follow through with his threat if he had too.

Reluctantly the guards slowly parted to the eager Fanalian King, who sprinted down the hall. Merle followed close behind on all fours. Looked up at Lord Van in his mad dash to reach his love, the young cat for once couldn't read his expression. She had no idea what was running though his head, and it frightened her.

Van's heart was abuzz with emotions. He knew he had to get to Hitomi, there must be something he could do to save her. No matter what his mind was telling him, his heart wouldn't believe that she was gone.

_'She's dead. The guard told you so.' _His mind argued.

_'No, she can't be dead! I'll bring her back! She can't leave!' _His heart yelled back in a futile attempt to reassure itself.

_'Why? Are you afraid to be alone?' _Asked his mind.

He was finally at the chamber. The doors back been left open in the commotion. "Hitomi." Van's breathing came hard as he leaned against the door frame of the interrogation room, stunned momentarily by the sight before him.

Merle ran right past the king, and up to her fallen friend and rival. "Hitomi, hold on! Don't die!" Merle gentle nuzzled her own frizzy pink head against Hitomi's golden haired one. She may not be Hitomi's biggest fan, but she really didn't want to see her dead either.

The Princess let out a deep sigh, leaning back, shoulders slumping. "It's no use. Her heart just won't start."

He moved quickly from the doorway, pushing Millerna to the side Van quickly took her place, unwilling to give up. Placing his hands on Hitomi's chest like he had just seen the princess doing, he shouted over to Millerna. "Is this right?"

"Yes, that's right Van." Millerna's eyes traveled from the young King's hands, to his worried face. Maybe there was still a chance. "Now push in time with your own heart beat." She instructed.

_'In time with my heart beat…'_ Carefully Van listened, waiting to catch hold of the rhythm that ran though his pulsing veins.

**Beat, beat.**

There! He'd found it. Steadily, in time with own his heart, Van began to push.

**Beat, beat.**

"Yes, push harder." Millerna's eyes jumped back down to his hands.

**Beat, beat.**

"Harder!" She urged.

**Beat, beat.**

_'Don't die, please don't die on me Hitomi!'_ Van's thoughts raced.

**Beat, beat.**

* * *

_"Where am I?" Hitomi thought, as she looked around the strangely familiar room. "What…?" Her wide green eyes traveled across the scene playing out below her weightless form. She watched as Van ran into the room and knelt down beside her unconscious body taking Millerna's place._

_"What's he doing?" Hitomi floated down just enough to look upon the King's face. She watched as he placed his gloved hands firmly on her chest, and instantly she felt her own ghostly chest grow warm from his touch._

"Is this right?"

_"Van?" But why could she only hear Van, and not the others?_

'In time with my heart beat…'

_What was going on? Was this some type of vision or… was this really happening?_

_**Beat, beat.**_

_Her eyes turned to stare at the young King. She could feel his touch and hear his thoughts. But…why? This made no sense._

_**Beat, beat... Beat, beat…** That was the sound of Van's heart beating..._

'Don't die, please don't die on me, Hitomi!'

_**Beat, beat.**_

_Was she dead? But that couldn't be. This was just a vision… wasn't it?_

* * *

"Ok now, Van. You have to pinch her nose shut and slowly push air into her lungs." Millerna instructed.

Van gave the princess a questioning look even as his cheeks reddened before nodding his head in understanding, and began to lean forward. He knew what he had to do, and now was not the time to get embarrassed or shy.

_She watched him lean over her still body, and held her breath. Slowly the distance between their lips closed as Van gave her the kiss of life. She could feel it, the warmth of his lips against her own and the feel of the air within her lungs. She slowly raised her fingers to touch her silky lips, afraid that the feeling might fade away as warmth spread through her being.  
_

Merle tightened her grip on Hitomi's hand, looking away from Lord Van as he pulled away from his fallen love. She could see the faint red blush across his cheeks. As much as she accepted that he would never love her that way, it still hurt to watch and witness his true feelings for Hitomi.

Allen's eyes were shadowed, as he glared at the young King as he stole a kiss from his beloved. He'd pay for that, the knight swore to himself, he just had to wait for the right moment.

Again Van began to push against Hitomi's chest to the beat of his own racing heart. Doing all he could to will hers to beat again. "Hitomi! Breath… breath!" He muttered as beads of sweat began to roll down his brow from his efforts.

"Is she dead, Lord Van?" Merle whimpered as she held onto Hitomi's cold hand, which still clasped her small pink pendant.

_'Never! I won't let her die!'_ his mind screamed _'I'll never give up!'_

"Hitomi, you have to wake up!" Millerna yelled, she knew time was running out. With ever passing second Hitomi's chances of waking dropped sharply.

"Hitomi!" Merle cried. She had to wake up, she just had to. She couldn't leave him like this!

"Come on, just snap out of it, Hitomi!" A lone tear ran down Van's reddened cheek. This couldn't be happening, it just wasn't happening! Slowly a pair of hands grasped his shaking shoulders and began to pull him away.

"Van, she's gone." The Princess's soft voice choked.

"No! _HITOMI!_" Van screamed, collapsing onto his her still body, hugging her tightly. Why… why did life always take everything, and everyone he loved away?

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Please read and Review!**


	8. One Lost, One Found

**Chapter 8: One Lost, One Found**

_"HITOMI!" _Van's cried as if his heart and soul had ruptured inside his tortured being.

_The lonely cry caused crystal tears to well up in her eyes, only to drip slowly off her downcast face. She had to get to him. He was hurting… and it was all for her. She stared at the raven haired figure through blurry eyes and knew that this was really happening, it was not a vision. "Van…"_

She gasped, filling her starved lungs with air.

There was a black blur as Van's head snapped up with her sudden movement. He could feel her body move and shift beneath him. Quickly, Van moved to allow her more room to breath. The young King's worried face, still dampened with his shed tears, showed signs of uncertainty, almost as if he'd been caught doing something he'd been told not to do.

Hitomi curled onto her side as a violent cough tore through her body. Millerna smiled as her caring hands rubbed the younger girl's back, trying to sooth her fit. The Princess turned towards the King sitting next to them. "She's going to be ok." She reassured him with a smile.

Van let out a relived sigh. She'd be ok. He watched with amusement as Merle happily licked and nuzzled Hitomi, chanting, "You're alive, you're alive!" over and over again.

"It's a miracle!" Voris breathed, as he stared in amazement at the sight before his eyes. She'd been dead, but somehow that boy had been able to bring her back.

All eyes were on Hitomi and Allen's shoulders slumped in relief. "Merle, catch." Allen released Chid from his tight grasp, and threw the object he had been holding to the young boy's throat over to the surprised cat girl who caught it was ease.

"Huh?" She stared at the small blade resting in her paws. "But, that's my nail file."

Chid blinked large blue eyes. _'Nail file?'_ He turned his eyes in wonder to the man behind him, who could do nothing but smile weakly in apology for his actions.

Released of his burden, the guards rushed in. "On your feet, now!" They roughly pulled the knight up to his feat, holding him firmly in place. He didn't even try to resist, it wouldn't help him. He was already in enough trouble but he had had little choice. Hitomi would have been dead now if he hadn't taken the risk.

Chid only watched as his men grabbed the knight._ 'Allen, he was only trying to…'_ The young boy's eyes brightened as his thoughts turned. He had only been trying to help save Hitomi. So the tales were true, he was a white knight, they hadn't been lies…

Hitomi was still curled up tightly on her side on the cold floor. "Hitomi, what happened?" Van asked, gently placing his hand on Hitomi's shoulder.

"It's the Fake," She mumbled, her voice trembling with the after shock of her violent vision. "He's going to die. Very soon I think…" Her small frame began to shudder harshly with her racing emotions.

"Hitomi…?" Van pulled her into his protective arms, unsure of what to do.

Her eyes were wide and unseeing, as if she was still trapped within the vision of her mind. "It's the Fake, he will die. Oh no… No!" Hitomi shouted. Covering her head with her hands, and burying her stricken face in Van's soft shirt, as she was once again pulled into her horrid dream.

* * *

A dark shadow ran swiftly through the shrouded Freidian forest, hidden by the veil of night.

"So I'm going to die am I…" Zongi hissed through clenched teeth and froze as the surrounding shadows started moving in, began to take form and trying to swallow him into their depths.

Zongi shook his head, trying to clear it of the paranoid illusions. "Oh no, now I'm seeing things." He scoffed.

The doppelganger then effortlessly lunched himself up through the forest canopy, and into the cool night air. His long pale fingers wrapping tightly around a thick low hanging tree branch. Zongi observed his surroundings with his large eyes as the night breeze blew his shredded cape lightly around his frail looking body. "I must report this to Lord Folken."

* * *

The moons were beginning to sink lower as the night passed, causing those standing guard to light torches along the prison walls to off more light. Although they weren't currently in their stony cell, Van and the others had been tied with thick ropes and set in the center of the interrogation room to prevent escape.

"Plaktu was a Zaibach spy? Are you positive?" Chid stood before Hitomi, the only other person besides the Asturian Princess not held by ropes.

"I saw it. He killed the real Plaktu and took his shape. The prisoner was killed by him too, but, black hands will…" She shuddered with the sudden flow of memories. Still unable to break away from her visions.

Millerna watched her friend begin to shake again and placed a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Where's Plaktu now?" The young Prince turned to his older guardian.

Voris looked around warily before answering. "He's nowhere to be found."

"He ran away!" Van shouted, straining against his bonds. "Prince Chid, we've got to find him! It'll be too late once Zaibach knows about Hitomi!" The King's amber eyes looked into Hitomi's emeralds for a brief moment. He couldn't put her in anymore danger. He'd nearly lost her a few too many times and if Zaibach knew about her powers they would stop at nothing till they got her.

"Silence!" Voris snapped at the young king before turning back to his ward. "Prince, you shouldn't listen to them." He yelled, swinging his large dark arm towards the prisoners held in the middle of the room.

"Voris…" Chid growled, his small hand clenched in a tight fist. He may be young, but he was still a prince. He understood that they had attacked their ally, but... He walked up to the prisoners, stopping to in front of the fallen Caeli Knight. He held his small sword before him, his hard eyes never leaving Allen's own blue gaze.

"Prince..?" Allen asked, as he waited for the young boy to come to his decision calmly. Would he strike them down for his crimes or release him?

Chid took a deep breath before leaning down to cut the Knight's ropes. "Allen, I want you to find the Zaibach spy for me." Bowing his head to the young prince, Allen readied himself to leave.

"Highness, what are you thinking?" Questioned Voris, stepping forward again. Had the boy let go of his senses? They were traitors!

"One proves ones innocence through ones deeds." Chid quoted. "I will take full responsibility." His decision was final on this matter.

Voris and the guards bowed deeply to their young prince, respecting his decision. "As you wish." The old guardian said, his eyes downcast to the stone floor.

"It'll take Allen too long to find him from the land. I'll go instead." Van offered, sitting tall in his bonds like the king he was, looking the Knight straight in the eyes.

"I'll go too." Hitomi volunteered.

* * *

"Are you sure you still want to come, Hitomi?" Van asked as he pulled his dragon up into the cool air above the Freidian palace. The city below still lay in peaceful sleep; the sun still wouldn't be rising for several more hours, and the darkness provided the perfect cover for the Dragon's prey, but it would take far more then that to hide from them.

Hitomi looked over her shoulder to Van standing behind her, and gave him a weak smile. "Van, I want to help, and anyways…" She turned back around to study their darkened surroundings. "You need my help." She knew what she had to do, but it was difficult to think with so many thoughts floating around her tired brain. She found it hard to piece them all together. "I don't care what type of creature he is. I can't let that vision come true." Hitomi closed her eyes and held her pendant out before her. Focusing her mind on the necklace, the small teardrop shaped stone began to swing from side to side, hunting for its chosen target. Slowly the image appeared, the tall grey stones, a forest, and shadows.

"See anything, Hitomi?" Van asked, leaning forward in his seat. He silently watched her hand point to the west.

"There's a tower."

"Got it." Pulling on Escaflowne's controls, Van smiled as the dragon swung west, flying over the peaceful city and out over the surrounding forests.

On the ground the others watched. "They may just run away, Highness." Voris stated, as he watched the young couple soar off into the distance.

"I really don't think so." Prince Chid said, turning back to Allen and Princess Millerna, as they too watched the departure of their friends. If Van broke the young duke's trust, they might have to pay for it with their lives. "I trust the faith that they have in Van."

* * *

"A woman from the _Mystic Moon_?" Dilandau questioned as he sat restlessly within his red guymelef, settled on the crumbling towers of an ancient ruin.

Zongi stood on the melef's outstretched hand. "Yes. A horrible woman that sees the unseen, and knows the past and future." Zongi hissed, bowing his head. The doppelganger stood silently, waiting for his next task.

"Sees the unseen and can see the future?" Dilandau's eyes narrowed in thought. "I get it!" His face darkened in realization. "That explains what happened when…"

_"Vaaannn!" Hitomi shouted as she collided with the raven haired King, knocking him out of the way just as a crima claw shattered the wooden bridge where Van had just been standing.  
_

"and then…" He growled.

_"They're here." Van looked sharply over at Hitomi, as she closed her eyes and concentrated. "Van, Straight ahead!" She yelled._

_Escaflowne's visor snapped shut as Van dodged the flamethrower blast.  
_  
"… and that time too…"

_He felt the thick warm liquid flow down his perfect face. It was his own blood. He'd cut his beautiful face!  
_

"That explains everything. That girl…" Dilandau's finger traced his scar. "This is because of her…" _'It all fits.'_ The albino's face hardened, he'd get his revenge now but not only on the dragon. He'd get that bitch from the Mystic Moon too!

He smiled sadistically. "Good work, Zongi." He turned his attention back to the cloaked figure standing before him.

"I humbly receive your praise, my Lord." The man bowed even lower at the waist.

"Now…" The albino smirked. "accept your reward."

Steam hissed through the red guymelef's veins as its Energist powered up. A dangerous smirk spread across Dilandau's face as his crima claws were activated, wrapping themselves around the Fake's legs.

"Wh-what are you doing, Lord Dilandau?" The doppelganger questioned as he struggled to remove his legs from the substance.

"You killed Miguel." The albino accused.

"I-I was doing my duty!" Zongi reasoned, his large purple irises widening as he tried desperately to free himself. No, it wasn't true, this wasn't happening.

"That was a horrible thing that you did to him." Dilandau sneered in anger. No one did that to any of his men and lived to tell. "That's why I hate doppelgangers."

"What are you doing?" The liquid metal was now wrapped firmly around Zongi, coming all the way up to his small shoulders. The helpless Zongi struggled against its hold, as the metallic claws began to tighten around him. "Stop!" He cried.

* * *

"Is that it?" Van asked Hitomi as they neared the temple ruins.

The feeling was growing. It would happen soon. "Van, hurry!" Hitomi urged. She had to make it.

* * *

"D-Dilandau!" The molten claw began to creep over the back of Zongi's head and neck. "Stop please!" He pleaded to deaf ears.

The albino general just chuckled grimly, licking his thin lips. How he loved it when his victims groveled.

* * *

"We're not going to make it!" Hitomi shouted over the wind. She gasped as she was suddenly thrown into a dark vision. Once again the cool metal wrapped its way up her slender body. "Van!" She stood feeling herself being swallowed by the vision. "No! Stop it!"

_"No! Stop it!" _Zongi shouted, as again the metal tightened, crushing his body and soul within.

"Hitomi!" Van cried as he watched her gasp sharply, her eyes rolling back. She screamed before falling back limply into his arms.

The young King struggled to steady Escaflowne with the newly added weight leaning against him. He flew them over the crumbling tower.

On the ground, the albino watched. "So this is my lucky day." Dilandau purred. A sinister smile creeping its way across his face, as the spotted the dragon flying overhead.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Please read and review!**


	9. The Dragon

**Chapter 9: The Dragon**

"So this is my lucky day." A sinister smile creeping across Dilandau 's face as he spotted the white dragon guymelef fly over head. "Shesta! Gatty!" He called to his men as they drew out of their invisibility cloaks next to him. They readying for attack upon their leader's command, dropping back into their stealth cloaks and out of sight.

* * *

"Hitomi, come on snap out of it!" Van shouted as he shook her, trying to wake her back up after her violent vision. This was about become very dangerous, and flying would be difficult with Hitomi leaning against him as she was.

Fire exploded all around Escaflowne. Van quickly swerved to miss the following blasts while diving sharply to avoid the net of metal crima claws spread out before him from Dilandau's lackeys in an attempt to drag him down from the sky.

"Enjoying the fireworks, _Vannnnn_?" Dilandau voice was dripping with sarcasm, even as he heard the joy in his voice. The red guymelef shot up at his airborne prey, laughing maniacally.

"Those invisible bastards." Van growled, looking around wildly. "Hitomi?" He looked down at the girl in his arms and shook her again a little harder then he would have liked, but he needed her awake and he needed her help. He had no way to fight against these guys if he didn't know where they were.

A deep breath filled her body. "Concentrate..." She murmured, still feeling so weak. Hitomi opened her eyes slowly, feeling Van's need for her help and knowing that they needed to fight back or risk being shot out of the sky. "Picture them in your mind." Hitomi's voice said just barely above a whisper.

"In the middle of a fight?" He questioned, his knuckles going white around the controls as he swung the dragon around to avoid yet another set of lethal claws. He grit his teeth.

"If anyone can do it..." Hitomi weakly reached over, placing her smaller hand over his on the controls. "I know you can, Van" She squeezed his hand. He needed to believe in himself. He could do this. He needed to do this.

Van could feel the warmth of her hand through the back of his leather glove. He could feel her strength and her faith in him. He could do it.

Pulling on the controls, the young King brought Escaflowne into a steep dive. Ejecting his guymelef's sword as he fell. The dragon caught and gripped the metal hilt tightly in its claws and with a mighty flap of its wings sent itself back up into the air.

Dilandau was getting tired of all this flapping around. "Come down here!" He shouted. He wanted to fight the dragon face to face. This... flying around was getting on his nerves. He wanted a _real_ fight.

"Concentrate." Hitomi's soft voice floated back to Van on the winds whipping around them as he closed his eyes doing as she asked. He cleared his mind, tried to forget about the enemies around them. Escaflowne's energist began to glow a gentle pink as it lent its own energy to Van as he continued to work on forming the pendant within his mind. "I know you can do it..."

The image cleared and the pendant started to swing from side to side within Van's mind. He focused on the pink stone, following its rhythm. Then he just knew. "Got it!" His eyes shot open showing great satisfaction, he had it! He knew where the enemy was!

As Van brought the dragon into a dive he lowered its long blade, allowing it to scrape across the stony ruins before cutting down one of Dilandau's hidden Guymelefs in his path, making it visible again before it fell to the ground in flames.

"Damn you!" The albino hissed as his man fell, but his mood quickly increased again. The Dragon was moving too fast, too low within the ruins and was running out of room to maneuver. It crashed into one of the building's walls, sending bricks raining to the ground. Seeing his opportunity, Dilandau charged at the downed dragon.

Van, seeing the oncoming attack countered just in time to take the red melef's arm off and knock the attacker back but it was awkward and difficult to fight on the ground while his melef was still locked in it's dragon form. He had no time, or room to change back into its fighting mode however as his opponent renewed his attack.

"That's…" Dilandau stammered, as his searing red eyes catching sight of the women in the Dragon's arms. _'It's her…'_ "The bitch from the Mystic Moon!" He screamed as realization hit him. She was the one helping that lowly little king! If he could kill her now then the Dragon would be his! His eyes narrowed on the white dragon even has he was knocked back hard enough to send him sliding backwards down the sloped steps of the ruins.

"Lord Dilandau!" Having seen his lord fall back from the dragon, Gatty had moved in to take his place in the fight. Distracted however, he was unable to move away in time from the dragon's sword and as he lifted his firing arm, it fall to the ground. The Dragon, now rising tall before Gatty, turned and knocked the Zaibach soldier back with its tail and sent him flying into a nearby wall.

Finally recovered from his fall down the slope, the albino general made a run for Escaflowne. "Vaaaann!" He screamed, gaining the dragon's attention. Seeing the witch still in his arms only helped to fuel Dilandau's burning rage. "Your mine!" The red guymelef sliced down with a crima sword only to have the Dragon lift his own sword to block the attack.

Time seemed to slow as Dilandau's sword came within inches of cutting Hitomi in half time and time again. The swords locked before her glazed green eyes. "He-he wants you." Van stuttered through grit teeth as he fought to keep his sword from slipping and Hitomi alive.

"You're the one!" Dilandau ranted. "You're the one that keeps getting in my _WAY!_" The blood red melef leaned heavily on it's crima sword, hoping to cut through the dragon's defenses using sheer force.

Van grunted, sweat running down his face. If they stayed here much longer they'd both be killed. He had to make a run for it.

So as a last ditch effort, the young King brought Escaflowne's dragon head down, head butted the angered madman, and in the confusion, took flight into the dying night.

"I won't let you get away!" Dilandau shouted after them, as he threw his melef into flight mode, only to have it fall back to the ground. He growled, his suit was too damaged to fly and now they had gotten away. "COWARD!" He screamed into the night's cool air, sending all the birds in the surrounding forest into flight.

* * *

The world began to glow as the first rays of the sun lit the sapphire sky. They had been flying for nearly an hour, and Van was in no rush to return as he lazily flew over the forests below. He was tired and worn out from the long night and Hitomi, who'd fallen asleep in his arms not long after the battle, had yet to awaken.

It was nice to have a few quite moments to himself. No one trying to attack them, no one chasing them. A moment to forget that they were caught in the middle of a war that many didn't even know had started yet. Even still, he couldn't stop the worry that gnawed at his heart.

He wasn't sure what type of welcome awaited them when they returned empty handed. Would they lock them up again? Would they be killed for treason? His eyes dropped to the girl in his arms. Would he be able to save her again and keep her safe?

He let out a deep sigh, trying to rid his mind of the dark thoughts that continued to form. Looking around, Van saw endless fields and green forests. In the distance however, he could see a small clearing and slowly brought Escaflowne down to rest on a large rock at the edge of the tree line.

Careful not to wake her, Van shifted so that Hitomi rested against his chest as he sat down behind her, deciding to leave Escaflowne in dragon mode while he took a small break. His arms and upper shoulder's ached from the fighting and since they were still some distance from the capital, he had thought it best to rest for a while. He might need his strength for later.

Thoughts of the night's events rose within his mind again as he sat in the soft morning light. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping girl against him. Zaibach knew about Hitomi's power now. He may have been able to protect her from Dilandau this time, but… Who knew what they might do to get their hands on her now that they knew about her gifts. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her now. His grip on her tightened but he relaxed the instant he felt Hitomi stir within his arms.

"Hitomi?" He let his arms drop back to his sides as she shifted on top of him, suddenly becoming aware of their position and closeness. He felt himself blush and tried to keep his heart from racing.

The tired girl leaned back into Van's warm chest, still unaware of her surroundings, her head laying against his shoulder. Her dark golden hair lightly tickled the bare skin on his neck and arm. "Van…" She whispered, her bright eyes opening, a small sleepy smile on her lips as she responded to her name. She blinked up at the king's young face even as he refused to meet her eyes. "What…? Where are we…?" Hitomi asked, becoming more awake in the unusual surroundings. She looked about with mild confusion, but she didn't move away from Van's warmth.

"Are…" Van began, as his cheeks began to turn bright pink. He'd thought she'd have pulled away from him by now. Instead she had leaned more into his arms. "Are you ok?" He asked shyly, lowering his eyes from hers.

"Yeah Van, I'm fine." She answered and felt something warm tighten around her waist. Moving her hand down towards the warmth, her hand stilled as it met with the bare skin of his arms. Van had, unconsciously, wrapped his arms back around her waist again.

Realizing what he'd done, Van quickly unwrapped his bare arms from her. Embarrassed, he quickly and carefully, so as not to cause her to topple over, move away her before jumping down from Escaflowne to the grass below. He quickly made himself look busy checking for any damage done to the white dragon during the fight, as he waited for his red cheeks to cool and his heart to slow.

Holding her when she was asleep was simple and nice... he enjoyed her soft warmth and felt his heart swell with the desire to keep her safe. When she was awake... it was like her bright eyes could see every secret, every desire within his heart. When she was awake, she was not his to hold. When she was awake, her heart was for another.

Hitomi studied Van as he walked around Escaflowne, occasionally running a hand here and there against the armor. She wishes for a moment that he hadn't left her, she missed his warmth in the cooler morning air. She placed a hand over her heart, it felt odd for a moment but after a few breaths it calmed. So much had happened in so little a time, her head felt like there were a hundred buzzing bees flying around inside. She had been dead just a few hours ago and had nearly died again soon after, caught in a violent vision. The thought caused her eyes to move back to the young king but he had ducked out of sight around the large guymelef.

Her hand drifted to her side, feeling the tender wound beneath her shirt. An image of the mad general flashed before her eyes. They knew about her now... about her ability. She hadn't put much thought into her gifts since her arrival on Gaia. She hasn't thought that she herself might become a target.

Slowly climbing down off of Escaflowne, Hitomi called out to Van that she was going for a walk. She felt restless and she needed some time to herself to think. So she strolled off towards the shady trees at the edge of the clearing.

"Hitomi, wait!" Van called out to her from the other side of Escaflowne just as she entered the treeline. "You shouldn't go alone." He said as he jogged up to join her.

She shook her head, causing her wheat colored hair to catch a few rays of sunshine. "No, Van. I want to be alone for awhile." She said firmly but without meeting his eyes. Turning, she sprinted into the forest, afraid that he would follow.

He watched her disappear into the trees with worried eyes. He wanted to chase her, he should go after her. He had no idea of what kind of dangers might be within the trees... but he couldn't. She had asked for her space and he wondered if he had done something to make her uncomfortable. Had it been because he had held her? He had been to forward, he knew that he should have just let her sleep on her own but it was hard... It was hard to deny his growing feelings for her and after coming so close to loosing her. He looked longingly into the forest.

No, he would leave her be. With a heavy sigh, Van settled himself against a nearby tree, closing his tired eyes.

* * *

She ran for some time, till she was sure that he hadn't followed her and the pain flared sharply from her side. Walking calmly through the peaceful forest, she listened to the song the of birds hidden in the treetops. The air around her was filled with green light and felt very alive. Hitomi sat herself down against the smooth trunk of one the trees along her path and closed her eyes, letting the warm light bath her face.

As she relaxed, the events of last night replayed themselves within her closed lids.

She remembered the feeling of weightlessness as she had floated over her own cold lifeless body. Seeing Van run breathless into the darkened room. Watching and listening has he had put all the strength he had into saving her. Felt his pain at the thought that he'd lost her. Felt his lips… Hitomi's slender fingers rose to brush her pink lips and she blushed at the memory of his life giving kiss.

What would it have been like if the situation was different? If the kiss had not been to save her life. It probably would have been much more… She shook herself. What was she thinking? Van only did that to save her, it didn't mean that he had feelings for her... did it?

Ever since she had been attacked by the lake he had been different and not in a bad way. It was almost like she was seeing something that had long been hidden. Something that he'd never really shown to other's before. It was a gentler side she had only even seen him use with Merle on the rare occasion when the young cat had been injured and even then he always seemed to hold this barrier between himself and the world.

Her head started to hurt as she thought in circles about the young king. Resting her head back, she decided that she would figure out what was going on but that it could wait.

* * *

Van pushed himself up off the grassy turf. It had been over an hour since Hitomi had gone into the forest and the sun had long since risen. It was about time they started heading back to the palace before they thought the worst of them.

Adjusting the sword at his hip, he began searching for the run away girl.

Moving down the small game path he had watched her fee down early, his eyes wondered about the softly glowing forest for any signs of Hitomi. He hoped she hadn't gone too far and did his best to suppress the growing worry he felt that something might have happened. The sudden snap of a twig brought his wandering eyes back to the path before him.

"Hitomi." He smiled in relief.

At seeing his happy grin, she blushed and looked away. This just wasn't the same Van she had known over the last few weeks.

He seemed to take no notice of her reddened cheeks. "I was just coming to find you," He said, as he turned and walked back the way he had just come. "We have to head back to the castle."

She managed only a small nod, and followed silently behind him. Maybe she would ask Millerna, or even Merle to see if they had any idea what had gotten into Van lately.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Please review! I like reviews and are more likely to post newer chapters faster after hearing how much everyone is enjoying it!


	10. The Duke

**Chapter 10: The Duke**

"Lord Van!" Merle cried happily, throwing herself into the young King's arms, licking his cheek. She was so happy to see him back safe again. They had been gone for so long...

"Merle…" Van gently untangled himself from the eager cat girl, blushing as he caught sight of Hitomi smiling at him.

Gathered in the courtyard they had left hours ago in pursuit of the fake priest, Allen, Millerna, Chid and Voris had waited in the growing light of day for the pair to return. The higher the sun had rose, the lower their hopes had become, but then in the distance, they had seen Escaflowne over the city.

"I knew you would return" The young Prince walked up to them smiling, his arms in his sleeves and a glow in his eyes.

Finally free of his adopted sister, Van bowed to the young prince. "I'm sorry for taking so long to come back, but…I'm afraid we were too late." He said sadly.

"Just like Hitomi predicted…?" Chid asked carefully, lowering his voice.

Behind Van, Hitomi couldn't bring herself to look at Chid. Holding her arms tightly to her body as memories of the doppelganger's death rose again, she simply nodded.

"I lost the proof though…" Van said unhappily, turning away from the group. They had failed to find the proof they needed to show their innocence. Now they were at the mercy of Freid and it's Duke. Van fought the urge to take hold of Hitomi in case they were to be taken back to their cells.

"However," Van turned back at the sound of Voris's deep, firm voice. "You've proven your innocence." He smiled at the confused King.

Van and Hitomi shared a look, both with shocked and confused expressions on their faces. They turned back to the others.

"They found the corpse of the real Plaktu." Millerna explained.

Voris bowed his head solemnly. "Some monks in Austerities found it in the forest. The dried out body must have been the doppelganger's deed."

"But I'll trust you without any proof," The young prince said as he smiling up at the surprised Hitomi, meeting her green eyes joyfully. "Because you came back." He stated simply. It would have been easy for the pair to flee into the night, but they hadn't and they had returned for their friends. They had kept to their word.

"Yay!" Merle shouted happily, throwing her arms around Van's neck once again, hugging him tightly as he fought not to be dragged to the ground.

Voris stepped forward and bowed to the group, his hands clasped before him. "I apologize for my rudeness."

Van glanced over at Hitomi, meeting her sparkling green eyes over the cat girl's pink head. Everything was okay.

Millerna smiled happily. Everything had worked out and everyone was alright. She looked from the young prince to the blond knight beside her. They looked so similar she finally noticed. "You know…" She whispered, leaning in so that Allen was the only one who could hear her. "You two look a lot alike..." The Princess began to compare. "The colour of your eyes, your hair… You could almost have been brothers." She said, then giggled at the look on the knight's face.

_'She has no idea.'_ Allen thought as he smiled at the young boy.

"Everyone," Voris's deep voice got everyone's attention as several services moved around the courtyard. "The Duke has returned." He announced happily.

The prince's smile brightened. "My father is back!" Chid shouted, all but jumped for joy.

* * *

They gathered before the large royal levaship as it docked in the landing field north of the palace. There were a multitude of monks awaiting the return of their Lord and they all bowed low to the floor as the throne descended from the bottom of the floating ship to show their respect and loyalty.

Hitomi turned her eyes from the ship._ 'Chid's father…He sure knows how to make an entrance. I wonder what he's like.'_ Hitomi wondered as she glanced over at the young prince before her.

* * *

Hitomi had been sent to her new chamber to freshen up and change before being presented to the Duke. Hitomi had tried to tell the maids that she didn't need all their help, but had failed miserably as they continued to fuss over which dress would fit her small frame and how they should do her hair.

In the end, she stood before the long mirror the maids had brought into her room, dressed in a light red velvet dress with gold threads woven throughout the corset, which was very uncomfortable, with more gold thread sewn along the bottom of the long hem and sleeves, making small floral designs. The dress was tight enough that it pulled at her newly healed side if she bent over or moved too much and the sleeves were a little to puffy for her taste. The neck line she didn't mind so much as it covered what it needed to to be modest. The red made her golden hair shine, which the maids had just left it down after a good brushing. Although the dress was a little uncomfortable and not something she would like to wear very often or given a choice... she had to admit that she didn't look half bad in it.

"M'lady." One of the servants said to gain her attention, only to bow when she turned to them.

_'Now, why do they keep doing that? It's not like I'm royalty or anything like that.'_ Hitomi thought to herself.

"It is time for your meeting with his Majesty." The servant seemed to bow even lower.

Hitomi sighed and spared one more glance in the mirror. _'Now or never.'_ She thought as she followed the maid down the hall to meet up with her friends.

Hitomi could hear them further down the hall. Well... she could hear one of them. "It's just like her to make us wait. No respect!" The young cat girl grumbled, tightening her hold on the King's arm as Hitomi approached them from behind.

"It's not my fault, Merle. If they would have just stopped fussing over me like I was some kind of doll, I would have been able to be here sooner."

Everyone turned to look at Hitomi, who had her hands on her hips, and was glaring at the annoying cat girl as Merle stuck her tongue out at her.

Van just stared stupidly at her. She looked so beautiful. Like a real Que-, he stopped himself. What was he thinking? He didn't realize he'd been gawking at her until a light blush dusted Hitomi's cheeks and the seeress ducked her face from view, looking at the rich tapestry on the wall. Merle jabbed him in the ribs with a 'humph', telling him not to be so rude.

Allen's eyes widened at the sight of the gorgeous Hitomi. He looked her over slowly from head to toe. She could easily pass for a princess. He wasted little time moving closer. "Why m'lady, you look stunning, if I may say so." The knight said smoothly as he brought her small pale hand to his lips. He kissed the back of it as he gazed into her deep green eyes. She blushed at his gesture but didn't pull away.

Van just looked away, feeling somewhat stung by the sight. There was just something about the way the knight could make her blush like that… Allen could be so close to her. He clenched his gloved hand. Why had he just stood there and stared? He should have said something to her.

"Your Majesty," A young page interrupted Van's jealous thoughts. The young boy, no older then Chid, slipped through the throne room doors in very official looking garb that almost looked silly on his little frame. "You may see the Duke now." The page kept his eyes lowered before the king and the group as he stepped back from the doors.

Van nodded and walked through the grand doorway and into the Freid's throne room. The other's followed in close behind.

"I have heard what happened, Fanelia." The Duke of Freid's deep baritone voice was filled with remorse for the younger monarch. The Duke sat high up on his throne, looking out above the others in the room. His short dark brown hair was covered by his royal helmet, and his thick mustache gave him an air of authority. He looked like a powerful man, and he was from the stories that were told. "As a fellow leader of men, I offer my deepest sympathies for the disaster that has befallen your country."

Hitomi watched the Duke from her seat on the floor farther back from Van and Allan who knelt before the royal throne. Next to her, Merle was bowing so far forward, it looked like her head was touching the floor. Hitomi on the other hand, sat up straight. For some reason it never occurred to her to bow.

"And for that Duke Freid, I thank you very much." Van bowed his head of raven hair. As he did, it fell over his now glazed amber eyes. He couldn't concentrate… all his mind kept thinking about was the beautiful girl sitting five feet behind him.

"We were already aware of Zaibach's activities, and for that reason I have returned here, to our capital of Godashim." The Duke paused, scanning over those in attendance. "But never the less," He said, dark eyes looking coldly down on the Caeli Knight. "Allen!" Allen's head jerked up. "It is shameful for a knight to abandon his country, no matter what the reason. Do you think that Freid has any use for such an immoral ruffian?" The Duke questioned severely.

Allen flinched at the Duke's harsh words.

"Wait!" Chid interrupted his father from his seat to the side of the throne. "Allen and his companions risked their lives for our country! They even fought off enemy scouts, and discovered their Doppelganger spy." He defended with bright fire in his eyes.

"Silence!" The Duke shouted at his son. "You are far too young to be offering me advice, boy. Your actions might very well have lead us to our destruction!"

Chid dropped his eyes down to study the rim of the pillow he sat on. His father was right. He was just a stupid boy...

"Wait!" Everyone turned to see Millerna standing beside one of the great pillars. She'd been watching for some time now, and it was about time the Duke figured out that they weren't in the wrong.

"Huh?" Chid looked at his aunt. What was she doing?

"Princess Millerna…" Duke Freid looked thoughtfully at his sister in-law; she looked so much like her elder sister... his Marlene.

"Millerna." Hitomi murmured, watching as the princess walked to the center of the throne room, taking a seat between the blond Knight and Fanelian King. Which led her eyes to the black haired boy in front of her. _'Van…' _Hitomi wondered what was going on in his head.

"Princess, we are busy. I will speak with you later." He dismissed her.

"Please forgive my rude interruption, Brother. No, I don't have the right to call you by that name anymore..." Millerna said, as she held her head high and took a deep breath. "Because I have abandoned my country as well." She announced, sitting a little taller.

The Duke pf Freid looked down at the women before him in shock. Her too? What would lead her to do such a thing. He sat back in his throne.

"Majesty," She continued. "Zaibach's actions are sheer madness. They intend to plunge all of Gaea into the chaos of war. And trust me; they aren't going to stop with just Fanelia." Her eyes shone with great wisdom. "Majesty, their next target is Freid. It's unfortunate that Father… No, King Aston, intends to do nothing. He says it is in Asturia's best interest, but what happens when Zaibach has all of Gaea under it's control? Will she alone be left in peace? To help prevent this Allen, Allen Schezar," She corrected herself. "came alone to Freid." Millerna stole a glace at the blond knight. "Majesty please, see it in your heart to forgive Allen."

Van knelt silently, lost in his own thoughts. Yes, it was rude of him to not listen, but his mind wouldn't let him think of anything but the golden haired girl in the fiery red dress behind him. He kept his head down. This had little to do with him anyways.

"Princess Millerna," The Duke said, his eyes becoming shadowed as he took in her words. "You've been raised well. You have proven yourself very wise and valiant." Slowly the Duke rose to stand tall before his audience, his decision made. "Allen Schezar! Will you join my soldiers and fight Zaibach at our side?"

Allen's eyes rose to meet those of Duke Freid. "I place my life in your hands, your Majesty." He vowed, his fist clenched over his heart with his pledge. The knight bowed to the Duke.

"I admire your bravery, please don't let me down."

"Yes, Majesty."

Hitomi sat tall and watched intently as Duke Freid walked down the royal carpet. As he passed her, the Duke's dark eyes glanced into her emeralds before continuing by. _'That's Chid's father…'_ They were nothing alike.

* * *

"A girl from the Mystic Moon?" Dornkirk's haunting voice echoed within the small dark chamber.

The pale light from the large round screen illuminated Folken's emotionless face as gave his report, the light tinted his soft blue hair and purple tear drop tattoo with muted colours. "Yes. She seems to have seen through our Stealth Cloaks." He confirmed.

"Continue."

"Reports also say that she guides the Dragon by predicting the future."

"Magnificent..." The face on the screen said in wonder. Flickering in and out as the connection wavered.

"Lord?" Folken questioned, more than a little surprised by Dornkirk's reaction. He had expected anger in place of excitement.

The image continued to jump and flicker. "This power…that can confound my Destiny Prognostication Engine… I wish to see it, at all costs." The aging face grinned.

"Yes, my Lord." Folken bowed his head to his Emperor.

"Bring me that power, Strategose, before it becomes to close to the Dragon." Dornkirk ordered lastly as the image on the screen faded.

* * *

Miles away, an aging man leaned back in his seat, his graying eyes rose to the high window through which the moons glowed. _"Ah… the planet Earth… I remember it from so long ago." _Dornkirk sighed, gazing into the night sky.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Please review!


	11. The Watcher

**Chapter 11: The Watcher**

Most of Freid's soldiers and guymelefs were preparing for the upcoming Zaibach invasion in the quickly fading daylight. Monks sat cross-legged chanting to the gods for protection and guidance in the battle to come while the guards had barred the castle gates, and were patrolling the walls, watching over the Freidian country side for any sign of their enemies.

Millerna sat in silence with Allen in his chambers. "Thank you." She said softly to Moleman as he left the room after bringing them something to eat from the kitchens. Her eyes drifted back to the seemingly stoic knight sitting before her, he seemed to be long gone in thought as he looked out the window. Seeing his troubled face, Millerna walked around to his back, and leaning down, placed her head on his strong shoulder in comfort.

"Allen, I don't care about Asturia or Freid. Just…" She said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "As long as you're safe."

She didn't understand, he stayed unmoving in the princesses arms. This place... it brought back old and painful memories. Why was her image bothering him so much now after so many years? Her long pale blond hair, that always flowed in waves down her graceful figure. Her kind, soft, warm eyes... Why didn't anything going his way?

Outside of Allen's room, a very nosy man happily eavesdropped on the pair within, unaware of anything else around him.

Seeing this, Merle took the opportunity to use her cat-like abilities to scare the living crap out of him. "Meow!" Moleman flew back from the door with a yelp of surprise, landing hard on his behind. "Wha'cha think your doing?" Merle questioned, eyeing the man as if he were a mouse, her tail flinging back and forth.

"N-n-n-n-n-nothing." He stuttered.

She only shrugged her furry shoulders before opening the shutter-like door to Allen's room, much to the moleman's horror, but she didn't seem to care. "Hey, Allen." She called into the small room. "Has Hitomi been around here?" The cat asked the blond knight.

"No, I haven't seen her." Came the response from within.

"Oh… ok. Sorry for disturbing you." She called back and with that she walked off, leaving a stunned Moleman sitting by the door.

Picking himself up off the floor, he dusted his robes off before continuing past Allen's door.

"Moleman!" He flinched, slowly turning around he found himself facing a very upset looking knight.

"I-I-I gotta go!" The mole mumbled before turning on his heels and running down the hall, trying to get as far away from the Caeli Knight as he could. They never did have the best of relationships…

* * *

Van was walking down the corridors towards the melef store rooms to work on Escaflowne when the Duke of Freid stopped him in the hall. "Fanelia." The Duke called out as he noticed the younger king around the corner.

Stopping, Van turned. "Duke Freid." Van acknowledged the older ruler's approach with a slight bow of his head. The Duke was no longer in his formal attire as he had been during their meeting earlier, but was now wearing a loose white shirt with a royal blue sash across his chest that was tied about at the waist. The causal look did little to lessen his intimidating and royal presence.

"I've been meaning to speak with you alone, Fanelia." The Duke said as he stopped before him.

"Yes?" Van placed his hand on his hip. Although he didn't mind talking to the Duke, he had sent Merle off to find Hitomi to tell her to meet him in the store room. He didn't want to leave Hitomi waiting if she was already there.

"It's about your Lady Hitomi." The Duke started, as he studied the young King's reaction to the name.

_'My Lady Hitomi?'_ Van thought, blinking at the older man.

"I just wanted to congratulate you. She's very beautiful and seems to hold great power." He smiled knowingly. "Although I have not had a chance to talk to her personally as of yet, but do not worry, I understand that you wish to keep the news quite until matters are more in your favor."

"…What are you talking about, Duke Freid?" He asked, a little confused.

"Why, your engagement of course." He said simply.

"My _what_?" Van asked in astonishment, looking wide eyed at Duke Freid as his heart skipped a beat. "My engagement? Where did you get that idea from?" He asked more calmly after getting over the initial shock. He was at least happy that there was no one else around to hear them at that moment.

Duke Freid frowned slightly. "Well, I've heard some talk..." He said, observing the young King.

Van blushed. He must have heard about the night he'd fallen asleep in Hitomi's room, and about him carrying her down the halls... He looked away in embarrassment.

"Also, she was in your royal colors, and when I passed by her I saw a small band of gold around her finger." The Duke sounded a little unsure of himself now. Even if Van hadn't been a King, it would still have been a very embarrassing mistake to have made.

But the Duke was right, she had been in Fanelian colors... Van hadn't noticed that, but the gold ring? Had she gone and done something behind their backs had she? Or was this just a misunderstanding?

Van smiled despite himself but didn't meet the other man's gaze. "It's alright, I understand. It's a common mistake." He bowed before running off down the hall.

* * *

"Damn, this thing's a mess!" Kio exclaimed, as he pushed his file along Escaflowne's sword, sending sparks flying. "You're too rough on this sword, yer Majesty." Kio stopped what he was doing to look at all the nicks and scratches on the blade before glancing back at the King.

"Oh really?" Van asked, looking at the scrawny man curiously.

"You bet." He nodded. "Well, the boss's an't got a scratch on it." Kio said, waving the file at Van to make his point.

"Well _excuse_ me!" The young King snapped. "I'm not as good with a sword as Allen is, ok?"

"Now your just being snarky, yer Majesty." Kio grinned mockingly.

Van looked away.

"Ah…" Gaddess looked between the two, worried that his comrade might have upset the young king. "He's lying. The Commander's sword has got a few nicks in it. Just not as many as yours, yer Majesty." Gaddess assured.

Van was just about to defend himself when Merle's cry interrupted him before he was able to snap back.

"Lord Van!" The young cat girl yelled, throwing her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly has she purred.

Over the cat girl's head, he could see Hitomi, still in her red velvet dress, walk into the room. "Hitomi." Van said cheerfully upon seeing her.

Merle just glared over her shoulder with a small hiss to her rival.

Hitomi ignored her. "You, wanted to see me?" She asked Van, looking at him a little uncertain.

"That's right." Van nodded but a small sparkle on her left hand caught his attention before he could continue. _'The ring…'_

Hitomi followed his eyes down to her hand. "Oh." She blushed slightly, holding her hand up so Van could see the small heart shaped ring on her ringer.

His heart dropped at seeing it. Did this really mean…

She twisted the ring around her slender ringer a bit. "My mom gave this to me a few years ago, when I started junior high school. I just found it in my bag when we got back." She explained and Van felt his heart lighten. "I didn't want to risk loosing it. So I figured it would be better if I just wore it."

"Hissss… You should know better then to put it on your ring finger, you know!" Merle scolded her. "Someone might get the wrong idea, and think you're married to Lord Van or something!"

They both blushed at her comment.

"Hitomi," He started, as he watched her move the ring over a finger. "I'd like to ask for your help."

"Oh?" What could he need her help with? Hitomi clasped her hand in front of her as she waited for him to continue.

"I don't want you to go into battle or anything." He faltered as he noticed her slightly confused look. "Well, you see... You can see the future, and can sense where invisible targets are. I was hoping," Van continued, looking away from her bright eyes. "You could use that power to tell us what direction Zaibach's going to attack from."

"That's a great idea, yer Majesty!" Kio piped up from bind him.

"Yeah," Gaddess said, scratching the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. "We might be able to scatter them before they attack."

Other crewmen soon joined in. "That little lady will be like a Goddess of Victory!" One men shouted, only to be followed by the joyful cries of the others within the storehouse.

Hitomi looked around with wide eyes. She shook her head, holding her arms tightly to her body. "No…" The whole room went deadly silent at Hitomi's words. "No way." She said a firmer and loader.

Seeing her wild expresses, he grew worried. "H-Hitomi…?" Van asked carefully.

"I-I won't." She stated, her golden hair falling over her eyes, shadowing them and making them unreadable to the young king and the others. "I don't want to see it." Hitomi shook her head. _'No more blood.'_ "I… I won't be used as some kind of tool!" She shouted at last, glaring sharply at Van.

Taken a back by her sudden outburst, he didn't know that to say. He hadn't meant it like that.

"On earth I was just a normal girl" Everyone listened to her sorrow filled words as her eyes grew bright with tears. "My, my readings were just a little more accurate then other peoples. But… since I came to Gaea, my predictions are becoming so accurate it's scary, and…" She looked down at her shaking hands. "I keep having horrible visions!" She finished. Her head coming up, her bright green eyes pleading for him to understand.

"Hitomi…" He started, he could see the pain in her eyes, and he should have known better then to ask such a thing of her. He'd heard her wake more then once only to cry herself back after her visions. He was sorry, he hadn't meant to hurt her...

"Just stop counting on me!" Her shout caused Van to take a step back. "Don't make me do anymore readings, or see those horrible visions again. Never!" She yelled before turning as her tears fell to the floor. Picking up her dress, she fled from the store house.

"Hitomi!" Van called after her fleeting figure, he made a move to go after but stopped but the cat girl holding his arm.

Unwrapping her arms from around her King, Merle looked to where Hitomi had just gone. "What's her problem?" The cat asked, then stuck her tongue out in Hitomi's direction. When she turned back, she saw Lord Van leaving out the back doors. _'Now where is he going?'_ She thought as she began to follow.

* * *

Hitomi wandered around the Freidian palace for some time after the meeting with Van till she found herself at the palace fountains. She sat down on the steps surrounding a small pool of water, sure that no one would bother her in such an isolated part of the palace grounds. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Hitomi stared into the water as it sparkled with what little light it got from the twin moons in the cloudy night.

"Fortune telling, it was just for fun. So… make it stop, the visions, predictions… Please, make them stop…" She pleaded to no one in particular, burying her face in her dress as pain filled tears ran from her green eyes. Why, since coming to Gaea, had all this started? Why didn't Van understand that she wasn't some kind of tool? She wasn't a tool… it's not right to use a person like that. A War Tool… was that all they thought of her as?

A gloved hand clutched the edge of a nearby doorway, the only thing visible in the faint glow of the torches along the stone walls, its owner still hidden in the shadows. The figure watched the young girl with sorrow filled eyes. He had to do this, if he didn't…

* * *

Millerna slowly walked the stone pathways around Freid's palace, the one she had chosen led her into the nearby forest. Although she'd been to Freid many times, she had never been here. She was, however, lost when the grey clouds finally opened up and it started to rain. Luckily she found a cozy, white-washed house nestled in a small clearing just a little further down her path. Seeing the lights within, Millerna entered, seeking shelter from the downpour.

As she walked into the beautifully decorated room, she noticed the Duke standing before a large portrait of her older sister Marlene.

"Excuse me, Duke Freid…" She paused in the doorway, a little surprised to see him there.

He turned and smiled at the young women. "Princess Millerna." He acknowledged. It was remarkable how much she looked like her older sister.

"What is this place?" She asked, walking farther into the large room.

"It is a villa that Marlene used when she was alive." The Duke said, walking over to the glass window, watching the fat rain drops run down its smooth surface. "She used to stay here before she became my wife. I had the building brought here and rebuilt."

"Amazing!" The Princess exclaimed, gazing around the room in wonder. "I remember now, it looks exactly like it did before."

"Yes, exactly the same." He agreed, and with one last look at the painting, he turned to leave. "Feel free to use it during your stay. Marlene would have liked it that way." With that said he left, walking back toward the palace through the rain.

Millerna wandered around the room, looking at the wooden furniture and bookcases, before stopping at her sister's old vanity table.

"Huh, what's this?" She asked herself as she sat down on the cushioned bench. "I remember this!" She smiled happily, as she opened the music box sitting atop the vanity, and listened to the gentle music it played, watching as the little soldier figurines danced to the song.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

I love reviews. Did you know that? So please review. ^-^


	12. Silent Apology

**Chapter 12: Silent Apology**

Hitomi watched the fat raindrops fall into the fountain from the shelter of the overhang. She sat with her head on her knees, watching the rain create ripples in the water's surface. She was sore from sitting for so long but couldn't being herself to move. The tears dropping from her eyes matched the droplets that fell from the clouded sky above, the ripples in the water, her thoughts. Why couldn't he understand… she wasn't some kind of tool to be used. Her heart ached as his words replayed over and over again in her head.

Behind her, the faint sound of footsteps coming down the hallway grew louder. She stilled, waiting for their owner to pass and hoped they wouldn't stop to talk. She prayed that it was just some servant going about their duties, or a guard watching the halls. Anyone, so long as they left her alone. She wasn't ready to see anyone just yet and held her breath when the footfalls came to a halt behind her.

_'Why won't they just leave me alone?'_ She hugged her knees tighter, waiting. _'Just leave me alone…'_

Hesitantly, the intruder came closer, but did not speak.

_'Just leave…' _She closed her eyes tightly and thought of making a run for her room.

Something large was placed on the floor behind her, followed by the sound of retreating steps. Slowly she turned, only to see a head of unruly black hair go around the corner and out of sight down the hall.

"Van...?" She whispered, her heart pounding in her chest.

Her eyes fell to the wooden box on the stone floor behind her. It was long, maybe four feet across, and about two feet wide. Puzzled, she pulled the mysterious box onto her lap, surprised by how light it was. She ran her fingers along it's polished red wood surface, and felt something carved into the lid. Tilting it up to the light, she let out a small gasp. It was the Fanelian crest carved into the lid, and wrapped around it was a stunning gold dragon with a jeweled eye.

Hitomi's curiosity soon got the better of her, and she carefully unlatched the golden clasps on the side of the case before slowly opened the lid.

Her green eyes widened as she all but jumped in surprise. Inside was a long, delicately curved ivory colored bow, it was so long that it nearly fit the entire length of the case. Lifting it carefully from it's bed of rich green silk, she ran her fingers down its length. Carved into the smooth, pale wood were dragons with, leafy wings? No, they were feathers. Emeralds were mounted into the bow for the dragon's eyes, and diamonds were scattered along their slim bodies. It was beautiful, stunning and it was...hers?

The bow was not the only item the wooden box contained. Placing the bow back onto the case, she picked up the dagger that sat within its arch.

After removing it from its intricately styled leather sheath, she saw that it too was as beautiful as the bow. It had a silver blade a little longer than her hand, and the golden hilt was a dragon with sparkling emerald eyes. She held it up to the torch light, and stared again at the Fanelian crest etched in gold and red on its handle. On its blade was engraved a small feather, and under it the words "_One Day You'll Fly_".

Van was giving this to her? Everything here must have cost a small fortune! How was he able to pay for all this? With that happened to Fanelia...

"They're exquisite, Hitomi."

She jumped, almost cutting herself with the sharp blade at the sound of Prince Chid's voice. She carefully sheathed the dagger and lowered it back into its case.

The young boy walked closer, and after taking a seat beside Hitomi, began to study the contents of the wooden box in her lap. "Those are very expensive." He stated, as he pointed to some small markings on the bow's inner side. "They were made by our finest weapon smith." He explained.

She looked down into the case. _'The finest weapons smith?'_ She thought. Then something in the lid caught her eye, it was a quiver filled with arrows, all with rather deadly looking energist tips, and stunning white feathers at the ends.

Chid continued to look at the bow and dagger. "Whoever gave these to you must really like you." He said innocently, causing Hitomi to blush violently.

_'Van? Like me?'_ But maybe he was just feeling sorry.

* * *

To say that Van was nervous would be an understatement, and he knew it. He needed something to keep himself busy, so he decided to do some archery of his own. Picking up his bow and a handful of arrows, he fought back a blushed at the memory of teaching Hitomi a few days back. He hoped she would allow him to show her more and hoped she wasn't still mad at him.

He had to admit, he was a little scared of what Hitomi might think now. His heart raced faster at the thought. Would she see it as a gift from a friend, or for what it really was? He knew now that it had been stupid of him to have asked her to use her gift like that, but… He sighed, notching an arrow, he faced off with his target.

Trying something different, he envisioned the pendant within his mind and took aim. Hitomi's hurt face flashed within his closed lids as he loosed the arrow.

It missed.

* * *

As the music box's song slowly died out, Millerna was tapping her finger along the row of wooden soldiers along its top, when one of them suddenly pushed inwards. "Huh?" She exclaimed, worried for a moment that she had broken it. Her worry were quickly changed to curiosity as the music box slowly spun around to reveal a secret compartment containing a very old and dusty leather bound book.

"What's this?" She wondered as she carefully removed the book from its hiding place.

* * *

"Were you having trouble sleeping, Hitomi?" Chid asked. They still sat by the fountain, Van's silent apology sitting on Hitomi's left side, while Chid occupied the space just to the right of her. It looked like the rain was slowing down.

She sighed, feeling tired and worn out. "You could say that… but I almost feel that if I went to sleep now, I'd never wake up again." She didn't want to close her eyes. She knew what was waiting for her when she did. She didn't want to see those horrible images anymore.

"Yeah, me too." The boy said, looking at his small feet. "No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about the war," Hitomi looked over at the young prince. "and I can't stop shaking…" He continued, as he drew his knees up to his chest. "It's like father said, I don't have what it takes to be a duke…" His voice caught in his throat, and his bright blue eyes shone with unshed tears.

* * *

The young King notched another arrow and pulled it back.

But Hitomi's voice suddenly rang out in his head. _'Just stop counting on me!'_

He missed again and sighed, lowing his bow.

* * *

"I can never be like father. Mother wanted me to be a good ruler, that's why she used to tell me stories about Allen." He paused, clenching his small fists. "But I… I'll never live up to mother and father's expectations." He said sadly.

"Oh, Prince Chid…" Hitomi murmured. He may be a prince but he was still a child. A child that wanted nothing more then to be loved. Her heart reached out to the young boy and Hitomi wrapped her arms around him, giving him the comfort he'd missed so much since his mother died and the comfort she needed also.

* * *

Van stared at the moons in the clear night sky as his thoughts went once again to the strange girl who haunted his thoughts. He looked back at the target and narrowed his eyes in determination. It already had two arrows in it's outer edges, but none even close to its middle.

He was going to have to push Hitomi from his thoughts if he was going to get this right.

Again, he placed a new arrow against the bow string, and again the small pink pendant began to swing within his mind. Letting go of the arrow's feathery end, it flew through the air and into the center of the target.

He smiled in victory.

* * *

"You know, people have an amazing ability." Hitomi began, smiling softly down at the sleepy prince wrapped in her arms. He looked up at her curiously. "That's right, my grandmother told me all about it." She continued. "She said that everyone can make their heart's dream come true, all they have to do is believe, and keep thinking that anything is possible."

Chid blinked but she only smiled, and continued.

"It's true, don't you think? You see, if you believe it's true then you'll work towards that dream or wish. They say that your own will can be strong enough to shape the world if you let it, and a wish from your heart will always be the strongest. You see if you believe, and work hard to get to your dream, then in the end, whether the wish came true or not, you'll know that you did your best, and in the end, you still come out a winner."

"So even if I don't live up to their expectations then…"

"Chid," She interrupted, looking down at the young boy. "I believe that you have already lived up to them, they just don't want you to know what they are, so that you'll continue to work as hard as you can." She finished with a yawn. "I think its time we both went to bed."

* * *

Millerna flipped through the pages of her older sister's dusty diary.

"Red, third Moon…" She began, picking a page at random.

_"I have been betrothed to the Duke of Freid. Why was I born into a royal house? I like him, but I'm in not love with him. This is the fate of Knights and Women born of the royal blood. I love you so much, Allen."_

"Allen..." The young princess stared at the page. "Marlene and Allen… were in love?" She delved farther into the book and continued to read from an entry further in.

_"It has to be. The child is the result of that night. If I tell the Duke, what will he say? He has only to count the days to… But I can't hide it, I…"_

"No!" Millerna gasped in disbelief, almost dropping the book. Chid was conceived during the forbidden love of Allen and Marlene? '_But, Allen wouldn't… would he?_'

She stared down at the book. She wanted to deny it, throw the book away so no one could ever know. Her heart ached with the discovery. Allen and her sister... and Chid was their... But there was no denying it. Even a blind man could see that Allen was Chid real father and the proof was in her late sisters words.

* * *

Hitomi walked slowly down the dark corridor towards her room carrying the large wooden box that contained her new bow and dagger, happy that the case had a handle as it would have been awkward to carry otherwise.

"Hitomi, what are you doing still up?" Asked the smiling Caeli knight from his bedroom doorway as she past. He leaned against the frame, his long blond hair pulled over a shoulder. He was dressed in his pants and white dress top and seemed to be about ready to go to bed.

"Oh, Allen." Hitomi replied, somewhat disheartened. She had been hoping to avoid Allen in some way, but the blond knight seemed to have a habit of showing up when she least expected him. "I'm just going to bed now." She moved to walk past him but he stepped out into her path.

"Oh? And what is that you're carrying?" He asked, looking with interest at the long case while doing his best to keep her from reaching the safety of her room.

"It's a gift." She said simply before slipping past him to turn the corner down the hallway.

She sighed then smiled. Allen hadn't followed and she was near her room now. With Allen quickly forgotten, her thoughts soon turned to trying to find the reason behind why Van would give her such a gift. He must have been planning on giving it to her for awhile now, he couldn't have just gone out and bought it. This was something that needed time to be made. She just couldn't figure him out, why was he being so different?

She leaned the case against the wall beside her door with a sigh, and reached for the handle. Her hand stilled when she felt something like a whispered touch down the back of her neck. Turning to look down the corridor, she saw the shadowy outline of Van standing in his doorway just down the hall from her. Their eyes met and she smiled, her cheeks flushing. She managed to mouthed a "Thank you." before sliding her door open, and slipping inside.

* * *

Merle crept along the castle corridors to her own room. She'd watched Lord Van practicing in the archery range all afternoon. He had been so distracted. _'I bet it's about Hitomi.'_ She thought, then hissed slightly. If she didn't get her act together soon, she might have to intervene. Merle knew Lord Van wouldn't like her meddling in his relationship with Hitomi, but… if she didn't do something, he was going to get hurt. Maybe if she gave them a little push…

She grinned evilly. Yes, that would work, and if she did it right she might end up with Lord Van all to herself. She opened her door silently and slid inside.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

I just love reviews. So please review! Even a small one is nice =)


	13. Voris

**Chapter 13: Voris**

Hitomi stirred within her nightmare plagued sleep. Her emerald eyes snapping open as she woke with a start. "They're here."

* * *

The sun began to rise over the eastern mountains and as the clear blue sky brightened, the inhabitants of Freid could see dozens of Zaibach levaships rising on the horizon.

In the Freidian throne room, Voris knelt before the Duke, informing him of their current situation as Van, Allen and the other men of his army listened on. "Majesty, the enemy has taken up positions in all four directions. They number roughly 55,000 troops. They also have some 10,000 guymelefs." He bowed his head. "This is far too many for a main surge."

All eyes were on the Duke, his brows lowering in thought. "Voris-"

"Everything will burn." Hitomi stood in the shadowed doorway, her eyes large and hazy as several guards came into the room behind her. They kept their distance, leery of the strange girl and her powers. "The castle will fall… Blood, your blood." Her eyes staring into the depths of the Duke's. "A young, young boy will- he will cry… There will be a lion… and wings of ash." She began to wave on her feet as the vision drew on her strength.

"Hitomi…" Chid whispered. He knew of her powers to predict the future, but was this really what she saw, blood and death? Was there no hope?

The Duke sat stiffly on his throne. This girl... Was she seeing what lay in future? Was this to be the outcome of the battle, that he was to die on the field? His eyes followed the Fanelian King as he moved over to his fallen seer, now leaning on her hands and knees on the carpeted floor. The guardsmen drew back as the young king neared.

"Hitomi?" Van placed his hand lightly on her back, feeling her labored breath.

She was dressed a simple white blouse with black pants, much the same style as Van's that she preferred to ware when he helped her with her archery. They had been planning to start her lessons again after the meeting. She must have been waiting when the vision came to picked her up into his arms when she was unable to stand on her own. Something hard pressed into him when he did and he was surprised to find the dagger he had given her tucked into her belt. He was surprised that she was wearing it in the open as such.

However he quickly pushed the following thoughts from his mind. He turned back to the audience within the room. "I am sorry, Duke, for intruding on your council, and I apologize for what Lady Hitomi has said. She must have been looking for me when she wandered into the room." Van bowed his head to the Duke respectfully before turning to leave the room.

* * *

Soldiers began mounting the palace defenses as the Zaibach forces drew ever closer to the outer city walls.

"Lord Van!" Merle called out to the King as she reached the guymelefs store room seeing him about to enter his guymelef. "I'm coming too!" She didn't want him to leave, she wanted to stay by his side to make sure he was okay. She didn't want to be left behind again.

Van worked quickly to unstrapped his sword from his belt, placing it within Escaflowne's cockpit. "No." He said firmly. "Stay here and look after Hitomi." He didn't wait for her reply as he jumped quickly into his melef cockpit and closed the hatch to cut off his sisters shouts. Carefully he maneuvered around the girl as she moved back out of his way, back from the doors.

"Oh Lord Van…" She moaned as she watched him leave to join the fight. Her heart sunk a little, her tail sweep low across the ground as she worried over the upcoming battle. She clasped her paws together against her small chest. "Please make it back and be ok, Lord Van."

* * *

Allen entered the storeroom in time to see Escaflowne leave out the large doors. "Gaddess," he called to his second in command as he rushed to prep his own guymelef, upset that the little king was already a head of him. "Take up position above the castle in the Crusade. I'll head out in Scherazade."

"Yes, sir!" Gaddess replied before running off into the crowd of moving soldiers, shouting orders to the other men as he went.

The knight turned back to his grey guymelef as he leaned in pulling the hidden switch behind a plate of armour that opened up its cockpit.

"Allen." A female voice called out to him as he was about the enter his guymelef.

"Princess Millerna?" He was slightly disappointed by the sight of the blond princess at his feet, having hoped it would be Hitomi seeing him off before the battle. As he met her eyes however, he had a good idea as to why she was seeking him out. He could see the determination in her eyes, and the subtle anger. He had always found her so easy to read.

"Allen, there's…" Suddenly unsure, she nervously looked away from his gaze. Her heart hammered in her chest, afraid of what his answer would be. Even if she already knew the answer. "There's something I'd like to ask you." She started again.

He turned his back to the princess. "It's about Princess Marlene, isn't it?" He didn't have time for this right now.

Her head shot back up. _'How had he known?'_

"It's true." He answered quickly, not waiting for her question.

Her heart sank. _'No…' _Her hands clasped over her mouth as his words sank in.

He continued. "Marlene and I were in love. It was long before she was betrothed to Duke Freid. Princess, I must tell you that Chid is probably our-"

"Chid is _my_ son!" The Duke's cold voice echoed across the guymelef storehouse. The others jumped, eyes turning.

"Brother." The Princess murmered, looking up at the tall man standing on the high balcony above them. He'd heard…

* * *

Far above the busy duchy, Folken stood overlooking the activity from his floating fortress, well out of reach of the growing fighting below.

A voice buzzed from a intercom speaker as he watched the movement. "The Dragon slayers are in position."

"Hold your position for the time being," Folken ordered firmly. "Dilandau, you will attack according to plan." He said strongly.

"Of course, Lord Folken." The albino replied happily, almost too much so.

Folken knew that if he was to run into the Dragon during the battle, the albino general would abandon the plan, and all sense, within seconds. He sighed heavily. "Van… my brother." His eyes continued to scan the growing battle field.

* * *

"Wait!" Voris's voice halted Escaflowne as it moved from the guymelef storehouse and to join the other Friedian troops.

Van opened up Escaflowne's visor to look down at the old man. "What's the matter, Voris?" He did his best to keep the annoyance from his voice.

The older man stood tall before the intimidating white dragon, several soldier monks standing at attention behind him. "Please, I have come to ask a very special favor of you, your Majesty."

Van narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yes, I know. I'm on my way to defend the castle gates now." The young King shouted down.

"We'll handle that ourselves." Voris said harshly. Van blinked in surprised. "Please your Majesty. Please do exactly what I ask!"

Van relaxed. "What is it then, Voris?"

"I need you to stay with the Prince and the ladies."

"They can take care of themselves." Van argued. His skills would be much better on the field. He needed no coddling.

"Fanelia! You are not needed here, but you will be needed there! Please, do what I ask." Voris said the last in a softer voice. He hoped the young king would listen, for he could not stop him if he did not. He was the only person that would be able to buy them the time they so badly needed.

All held their breath as they waited for his answer. He wanted to refuse, to join the other men out in the battle field but even so, the idea that he would be able to make sure Hitomi and Merle were safe..."Alright" Van agreed with a nod, turning towards the Crusade still waiting to lift off from the landing pad nearby.

After parking Escaflowne within the hanger of the ship, ran into Allen talking to Hitomi on the far side of the room.

"But I thought that you and Van were going to stay and fight at the gates." She said, looking up at the Caeli knight curiously.

"They don't need our help." Van interrupted before the knight could reply, walking over to the pair as they turned to him. "They said that they wanted to handle it themselves." _'I just hope they know what they're doing.'_ He thought.

"Van." Hitomi said with a happy smile, she hadn't seen him come in and was relieved to see him. "They sent you back too?" If so, he wouldn't be fighting and that took a weight from her heart.

He nodded, but couldn't say anything more as he was bowled over by a flying, furry pink blur.

"Lord Van!" Merle exclaimed as she nuzzled his face. "I'm _so happy_ your not fighting!" She purred.

"Merle." Van pushed the cat off of him with a slight smile. "I'm going to go see where we're headed." He said to the group before leaving for the bridge.

"Wait, Van." Hitomi called out after his retreating form as she followed him down the long metal hall. He stopped, waiting for her to catch up just around the corner. "Hey Van-" The ship suddenly jerked as it lifted off the ground. Hitomi stumble forward into the King's strong chest, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist to keep her from falling.

Van blushed a deep red, her hands were holding tightly onto the front of his red cotton shirt as she steadied herself on her feet but the closeness made his heart hammer in his chest.

As small gasp brought Hitomi out of her daze. Looking down the hall behind her, still in Van's protective grasp, she found Merle and Allen standing there with wide eyed surprise.

Hitomi's face went a bright crimson as she quickly jumped back from Van, her eyes on the floor as she held onto her arms tightly. She felt like she should say something, some type of excuse as everyone just seemed to keep staring at her. Her heart was beating so hard, it was hard to hear her own thoughts.

"I'm…" Merle's started, her usually bright eyes darkening. "I'm going to see my room." She jumping onto all fours and run past the young pair.

"Merle." Hitomi called after her. It wasn't what she thought. It had been an accident. She spared a glance at Van and Allen before she followed after the unhappy catgirl deeper into the ship.

"Come on." Allen said coldly to Van when the girls were gone. "They're waiting for us on the bridge." The knight walked past not waiting to see if the young king followed or not.

* * *

"Merle?" Hitomi asked, she had found the young cat hiding in a corner of the ship's small galley.

Merle stilled. _'Why did _she_ have to come?'_ Her striped tail puffed out behind her.

"Merle, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked again as she leaned down, placing a gentle hand on the catgirl's fuzzy shoulder.

Merle jerked away. "You're so stupid!" She snapped.

"What?" Hitomi jumped back at the cat's angry cry.

"Don't you know anything?"

The seer took another step back from the ranting girl. Why was she so upset?

"What's going on here?" Millerna walked into the kitchen, having heard the commotion.

Merle ignored her. "Don't you know how he feels about you? Are you that blind as well as stupid?" She shouted, ears flat to her skull.

"Wha… Merle." What was she talking about? He? _'Van…?'_

"You have no idea do you?" Merle screamed. Tears threatened to run down her peach fuzzed cheeks, so she ran again, shoving Hitomi back as she passed. She had already said too much, things may be ruined now because of her.

Millerna looked from the retreating cat to the silent girl lost in her own thoughts. _'She doesn't see it... does she?' _The princess took another look at Hitomi before deciding it would be best to leave her to her own thoughts for a while and left.

Alone and in a haze of confusing thoughts, Hitomi decided to check with everyone on the bridge.

* * *

"The castle… the castle is burning." Prince Chid was looking out the thick glass of the bridge down at the city before, his small fists clenched at his sides with his effort to control his emotions even as tears shone in his large watery eyes.

Hitomi's own eyes widened at the sight of the smoldering ruins below their feet. So little time had passed and already the city seemed to be lost. How could this be? It was like what happened to Fanelia and as she watched the flames of the city before, felt their heat as they grew taller, she fell into another vision.

_"There's still one left!" A Zaibach soldier within the halls of the castle yelled back to the others upon finding a lone violet guymelef standing within a large chamber. It stood behind a stone sphere statue, waiting._

_"This ones mine." An enemy melef raised its thick arm, shooting a single crima claw that at its target that made no move to dodge. It ripped through the middle of the unit. The shot alone was not enough to kill Voris._

_"We'll never give you the secret treasure of Freid." Voris vowed as he stumbling closer to the round stone, blood pouring from his wound as the enemies drew closer to finish him off. They would not have it, he would keep it safe and his prince too. "Be well prince Chid… may you have a… long and very happy life…" With the last of his strength, he lifted his heavy sword, and brought it crashing down upon the sphere. _

_A hush fell, before the walls and floors of the chamber began to shift, and the once proud palace started to collapsed in upon itself.  
_

Chid slid down to the floor. "Voris… the others… they're all gone…" Tears fell as he watched the last of his castle home fall away. "They gave up their lives so that we could escape." It hurt. It hurt that so many would have to die, just to save him.

Hitomi placed a hand on the cool glass to steady herself as the vision left her.

"Chid, my son," The Duke stood tall, eyes almost cold as he stared down upon his kingdom before him. "If you have time to cry like that then I bid you take a good look down there, at the ground below us." He cast a dark glance over to the boy trying to dry his tears. "Just look at the broken body of Voris, and all those who have died to protect you. It is the fate of those who are born in Freid, and the heavy burden of those who defend her. Shed no tear for them, you are a prince of Freid."

Chid pulled himself to his shaky feet, doing his best to hold back his tears as he sniffled. He had to be strong. For his people and his father. He had to be strong...

She wanted to comfort the small boy, but she knew it wasn't the best idea with so many eyes watching. Hitomi instead glanced back out the window. "We're moving out of sight of the castle." She mumbled to herself as they continued on their way. Where were they headed, she wondered.

Van stood back from the others, Merle gripping his arm. He watched Hitomi over his sister's head as she leaned against the glass, eyes distance from a minor vision. Was she seeing the death of the men below them? I wanted to take her into his arms but his sister and the company of others kept him in place.

"Your Majesty," Allen knelt before the Duke of Freid. "Where are we headed?" His head bowed, he waited.

The Duke paid him little regard. "Fortona Temple, the largest and oldest of Freid's temples."

Van tried not to fidget his in sister's hold. "How long will it take to get there?" His eyes wondered back to Hitomi by the window.

"We will arrive by mid-afternoon tomorrow." Answered the Duke after a moments thought. "You should all try to rest in the time being." He dismissed them with a small nod of his head.

Hitomi sighed, she was a bit tired and had the beginnings of a headache. So a rest sounded good to her right about now, even if she felt that she wouldn't be able to really sleep even if she wanted to. She just needed some time to herself.

Van watched her leave the bridge, and would have followed, had it not been for Merle, who only tightened her grip on his arm when he made a motion to follow.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	14. Hear This

**Chapter 14: Hear This**

Hitomi entered her room to find her bags sitting to one side of the door. Both Chid and Millerna had given her several new outfits to wear, despite her protests. Shifting through her duffel bag, she found what she was looking for at the very bottom of the bag, almost missing it amongst her cloths. "Well... I'm happy to see that you survived Merle." She smiled at the grey CD player, wondering if the batteries still worked. It had been a while since she had last played it and she was sure she wouldn't be able to find a shop that carried more batteries if these ones were dead.

Placing the CD player down on the bed next to her, she picked up the small hand mirror that the Asturian Princess had given her. Studying herself in its reflective surface, she noticed how her skin was beginning to darken into a golden tan, and that her hair, though still short, was beginning to grow longer and become a little wild. She tugged one of the ends a few times before setting the mirror down on the nightstand. Rising to leave, there was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in, it's open." She called, seating herself back down on the edge of the bed. The door swung open slowly allowing the small figure to enter. "Chid?" Hitomi asked in surprise as the young boy snuffled into the room.

"Hit-Hitomi…?" His prince hiccupped, eyes filling with tears.

The sight pulled at her heart. "Come here." She opening her arms so that the young boy could climb in them. He curled up on her lap, crying into her chest.

"They- they all…" He stammered through his tears.

Stroking his blond hair soothingly, she let him sob. He tried so hard to keep it all in in front of his father, but Chid was still young, and there was nothing wrong with crying. He also needed someone to comfort him. Something is father continued to deny him in hopes of making him stronger, but he had just lost his home, and many close friends at the hand of the Zaibach army. The same one that had burned Fanelia to the ground. She hugged him tighter.

Chid lay quietly in her arms after a while, all cried out. Looking down at him as he whipped his eyes, she couldn't help but be reminded of her own little brother back on earth.

"Thank you, Hitomi." Chid croaked. Leaving her arms, he slowly walked to the door. His eyes were lowered shamefully to the floor, his eyes red and puffy. "You won't… You won't tell father will you?"

"This will be our little secret." She promised the young prince with a soft smile. "You can always come to me." He smiled then as he left the room.

Happy that she was able to comfort the prince, but not keen on having any more visitors, Hitomi picked up the CD player and ventured off to find a quieter place aboard the ship where she could think.

* * *

Van had finally escaped Merle's grasp by claiming he wanted to rest in his room for awhile but what he really wanted to do was to find Hitomi. He felt that he had to talk to her about what had happened before, and was to happen after this battle. He... needed to apologize in person and with everything that had been happening he hadn't been able to just sit down and talk to her, something always seemed to get in the way. She wasn't making it very easy for him either and he was starting to think that she might just be avoiding him. She hadn't been in her room, the hanger or the galley. No one else he had run into had seen her and there were only so many places she could be on the ship.

He stopped and leaned against one of the heavy metal walls. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of where else she could be hiding. _'It's a ship; we're high in the air. She's bound to be around here somewhere...'_ Then he heard it, the faint sound of someone humming. _'…Hitomi?' _He turned in the direction of the sound.

Van followed the soft voice down the empty corridor, and up a flight of stairs that lead to a wide open balcony on the top of the craft. There, sitting on the edge over looking the mountains in the distance, sat Hitomi. She wasn't humming like he had first thought, but singing softly to herself as she watched the world go by. Van stood quietly in the shadows of the doorway as he listen to her strange and haunting song.

"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb. Without a soul... My spirits sleeping somewhere cold, until you find me there and lead… it... back… home…" She voice carried on the breeze, her eyes turned up to the twin moons in the sky.

Was she singing about someone, did she just miss her home? Van listened closely, pulled in by the alien melody as her voice grew stronger.

"Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become…"

Eyes closed, she was singing from the heart and he felt it pull at something inside of him. There was a strange longing to her song.

"Now… that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring… me… to… life…"

Van's eyes widened as he listened to the words.

_Leaning forward he sealed his lips to hers. Breathing into her still body, he willed her dead heart to beat with life once more._

"Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love… darling. Only you are the life, among the dead!"

Van carefully took a step out of the shadows.

Hitomi's shoulders and head moved with the beat of the music only she could hear, unaware of the world around her as she continued to sing.

Van walked farther out onto the balcony as she continued to sing like there was no one else left in the world to hear her. Drawing closer, he reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. The action caused her to jump violently. She would have fallen from the ship too, if it hadn't been for Van's quick reflexes.

"I'm so sorry, Hitomi." Van apologized quickly as he pulled the frightened girl back up onto the ledge away from the edge. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Eyes wide, she was breathing heavily, her heart pounding. "God Van, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She slumped warily into his arms, catching her breath. After a moments pause, she stilled in his arms "Van… were, were you listening?" She asked, as a deep blush grew across her cheeks.

He nodded, slowly pulling away from her and walking to the far side of the balcony, his back and some distance between them with his own sudden embarrassment. "You're… really good." The king admitted shyly.

She blushed even harder at his compliment and studied her hands, almost afraid to look up at him. She knew how she sung, she had probably had the whole ship listening in on her, so caught up in the music like she had been. That always happened when she put her headphones on. She always got carried away. It was so embarrassing... everyone must think she's crazy.

Van didn't know what to say in order to break the awkward silence as he finally turned back to face her. She sat on her knees no more then ten feet from him, with an odd black device with cords lying on the floor beside her. "Hitomi, what is that?" Van pointing to the squarish object of interest.

"What?" Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked to where he was pointing. "Oh, that! That's my CD player, it plays music." She explained simply picking the item up and holding it out for him to see better.

He sitting down beside her, his booted feet hanging over the edge of the balcony. "Like a music box?" He asked, eyeing it.

"Well, kinda." She turned it over in her hands. She knew that Gaea didn't have technology like this. This would be alien to them. So… what better way to explain it then to just show him how it worked. "Come over here." Hitomi indicated for him to sit on the floor next to her. He hesitated for a moment before sliding closer, wondering what she was planning on doing.

Leaning in close, she placed the earphones over his unruly black hair and batted his hands back when he moved to take it off. Then sat back to watch his reaction, she pressed the play button.

Van jumped at the sudden flow of music through his head, his expression turning from one of utter surprise, to confusion. After a few more moment, he frowned. He wasn't able to understand the words that the voices were singing and the music was so odd...there seemed to be so many sounds happening at once.

Hitomi looked at his frown a little puzzled. Not knowing what he was actually listening to, she leaned forward again, placing her hands on his shoulders so not to fall into him as the shim beneath them continued to move, and putting her ear against the outside of the headphones. She smiled at the sound of the familiar melody.

Unknowingly, she began to sing along with the music once more. "Baby.. don't understand, why we can't just hold on, to each other's hand... This time, might be the last I fear..."

Van flushed a deep red as Hitomi sung softly in his ear. Enjoying the close contact he had missed over the last few days.

"Unless I make it all too clear, I need you soooo…Ohhhh... Take these broken wings,"

Van's eyes widened and he turned his head to see her face. The action pulled her even closer and his blush deepened and his heart hammered in his chest.

"...and learn to fly again. Learn to live so fre- Van?" Hitomi pulled back, looking at him in confusion when she felt his shoulders stiffen under her touch. He had an almost haunted expression on his face as she realized what had made him tense up. She couldn't stop from giggling softly as she reached over to take the headphones off. "Van, my angel, remember that they have a different meaning back on the Mystic Moon."

Blushing even more at the mention of his nickname, he looked away, but her continued laughter brought his eyes back to her.

Hitomi stopped suddenly as their eyes met. They were so close to each other. She was kneeling in front of him almost in his lap. His hands had somehow found their way to her hips, their faces only a few centimetres apart. His rich amber eyes seem to hold such warmth that her heart hummed and she felt herself being pulled even closer.

* * *

Van frowned at the memory of what had happened that evening out on the balcony. He had been so close! All he had to do was lean in a little closer, and he could have been able to finally show her how much she really meant to him, but he hadn't been able to go through with it. Instead he had made up some lame excuse and run off. Just like he always did. He clenched his fists.

They would be arriving at Fortona Temple within the hour, and he was on his way to the bridge to speak with the Duke about the battle and defence plans they were to go through once they landed. Everyone was a little bit edgy about the battle to come. He, himself, was actually looking forward to it. He was almost excited to go out there and fight.

"Van?"

He turned to find Hitomi standing in an open doorway. She had changed back into her fiery red velvet dress, which Millerna had insisted on since they would be arriving at the temple soon. "What is it, Hitomi?" He asked, not quite being able to meet her eyes.

"I was wondering, if you're not busy," She looked at her feet. "If you'd teach me how to use my bow again…" She asked shyly. "A-after the battle, of course."

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

* * *

They gathered within the main halls of the ancient stone temple Fortona as the Duke informed the monks in residence about the dire situation and what was to come. Outside the men perpared for battle.

His voice boomed off the high ceilings. "For our final battle we must protect the legendary secret treasure of Freid at all costs. With Fortona being our last stronghold, I have travelled here to ask you, the Zegu clan, for your aid." The Duke said, standing tall before the assembled monks before him.

One in particular, Kaja, knelt before the Duke. "Our clan has lived for this day, Duke Freid, and in return we give you this, the treasure sword of Freid, which has been entrusted to us for so long." He he bowed his tanned head.

Hitomi and the others watched Kaja turn to the monk beside him, picking up the long sword that rested on the pillow he held. In the handle of the iron sword was a large energist, that gleamed as the monk presented it to his Lord.

As all the eyes in the room were watching the Duke's movements, Hitomi took the opportunity to steal a look at the young King beside her. Feeling Hitomi's green eyes on him, Van turned his own eyes to meet hers, but she quickly looked away.

"Chid," Sword in hand, the Duke turned to his young son. "I will now tell you the duty of those born into Freid's royal house."

"Huh?" The young prince looked up at his father questioningly. The duty of the royal house?

"I would have you hear this as well." The Duke cast his dark eyes over to the Knight and young King. "And you, who will fight by our side." He finished, his gaze stopping on Hitomi.

* * *

**I had to laugh a little when I read "CD Player". I wanted to change it but its in the anime and it was correct for the time. Escaflowne was aired before the first MP3 player hit the public market and 4 years before the first iPod. Makes it feel old, doesn't it?**

**Then the song... dated too haha. It was a big hit when it first came out. I still enjoy it. Again, it just made me laugh a little and also shows that I wrote this chapter originally in 2003. **

**To Be Continued**


	15. A Little Closer

**Chapter 15: A Little Closer**

Hitomi walked a little closer to Van as the Duke led their group down a dark narrow stone corridor lit only by the torch the Duke himself carried. He stopped when they reached a seemingly dead end, holding the light higher.

"Did we go the wrong way?" Millerna piped up from the back of the group beside Allen.

"Everything is not always what it seems." The Duke glanced back at the the Princess as he stretched his hand up to push on one of the bricks of the wall. The wall then rumbled softly as it slipped away. Dust floated up into the air and light from the torch spilled into the revealed chamber. Eyes turned to the strange statue that sat within its centre that looked to be a cross between a bear and a lion. Their foot steps echoed from the tall walls.

"Oh… this place is scary." Merle whimpered, hugging Lord Van's arm a little tighter as she gazed around with wide eyes.

Hitomi wasn't frightened as she looked around the chamber. "What is it about this room?" She asked no one in particular. Van glanced over at her. "It almost feels as if…" _'There's a very strong and familiar power here…'_

The Duke also cast his gaze over to the strange girl before turning his attention back to the statue in the middle of the room. He moved the stand before it and taking his treasure sword, he thrust it into a small opening in the floor. Hitomi could feel that odd power strengthen as the energist mounted within the hilt of the sword began to glow.

Ghostly image of a draconian woman appeared to float out from the sword and Hitomi gasped at the sight. The women beat of her feathered wings once, floating to the high ceiling before fading away. The pink energist then brightened further as it then started to project some kind of strange writing on the far wall.

"But…isn't….that…?" Allen stammered, looking at the unreadable words fearfully. He willed his body not to take a step back.

"Yes," The Duke turned to the knight. "This writing it that of ancient Atlantis. The secret of Freid, which has been guarded since time immemorial, is the power of Atlantis. It's entire strength has been stored here."

"I don't believe it." Allen's control started to slip and he took a step back. All that accrued power, here? Why was it not destroyed along with the demon Draconians?

_'So that was the power I felt…'_ Hitomi slowly moved closer to the far wall, her eyes on the words there.

Merle watched Hitomi as she was staring blankly at the projection. Her eyes seemed distance, like when she was seeing one of her visions. "Hitomi, what's wrong?" Merle asked worried. Van's attention as on the young seer as well.

"I can see it."

The young catgirl cocked her head to the side."Huh?" What could she see? The writing? But they all could see_ that_.

"I can see it." Hitomi took another step away from the group towards the project.

The Duke didn't seem to notice their exchange as he kept his eyes on the image before him. "The citizens of Atlantis ruled the land, ruled the sea and ruled the skies-"

"They grew very proud of their power." Hitomi interrupted. Everyone turned to stare at her then.

The Duke's eyes widened. _'She is the one. Only those born into Freid's royal house know of what is written here, but… none can read it.'_

Hitomi continued, unaware of the eyes on her. "And then they wished to become gods themselves. The Gods granted them their wish and on the day the Draconians called Judgment Day they were given their wings. They soon began to transform human will into energy and with it they ruled Atlantis." Blinking, Hitomi opened her eyes to find that she no longer stood in the dark room below the Fortona Temple, but stood on a rooftop constructed from of pale stones. The sky overhead was blue and in it flew winged people, enjoying the warm summer currents as they glided over their white marble city.

"However…" The Duke continued when Hitomi did not.

The vision around her began to change. The once peaceful city erupted into flames. Those winged ones not fast enough to escape were vaporized by the blinding heat that rose up from the earth. The land shifted below her feet, and as Atlantis fell, so did Hitomi.

"Hitomi!" Van he jumped forward to catch her in his arms as she collapsed to the floor.

The Duke paid them no notice, but rather he kept his eyes on the writing, continuing the tale. "Atlantis was totally destroyed by that power. The survivors sealed that power here, beneath Fortona, so that it would be safe till the Key came to claim it." He finished looking down at his son standing at his side. "Defending this sword, the key to that seal, is the duty of those born into Freid's royal house. Chid, we must never let this power fall into the wrong hands. I believe a day will soon come when the Key will come to claim it and you must let them." His black eyes wavered to the young King and the girl he now held in his arms. "When you are truly ready, my son, then you will understand."

Chid straightened proudly. "Yes, father."

* * *

Hitomi wandered around Fortona. After the meeting with the Duke, she had found herself lying back in her bed on the Crusade. The last thing she could remember was the heat of fire, and the feeling of falling into darkness before it had all gone dark. When she had awakened, she had found Merle sitting on the window sill watching her, her tail flicking back and forth every now and then. Asking the catgirl what had happened, she was told that Van had carried her back after she had passed out in "the creepy hidden room".

Chasing the younger girl from her room, Hitomi decided to get changed from the formal dress she was wearing into something more comfortable. She put on a pair of dark green pants and a white blouse, with a light green sash for around her waist. Setting her golden dagger at her hip, she set out on a search to find Van. Deciding to start with the most obvious place she could think of, she headed towards the guymelef store room within the ship.

Sure enough, she found him there. Standing before the giant guymelef, Escaflowne, with his arms outstretched out towards it's crystal heart and his head bowed.

"Van…?" She asked cautiously as she approached. "Van?" She repeated when he didn't answer.

"Hitomi." He turned, a little surprised to see her there. "What is it?"

"I…" She looked about nervously but found that they were alone. "Was just looking for you, and… I figured I might find you here."

"Oh?" He let out a tired sigh as he sat himself down on the metal steps leading up to Escaflowne.

"You don't look so good." Her comment made Van lift his head up and meet her eyes. "What were you doing just now?" She asked looking up at the large machine.

"I was doing that thing you were teaching me." He answered simply.

"Huh?" She cocked her head to the side, her eyes returning to the king.

Van looked almost sad as he avoided her gaze.

Puzzled, Hitomi moved up the steps to sit down with him on the narrow stairway. She tried to ignore the bush of his leg against hers.

"It's called Dowsing, right?" He asked after another moments pause.

"Yes…" She confirmed, looking at him curiously.

"Now if I remember correctly, you said that you could see the unseen if you just concentrate on it, right?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye before his gaze moved back up to the mighty white melef next to them. "I decided that I'm not just going to _use_ Escaflowne anymore." He paused for a moment before nodding to himself. "From now on I'm going to _become_ it when I fight."

She didn't know what to say, her mind jumped in a hundred different directions. Pushing herself up off the steps, she walked a bit away needing to distance to think. Van was trying to become one with Escaflowne using what she had taught him. To be one with Escaflowne... If he did that.. "But Van that might…." She turned back to him with worried in her green eyes.

Van climbed down the steps slowly. "Hitomi, I don't know if I'll…" He stared down into her eyes, so wide with worry and other emotions that it pulled on his heart to see it. A small blush lit her soft cheeks as he drew even closer and lost within her eyes, he slowly leaned in.

"Van…" She whispered, reaching a hand up to his shoulder, but found him gone. The loss almost made her stumble. "Wait, Van!" She called, watching him walk away quickly, leaving her to stand alone in the empty storeroom. Her eyes fell to the floor in disappointment while her hand rested over her rapidly beating heart. _'Why does he always do that to her?'_ And why was her heart beating so fast? Was it because she really did… Her eyes widened and her hand moved up to her lips.

* * *

Van fled the store room, turning the corner quickly as he moved on. Why had he run away, again? He was such a coward. He always ran. Some great warrior he was, scared of a girl… He wall pulled to a stop has a hand roughly grabbed his arm. He turned to glare at the blond knight to held him, in no mood for him.

"Stay away from Hitomi." Allen's deep voice growled.

"What did you say?" Van snapped back at the man.

Allen met Van's eyes with a deadly glare. "You heard me! Stay away from Hitomi!" Allen's grip tightening painfully around Van's arm, his blue eyes blazing. "She's mine, I can protect her on my own. I don't need your help."

Van jerked his arm from Allen's hold. "She belongs to no one." Van met Allen's challenging gaze again before continuing down the hall.

"That's what you think…" The Knight grinned as he turned towards the storeroom.

* * *

"Red rain…" Hitomi began to shake as another vision of doom surrounded her. She had been about to leave the storeroom when it came upon her. Everything was red. Their bodies, the ground, armour… it was all painted in… "Blood." Hitomi collapsed forward onto her knees. Behind her Escaflowne's heart began to glow a darkened red. _'Van…' _Tear started to run down her cheeks. Something bad was going to happen again. People were going to die...

Hitomi wiped her red eyes as the grip of the vision loosened. She was happy for once that there was no one else around. After her encounter with Van and the horrid vision, she wanted nothing else but to rest for a little while before the fighting began without having people hovering around her. She picked herself off the floor and headed back to her room. On the way she ran into Gaddess talking with the men of the Crusade.

"What's going on?" Hitomi asked the Asturian Princess standing to the side of the group of men.

Millerna sighed. "They're all talking about battle strategies." She looked over at the younger girl, then back to the men gathered about the large chamber. "They're all worried about the battle. They have no idea what we're up against." She hugged her arms around herself.

Hitomi listened to the men argue back and forth. The pendant suddenly appeared within her mind, signalling the start of the battle. She gasped in pain as the vision flared within her mind, she clutch at her head.

"Hitomi?" Millerna jumped to her friends side. The movement caught the attention of the men near by.

Red washed over the room. "It's the battle.." She started to shiver as if she had been dumbed into cold water. "The battle has begun." Hitomi held her head in her hands, closing her eyes tightly to cut off the sight of so much blood. Blood that was to come.

"Sarge!" Kio shouted as he ran into the large hall, dodging the many men scattered around it in order to get to the navy blue haired man standing in the center. "They're coming! The Zaibach swine are on the move!"

"Okay." Gaddess nodded to the man. "If they break through the third line, prep the Crusade." He ordered. "We'll defend the temple to the death! Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" The men shouted as one.

_'To the death…?'_ Hitomi felt dread claw at her heart. Red rain. Blood. "Van…"

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	16. The Colour Red

**Chapter 16: The Color Red**

"Here they come!" Warned a nameless soldier as Zaibach launched their attack on the ancient temple, sliding down the crater's walls to meet their prey waiting for them below. Both men and guymelef clashed at the bottom in a rush of crashing metal and flying dirt. Freid's army held their ground, with the help from their Fanelian and Asturain allies. The fight would be close even with their support however. Although Freid had numbers on their side, Zaibach had their stealth cloaks that rendered them invisible and allowing them the constant element of surprise.

"They've broken through!" Allen growled, swinging with his melef's sword to take out another enemy. This was mad. Foot soldiers ran among the guymelef's legs like rats. They run over and around the dead that already littered the rocky floor as they scurried towards their enemies.

Dilandau scanned the battle field for his target with blood hungry eyes. _'There he is…'_ He smiled at the sight of the regal golden guymelef. "Duke Fried!" Charging at the Duke's guymelef, he readied his own to cut the man down. It was Lord Folken's orders to take out this pitiful Duke, and though he would much rather hunt down the Dragon, he knew that they would soon find each other on this red battlefield. Then the _real_ fun would begin!

Hearing the feral scream that preceded the albino's impending attack, the Duke attempted to counter with his own, but before he could so much as lift his sword he found himself skewered on one. He was lucky however; the Duke had been hit off center, leaving him uninjured inside his melef's cockpit.

"I have you now, Duke Freid!" Dilandau screamed, his red eyes flashing with the anticipation of the kill. He pulled the crima blade that skewered the Duke's melef up through it's chest and out of it's left shoulder. He let the Duke's severed arm fall away. "AhhhhHA!" He shouted triumphantly, as he repeated the process to the royal guymelef's other arm.

"Your Highness!" A soldier cried out from the surrounding battle. The Duke was now unable to attack and unable to run. He was at the mercy of the raging dragonslayer if no one was able to help him.

"You'll pay for this, Zaibach." Duke Freid threatened weakly. He was out of options and running out of time. He was going to die, just like the vision had foretold. He knew it at that moment with a clear certainty.

"Will I?" Dilandau mocked, all smiles as his liquid metal crima claws fused around the Duke's face plate before crushing it into dust, revealing the stricken face of the once great and proud Duke of Freid within. "I've got you now!" The maniacal young general gloated, raising his blade high for the killing blow. He hungered to end this pitiful ruler's life.

Having caught sight of the event, Allen rushed in. "I don't think so." At the last moment he was able to jump in, blocking the near fatal blow with his own sword.

"Allen…" The albino sneered. He had no time for this! This god forsaken Knight was always getting in his way! The twit! Dilandau forced all the power his guymelef could handle into his sword arm, baring down on his opponent. He dragged his sword up along the knights and he smirked as his blade slipped through the knight's block and severed Scherazade's sword arm.

"Grrr…" Without his arm he couldn't attack! Turning back, Allen called to the Duke. "Your Highness, fall back." He shouted. "I'll handle this!" In a last ditch effort to save the Duke, he launched his guymelef into Dilandau's, knocking him back.

The doomed Duke rose from the tattered remains of his once powerful guymelef; the golden Chafaris now lay in ruins under his feet. Blood dripped from a small gash on his head, smearing down the side of his regal features. He was beginning to understand...

"My Duke, please!" A voice began to plead. "Fall back to the temple." His soldiers were trying to move close to protect him, but they might not make it in time.

"I understand now." His calm words silenced the voices. Dark eyes watched the Caeli Knight and red clad albino continued to fight. He looked at his monks fighting the Zaibach soldiers nearby and the many dead underfoot. "The Gods do not care for the power spot, they want them to have it. Why did I not see, that even with the key sword they will not be able to release its powers. For only the chosen can do so. The Gods want the whole of Gaia to be put to the test." He did not need to see them, to know his men were listening. "Please, take care of my son, Chid. It will be hard for him, but… he is strong, and there are those who will help him through this."

Scherazade was knocked to the ground, with no sword arm, the guymelef was near useless.

"Allen _Schezar_!" Dilandau shouted gleefully as he raised his sword high. He was so close! One more hit from his crima claws and that pesky Knight would be gone forever!

Before he could deliver the final blow however, the white Dragon blocked his sword coming between him and the fallen knight. "My turn!" Van yelled eagerly and he used his momentum to push Dilandau back.

* * *

_A thin metal claw cut along Escaflowne's armoured side. Inside, it's pilot's red shirt split open, dark liquid dripping from the torn skin within._

_Another attack sliced the Dragon's iron cheek, and again blood ran from the wound.  
_

_"Duke Freid!" Allen screamed and freed from his ruined guymelef, ran forward to protect the Duke, only to be held back by another soldier._

_The Duke looked over his shoulder, his facial expression turning to one of shock as his pupils dilated. Many sharp arrows pierced his body at once and he fell to the ground with a dull thud. Dead.  
_

Hitomi fell to the floor shaking. "Duke Freid…" She gasped, tears filling her eyes, there were so many… so many dead. She could feel them and they all called to her.

"Hitomi?" The young Prince questioned, placing his small hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "What-" He was almost too afraid to ask her. "What happened?"

She hugged her arms tighter around her body as the others within the room also waited in dead silence. "He's… he's… dead." She stammered, almost unable to speak.

"No…" Tears pricking at the back of Chid's blue eyes. "Father… It's not true!" He shouted, not wanting to believe, yet knowing it was true. He collapsed to his knees beside the young woman he trusted so much, and against his late father's wishes, he cried with her.

Gaddess rushed into the room. "The defences have fallen. Let's get everyone out of here!"

* * *

Dilandau fell back from the Dragon as Van turned to take down yet another one of his men, which all too soon joined the others that lay scattered on the ground him. The Dragon whirled viscously towards his next target. Dilandau took another step back, unsure how to react to Van's relentless and blood thirty attacks. "What is he… some kind of demon?" They had been locked in combat when the Dragon seemed to grow tired of fighting with the albino, and had left to find a more interesting target. He had never seen the Dragon fight with such little care for the men he was against. It was as if he was possessed by something.

"Dilandau." Folken's voice buzzed over the intercom, bring his mind back to the present time. "Duke Freid is dead, this battle is over. Have the Dragonslayers fall back." He ordered calmly. "Your job can wait."

He frowned at the order but activating his stealth clock. _'Guess my fun will have to wait.' _This battle had turned out to be quite boring after all.

* * *

The reports were coming in from the field, and Chid's worst fears were confirmed. His father, The Duke, was really dead.

"You must leave now." The head monk Kaja order the women within the room sternly. Hitomi, Merle and Millerna shared worried glances. "Your ship is ready out back. The King of Fanelia and Sir Allen are already heading that way." He looked sadly down at the young seer holding the even younger prince in her arms as he cried into her white blouse.

Hitomi stroked Chid's short blond hair. Trying to comfort the boy in any way she could, as he wept tears for his father.

"Hitomi?" Merle's small voice brought her attention to the young catgirl standing by the door. Lord Van would be very upset if she didn't wait for Hitomi. She couldn't leave her behind.

The ship was waiting. The thought brought back Hitomi's uneasy feelings and made her want to run out to the waiting ship as fast as possible. Her visions, the blood. "Van…" She whispered and standing, she made her way towards the catgirl and Princess waiting for her by the doors, fighting herself not to run.

"Hitomi." Chid exclaimed, grabbing her hand before she was out of reach of his small arms. "You'll…" Hitomi looked back at the young boy, who had his eyes on the floor. "You'll come and," He sniffed. "and visit me… won't you?" He asked, looking up at her with the biggest, saddest, blue eyes she had ever seen. She could do nothing but give him a tight hug and a nod before leaving.

* * *

The battle was over. Outmatched and with their Duke dead, Freid had had little choice but to surrender. The armies of Zaibach were lined up across the expanse of the battle field before the ancient temple. At their forefront stood a tall darkly cloaked figure. What remained of Freid's solider monks worked under watchful eyes to clear away the dead.

Folken continued forward and knelt down in greeting before the remains of the kingdom's monarchy. "I wish to pay homage to your valour, Prince… no, Duke Chid." He said. His light blue hair falling forward as he bowed his head. "This senseless fighting has now come to an end."

"Lord Folken," Chid replied crisply, standing tall. He would not show fear. "You will promise to keep your word, won't you?"

"We will not interfere with the airship Crusade until such time as she leaves the duchy of Freid, if..." He let the word hang in the air for a moment, meeting the young boys eyes. "his Majesty would be so good as to give us a token of his friendship." The Stratigos' amber eyes stared deep into that of the young Duke's.

"Your token?" He asked again after receiving no answer.

The young Duke glanced over his shoulder then at the fleeing ship. He prayed it would be ok. Beside Chid, an attending monk waited and reaching over, the young ruler lifted the ancient sword from his awaiting hands. Holding the sword up high he spoke so that all could hear, "I, the ruler of Freid, Chid zar Freid, now entrust this secret seal sword unto the Zaibach Empire as a sign of our friendship." He hoped they would be alright.

* * *

From the skies above, Hitomi looked out a nearby window at the slowly disappearing battlefield below from the bridge of the Crusade. Although the fighting was over, something still was not right. She couldn't wait to see Van.

"Bad news boss!" Pyle shouted as he burst into the room panting.

Everyone turned at once. "Why? What's wrong?" Allen frowned. They did not need any more trouble right now. They needed to put as much distance between themselves and Zaibach while they still could. It was only a matter of time before they came after them.

"It- it's the King." Pyle replied, gaining everyone's full attention. "He won't come out of the Escaflowne."

"What?" Allen's frown deepened in confusion. Van had been fine during the battle. What was wrong now?

"It hasn't moved since he brought it into the hanger." He explained. "No sign of life!" He spread his hands helplessly.

Hitomi was the first one out of the room and running down the hall towards the hanger. She dodged past men and cargo, her heart pounding. Quickly rounding the corner into the guymelef storeroom, she found Merle already pleading to the iron giant that held Van, unshed tears shining in her blue eyes.

"Something's wrong." She murmured, seeing Hitomi enter the room. "Lord Van, say something! Lord Van!" She shouted up at the guymelef again.

Hitomi ran to join the crying catgirl, hearing the rest of the crew coming up behind her.

"Blood is dripping from the control chamber." Allen cam to a stop beside Hitomi. She hadn't even noticed him there. Her eyes scanned the floor, she found that he was right. The thick red liquid dripped through the gaps in the visor and chest plate and onto the floor where it was forming a small, but growing puddle.

"Van!" Hitomi shouted, running up to stand before the metal monster that held her King within. "Can you hear me? Please Van, snap out of it!" She begged. She could feel him, he was there. "Van!" She yelled again, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. She wouldn't give up. She knew he could hear her, he just needed to wake up!

Escaflowne's energist suddenly started to glow. With it the hatch to the control chamber opened. Van fell from Escaflowne to land in a bloody heap on the floor.

Hitomi and Merle were at his side in an instant. "Van!" Hitomi picked up his head carefully to cradle it in her lap. What had happened to him?

"Oh, Lord Van." The young cat sniffed as she took his gloved hand, afraid to move him.

"Kio, go get some help." Allen ordered over his shoulder.

"Yes, sir!" Kio replied, before running off in search of help.

Allen's cool blue eyes studied the mighty armour before them. It was damaged but not nearly enough to have caused its pilot this many injuries. So… why was Van hurt so badly?

Van's eyes opened. His gaze unfocused and full of pain, but even still he moved to stand. "Van, you shouldn't try to move." Hitomi worried, as Van willed his tattered body to stand. She fought against the urge to grab him lest she cause him further pain. Dark blood dripped to the floor as he took a hard step forward, towards the edge of the platform and the open sky beyond.

"I can, still fight… I… can still…" Van gasped slumping forward, the others stepped back as he titled towards the floor. His body tensed as two bulges began to form on his back, straining against his red cotton shirt.

"Vaaaan!" Hitomi shouted as she jumped to her feet.

"Please don't, Lord Van!" Merle cried. He couldn't. Not here! Everyone would _see_.

But he didn't listen. Taking another painful step, he was rocked forward from the force of his wings ripping through his back and bloody shirt alike. His angelic white wings stretched up to the ceiling of the hanger, but with the last of his strength gone, Van began to fall.

"Van!" Hitomi called, as she ran up behind him, wrapping her slender arms around his torn body even as he fell over the edge of the ship's open cargo door.

"Hitomiiii!" Allen he had no time to be stunned by the sight of the demon's wings, he had to reach the girl. He had to stop her before she and the young King fell from the ship, but he wasn't fast enough. He was too far away. He watched as the young lovers fell from his grasp, and down to the earth far below.

"Looooorrrrrrd Vaaaaaaannnn!" Merle's heart felt scream rang through the air as she watched them plummet.

Hitomi tightened her hold on Van, his wings waved uselessly from his back as they fell. She could feel his blood running as the wind tore by, smearing it on her bare skin and face, tangling it into her dark golden hair. "Van…" They would hit the ground soon, she could see it coming, and she didn't expect Van to suddenly wake and fly them both to safety. They were going to die once they struck the earth, and that was that.

Closing her eyes tightly to hold back her tears, she could feel a cool breeze that smelt of salt, fresh fields and blood. The wind grew warmer as Hitomi fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**To Be Continue**


	17. White Cloak

**Chapter 17: White Cloak**

Dilandau paced back and forth behind the annoyingly calm Folken Stratigos. They stood before a strange beast statue deep within Fortona temple's hidden room. He wanted to be out of this small space at once. He wanted to be chasing after that damned ship. He wanted to be waiting for it when it crossed the borders of Freid so that he could blast it from the sky! But Folken had ordered him to stay, telling him to be patient. He hated having to wait!

"Are you _sure_ you know what you are doing?" The albino tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yes." Folken walked forward with the seal sword in his metallic clawed hand. Carefully, he placed the sword within the statue's open mouth. Once the sword was in place the creatures mouth closed around the object. They waited, but nothing happened.

"Grrrraaahhh!" The albino General screamed in fury. "All this for nothing?" He glared holes into Folken's back.

"Hmmmm." He looked at the stone statue thoughtfully. "We're missing something." He said after a moments pause.

"And what might that be?" Dilandau sneered.

"The Key."

* * *

The warm yet blinding sun woke Hitomi from her dreamless sleep. Raising a hand to her face, she covered her sleepy eyes trying in vain to block out the harsh light.

"Damn light…" She cursed lightly as she sat up on an unfamiliar white stone floor. "What-? Where am I?" She looked around the large flat platform she was sitting on. There were railings around the edges, and the odd bench or two scattered about. On the far side she could just make out a set of stairs that led down below. Above, the sky was a clear blue with several white birds flying amongst the few fully clouds. In the distance she could hear the ocean.

Pulling herself onto her weary feet, she continued to survey her surroundings. Everything was flat and white and in the distance she would see the workings of a large stoned city. There was also a red limp on the other side of the platform. Started towards it slowly, just gasped. "Van!" Hitomi ran over to the young king sprawled out on the ground several feet from her.

Drawing closer, Hitomi noticed a tall figure clad in a white cloak leaning over him. She had almost not seen the figure at first, having been so focused on Van, but she didn't question them as she knelt by Van's head. "Van? Wake up, Van." Picking up his head carefully she pulled him into her lap. She leaned down to check his breathing, finding it slow and shallow. His shirt was battered, cover in blood and torn. She could see wounds, both large and small across the whole of his body. None of them appeared to be bleeding anymore, but he was so very pale. She felt tears rise and did her best to fight back the panic.

"Let him sleep." Came the soft voice of the cloaked figure.

Hitomi's eyes shifted to the person standing beside her. She looked up into the hood of their cloak and even still would not see their face, although she knew them to be a woman. "Please, do something. Van needs help…" She felt the tears starting to burn again and forced them back down. She couldn't cry now. Van needed her. She needed to help save Van.

The figure regarded her for a moment. "I have done all I can for him. I have stopped his bleeding, but I cannot stop the pain he is feeling. That is up to you and your friends."

"What? What do you mean?" Her hand ran lightly over his hair, so afraid to touch him lest she hurt him further.

"Without the Dragon Armour, we cannot heal his wounds." The cloaked figure spoke sadly. "It is your job to stay with him till your friends fix the guymelef he has bound himself to."

"Van…" She felt helpless and wished he would at least open his eyes. Let her know he was okay. She fought back the urge to hold him tighter.

"You should wash up, dear, and change your dirty clothes." The voice took on a motherly tone. "We'll watch over him till you return."

Only then did Hitomi notice that her once clean clothes were stained with Van's blood, making them stiff and harsh. There was drying blood under her nails and along her skin. She looked at it a muted horror as warm hands guided her to her feet and led back to the other end of the balcony. She was handed a bundle of white cloth, which she did her best not to dirty with her touch, and directions to the baths, just a short talk down from the platform she was told.

* * *

She had found the baths with no problem. For which she was happy, although she didn't see any other people around and was reluctant to explore further in cause Van needed her or she became lost.

She still had little clue as to where she was. The bath had been similar to a Roman bathhouse, which she had seen in books before. The small buildings and structures around her were all made of the same smooth white stone carved with smooth lines and beautiful detail. The path under her feet lay flat and even, made up of hundreds of small white stones. She almost felt like she was in ancient Greece,

Hitomi returned dressed in a simple white robe that the cloaked figure had given her over a light white tunic and pants. She was starting to see a theme, but she didn't dwell on it as she rushed back to where Van was still laying. She noticed that some water in a white porcelain bowl, along with some fresh cloths and blankets had been brought for Van while she had been in the baths. The strange women was also still sat at his side.

"There was no need to rush." The figure turned to watch Hitomi as she approached. "Worried?" The younger girl nodded before sitting herself down beside Van again. "I have brought some things up for you to clean him with, if you wish. I have a several items I need to attend to for now, but I will return tonight." Standing, she placed a gentle hand on the worried girl's shoulder. "The best thing you can do is to stay by his side." Hitomi could feel, rather then see the figure's smile at her, before leaving her alone with Van on the wide open balcony.

There were very few clouds in the sky, and the sun felt hot on Hitomi's back as she leaned closer to the young King's face. She fought back more tears as she looked him over for the second time. He was a mess; blood was stuck in his hair and all over his pants. It was crusted onto his bare chest and arms. Shifting closer to him, Hitomi picked up the bowl of water and a cloth. Taking the soft cloth, she began to wipe away the dried blood from Van's face.

He flinched slightly as she cleaned his face, the coolness of the cloth doing little to ease the burning pain that filled his body. Hitomi was careful to keep her touches light and she continued her task. She couldn't help but marvel at Van's strength.

Now that she had finished with his face and hair, her green eyes fell upon his chest. He had ripped his shirt when he had spread his wings on the edge of the Crusade's hanger, before they fell. As she cleaned his bare skin, her heart leapt every time the cool cloth touched one of the many deep gashes, causing him to flinch or cry out. The tears she fought to hold back blurred her vision, and Hitomi prayed that the others would be able to help them soon.

* * *

"So, you're saying that they just vanished?" Dryden Fassa half asked, half stated, as he scrubbed at the short stubble on his chin thoughtfully.

"Like we've already said, Dryden." Allen started, rather irritably. "When we turned around to go back and retrieve their…ah, bodies, all we saw was a pillar of light. And when we landed, there were no signs of them."

They had been trying to decide what to do when they had received notice of Dryden's approaching merchant ship. Being a long time friend of the Princess, he had offered his aid to them. Although Allen was starting to think that might have been a mistake.

"Interesting…" Dryden muttered, eyeing the blond knight through the small round glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. Dryden wore rich robes of green and brown silk. His long, curly brown hair was held up with a pale blue bow. He continued to eye the knight.

The pink haired catgirl looked back and forth between the two. "We have to find them!" Merle cried out, jumping in-between the two older men when she couldn't stand the silence anymore. "We have to find Lord Van!"

"Merle, we don't even know where they are." Millerna said sadly. With everything that had happened, she knew that the chances of finding them alive were slim. Although they always seemed to find a way. She didn't want to get her hopes up too much.

"Commander," Gaddess spoke up for the first time during the conversation. "what should we do with the Escaflowne?" He jerked his thumb in the direction of the melef in question.

Dryden turned to look at the giant with open admiration. "Well, if no one wants it… then I'd be more then happy to take it off your hands." He proposed with his usual charming smile.

Merle hissed at the merchant. "Lord Van is not dead yet!" The catgirl's striped tail fluffing out in aggravation.

He paid her little mind. "Even so, it is a shame for such an impressive piece to be in such a condition." Dryden walked up the steps to the white melef, peering into the control chamber with an appraising eye.

Allen watched from his place against the back wall. "We don't have the equipment for such a repair on the Crusade." Allen stated, glaring at the other man's back.

"What are you doing, Dryden? Do you then you can fix it?" The Princess asked curiously, moving over to the bottom of the steps. She watched him as he poked and prodded at the melef.

"Well," He looked over at the beautiful princess and winked, causing her to blush. "It may cost me a fortune to fix this, but… No one will get me my money's worth but the makers themselves." Dryden explained. He smiled joyfully to the others before leaning back inside the cockpit.

"What?" Allen gasped in surprise. "Are you talking about the Ispanos? I thought they no longer existed."

Dryden looked back over his shoulder at the knight. "The one and only." He smiled, his green eyes sparkling. The merchant turned his attention back to the white guymelef, and began to tinker with the "seat belt" that normally locked the King in safely in a battle. "Got it!" He yelled in triumph, flipping a small panel open on the belt, he pressed the small red button inside.

Escaflowne's energist flared to life. Its light filled the whole room.

* * *

She had finished cleaning Van up by the time the sun was beginning to set. The figure in white had appeared once more to give her some food for herself and Van, if she could get him to eat through the pain, and some more water. She had left again after that. Hitomi still had no idea where they were, or even how they had gotten there and every time she tried to question the cloaked women about it, she had refused to answer.

As the sun dropped down, so did the temperature. She wasn't cold, just cool after being exposed to the sun all day. Some more white sheets had appeared beside her at some point, although she hadn't seen anyone come up. Picking them up, she gently wrapped Van and herself in their soft folds.

She looked over at him again, taking his larger hands within hers. He was in pain; even sleep couldn't hide him from it. She wished there was something more that she could do. She felt so useless.

He gave a sudden cry then, his hand grasping hers so tightly it made her cry out.

"Van?" She asked quickly, and with a little pain, his grip was so strong. His knuckles were white. What was wrong?

"Hi-to-mi" He struggled against something she couldn't see, pulling her closer.

"Van, what's wrong? What's going on?" Now that he was awake, his whole body burned.

* * *

Small hunched cloaked figures leaned over, and stood on the white dragon. Sparks flew around their busy hands, as they began to repair the damage done by the dragon's owner.

* * *

"Van!" Hitomi screamed in vain again, trying to calm the thrashing King.

"So it has begun." Said an all too calm voice from behind.

"What has?" Hitomi questioned quickly as she tried to hold down Van so that he didn't hurt himself.

"Why, the repairs dear." The figure answered.

"AhhhhHHHHH!" Van's scream ripped through the air, causing Hitomi's grip to tighten, and her eyes to blur with tears.

"What- what can I do?" She asked the empty air. The white figure had gone again, just as quickly as it had come. Using all the strength she could pull together, Hitomi straddled Van's waist in order to pin him down. Tears ran down her cheeks and onto his bare shoulder as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped around his chest and arms. She knew this hurt him, but it was all she could do to keep him from hurting himself even more.

He continued to struggle against her, and cry out in pain. It seemed like it would never end.

* * *

_"Hmmm…. What's this? The Dragon's shadow seems very faint." The aging man laughed deep in his throat. "It seems the shadow is in great pain, ha!" He laughed again. This was all working out wonderfully. Even if he could not locate it, knowing that the Dragon was in grave danger made up for that loss._

* * *

The sparks slowly died out as the last of the small black clad figures finished their task. The leader, a small creature with a shadowed face, shinning glasses and long whiskers, stepped forward to address the ground.

Dryden smiled brightly. "You did a fine job." He scratched the back of his head as his smile grew as he looked over the newly fixed melef. No one could ever do a better job repairing an Ispano guymelef, then the Ispanos themselves.

The Ispano leader looked about. "Where guymelef pilot?"

Dryden startled at that. "Van? Well he's…" The merchant looked off to the side, unsure what to answer.

Allen laughed. "That demon fell from this ship." He snapped in reply. "Hopefully dead." He grumbled under his breath loudly enough to be heard by they others.

Merle gasped in shock. "Why you…" She growled in anger, rounding on the knight.

Millerna also stared open-mouthed at Allen. She had never heard him speak like that of someone he had considered a friend. What was wrong with him?

"Demon?" The Ispano leader looked at Allen thoughtfully. "Demon yes, Draconian." He paused. "He not dead. The armour still stands. Where?" He asked again.

Merle stepped forward after casting another side-long glare at Allen. She didn't like the feeling she was getting from him, it was the same one she had felt in the prison in Freid. "Lord Van, he-he fell from the ship, but was taken away by a bright light." She explained.

The short leader nodded. "Good then. You take guymelef, Escaflowne, to Asturain palace." After signaling with his dark hand, he and his men began to file out of the hanger and back to their ship.

"But why?" Gaddess called out to the last retreating figure.

It paused in the doorway. "Because, you find him there."

Dryden waved them off as they watched their ship leave. Pushing his glasses back up into place, he smiled. "I guess they don't want any money."

* * *

They both lay still on the marble floor, her body still pinning his to its cool surface. The sun had long since dropped down below the horizon, but Hitomi was too tired to care, or even move. Van had thrashed about in pain for what seemed like hours, before falling unconscious.

Far to the side, hidden in the shadows, the white cloaked figure stood, watching the young lovers with a small smile. Things were going well. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	18. Truths

**Chapter 18: Truths**

Merle crept as quietly as she could along the ship's silent hallways. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She didn't like what was happening. Since Lord Van had fallen out of the ship, that odd feeling she kept getting when she was around that Caeli Knight kept growing. Something was going on.

Her ears twitched at the sound of whispering voices from one of the rooms. Curiosity getting the better of her, Merle leaned in, placing one sensitive ear against the cool metal of the door.

"I just don't know what's wrong with the Commander." It sounded like Gaddess. "I know we're all a little surprised that the King is a Draconian, but…." They were talking about Lord Van. Her tail flicked.

"I think he's scared." Came another voice form within the room, but she didn't know who it belonged to. There seemed to be others as well.

"I've heard him," A deeper voice jumped in. "In his room, and around the ship when I walk by. He keeps mumbling about _his_ Lady Hitomi, that runt of a King, and lately, about how all demons… shouldn't even be walking Gaea."

"You mean to tell me," Gaddess paused. "That the Commander... wants to kill Van?"

Noise filled the room as the men began to argue. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Allen wanted to kill Van and take Hitomi away, but why?

"Ah!" The young cat squawked as a strong hand pulled her into the room. "Let me go!" She cried, as she struggled against the man's grip.

"Whoa now, quiet down, Merle." Gaddess spoke softly. "We don't want the Commander to wake up."

"Gaddess?" She asked, giving him a confused look when he finally let her down.

"Don't worry. We're on your side. Your's, Hitomi's and Van's; we don't care what he is." He gave her a small smile. Looking about the room, Merle received several reassuring nods from a few of the other crew members. "But you should be more careful." She turned back to Gaddess. "What ever you do, don't be left alone in a room with the Commander, got it?" The wide eyed cat nodded. "With the way he is acting, we don't know what might happen to you if you were." Again she just nodded in understand. The last thing she wanted right now was to be alone with that knight. Ruffling her pink hair, he smiled. "Don't worry about it too much, none of us will let anything happen to you. And we'll all make sure you get safely to Asturia."

* * *

"Dilandau, where do you think you are going?" Folken shouted to the renegade albino over the Alseides' com-system.

He sneered as he started up his guymelef. "I'm going after the Dragon, what else?"

"This is not the time, Dilandau. We must first find the key." Folken Stratigos argued back.

Dilandau just growled "That's why I'm going!"

"Oh?"

"I'm positive that the Dragon has it." He said with a cocky grin. Folken couldn't stop him even if he wanted to anyways, and he was _going_ to get even with the Dragon for what he had done and if the Dragon didn't have the key when he was through with him... oh well!

Folken terminated the com-link, knowing he was not going to be able to reason with the man. Dilandau didn't even know where the Dragon's shadow was, the only person who could tell them that was the Emperor.

Folken walked purposely from the bridge of the Vione, and into the ship's dark halls. Several servants scurried out of his way as he made his way lower in the floating fortress. The soldiers on this ship looked up to him, the servants feared him. He was a strong, powerful leader but not an overly cruel one. Things got done, and that was what mattered. That was also why Emperor Dornkirk had so much faith in him.

Placing his real hand on a keypad next to the metal door, it slid opened with a slight whooshing sound. Inside, Folken walked up to a thin waist high pillar in the middle of the room and pushed an odd cylindrical lever down into its surface. He repeated this process two more times with the other pillars in the room that formed a triangle before moving to stand into their centre. In front of him the large round screen on the wall flickered to life.

"My Lord." Folken bowed.

_"Aaahhhh… Folken Stratigos. You wish to learn the Dragon's location, am I not right?"_ Emperor Dornkirk's voice boomed within the small space.

"Yes." Folken answered simply, keeping his head lowered before his master.

_"I cannot tell you."_

"What?" Folken looked up in surprise. How could he have lost the Dragon's shadow?

* * *

Hitomi was awake, but she didn't want to move. She was so comfortable lying on this very warm and soft mattress. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well. Snuggling a bit closer, she buried her face in it.

_'Wait…' _Opening her eyes slowly, the first thing Hitomi saw were two bright amber eyes gazing down at her.

"Morning." He greeted weakly, still not fully aware or recovered from the previous night's ordeal. He had awaken as the sky brightened to find Hitomi warm and asleep in his arms, although his muscles felt like he had been up all night sparing with Vargus.

"...Van?" Hitomi blinked as the last traces of sleep left her and she found herself curled up against a half naked Van, his arms about her waist.

"I see that you two are finally awake." Said a voice from behind.

Jumping, Hitomi quickly pushed herself off of Van's bare chest, blushing a deep shade of rose as she scrambled to her feet.

Van coughed, winded by the force she had used to stand.

The white cloaked figured kindly gave them both a minute to recover before she set down some food.

* * *

"So… you're saying that this is the Mystic Valley?" Hitomi questioned. She sat cross-legged on the cool floor next to Van, their empty breakfast bowls sitting off to the side.

"Yes," The strange woman confirmed.

Van took a bit from a small piece of bread. "But I don't understand." Van said after a moments thought, narrowing his sharp eyes on the women. "What happened? How did we get here?"

She looked over at the young King. He was still weak, she could tell, but he wouldn't show it. "You should know the answer to that already."

He did, in part, he just didn't want to admit it to himself so he continued to glare at the unknown woman.

"Because the Dragon armor was damaged," The figure studied the boy. "You were also hurt. From now on you should be far more careful in battle." She scolded him softly.

Van clenched his fists. "But that doesn't tell us _why_ we're here." He growled.

"Van…" Hitomi placed a hand on his arm. She didn't want him to strain himself or get too upset. A lot had happened.

From behind the women's cloak her eyes bored deep into the young King's. "If we had not done something to save you both, you would have died, and then all would have been lost." She snapped back with surprising fierceness.

Deciding he wasn't going to be getting any answers from the old woman, Van turned to Hitomi. "What happened?"

Hitomi studied her hands a moment before answering. "After the battle you wouldn't come out of Escaflowne. When you finally did, you were covered in blood. You struggled to the edge of the ship's hanger, wanting to continue the fight. Just before you reached the edge, you spread your wings… then, fell. I ran out after you, but…we both fell." Hitomi looked at the young King. "That's all I can remember before waking up here."

_'She… went after me?'_ Van thought as he stared at the golden haired girl by his side. His memories from after the battle were still very hazy and the more he tried to remember, the worse his headach became. All that he had felt was a blinding hot pain that had coursed through his entire body, but amid all that pain, there had always been a calming touch or soothing voice. Hitomi had stayed by his side the whole time. "But…" Van asked, as he tore his eyes from Hitomi and directed them back to the cloaked women. "why save us?"

"Because, we believe that you two are the keys to our salvation."

"Who are these_ 'we' and _who the hell are _you_?" He demanded, his temper growing short again. She never seemed to be able to gave them any straight answers.

"_We_, are the draconians." She stated, giving the impatient young King a hard look but soon her shoulders dropped. "And as for me…" Her voice fell silent as she rose smoothly from the cool floor and began to walk away from the two young lovers, her back to them. "It saddens me that you have not figured that out yet…" Her thin hands rose to the neckline of her cloak. Carefully she untied the white robe. "But it's understandable; it has been a very long time…" Turning around slowly she let the cloak fall to the ground. It pooled about her feet, revealing a beautiful narrow face crowned with long black hair.

He was suddenly on his feet without remembering having stood. All over his body was shaking. "M-m-mother?" Van gasped, taking a step back.

"Yes, Van." She looked down in shame. Her deep eyes held pain, worry and above all love. She knew her son would find it hard to understand and he was going to be angry for some time yet. It was a lot for him to bare at once and even before her eyes the young man before her turned into her sweet little prince.

_"Mother…"A young child wept in the cold rain. "Why mother… why did you leave me all alone…? M-mother…"  
_

Over his shock, Van stepped forward. "Why, mother?" Beside him, Hitomi could see the dangerous glint in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "Why did you leave?" He didn't ask, he demanded. He needed to know. This was all too much. Hitomi tried to put a hand on his arm but he shrugged it off.

"Van, my son, listen. It was for your own good…" She attempted to explain.

"You left me!" He shouted. "We thought you were dead. You left me alone, mother…. Why?"

"It was not my choice. If I had had it my way I would have returned, but…" Varie looked away from her angry son. He had grown so much.

The young King took another step forward. "But why?" He asked again, his voice starting to crack under the weight of his emotions. His mother only gave him a helpless half smile. He couldn't take it.

"Van!" Hitomi reached out to him but he pushed past the older women, and disappear down the stairs. "Oh Van…" She dropped her hand back down to her side.

"Don't worry too much." Varie turned her sad face towards the girl and for the first time, Hitomi could really see her beauty. It was a natural beauty, like Van's. Her eyes were deep red, and her face was slender. There were also two small pink dots above her eyebrows that she thought might be something like a tattoo.

Hitomi looked back to the steps that Van had run down. She wanted to follow, to make sure he was alright, but she knew he needed some time to himself.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	19. Within Him

**Chapter 19: Within Him**

It had started with his father's death. It had hit his family hard and it was because of the King's death that his older brother, Folken, had been forced to complete the rite of dragon slaying to become the next King before he was ready and the dragon had killed him for it. His mother then, in her grief, had travelled into the forest to the dragon's nest in hopes of finding her missing son, but she too never returned to the castle. Balgus, Fanelia's head samurai, had ordered a search party to be sent into the woods, but they were unable to find the lost Queen and said she must have been eaten by the dragons.

Ever since that day, Van had been alone with only his adopted sister Merle for company. However that had changed on that fateful day when it was his turn to slay the dragon.

He sat himself down on a stone bench, panting from running through the empty streets and gazed lazily up at the clear sky overhead. Everything had changed on that one day. His world had been turned inside out and upside down, and he hadn't even really noticed by how much till recently.

Before his fifteenth nameday, Van had spent eight months training for his fight with the dragon. Fanelia didn't want to lose their last and only prince, so extra precautions had been taken to ensure he was ready.

Over two months had passed since that day he had run across those open fields, bathed in moonlight, racing to meet a dragon that he would never get to. A bright blue light had shot out from the sky, pulling him into the heavens and dropping him onto the Mystic Moon. There he had collided with a strange girl. At the time he had had no idea that she would change his life forever. Soon the dragon found him again and they fought. Van would have met his end that night, would have joined his family in the afterlife but the strange girl had run to his aid, warning him of the surprise attack that was going to strike him down. At the time he was angry for her help, even as he was grateful. He later learned that this girl was named Hitomi.

Since then, Hitomi had become such a strong part of his life that he felt her in every beat of his heart and found that she was always within his thoughts. He loved her. Even if he had yet to admit it aloud. It would not change the fact that he would be lost without her.

Van sighed and closed his eyes against the blinding sun. After he had slain the dragon that same light had returned to carry him back to Gaea, although this time it had also picked up his saviour Hitomi. He had returned to the joyful cheers of his people, he was crowed King and within hours of his rule he watched his kingdom burn. The cheers grew to screams and on those same tides of war, his family had returned to him.

"Brother…" He had found his older brother in the hands of the enemy, or rather, has the hands of the enemy. Folken Stratigos, under that new name. Van's once caring brother, the man he had looked up to, had been the one to ordered Fanelia burned to the ground, and had also issued the attack on Freid. He was a traitor to his people, and his family.

Now his mother had returned. After abandoning him, she had just walked right back into his life, and she expected him to take her back with open arms? He felt the pounding in his head grow stronger.

"Do you even know why she had to leave?" A voice asked from behind him.

"Hitomi?"

She gave him a weak smile before sitting herself down next to him. She had watched him for some time, waiting for him to calm down before she approached.

He felt his anger rise, upset at her for interrupting, for bring them here, for his inability to voice his feelings and how she was always able to handle everything they went though with a smile on her lovely lips. Van looked away slight shame as she sat down next to him. The only person he was angry at, was himself.

"Van, she really didn't want to leave you. She loves you, you know." Her voice was soft, carried lighting on the wind.

"Then why _did_ she leave?" He questioned, unable to control the sharpness in his tone and cursed at himself at the slight flicker of pain his tone brought her through her eyes, although she tried to hide it. "Why did she leave me all alone…?" He tried again, feeling his shame and frustration. He couldn't do anything right. He fixed his eyes on the marble floor at their feet.

"Van, you shouldn't be asking me. You should go and talk to her." With that said, she rose up, and walked back down the street the way she had came.

She was too good for him, he knew. His arms ached to hold her. She always stood by his side no matter what, and he had done his best to return the favour. Maybe it was still too soon but the words were burning a hole in his heart.

"Hitomi?" He called but when she stopped and turned her large eyes to him, the words fell short. He looked away. "Never mind…"

Giving him a soft smile, she left him there to his thoughts.

* * *

Hitomi gave a tired yawn. It was starting to get late, the sun was already down, and Van still hadn't come back.

"Honey, if you're tired, you should go to sleep." Varie smiling down at the younger girl.

"Maybe you're right." Hitomi acknowledged, stifling another yawn. Pulling herself to her feet, she walked over to the make-shift bed that consisted of no more then a few blankets on the ground and with a heavy sigh, Hitomi laid down and pulled the sheets up around herself.

Varie didn't move from her position as the girl went to bed on the wide balcony. The moon was high and bright, but the sight wouldn't help to ease her son's pain. As a mother she had hurt her son, but as a Draconian… it had been her only choice.

"Mother?" Van's quiet voice slipped out from the shadows. She gave him a weak smile as he closed the distance between them. Even in the dark she could see the pain in his amber eyes and the confusing in his heart.

"You look so much like your father…." She murmured, Van looked away. "Sit down." She gesturing to the floor at her feet. As she watched him sit, Varie couldn't quite believe how much he had grown….

"Why, Mother?" He got right to the point.

"Because you needed to grow." She replied simply.

"I needed _you!_" He hissed in returned.

She gave him a sad smile. "Van, you have such a kind heart. I'm not the only one who sees it." She cast her scarlet eyes, the same ones her son bore, over to the sleeping figure. "It was your soft heart that made me have to leave." She turned her attention back to her son. His expression was pained and confused, he still didn't understand, but he was trying. "Van, when I was born, it was foretold that I would one day meet your father under the light of the Mystic Moon, and that our love would lead to two sons. The oldest of my sons was to fight a great and bloody war, as King of Fanelia. That meant that Goau would one day leave me… but the prophesy told me that my loss would mean the survival of Gaea. A warrior king, which was everything that Folken was meant to be, but… The day Folken was killed by the dragon, that day the prophesy shifted and put the weight onto you, Van. You were so happy and carefree. You were meant to be a prince, live your life as carefree as the wind, marry for love and support your brother. You were too kind hearted to be able to handle the blood that would flow on the battle fields. You had to grow and your heart had to be harden to withstand your new burden. That's why I left." She turned her attention to the moon. "I left to find your brother in hopes of preventing the prophesy from turning to you, but what I did find was a dragon." She watched his brow furrow as he absorbed the information, but he kept his questions to himself. "It was different, special." She tried to explain. "It was white as a pearl, with huge feathery wings on its back. It spoke to me, not with words, but in my mind. The white dragon told me that I had to leave, so that you would grow cold and strong like steel." She rested her hand on his arm. "I didn't want you to grow up like that, but he said that one day your heart would melt and reopen, that it was the only way for you to live through the war." She pulled back. "I only did it because I love you."

"Mother." He choked, throwing himself into her arms, hugging her waist he cried into her white dress. He wasn't mad anymore, he couldn't stay mad. He had a family now, after losing everything, he had a family again and he couldn't stop himself from crying. Everything would get better. They would make it through this. He let all his pain and doubts rush out in wet tears. He hugged her tightly, trying to make up for all their years apart.

Varie ran her fingers through his thick black hair. He had already been through so much and there was still far more to come, but for now she held her son under the moonlight.

"Van, you should rest." Varie spoke softly to her son when she felt him start to still her in arm. He didn't say anything, just nodded.

They both stood up, helping each other to stand after sitting for so long on the hard ground. She leaned forward, giving her son another gentle hug and kiss on the forehead before leaving. She promised him she would not go far and would return in the morning. She silenced his argument with a soft smile.

He watched her go before slowly walking over to where Hitomi had curled up on the floor. He smiled, she looked so peaceful in her sleep. Sitting down next to her, Van realized that he wasn't really tired enough to sleep, although he should have been after the day he had had. His body still felt very weak and his head ached slightly, but he wasn't ready for bed. Stretching out his legs, he laid his head back into his folded arms behind his head and he stared up at the clear night sky, midnight velvet and diamonds moved overhead.

Where would they go when they left this place? Even if he still wasn't sure where this place really was but he guessed they should head back to Palas. He hoped Merle was doing alright and would be there waiting for him. Even if he knew that she'd be mad when they finally caught up to them. How would she react to his mother's return, he wondered.

He felt something warm snuggled up to his side, disturbing his thoughts. Hitomi had turned over in her sleep, her head now rested high on his thigh, and her body pressed along his leg. He blushed. She seemed to be doing that quite a bit lately, snuggling up to him in the night. He smiled, he certainly didn't mind and besides... it was a little cold out.

* * *

"Can't sleep?" Dryden's deep voice startled her.

Millerna turned away from the passing view to put the balcony railing to her back. "I'm just a bit restless," Millerna admitted, having been unable to sleep. So she had slipped out of her room and found a nice quite place to help her work though the thoughts that were keeping her from her bed. "I was just thinking…"

"Hey, don't be like that. You don't have to hide in order to think about of me, you know." He chuckled when she flushed pink in the starlight.

"Dryden." She warned, scowling at him as she slowed her heart.

"What?" He looked at her innocently. "But you know…" He murmured, leaning closer to her, trapping her against the railing, his hands on either side of her. "When we get back to Asturia, we're going to have to start planning our wedding." He smiled smoothly.

"Dryden, I…" She began, but turned away. She had almost forgotten. Amounst all the running and fighting she forgot that one of the reasons she had left Asturia was because of the arranged married planned between herself and Dryden. Arranged by her father to bring more money to the capital, she thought bitterly. They hadn't even seen each other since they were little kids and he father had arranged it behind her back without even the slightest thoughts as to how she would feel about it.

"You don't want to do it, do you?" He pulled back. "You don't love me, I understand." Dryden stepped back, freeing her.

"No wait!" She grabbed the back of his cloak as he moved to go inside. "It's not like that." Even if she didn't want to marry him, he had been her best friend once.

"Then what is it? I can give you everything, money, a home, love. What do you want that I can't give you?" He asked her over his shoulder, not turning back to face her.

"I…" Her voice shook. "I don't know." She let go of him, turning back to look up at the night sky. "I don't know what my heart feels right now."

Turning back, he stared at her beautiful silhouette in the moonlight. He loved her, damn it, and he had for years. Now so close to being able to marry her, he knew now he couldn't. Not if she didn't love him back. It would not be fair to her or his own heart. So instead he wrapping his arms around her waist he hugged her from behind. "I understand." He whispered and he walked away to leave her alone with her own heart and thoughts.

"If I don't love him, then why does it hurt?" She asked the stars in a low whisper.

* * *

Van woke up feeling troubled. He had gotten a good night's sleep, but something was bothering him. Folken. Van still hadn't told his mother about him. He hadn't told her that he was now the enemy. How could he tell his mother that the son she went looking for was the one who had ordered their homeland burned?

Hitomi was lying with her head on his stomach now, her body still pressed along the length of his leg. She was dreaming, and mumbling something very softly in her sleep. The morning glow made her hair look like sung gold.

"Van." His mother called, standing in the morning light some way back from them. She had changed back into her old dress, the one of many different sea blues, the same one that she had worn when she went to find his brother. The dress she wore the last time he had seen her.

His mother wanted to speak with him alone, he could tell. However, looking down at Hitomi, he didn't want to move.

Varie smiled to herself as she watched her son mentally argue with himself about what to do. She didn't blame him for his hesitation.

Slowly and carefully, Van stood, pausing a moment to make sure he hadn't awoken Hitomi before walking over to his mother.

"Lets go for a walk." She suggested helpfully when she noticed his troubled face.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	20. Course Change

**Chapter 20: Course Change**

Hitomi groaned and brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the blinding sun. Why did she always have to wake up like this? She moved to drag the blankets over her head when she caught the smell of something sweet in the air.

She looking up at the shadow looming over her through half open eyes, gritty from sleep. "Van…?" As her vision cleared, so did he. He was sitting beside her munching on a strange bluish fruit, watching her with his dark eyes.

He waited till he was sure she was awake and no longer at risk of returning back to the realm of dreams. "Here, you should eat something." He placing two of the fruits by her head where it still rested in a balled up sheet. When she didn't move to take them, he spoke up again. "We're leaving soon." With that, Van got up and left.

Hitomi just blinked again, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and turning to stare at the fruit he had left behind. "Huh… a blue apple. That's new."

* * *

Merle quietly nibbled on a half eaten treat that she had swiped from the kitchen. Smiling happily, she skipped down the corridor. They would be arriving in Asturia soon, and she couldn't wait to meet back up with Lord Van. She knew he'd be there, he just had to be there. Lord Van wasn't dead, no matter what people said.

As she ran down the hall, Merle passed the guymelef storeroom. Pausing, she stared up at Escaflowne. "Oh Lord Van." She whimpered. This thing, this thing had caused Lord Van so much pain. Maybe when she saw him in Asturia, she could get him to stop fighting. Yeah, that was it. She would get him to stop all this fighting.

She grinned. That just might work. Turning, she slammed into someone behind her, but before she could fall, a powerful hand clamped down around her arm.

"Be careful, you don't want to fall." Allen's voice sounded as smooth and silky as ever, but Merle's sensitive ears immediately picked up the venom behind his words.

Allen glared down at her with cold menacing blue eyes. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. Pulling on her arm, Merle tried to free herself from the knight's tight grip.

"Is the poor kitten frightened?" He hissed, lifting her up by her arm till she came face to face with him. The instant his pretty little face was within reach, Merle took a swiped at him.

"AAAAHHHH!" He screamed. The hand holding her up let go suddenly, dropping Merle to the floor, and went straight to his newly wounded face. With her quick reflexes, Merle landed on all fours, and before Allen could do anything about it she was running down the hallway at top speed. Trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

He growled, blood flowing between his fingers and down his cheek.

* * *

Back on the bridge the men fussed over the controls.

"Why do you think the Commander changed our course like this?" Reeden tugged on his red bandanna in frustration.

"I'm not sure, Reeden." Gaddess replied, glancing over his shoulder at the other man.

"Because." Allen spoke up sharply, coming onto the bridge. "We were being followed." His wound, which was no longer bleeding, had been cleaned but not bandaged. The men kept their mouths shut and their questions to themselves, knowing all too well who had given him that new mark.

"Are you sure?" Gaddess asked, eyeing their leader as he walk up to the helm.

"Yes. This will cost us several days of travel, but anyone following us will lose the trail." He explained shortly, his dangerous blue eyes scanning the coming landscape.

"Oh no…" Merle moaned from her spot just outside the bridge door. _'That means I'll be stuck on this ship with Allen for even longer.'_

She had been avoiding him as best she could, but it was hard, what with being crammed into such a small ship. She had to get back to Lord Van.

* * *

Dilandau was highly disappointed. That damned ship had changed its course. The albino general now had no idea where it had gone in all the clouds rolling off the mountains in the area.

Standing on a mountaintop, he surveyed his surroundings. "Where would they most likely be going?" He asked himself and then suddenly grinned. That was it! The most likely place they would go would be Asturia, to the capital: Palas.

"Yes… That's it." He hissed. That stupid Dragon would return to Palas. He had no where else to go. After all, Dilandau had burned down his kingdom and conquered the King's newly acquired ally. Where else did he have to go? And those stupid friends of his would likely be heading the same way.

* * *

It was midafternoon by the time they stopped to rest, sitting in the grass at the edge of the well worn road. They had been traveling for several hours now, ever since being transported out of the Mystic Valley by yet another beam of blue light. When the light had finally cleared, they had found themselves on the edge of a road in the middle of nowhere.

"Van." Hitomi sighed. "Are you _sure_ that we're near a town or something?" She asked again. For the third time.

"No."

Hitomi's mouth dropped open and she gaped at him. "What! We've been walking for hours, and all the while you had no idea where we were going? You said there was a town near by!"

Varie smiled at Hitomi. "All roads must lead to a town of some sort or else, why would they have been made?"

"You have a point." Hitomi muttered with a sigh. Grabbing a handful of grass, she tossed it carelessly to the side. They had better find some other form of life soon, they still had no idea where they were, and their food was in short supply. not to mention it would get dark soon.

Van stood, dusting bits of grass and dirt from his pants. "We should keep going and hope we find a village or town soon, or else we'll be sleeping outside tonight." He leaned down, offering a hand to Hitomi.

Varie watched with slight amusement as the younger girl thanked the king for his help, a faint blush on her cheeks even if she was still slightly peeved with him.

* * *

Hitomi hugged herself, trying in vain to warm her numbing arms from the cool breeze that was whipping around them. Night was coming, and they still hadn't found a town, or any other people for that matter that they might be able to find shelter with.

Van glanced over at Hitomi. He knew she must be cold, he was cold himself, but he had nothing to give her to keep her warm, not a cloak or even a blanket which had been left behind. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that his mother looked just as bad, even in her cloak. The sun was falling fast and with it the temperature, but they still hadn't -

"Van!" Hitomi's joyful cry interrupted his thoughts. "It's a city!" She shouted happily.

A large city spread out before them as they reached a rise in the path. It filled the whole valley below. Surrounding the town was a tall wall and inside they could see a mass of cream coloured stone buildings. Van took a closer look at the city, there was something not quite right about this place...

"Van." Varie stepped up beside her son. "Van, I now know where we are." Her tone was serious and laced with worry.

He looked over at this mother. "Where?" Even Hitomi seemed nervous about her reply.

"We are just outside the borders of Fanelia, in Basram. And that," Her slender hand pointed to the city below. "is the trade capital, Alimere."

"Alimere?" Van gave a sharp sigh. _'Not good.' _Without thinking his hand went to his sword.

"What is it, Van?" Hitomi ran her hands up and down her arms again, doing her best to rid herself of the goosebumps that had appeared on her fair skin.

"Like mother said, Alimere is a trade city... but it deals mostly in slaves, and is very dangerous to just about anyone. With or without money." Van crossed his arms over his chest.

"Slaves?" Hitomi gasped. She had heard that there were slaves in some countries on Gaea, but she hadn't seen any, only servants.

Van nodded slowly. "It's dangerous. Any other time I would have gone around this city. but we should be fine as long as you follow my lead. I wouldn't want someone to try and sell you off." He gave her a crooked smile.

He was trying to make a joke, but it only made her worry more. People selling other people as slaves... it wasn't right. Would Van allow that sort of thing in Fanelia after this war was over. Would he let people be sold for money? She didn't think so but the thought chilled her heart.

"Van," Varie looked from her son to Hitomi. "I think that walking in there as we are right now, might not be that wise of an idea." Slipping the small pack she had been carrying off her back, she began to rummage through it.

"Huh?" He looked questioningly at his mother.

She pulled out a small bundle from the bag. Setting the pack to the side, she walked over to Hitomi. "If she goes in there like she is right now, they will think that you're selling her. You are a king after all, you will be fine. You will be protected by your title, while Hitomi will not." She glanced at him over her shoulder. "They will think that you have tired with her." She didn't have to finish, they both knew what she meant, and blushed. Turning back to Hitomi she unwrapped the bundle, revealing bits of old jewellery, coins and gems. "I gathered these during my time in Atlantis. They are all very old, but beautiful none the less and will not be missed."

Hitomi just stood there, letting Van's mother run her long fingers through her honey coloured hair, combing it with her fingers. Picking out a long gold chain, Varie held it up for her to see. It was gorgeous, long and fine, with a diamond tear that hung from its middle. "In these, they will think that you are a noble and are out shopping with the King. In a place like this it is good if people think you have money, but still, watch where you go. There are people out there that like the rich for other reasons then just to buy their goods." A shed warned.

"What about you?" She questioned the older women. Standing this close, Hitomi noticed that Varie was taller than she was, but only by and inch or two.

"I will be fine, child. Are your ears pierced?" She asked while she placed an ornate gold band over Hitomi's head, letting it rest on her forehead. Hitomi had thought that it was just an odd necklace, but now she knew it was a tiara. After the older women made sure it was sitting correctly, she nodded. Then Varie handed her a pair of matching earrings, just simple diamond drops.

Van blinked for a moment, looking Hitomi over with interest. With just a few small bits of jewellery, she looked almost like a princess.

"Here, now put this on." Varie handed her white cloak to the younger girl. "Make sure you leave the hood up at all times, unless either Van or myself tell you to take it off."

"Why?" She asked as she tied the long cloak loosely around her neck, and pulled the hood up over her head, so that it cast shadows over her face.

"With the hood up and cloak closed, you hide what you are wearing, and give everyone the impression that you are of high standings." She was referring to Hitomi's dark green pants and simple white blouse that she had put back on after they were given a much needed cleaning, although they were still stained.

"So... you're saying that this will make them think I am either a noble, or the King's mistress?" She shot a look at Van, who blushed. They were going to give them the impression that they were together, one way or another. It wasn't that she disliked the idea, but... Van walked past her and up the path. With his red shirt having been lost in the fall, and his tan pants stained with blood, Varie had given him a set of loose black pants and a white silk shirt that buttoned up the front, it was sleeveless like his old red one. In her opinion he looked very nice... hot even. Mentally slapping herself, she ran to catch up with the King, who had already started down the road to the city.

* * *

She wanted off this ship. She needed time to think. With everything that was going on, she had no idea what to think anymore.

Allen seemed to be hiding from her, she'd only see him at dinner, and even then he mostly ate in his room. You would think that on a ship the size of the Crusade, you'd bump into everyone a least once a day.

And then there was Dryden, she hadn't seen him either and he hadn't been in the library when she had gone looking for him. She felt bad about last night, and wanted to apologize for it. Everything was just a mess.

Millerna was on a ship heading back to the country she had abandoned. Would her father want her back? Would he let her back in at all? She had run away from all her rights and responsibilities as a princess, just to chase after some blond knight and her dreams. She didn't feel it had been worth it now. Things had gone from hopeful to hopeless in a little over a month. Even after all her hints, Allen had still gone after that girl from the Mystic Moon. Don't get her wrong, she liked Hitomi, they were friends, but she was being chased after by two men, a king and a knight, and was too dense to even notice.

But something had happened to Allen of late. He had changed. Ever since the battle at Fried, and Van's... Was it- was it that he hated and feared what Van was? So much that it was driving him mad? It made no sense to her. She just wanted to get off this ship.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	21. The Market

**Chapter 21: The Market**

The portcullis was up on the city gates, watched on either side by a pair of heavily armoured guards. The men made no move to stop them, but their eyes, mostly hidden behind the visors of their metal helms, followed their progress through the gate. To them they seemed like a couple out for a day of shopping with their handmaid, or maybe even slave walking slowly behind to be traded or sold. This was a place were people could find work, there were jobs for anyone and everyone. All you had to do was sell yourself to get them.

Hitomi was shocked by the number of people walking around the city in the golden light of the dying day. Many of the people she passed eyed her with interest. It made her uncomfortable, so she moved closer to Van's side, holding onto his arm tighter.

The market looked like the ones she had always saw in the movies, such as Sinbad or Aladdin. The words 'Arabian night', came to mind. It was dusty, with canvas covered stalls worked by men of all kinds, some shady, some with missing teeth, others with bellies so large they threatened to knock the wares from their stands. Smells rose in the air from the scent of fresh baked breads to dung while the men shouted out their wares to the passers by. The houses that lined the streets behind the stalls were smooth stone, painted in many light earthy shades with flowers in the windows. The city had a warm, welcoming feel, but even still, many eyes followed her progress down the street; this was a place that Hitomi would not have liked to be in alone. She felt naked under so many eyes and there was a strange feeling in the air that made everything seem almost unclean.

Hitomi became more uncomfortable the further they walked into the walled city. As the clamor of the market places quieted, screams and whimpers of pain and the sounds of whips could be heard from within passing houses. The cries of women and the triumphant laughter of men also filled the air. Hitomi pressed herself closer into Van's side.

"It'll be alright Hitomi. You're safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you." Van promised her softly.

"Van, why do we need to be here anyways?" She pulled the hood of her cloak down over her face a little more. Why did everyone they pass have to stare?

"Well…" Van paused to shoot an angry glare over his shoulder at a rough looking man that had just bumped into him. "We need some food and blankets and maybe we could also find a place to stay for the night. Then we wouldn't need to camp in the woods tonight."

Hitomi looked around her carefully, eyes the shadows watching the every corner. "I'd rather sleep in the woods." Hitomi mumbled to herself.

Van chuckled at that. "So would I."

It seemed like every crossroad within the city featured its own market place. As they moved free of the shadows of the street and into the open area of the crossing, men called out to her. Seeing a woman of worth, they waved to her. Urging her to move her attentions to their wears. One small wooden stall was piled high with many different items, so much so that Hitomi was unsure as to what he was trying to sell.

"My Lady," The man bowed as she neared. "You must be quite beautiful indeed if you must hide yourself beneath that hood." A small round hat sat on top his large round hairless head, fat hands with square fingers laid clasped over his rolling stomach, a heavy jewelled ring on each finger. He smiled brightly at her, seeing that he had won the lady's attention. "Ahhh…. Come closer miss, and tell me what you are searching for this fine evening."

Van and his mother had stopped at another smaller stall on the opposite side of the street from her. She managed to catch Varie's eye and the older woman gave her a small nod before turning back to help her son pick out items to purchase. They had very little coin for what they were looking for, but it would be enough they assured her.

The merchant followed her eyes across the market and smirked a knowing smile when he noticed the handsome young man with his servant across the way. The smile was still on his lips when Hitomi's attention returned to him. "What is it you desire?" He asked again, his voice flowing with an unusual accent.

She looked over the items in his booth. He has vases with painted scenes of nature, small carved stone animals, fine fabrics in an array of colours. Nothing they would need for their trip. So she made her excuse and began to turn away.

"Oh, is that all you wish to buy today, M'lady?" The merchant asked disappointedly as she turned.

It wasn't his voice that stopped her, but the tug on her sleeve.

"Hitomi? Lady Hitomi, right?" The voice was high and young. Hitomi turned surprised to see a small young girl tugging at the end of her sleeve. _How did she know my name?_

She looked uneasily down at the child before her. "Yes, what is it?" She must have been no more then nine years old, dressed in what had once been a light coloured dress, now stained a muddy brown. Large brown eyes and matching curly hair fell around her small shoulders. Despite the dirt that covered her, she was really rather cute.

The girl smiled brightly, a dirty smear on her cheek. "I knew it was you!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down a little in her excitement.

Hitomi smiled despite herself, but wondered how this little girl know her name and where had she come from. Hitomi took a quick look around the market, several curious pairs of eyes watched her.

The girl smiled happily, ignorant to Hitomi's growing unease. "Yeah! My brother doesn't know…" The young girl dropped her voice. "But I've been listening to all the news about the war, and about Lord Van. I heard that he was travelling with a beautiful lady named Hitomi, and that you two are in love." Hitomi to blush in embarrassment at the comment.

"The seeress!" The merchant gasped from the stall, stepping back in what seemed to be fear, or was it shock? It was hard to tell. Around them others turned to look at her.

Hitomi looked around anxiously for Van; she didn't like where this was going.

The girl tugged her sleeve again to get her attention. "I've also heard," The bright eyed girl continued happily. "that after the war is over, you will marry Lord Van and then you will be the Queen."

"What?" Hitomi yelled a little too loud, gaining the attention of most of the other people around them. Where were people getting all these idea from?

A man on the street stared at her in awe. "The young King's lover…" He bowed low, slowing moving back. Others murmured.

Hitomi looked around again, hoping to catch a glimpse of Van in the growing crowd. She wasn't sure what to do,

"Pardon my little sister, M'lady." A young man appeared behind the girl, his hands resting on the her small shoulders. The girl looked sheepishly up at her older brother, her small cheeks pink under the dirt.

Hitomi gave a nervous laugh. "It's alright, no harm done." Gods, she'd give anything to just run and hide. Her cheeks were flushed and people kept staring, even with her hood still covering her face.

The boy had the same brown eyes and slightly curly brown hair as his sister, however his hair was longer. He had it pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, a few loose curls framing his rather handsome face. He was quite tall too, as Hitomi had to look up to meet his sparkling eyes. He looked no older then Van or herself.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hitomi, is everything alright?" Van asked, suddenly beside her.

She smiled in relief. "Yes Van, everything is fine. I was just talking to-" Looking back at the siblings, Hitomi saw that they were bowing low to the ground.

Van wasn't happy with the extra attention their actions gained them and frowned deeply. "Rise." He commanded and they did.

"Your Majesty…" The little girl said, keeping her head low, not meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry for speaking to the Lady so..." Her small voice seemed even smaller, as if she was about to cry. _She's scared of Van._

Hitomi knelt down in front of the girl, ignoring the stares. "What's your name?" She asked gentle.

"It- It's Luna." She whispered shyly.

Hitomi looked at her for a moment. Why were they acting so differently now that Van was here? "That means moon right, your name?" She asked instead. Luna looked up with a grin and nodded, her fears suddenly gone. Hitomi smiled back. "And you are…" She questioned, looking up at the girls older brother only to see the boy's dark eyes locked with Van's. Not a very friendly gaze either. Standing, she looked between the two. "Van?"

The girl's brother blinked, his face pleasant once again. He took Hitomi's hand in his, and raised it to his lips, but didn't kiss it. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Tal Looten, and this," He patted the young girl's shoulders. "is my little sister Luna."

"It's nice to meet you both." Hitomi said, nodding to Tal as he let her hand go.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Van said, looking away.

Tal just snarled, also looking away.

Hitomi sighed. See could tell that those two weren't going to get along very well.

"Now aren't you sweet." Varie walked over to join their small group. She smiled warmly to the young girl. "What's your name, child?"

"It's Luna ma'am, and this is my brother Tal." She introduced. For a young girl she had wonderful manners.

"Luna? How sweet." Varie cooed, ruffling the girl's curly hair.

"What are you doing here in Alimere? If you do not mind my asking." Tal asked, directing question to Hitomi and not Van.

"We're on our way to Asturia to meet back up with our friends, but we needed to pick up a few things along the way, and maybe," She glanced at Van out of the corner of her eye. "find a room for the night."

"It's not safe to stay here, M'lady." Tal frowned. "If it were my choice, I wouldn't even have entered the city."

"Why, can't you leave?" She asked innocently.

"We can, but we don't have anywhere else to go." He replied simple, avoiding the real reason for his concern.

"Hitomi, come on. We're leaving." Van turned to leave. He didn't like this Tal guy, and he knew he had seen him somewhere before but couldn't put his finger on it and besides, all he was doing was flirting with Hitomi. Couldn't she see that? Or was it that she was enjoying it?

"Wait, Van." Hitomi called, her green eyes shifting from Tal to Van, then back again, but he stop, waiting for her a little ways down the street. "What do you mean? Don't you have any other family elsewhere?" She asked.

"You see, we're from Fanelia." Tal casting a sidelong glance at Van, who still had his back to them. "When it was attacked, our whole family was killed; the only ones that lived through the night were myself and my sister." His voice was very sad. "When we finally stopped running, we found ourselves here."

Hitomi cupped her hand over her mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, besides, before today we didn't even know if our King was dead, or just hiding scared. Now we know that he's been hiding." He scowled at the young King, who had now turned angrily back to face the other man.

Van reached for his sword. "It was not my choice to run from that battle." His voice dangerously low, he did not draw his sword however, but the warning was there.

"Brother!" Luna scolded, shooting her sibling an angry glare before turning back to the others with a cute lopsided smile on her round face. "He didn't mean that, Lord Van. I've told him that you didn't run. I've heard about some of your fights. They say you ride a dragon into battle. Is that true?" Her innocent question seemed to lift all the tension from the air.

Hitomi watched with slight amusement as Van's face seemed to soften, his hand dropped away from his sword. "No, Escaflowne isn't a dragon, but it does look like one."

"Really?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes dear." Varie confirmed with a smile. "But we should be leaving. I've asked around, and we don't want stay here tonight. We have everything we came to get, so we might as well continue on our way."

"You're going to Asturia, right?" Tal asked, looking thoughtfully at Varie. She… she looked awfully familiar to him, but he could not place her face. Where had he seen her before? "How are you planning to get there?"

"Walking." Van answered simply, turning his back again.

"You've got to be kidding. It will take you weeks to get there."

"Do you have another way?" He snapped back. Tal was starting to wear his temper thin. Why would the boy just not leave?

"Van." Hitomi whispered, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. _'Why is he being so hostile all of a sudden?'_

"If you'd like, I could get your _Highness_," The title he said as an insult. "some horses. It would cut your travelling time down to a week. If you're in a hurry." Tal left the offer hanging in the air.

"That is very sweet of you." Varie said, nodding in agreement to the idea. She stepped forward, enduring her son's angry glare as only a mother could and looped her arm through Tal's signalling for him to lead the way. They started down the street, Luna walking right behind.

"What's wrong, Van?" Hitomi stepping up to his side as they followed behind Varie and Tal through the rest of the market. The sun was almost set, and most people had returned to their homes for the night, so they met fewer and fewer on the streets.

"I don't trust him." Van said in a low voice. Something told her that there was more to it then just Tal accusing Van of running away from his country and people, but she let the thought go. She would figure it out later.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	22. My Master

**Chapter 22: My Master**

The sun was falling down towards the horizon, and they were still days away from Asturia's borders. She was starting to feel very nervous, being confined in the ship. She had spent most of the day trying not to get in way of anyone, there seemed little for her to do to help. She tried the galley, but the cook had thrown her out and the princess had been busy reading books. She felt helpless and bored, but at least Merle had the hanger all to herself now. Sitting on Escaflowne's shoulder, she watched the passing landscape through the open hanger doors.

"Oh Lord Van… I hope we meet back up soon…" Merle had never been this long apart from Lord Van. A day or two maybe, and there was that time just after the war had started, but it was nearly five days now since he and Hitomi had fallen from the ship and she didn't even know for sure if they would be in Asturia when they got there. Some still thought they were dead.

"Do you miss them?" His cold voice echoed in the hanger, causing Merle to jump.

"Allen!" She half screamed in surprise. _'Oh no…'_ She had been doing well to avoid him, but the ship was only so big. She was suddenly happy to be sitting so high, knowing he could not simply grab her,

He smirked at her startled expression, please with himself. "I haven't seen you around Merle. What have you been doing all day? Not getting into trouble I hope." He laughed and it made her shudder.

His laughter was cold and unfeeling and it frightened her. _'Evil.'_ Was the word that came to mind. But this made no sense. What had happened to the once proud knight, to turn him into this monster?

Again she didn't answer his question. He didn't look at her either; in fact he hadn't even glanced her way since he'd walked into the hanger. His eyes were fixed on the same moving landscape that she had just been looking at for the last hour. "You've been sitting up there for quite some time. You must be hungry. Why don't you come down, and we'll go get you something from the kitchen?" Only now did he move his emotionless eyes up to gaze at the uneasy cat, the marks of their previous encounter were still plain on his face.

She shook her head. She had to get out of this room, but Allen stood between her and the only door. How could she get past him and still keep out of arm's reach or should she just wait for him to leave?

"No? Not hungry?" Still she kept silent.

Merle made up her mind. She wanted to be no where near the blond knight. Shifting slowly to the edge of Escaflowne's shoulder, she readied herself to spring towards the door.

He must have seen it coming, because the second that she leaped from the mighty melef's shoulder towards the door, he was already dashing forward. He caught her around her small waist while she was still airborne. They both spun around with the momentum of Merle's jump. When they stopped, the catgirl found herself locked tightly in the knight's powerful arms. She struggled against him, but still could not break free.

"You thought you could get away?" He all but hissed in her ear.

"Let me go!" She yelled, then bit at him and dug her sharp claws into his arm where she could.

"Ahhh!" He shouted in pain as she cat's efforts drew blood. Gritting his teeth, he didn't let her go, but rather tightened his crushing grip. "You're not getting away this time. That little demon King of yours will pay for everything he's done."

She dug her claws deeper into his flesh. "Lord Van hasn't done anything!"

"Not true." Allen's voice sounded strained. "He was the one that brought this war upon Gaea, him and _his kind_."

"Let me go!" Merle wailed.

"_Commander_!"

* * *

Van placed his hand on his hip as he observed his surroundings. "So this is it?" They stood at the edge of the city, still within it's protective walls. Before them stood a large ranch. The house was two stories of white washed stone and marble pillars. The back of the ranch was bordered by a tall fence that held horses of many different breeds and colours within, while keeping any unwanted guests out.

"Yeah, this is it. I'm sure that Master will be more them happy to help Fanelia's King." Tal smirk, walking up the smooth stone steps to the house.

Hitomi joined Tal and his sister before the heavy oak door set in a frame of soft marble, Van and his mother slowing walking behind. "You work here?"

"Well, we have to work somewhere if we want to eat, and sleep safely at night." He gave her a charming smile as he opened the door and held it for Hitomi. "Ladies first."

The inside was just as white as the outside, and just as rich looking. Hard wood floors, white washed walls, family portraits and paintings of beautiful landscapes filled the walls every several feet.

Tal led them down the hall, taking the first door on the right to bring them into a spacious and richly furnished living room. His sister had run off to find the Master of the house.

Hitomi sat down on a cream colored love seat, Varie sat down gracefully beside her while Van stood next to her right. She asked him quietly if it was all right if she took her hood off now that they were inside. He just nodded. She dropped her hood back, her golden hair shone in the light of the many torches and candles about the room. The sun had fully set now, leaving the sky in twilight beyond the thick glass windows.

Tal sat across from Hitomi and Varie in a high backed armchair of deep red. It was the only thing in the whole room that didn't match the white on cream and brown design. He stared at her in the glowing candle light, a faint smile tugging on his lips. "I see now that all the tales have been true, Hitomi."

She stopped fussing with her hair when he addressed her. "Oh?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes not leaving her for a second. "They say that you have an unearthly beauty. They are right, you are quite beautiful."

Hitomi blushed and looked away.

Tal gave a small chuckle at the way Van was scowling at him. He was so protective of Hitomi. Tal was about to say something about it when his master finally strolled into the room.

He was tall and wide, and looked to be in his early forties. His hair was coal black with a grey and white streaks at his temples. His eyes were small and misty brown in color, his face was narrow. He wore a black suit over a grey silk shirt. He bowed to Van when he entered.

"Lord Van, it is so nice to see you well and healthy." He started, his voice smooth and even. His eyes then turned to Hitomi. "M'lady," He began, taking her hand in his. His touch was soft, it felt like he had never done a hard day's work in his life. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having such a beautiful young woman here at my peaceful estate?" He asked, his thumb rubbing over the back of her hand. She had the urge to pull her hand away, but only smiled.

His eyes lingered on Hitomi for a moment longer, before turning to the woman beside her. "And who might you be, M'lady?" He asked, dropping Hitomi's hand, he picked up Varie's and held it to his lips.

"My name is Varie, good sir." She answered back smoothly.

"Varie." He rolled the name off his tongue, almost tasting it. "What may I do to serve you, Lady Varie?"

She smiled sweetly at him, but there was a hard set to her eyes. "We are travelling to Asturia, but…" She looked up at him sadly, leaning over towards him just slightly. "We have no horses. Ours were chased off by some bandits while we slept." She sighed wistfully.

Van stared in shock as his mother shamelessly flirted with the older man.

"Forgive me," He let go of Varie's hand reluctantly. "I have asked for your names, but I have not given mine. My name is Master Kimer, owner and operator of this establishment. I will do all I can to serve the King and his Ladies." Kimer bowed his head towards the women.

"Master Kimer, we are on our way to Asturia," Van leaned closer to Hitomi's chair, his right leg brushing up against it. "but unfortunately our horses were run off by some bandits, as the Lady Varie has mentioned." He was being careful not to let this man know she was his mother. After all, his mother was dead, he had explained to Hitomi before. "I'm sure you can see our problem."

"Ahh… yes." Kimer nodded slowly. "It will take you over two weeks time to walk there on foot and there are many dangers on the road these days." He glanced down at his hands thoughtfully. Looking back up, he smiled at the young king. "I cannot let you walk there, knowing that I could have offered you my help. Give me one day to make the preparations, and I will have a carriage waiting for you by afternoon tomorrow."

"There is no need to trouble yourself." Varie said, looking kindly at him. "All we will need are two horses, and we will be on our way."

"Yes of course, M'lady." Master Kimer replied joyfully. "I hope that you will at least stay the night and allow me to put together a warm meal and find you some soft beds."

Van shook his head. "It is important that we get there as soon as we can." He did not wish to stay here, he did not feel it was safe.

Kimer stiffened at the sharp refusal but nodded all the same. "As you wish, then." He clapped his hands together, summoning Tal to his side. "Tal, I want you to take Lord Van and his ladies to the stables out back, and give them our two finest horses."

"Yes, Master." Tal bowed to his master quickly before gesturing the group to follow him through another doorway that lead them deeper into the house. It led to another long hallway with the same white washed walls and even older family portraits. A few doors made of beautifully carved wood led off of the hall.

"Tal?" Hitomi asked uncertainly, coming up next to the young man. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Tal replied, flashed her a knee buckling smile.

She flushed despite herself and took a great interest in one the paintings to hide her face from his eyes. "I just wanted to ask… are you and your sister… slaves to Master Kimer?" She whispered the last part, almost as if it were wrong to even ask such a question.

Tal laughed. "No, we're not. We asked for work, and he pays us enough to live." He looked at her, meeting her eyes with a smile once again. "He didn't buy us."

Hitomi let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. The thought that he and his sister were slaves had frightened her. All the talk of 'Master' had had her thinking the worse. No one had the right to own another person.

Tal held open the door at the end of the hall for the party. They stepped out into the cool night air. Their path to the stables was clear, someone had lit touches throughout the yard making it almost as bright as day.

"You worthless!- Good for nothing!- Useless!-" Each curse was followed steadily by the crack of a whip, and a small moan of pain from the small form lying in the shadow of the curser.

The curser was a short man, wide and with a pot belly that hung over the belt of his pants. His face was purple with anger, his bald head glowing in the light. He seemed very large looming over the small huddled form. Raising the whip over his broad shoulder, the man brought it down across the whimpering ball of fuzz at his feet. A cry of pain followed the impact.

"This'll teach ya to follow orders!" The man shouted, bringing the whip back over his shoulder, he prepared to lash at the poor creature again.

Her feet had her moving, even before she knew it. "No!" It was already too late as the whip whizzed through the air. It was too late to stop it, but instead of meeting with the bloodied fur of the huddled creature, it met with white silk and skin instead.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	23. Lost Kitten

**Chapter 23: Lost Kitten**

"Hitomi!" Van ran forward. Pushing the man back with the hilt of his sword, he stood before Hitomi's huddled form, his sword drawn.

The man stumbled back, but regained his footing. "Grrr.. Get out of my way, ya brat! It's not my fault your girl got in the ways!" He snarled, showing off large crooked teeth.

"Back off!" Van snapped back, raising his sword a little high.

"Or ya'll what?" He laughed, bringing the whip up over his wide shoulder again. "Poke me what that sword?"

Van glared, holding his ground.

A smile tugged at the edge of the man's thin lips. "Look, if you and the girl leave, and let me get back to work, there'll be no more troubles."

Still he did not move. "You hurt Hitomi." Fire seemed to flash in the young King's eyes. "And no one has the right to hit a child."

"What?" The man exclaimed, then laughed again. "That beast?" His thick finger pointing to the ball of black fur under Hitomi. "It's not human anyways, and it's my job to make sure it behaves. Now let me get back to work!"

The pain that had followed the sting of the whip had felt like fire, Hitomi's whole back had burned with it. Eyes still shut against the pain and tears, she sheltered the small mass of quivering fur beneath her. "Shhh…" She cooed to the huddled figure, finally opening her green eyes to look upon it. "It's okay now... We won't let him hurt you." She reassured the small creature, until finally its shaking had stopped. Thick red blood clung to it's soft dark fur in patches, and where there was no blood, many small scars could be seen on its young skin. The poor thing had been beaten more then once.

"Have it your way then." The man said, his patience having worn completely away. He raised the whip, ready to strike at the young boy.

"Beugler, that's enough!" A powerful voice rang out. The man froze at the sound of his master's call. "How dare you attack and threaten the King of Fanelia and his mistress!"

Beugler backed up in fear at his master's heated words, falling down on his hands and knees in the dirt. "I-I-I had no idea, Master!" He stuttered. Lowering his bald head to the ground, he stumbled over his words. "I-I'm so-so sorry Master! I didn't mean-"

"Silence!" Master Kimer shouted, his eyes narrowing on the man. "You shall be hanged for what you have done here today!"

"No…" Hitomi gasped as she struggled to her feet, one arm wrapped about herself in an effort to hold back the pain. "You don't, have to... do that." She grimaced, letting out a small groan when her back pulled the wrong way.

"Hitomi." Van all but dropped his sword to the ground as he hurried to her side. Placing a supportive arm around her slender waist, he looked into her eyes softly, searching to see if she was alright. He could see that there was a lot pain in her emerald depths, but she'd be fine, he'd make sure of it and she was strong.

She gave him a weak smile, her eyes turning back to Master Kimer. "Don't kill him. It was my fault as well as his."

He looked at her in surprise. "If that is what the lady wishes... but I must not let him go wholly unpunished. I will spare his life, but he still must pay for his shameful deed. Yes, you two." Kimer waved over two shabby looking men as they exited the house. "Take him into the barn, you know what to do." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "Now," He said, turning back to the group. "I must insist that you let me.." He stopped, realizing that Lady Hitomi was no longer paying any attention to him. She was kneeling carefully next to the black ball of fur. The King too had his back to him now.

"Shhh…" Hitomi soothed the frightened creature. Reaching out her hand, she placed it comfortingly on its small back. It stopped crying it's silent tears, but still didn't move. "It's alright now, they won't hurt you anymore."

It moved painfully slowly. It whimpered, its deep wounds reopening with every movement. A long tail gradually unwrapped from the ball, and two points slowly perked up on the other side of its head.

"There, there." She murmured, and smiled reassuringly at the young catboy. From what she could see, he was as young as Merle, though might be a little smaller, and he had the palest green eyes she had ever seen. She scratched his head lightly. He was also missing a part of one ear. "Van…" She began, as she turned back to face the young King. He was about to answer her unspoken question when he was interrupted by Master Kimer.

"I will see to it that the best healer takes care of M'lady, and I'll have the servants prepare some rooms for you to stay in tonight." He soon started to bark out orders to the few servants who had gathered to watch the events in the courtyard. They had not noticed all the people till then.

"No, that will not be necessary." Varie walked back into the yard, Luna at her heels. They were both piled high with blankets and supplies. "All we need are two horses, and we'll be on your way." She continued, carefully raising her hand, so as not to drop anything, to stop his protest. "Do not worry for Hitomi, you will be helping her more by letting us leave, then by making us stay the night." She finished with a smile, though it never reached her eyes.

"But the Lady…" Master Kimer started to protest but Varie just shook her head, her long black hair gently swinging across her back as she handed her load over to a nearby stableboy. Master Kimer bowed his head in submission. "If that is what you wish."

"And he," Van nodded to the young catboy, who was still curled up on the ground at Hitomi's feet. "will be coming with us." The man no attempt to protest.

Hitomi sat backwards on Van's horse, her face tucked into the crook of his neck. Her grip tightened against his back every time they hit a bump in the path. Her back was still raw, they hadn't bandaged the wound yet and would not until they had camped for the night.

The young catboy still hadn't said a word, except to cry or whimper ever now and then. If her back stung this much from just one hit, she could just imagine the pain that he must be feeling. It had taken quite a bit of coaxing to get him onto the horse in the first place, and now he was clinging tightly to Varie's back, his eyes closed tight. Hitomi could still remember the pain she had seen in those eyes. Eyes that had seen and known nothing else. That was no way to live, but even amid all that suffering, she was still able to glimpse a faint trace of hope in his young soul. That one dream or maybe it was a memory, that he held so close to his heart.

Van pressed his cheek against Hitomi's wind-blown golden hair. "Hold on Hitomi, we're here." He whispered into her ear. Pulling off of the path and into the trees.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	24. Whip Lash

**Chapter 24: Whip Lash**

Hitomi sat painfully still in her tent as she waited for Varie to finish with the young cat-boy's wounds. She had insisted that he be patched up first. After all, his wounds had been far worse.

She was turned away from the tent's entrance when the flap opened and closed behind her. It was late evening now, and the only sounds to be heard were those of the night, and of approaching foot steps.

"How are you, Hitomi?" The young King's nervous voice broke the silence and caused her to jump slightly. She winced at the sudden movement and watched him set down a bowl and a few bandages beside her.

She looked up at him. "Van, what are you doing in here?" Every movement made her flinch in pain, and a small gasp passed between her lips when she turned too sharply. She could have sworn that she saw Van blushing.

"Take off your shirt and lie down." He ordered, his eyes fixed firmly on the bowl in his hand as he mixed a thick green paste together with bits a dried leaves. He turned his back was to her.

"What?" She blinked at him. Unsure of what he had just said.

"Take off your shirt and lie down." He repeated more forcefully.

"No!" She exclaimed, blushing fiercely. There was no way she would undress in front of him.

Moving around behind her, he placed a hand on each of her shoulders. She stiffened. "Take off your shirt and lie down so I can clean your wounds." He asked a little nicer. "Mother is going to be a while yet and since it's getting late, she asked me to clean your wounds."

"Oh…" She blushed an even deeper shade of red.

Removing his hands from her shoulders, he turned away to give her some privacy.

Shyly she unbuttoned her white blouse, stopping when she had to pull her arms through the sleeves, the gash on her back stinging horrible. "Van..?" He turned slightly to look over his shoulder. "Could… could you… help me? I-I can't pull it off." Her eyes fell away from his.

He didn't say anything, just knelt down behind her, and slowly eased the shirt off of her slender shoulders to bare her back.

She wrapped her arms across her chest and shivered slightly as his fingers brushed over the soft skin of her arms. Once she had felt him move back to give her more room, she laid down on her stomach on the small make shift bed.

Pain and anger ran through him at the sight of the deep mark that mared her perfect pale skin. The lash mark ran down her left shoulder all the way to her right hip. Her back was covered in dried blood. Moving to sit beside her, his amber eyes followed the mark, stopping when it was interrupted by a small white band with a clip about the middle of her back. He brushed his fingers across it in question.

She kept her face turned away from him. "Just… unclip it Van…" Hitomi said haltingly, her face turning red again. She couldn't believe she had just told Van to unhook her bra! His gentle fingers played with the small clip a bit before opening it, moving the straps to the sides and out of the way.

She closed her eyes, the embarrassment of having Van see her like this, and being this close, was slightly overwhelming. Even though she'd had dreams… it didn't compare to real life. It was just weird and awkward and he was only doing this to help clean her wound, and she knew it was going to hurt but the whole thing was still very embarrassing.

He dipped a cloth into the thick cream he had just prepared from the various herbs given them by Master Kimer and some they had found in the surrounding woods. Leaving that cloth to soak, he picked up another to clean the dried blood off of her back and out of her wound. He felt her back stiffen as he slowed wiped her back clean.

Hitomi whimpered softly in pain, even with his careful hands.

* * *

Varie had finally finished tying the last of the young cat's bandages. "There now, you're all patched up dear." She said, giving the boy a warm smile.

He brought his pale green eyes up to meet hers, but the second they did, he dropped them back down to the floor.

"Oh… dear." She placed a finger under his furry chin and lifted his eyes back up to hers. "You don't need to be frightened. We won't hurt you." She smiled sadly, and seeing the doubt still in his young eyes, she let go of his chin, which dropped right back down. Standing, she gathered up the supplies and moved towards the tent flap. "I understand, it's hard to trust people when all the people you have met have mistreated you. It's alright." She turned to look at him. "But not all people are bad; some of us really do wish to help." Lifting the goods in her arms a little better, she turned to leave. "We're going to Asturia to meet back up with the rest of our group. If you have anywhere to go, we can take you there after we have reached Palas. If you don't… you're more then welcome to stay with us." She said in a soft voice over her shoulder. "I'm sure you'd really like Merle. She close to your age." And with that the leather flap closed softly behind her.

"Merle…?" His gentle voice whispered around the empty tent. He turned back to look at the door. '_Merle?_'

* * *

_Laughter rose up through the thick canopy of trees in the heart of the forest. "Awww… come on Merle! We'll be wate!" A young boy's laughing voice filled the air._

_"Woki! No faiw!" Merle shouted after her friend, her small figure jumping along the stone path set into the forest floor._

_"You'll nevew be able to catch me!" The boy shouted back, as he ran farther up the path, turning only for a moment to watch his friend catch up slightly, before continuing to run down the path and around the bend. "Hurry up – Ahhh!" A muffled scream echoed in the forest followed by the laughter of men._

_"Looky Here… another one. Seems we missed him. Might as well finish off the job."_

_"No wait! I think… Yes, I think I'll keep this one. It'll be a nice addition to the ranch."_

_"Fine," The man snorted. "But I would rather kill the little beast, Kimer."_

_"Why kill him when you can make him suffer? Like all of his kind should." The two men laughed._

_Merle, her young eyes wide, stood frozen on the stone path. Her instincts told her to run away, but her feelings for her friend told her to run to him. At such a young age, it was a hard choice to make._

* * *

**To be Continued**


	25. Together

**Chapter 25: Together**

Dilandau's leather gloved fingers tapped impatiently on the Vione's railing as he looked over the peaceful city of Palas, Asturia's capital. "So?" He grumbled miserably. "What did the council have to say about the plan?" He glared down at the city below.

_oOoOoOo_

_"Folken, did you know about this? Did you know that the dragon would be the greatest obstacle in the path to Zaibach's unification… Did you?" The accused stood still as stone facing a half circle of generals seated on benches high above him. "Because of your failures, Emperor Dornkirk's destiny machine as yet to reach its full strength. We need the key before we can finish with all of Zaibach's plans!"_

_"Indeed…" Dornkirk's face suddenly appeared on the screen behind Folken's back, facing the council. Folken didn't turn to look even as his master addressed him. __"You have let the key slip through your fingers one too many times, Stratigose. If the pull between the Dragon and the Key increases any farther… it will create chaos in our ideal future. To prevent such a future from coming to pass, we much separate the two elements."_

_"Merely separating them will accomplish nothing, Majesty!" Voices began to rise within the small room as the council started to argue._

_"I agree. I think we should attack them with all of our forces!"_

_"Majesty!" One general called out from among the others. "Give us the word and we will attack!"_

_"That will not be necessary…" Folken raised his eyes to the council. "Rather then stirring up matters more…."_

_oOoOoOo_

"We will go ahead with our plan." Came the cool reply.

Dilandau turned, a smirk on his pale face to replace his frown. Now all they had to do was wait for the Dragon. Then the fun would begin.

* * *

_'It's taken us nearly two weeks, but we're finally back in Asturia, I just hope the others had the same idea as we did.'_ Hitomi sighed to herself as the look up at the looming palace overhead.

The horses had barely even slowed down before the inevitable "LORD VAN!" was heard. The joyful shriek was soon followed by a ball of fuzz that hit them hard enough to make their already tired horse stumble.

"Merle!" Van half choked half laughed as the young pink haired cat that hung from his neck licked his face happily. "Merle, your going to make me-" Letting out a surprised cry, Van was dragged down from the horse. Landing on the hard ground with a rather loud thud, the young catgirl still tightly locked around his neck. Hitomi quickly caught the reins when the horse moved to bolt.

"I knew it! I knew it Lord Van! I knew you weren't dead! I just knew it!" She shrieked happily, while continuing her assault on his cheek. The young king patted her back reassuringly, a loving and relieved smile on his face.

"Hitomi!" Millerna's voice rang out as the Princess's slim figure came skidding to a stop in the middle of the street, she leaned her hands on her knees as she tried to regained her breath in a very unprincess like manner. She looked up with a smile. "We were so worried we'd never see you two again. What happened? Are you alright?"

The gleam in Millerna's eyes only told Hitomi that she had a lot of explaining to do later when she got her alone. Hitomi laughed nervously as the princess began to check her over. "Well… it's a long story." Hitomi answered, jumping neatly down from the horse; she had gotten a lot of practise over the last couple of weeks and her back no longer hurt.

"Oh… Merle." Varie's motherly voice caused everyone to turned to the older women. She walked slowly towards the happily reunited friends, her pale blue dress moving around her as she walked. She stopped next to her son, a bit unsure on how to approach. The young catgirl was still clinging to Van tightly, but her sharp blue eyes were looking at the newcomer with curiosity.

"La-La-Lady Varie…" Merle gasped out, quickly looking between Lord Van and the newcomer. She saw the similarities and remembered that smile. "Lady Varie!" Merle jumped into the older woman's arm. '_She even smells the same...'_

Van stood back up, dusting off his pants as he walked over to stand with Hitomi, putting his arm around her small shoulders as he watched his mother and adopted sister. An act which didn't go unnoticed by the princess, whose smile only grew wider.

"Shhh... it's alright sweetheart. I'm back now." Varie whispered, rubbing the young catgirl's back soothingly. "And I'm not leaving again." She promised.

"But why did you leave Lord Van?" Merle asked, narrowing her eyes on the older women and stiffening slightly in her arms.

"Now Merle." Van chided his childhood friend. She turned her head to him. "Now's not the time."

"I promise you Merle, that I did not leave willingly." The former Fanalian Queen looked away from the old sadness in the young girls eyes. "Oh! I'm so sorry, how could I have forgotten. Dear, why don't you come here for a minute?" Varie smiled as she called to the young catboy still hiding behind the horses. While everyone looked to Varie, Hitomi made a surprised gasp as two thin arms covered in black fur locked tightly around her waist, a furry face pressed tightly against her back as the young boy hide from view.

Van chuckled lightly. "It's alright, your safe here. These are our friends."

Hitomi had managed to wrangle him around to her front, his head now tightly against her chest. She ran her hands slowly through his black hair. His ears flicked around as he tried to hear every little noise around him. "Sweetie..." Hitomi whispered as she leaned down to rub her cheek against the top of his head in a comforting yet motherly gesture. Throughout their trip back to Asturia after picking him up, Hitomi was the only one he would stay around or listen to but even still he would not talk. He had not said a word since they found him and If he was ever left alone with Varie or Van he would just hide. "They're our friends, you're safe."

A growl rose in Merle's throat as she watched the slightly taller male cat. They had replaced her! She couldn't believe it! They had found someone else to join their little family! But the seething Merle froze the instant his pale green eyes met her own.

_"Woki! No faiw!"_

Merle's tail dropped and she visibly slumped with a slight sob.

"Merle?" Millerna murmured, placing her hand on the catgirl's shoulder.

Merle sniffled, wet tears in her eyes. "I...You..." She looked up to meet his eyes once more. "Yuki!" She shouted barreling into him on all fours, knocking both him and Hitomi, to the ground.

His eyes stared up at the light blue sky as the young cat girl buried her face in the fur on his shoulder. His thin arms were wrapped loosely around her back. _'Merle...'_

* * *

"What! You're getting married!" Came Hitomi's excited shriek. "You and Millerna are getting married, Dryden?" Hitomi asked again, this time in a calmer tone. They were in the king's study, and seeing as how King Aston was bed ridden, Dryden had been appointed to run the kingdom till he recovered. Van stood a few feet to Hitomi's right and Allen stood silently across the room. A rich green carpet covered the grey stone floor beneath the large polished hardwood desk the merchant prince had his feet propped upon.

"Well, you know, she's finally seen my worth. You think it's funny?" He studied the slightly confused look on Hitomi's face. "Personally I think I'll make an excellent king. With my great wealth and Asturia's power, Zaibach won't touch us. And you know what; wars aren't always won by strength. You've got to use what's here." He tapped his forehead with his index finger before running his hand through his hair.

"That doesn't matter to them." Dryden looked up sharply at Van's comment. "What they're after is the ultimate destruction of Gaea. How is you being king going to stop them?"

"Oh ye of little faith..." He sighed, shaking his head. His green eyes lifted in time to watch the cold Caeli Knight slowly walk out of the room and Princess Eries stepping to the side to let him pass through the tall doorway. Allen hadn't said a word to any of them then they arrived, and had been very withdrawn from the rest of his crew. Something didn't seem right. Van and Hitomi exchanged a look as the eldest Asturain Princess entered the room.

"They were engaged to begin with, so it's only natural that Dryden become the successor to Asturia's thrown." She looked over at the young King of Fanelia. "Furthermore, in honour of this auspicious occasion we will even let bygones be bygones in regards to your crimes."

"Crimes? Wait one moment..." Dryden exclaimed, straightening in his chair.

"Crimes of Allen's rebellion against his country, and your attack against Zaibach, one of our allies." The princess said coldly, her eyes narrowing on Van.

"You're kidding...?" Hitomi gasped, looking at her in shock.

"After Millerna left with Allen, our father was so worried that he fell ill. It was because Allen took her with him."

"Princess Eries..." Hitomi began. What was she talking about? Millerna had gone of her own free will, and she hadn't even gone with Allen out of Asturia. Things were moving a little too fast to piece together. They had been gone for too long.

"Sister!" Millerna called, standing tall in the doorway, her hands on her hips as she glared at her sibling. "I think we have all heard quite enough."

Eries locked eyes with her younger sister before walking out of the room. Everyone exchanged glances.

* * *

"What about this dress? Or do you think you would look better in something with more frills, Hitomi?" Millerna asked as she ducked back into the large walk in closet in her richly furnished room. Her wedding was in a few short days, and Hitomi had to have a new dress for the occasion. Since the other one that Millerna had given her was in no condition to be worn to such a major event, and the dresses that Chid had given her were "not the right style". Millerna had given herself the job of dressing her up for the wedding.

"It's... not the dress that I'm worried about." Hitomi sighed, looking at the floor.

"It's the wedding, isn't it?" The princess glanced over her shoulder, then turned away. "It's okay. He's rich, he's smart and he's handsome. I know he will make me happy." Millerna turned around with a deep blue dress in her hands. "You've missed a lot Hitomi, a lot of things have changed since you and Van disappeared." She winked as she handed the younger girl the dress. "A lot of things." She said with giggle and a knowing smile, causing Hitomi to blush.

Hitomi looked at the dress in her hands with little interest. "It's not like that between Van and I... we're just good friends." She said as she moved behind an ornate screen to change when Millerna pushed her in its direction.

"Oh really? I saw the way you two were looking at each other." The princess sighed happily, clapping her hands together like a love struck youth. "It's love, you two just haven't said it out loud yet."

Hitomi tripped into the dressing screen. "Millerna! No! We're just friends." She struggled with the sleeves of the dress. "Besides... Van doesn't think of me that way..."

"What was that last bit, Hitomi?" Millerna asked with a sly glint in her voice.

"Nothing. And what about Allen? I though you were in love with him." Hitomi came out from behind the screen in the long royal blue dress. White lace lined the neckline of the blouse and the bottom hem. The dress clung tightly to her curves. She turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"That's none of your business! Anyways, he's changed." The princess sat down on the window seat, her face turned away from her friend. _'Not only does he only have eyes for you, Hitomi... but something is very wrong about him...'_

"Oh... alright." Hitomi looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Hitomi..." Millerna looked out over the sun bathed city. "I'd like you to do a reading for me. Tell me my future..." The princess asked, not only to change the topic but also in hopes of stilling her fears that she might be making the wrong decision marrying Dryden.

"I...I..." Hitomi clasped her hands together in her lap. "I'm sorry but..." She looked down again. "I don't have my tarot cards with me right now. I'll do it later, alright?" With that Hitomi ran out of the room, dress and all.

* * *

Hitomi sat with her head bowed and dress neatly tucked under her on the steps of the large fish fountain near the outskirts of the city. The small city square was quite and the sound of the water smoothing. She felt like an idiot for how she had acted and for running away. Millerna was going through a tough him. She was a horrible friend. She sighed.

"Hitomi?" Van stood a few feet away, a large worn bag over his shoulder. "Hitomi, what's wrong?" He asked, coming closer then he noticed her unshed tears.

"Oh, Van." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and a faint smile. Her heart suddenly feeling a little lighter.

She followed Van in silence through the narrow city streets as they made their way slowly from the city. Van had been given use of an old granary to store Escaflowne in. Dryden thought it was best to keep Escaflowne out of the city in case Zaibach came looking again. They didn't want to endanger innocent people again if fighting broke out. The granary and windmill stood on a tall grassy hill that looked over the sprawling capital.

"You make yourself sick?" Van asked still a little unsure of himself.

"I'm such a jerk... I play nice, but I butt into everybody's business..." Hitomi kicked her legs back and forth as she sat on the edge of a high wooden platform next to Escaflowne in the storeroom, eyes focused on the ground far below. "I'm such an idiot... I just don't want people to keep using me... I'm not some kind of tool."

"No... You're not." Van said as he walked to where he could look up at him from the ground below.

She looked away with another sigh. "I am... Huh?" She caught the strange brown fruit that Van threw up to her. Van rip the top off of another and take a sip of the jusices inside. Leaving the rest of the fruits at the bottom of the stairs, he slowly walked up to join her. "Here..." He took the fruit carefully from her hands and opened it for her, sticking a thin piece of straw into it before handing it back.

She took a sip and cringed as a strong taste. "Aaahh... It's sour. What are these?" They kinda looked like giant pears.

"They're Piscus." He gotting back up and walking over to Escaflowne at the edge of the platform. He set his drink to the side and picking up the large metal file the size of his arm. Moving onto Escaflowne he began to work slowly at sharpening his guymelef's massive sword. "Do you feel any better now? If you go out with that nervous look on your face, something bad will happen to you." His long black bangs fell around his eyes, hiding them as he concentrated on his work.

"Huh?" She looked at Van's back as he worked. What was he getting at? She watched him work.

"It's certainly not like you to get depressed, is it?" He continued.

_'He's trying to make me feel better.' _She realized with a soft smile. She heart fluttering.

"Hitomi?"

"Yes, Van?"

"Hitomi, I... I want you to stay with me... From now on that is..."

Her Piscus slipped from her fingers to fall to the floor below, landed with a soft hollow thud.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	26. Confessions

**Chapter 26: Confessions**

He walked slowly down the narrow streets as it started to rain. Lightly at first before it began to pour. He didn't care. His blond hair hung wet and dripping around his waist as he strolled toward the edge of the city. He passed dark alleyways on both sides, but didn't reach for his sword. His mind was on far more important matters.

Hitomi. She had finally returned, alive and just as beautiful as ever, but... she had returned with that demon.

He had watched their happy reunion from the shadows. Seen the new cat they had brought with them, and Van's mother, Varie. What he also saw... was the bond, the closeness that had developed between his Hitomi and that demon King, Van.

But now there were two of them, two demons. Varie, she looked harmless but he wouldn't let his guard down when he was around her, she had birthed the demon king after all.

He needed to save her, remove her from the demon's hold. All he needed was a little more help to finally win over his Hitomi and rid the world of the last remaining draconians.

"Now this is a surprise, _Allen_. And here I thought you didn't like me." Dilandau smirked as he walked out of a shadowed doorway.

"I never said that... Anyways, I need your help." Allen run his hand through his wet locks. They immediately plastered themselves back to his face and shoulders.

The General eyed the knight with great interest. "You need _my_ help?" He laughed then, pleased. "Why would I want to help a low down knight like you?" The only reason he had even accepted the invitation was out of curiosity and boredom. Allen had nothing he wanted and if he found it a waste of his time then he would just kill him instead.

"Because, we have a common goal." Allen replied simply.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Dilandau placed his fists on his hips and studying the older man with obvious curiosity in his blood red eyes.

"We both want that demon, Van Fanel, killed."

The albino's smile widened slowly. "If I help you, what do I get in return?"

"The death of a king, a kingdom and me." His eyes were distant, cold like the rain. Ice to the albino's fire.

"You drive a hard bargain, Allen _Schezar_."

* * *

Merle sighed. "Now where did he go?" She mumbled to herself as she walked through the back door of the windmill in her search for Yuki. He had ran away somewhere. Again. And he still hadn't said a word to her! Maybe he just couldn't talk...

Varie had told her that they had found Yuki as a slave back in Alimere, and that Hitomi had saved him from being tortured. Since then he had clung to her like a safety blanket. He still ran away from everyone else, even herself. Merle sighed again, pushing open the door just to the side of Escaflowne that entered the grainery. Maybe Lord Van had seen him.

"Hitomi?"

Merle froze before going through the door. Hitomi was here? Slowly moving back, she closed the door enough so she could still listen to them.

"Yes, Van?"

"Hitomi, I... I want you to stay with me... From now on that is..."

Merle heard a gasp followed but a soft thump. Her eyes followed a Piscus fruit that rolled over the edge of the upper balcony only to hit the dirt and straw covered floor below.

"V-Van..." Hitomi forgot to breath. Was he saying... what she thought he was saying?

Van blushed, hiding his eyes under his black bangs while he waited for her reply, his hands continuing their movements with the file to sharpen Escaflowne's blade. Silence grew within the room as she just stared at his back and Van fought against his own growing panic. "I just... Hitomi I need you..." He stood then and turning to look at her, he froze under the hard look in her eyes and the tension in her shoulders.

"You need me, that's it? You want to use me like everyone else! I never..." She stood, giving him a pained look that hit Van like a knife in the heart. "I thought you were better than that!" She turned away from him, tears blurring her eyes and stormed down the stairs toward the exit.

"Hitomi, wait!" Van called running after her. "Hitomi please..." He caught up with her just as she reached the last step where she had stopped, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. "I didn't mean it like that... I'm sorry..." Van looked down at his worn brown boots. He had really messed up now.

"Then how, Van?" She kept her back to him. "How did you mean it?" Her voice was tight from fighting her tears. She didn't want to run.

He took another step down the stairs. He fought in battles, fought for his life, yet death wasn't as frightening as the thought of losing Hitomi. He wielded words poorly and his attempts to work his feelings into them sometimes left him at a loss. So he could only put his arms around her shoulders from behind, pulling her tightly against his chest. "I just don't want to lose you..."

Hitomi closed her eyes, letting her tears run free as her body melted to his.

"I just don't want you to leave... after the war I mean... I know I promised to get you home, but I don't think I could stand to lose you, Hitomi."

She turned in his arms. Turned to look into his eyes. "Van I-"

He let his arms fall back to his sides. "I just couldn't lose your support Hitomi. You're sure a dear person to me..." He smiled softly.

'_Dear person..._', but not... Hitomi returned his smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Van noticed with a slight frown as she turned away. "Thanks Van, but I should be heading back to the castle now." She had been waiting for an 'I love you' not a 'dear person'.

"Hitomi?" She stopped again near the door, her hand on the handle. "You look very beautiful in that dress..." Van blushed slightly, looking down so not to be caught staring. He didn't notice the tears building in her eyes again as she left the mill and went out into the pouring rain.

Hearing the metal clang of the door closing again he turned back to finish his work on Escaflowne's sword. Only to find a not-so-happy looking catgirl glaring at him. Van blinked. "Merle?"

Her tail moved in quick angry strokes behind her. "What was that, Lord Van?" She raged as she stalked towards him.

Van backed up nervously. "Huh... Merle, it was... aaahhh." He raked his hand through his hair. "I was just helping Hitomi with some problems." He stuttered. Had she been listening to them? If she knew of his feelings for Hitomi he was in for it now.

"You were not, Lord Van! AAAHH!" She stomped around in a tight circle.

Van blinked in confusion as his little sister all but ripped her fur out.

"Now you've done it, Lord Van. Now you've gone and messed up everything between you and Hitomi!" Merle stopped and leaned up on her toes to meet his eyes better. "After all my hard work. You've gone and messed up your chances!" She poked him hard in the chest with a single clawed finger.

"...What do you mean." He frowned slightly. His heart beating fast.

"You just made the worst mistake ever! You just told her she was your friend!" She said, seething with anger.

"But she is, Merle" He relaxed slightly, having been thinking the worse.

"Don't you get it?" She snapped again but only saw his confusion. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. "I know how you feel, Lord Van...and I know how Hitomi feels about you. You just told her that she is your best friend, nothing more, nothing less." She looked back up to meet his eyes, hoping he understood. "Don't you see? She was waiting for an 'I love you' but got a 'let's be friends'." Merle's tail falling back to the ground as she walked towards the back door with a heavy sigh. "Follow your heart, Lord Van. It's never wrong." She closed the door quietly behind her.

What had he done...?

* * *

After leaving the mill, Hitomi ran back into the wet city. The rain had started to pour down even harder and the streets she moved through were now all empty, everyone else having moved indoors. She slowed her pace to look for shelter. The dress she worn now clinged even tighter to her body and made it hard for her to move. Seeing an over hang, she quickly ran under it to get out of the rain.

She pushed her dark golden hair back from her face with cool hands, before wrapping her arms around herself. She felt cold. Though the rain was warm, the wind, and the knowledge that Van only considered her a friend, made it feel far colder out then it really was. She wiped away her tears.

She wanted to be somewhere warm right then, out of the wet clingy dress and the wind. She wanted to hide under the covers in the pjs till her mother forced her to tell her what was wrong so that she could spill out all the pain in her heart. She wanted to be away from this place with it's pain and sorrow. Her eyes turned up to the rain soaked skies to where she knew earth was hanging.

She returned her attention back to Gaia at the sound of a women's light giggle. There was a couple standing under another overhang just down the street from hers. The women had her arms wrapped tightly around the man as he held his coat up around them to keep them dry. Even as she watched they shared a kiss.

She turned away, Hitomi felt embarrassed and jealous. She wished... Hitomi looked down at her feet. It would never happen now.

Running from the overhang and back into the rain, Hitomi moving swiftly back down the streets and deeper into the city.

* * *

"Yuki!" Merle startled after closing the door to the grainery to find the black cat staring at her from the top of one of the hay bales that were stacked up in the back. His pale green eyes moved from hers to the door behind her then back again. Merle sighed. "Everything is just a mess now, Yuki." She sat down next to him. "I don't know what to do... I just hope that Lord Van makes the right decision." She looked down at her clawed paws, picking a bit of dirt out from under her nail.

Yuki sat and listened but didn't move. He only watched her with his pale green eyes.

Both sets of catlike ears flicked forward at the sound of a metal door opening then shutting again. Yuki looked at Merle before hopping down from his seat and running out the back door on all fours.

She just watched him go. This wasn't the Yuki she had known when she was a kitten. He'd changed.

* * *

Hitomi gave a heavy sigh, and threw a small rock into the waters of the channel below. She watched it ripple, distorting her reflection as she rested her head in her crossed arms against the rail. She shivered slighty. It was cold, she was cold and wet. Even though the rain had stopped, she still shivered with the cool breeze. She thought that maybe it would be a good idea to head back to the castle and change into something warmer. Besides, it was starting to get late and the sun was already falling toward the horizon. She just didn't want to face anyone quite yet... but she couldn't hide forever.

"Hitomi..." Her name rolled off the man's tongue. Allen walking slowly up the other side of the bridge. His long blond hair, dampened by the rain, lay against his shoulders and back, away from his face.

"Oh, Allen." She looked at him with slightly wide eyes. A little voice in her head was screaming at her in alarm. Her green eyes moved up the length of his body and stopped at his face.

"What are you doing out here, Hitomi? You're all wet..." The knight walked closer, closing the distance between them with sooth measured steps.

There was something different about him. As he walked closer, she began to see it. Thin scars ran down one side of his handsome face. They were new, freshly healed but hard to notice from a distance on his pale skin. His eyes, once a warm sky blue had now turned to an icy flame. This was the first time since she had reunited with their friends that she had been this close to Allen. He always seemed to be hiding, keeping a firm distance from them. What had happened while she was away? She still hadn't been told the whole story.

He placed one hand on her small shoulder. "Why, your shivering Hitomi! Let me walk you back to the castle." Allen offered kindly. The gesture didn't match the deadly look set deep in his eyes.

"No... No, I'll be fine on my own. Thanks Allen." She pulled back from his hand, away from him.

"You can't go, Hitomi." Reaching out quickly, the knight pulled her back against his chest, holding her flat against his body.

She stiffened in his arms. There was no warmth in his hold, no protection, no safety like in Van's. "Van..." She murmured under her breath. But Allen, whose face was bent down to rest on her shoulder, didn't miss it. His arms tightened with his growing anger.

"I can give you far more then that demon ever will!" He snapped.

Her green eyes widened as she fought the growing panic that was rising faster and faster in the pit of her stomach. Something had changed Allen. Something...  
_  
She was in a dark place. It was cold. Hitomi wrapped her arms around herself to find that she was naked. Looking around she saw only nothingness. Then... she landed on something cool. No, cold! The floor was rough with ice that bit at her bare feet. The room, topped with a domed roof was completely covered in ice, thick black ice that shone with a blue flame. Why was Allen's heart so cold?  
_

"Allen, let me go. Let me go, Allen!" Turning around, even in his tight grip, she forced all of her strength into the hand that connected with Allen's damp cheek.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	27. Lucky

**Chapter 27: Lucky**

"Allen, let me go. Let me go Allen!" Turning around, even in his tight grip, she forced all of her strength into the hand that connected with Allen's damp cheek.

He released her like he'd been shot. He stumbled back, wide eyed. As soon as his mind registered what had happened, he turned his cold eyes on Hitomi. "How dare you..." He began to growl dangerously, but she didn't stay around to listen. Turning on her heels and fled back across the bridge and around the first corner she found.

* * *

_'Ahhh... where is she? I have to find her...' _His mind was racing as he rounded another corner in his search for Hitomi. Where could she have gone? Had she made it back to the castle? She would have had enough time but he didn't think she had. Something in his heart was leading him more towards the harbor then the palace.

"Omf!" Hitomi ran right into Van's chest as they both rounded the same corner, her speed sending both of them to the wet ground.

"Hitomi! I'm so sorry." Standing quickly he reached a hand out to help her stand.

"No- That's okay, Van..." She ignored his offered hand and stood, wiping off as much as the dirty water as she could before it could soak into the dress. Millerna was going to kill her later for ruining another outfit.

"Hitomi?" Van stepped closer. "What's wrong? You're shaking."

She shook her head, sending small droplets of water spinning around her. "It's nothing, Van." She said as she walked past him in the direction of the castle. "I'm fine." Hitomi sneezed.

"Hitomi." Van said gently, placing an arm around her shoulders to pull her close to his body without a second thought. "You'll get a cold. We have to get out of the rain."

She leaned into his warmth, the memories of their earlier conversation forgotten. Stopping, she turned so the could lean fully into him, her arms wrapping around his back.

Van froze from a moment before returning her embrace. "Come on..."

She nodded against his chest, not really wanting to move, but followed him back up to the mill anyways. His arm around her shoulder a warm reassurance.

* * *

Pale green eyes watched in curiosity as the pair walked past. Moving in the shadows he fallowed them slowly. Taking note of the small things, like the way she clung to him and his soft looks. He frowned slightly in though, moving to sit down in a dark doorway to think while he kept himself out of the rain. She was scared. Something had frightened her, and it wasn't running into the young king.

He sniffed the air. It was hard to smell anything but the sweet smell of the rain, but...

He quickly ran back down the road the two had just gone up. He darted back towards the river, and the wooden bridge on all fours. He caught the faint smell of another still in the air as he neared. It was... he had to think. It was that knight, the blond one. A faint growl crept up the back of his throat. There was something wrong with the knight, something dangerous about his eyes and the way he watched them all. Cold, so cold.

Raising his nose to the wind, he sniffed for the scent of the knight's path. He found it and followed it down the dark back roads and alleyways of the city. Soon Yuki found himself at the very edge of the city and the scent was gone.

* * *

"Oh Lord Van, your dripping wet! Now you're going to get a cold." She glared at him. "And you too Hitomi." After darting into the back room, the young cat came back with a few blankets and towels for the couple as they moved to sit on a small bench near the fire that had been built in the middle of the room. Putting down her armload of blankets, Merle chose her target.

Van didn't even protest as she pulled his wet shirt up over his head; making his messy wet hair even messier. Merle hung it across from the fire so it would dry before moving towards Hitomi. Merle loomed over her, hand on her hips.

"No way!" The girl shrieked, covering her wet chest. "I'm not taking off my cloths."

"You'll catch a cold if you don't, and besides," Merle leaned closer with an all too knowing smile. "It's not like Lord Van can't already see what's under there..."

Hitomi blushed, realizing for the first time that her dress was practically see-through when wet. Grumbling under her breath, Hitomi moved so that Van's back was to her before reaching for the buttons at the back.

"Here, let me help." Merle offered, quickly unbuttoning the dress and peeling it off her, dumping in a heap on the floor. Peel was certainly the right word, seeing as how it clung so tightly to Hitomi's body in the first place, the rain water only making it heavier.

Hitomi shivered as she stood there in no more then her underwear. "Here" The young catgirl threw her a thick blanket over her before taking her dress to lay it out near the fire.

"Thanks..." Hitomi murmured, her blush still reddening her cheeks. She returned to her seat next to Van by the warm fire.

"There!" Merle smiled to herself as she finished arranging the dress so that it would dry evenly. She turned back to them. "I have a few things I need to do in the back, and when the rain stops, I'll run up to the castle to tell them where you are, Hitomi. So they don't worry." With that said she walked into the back room, closing the door softly behind her all the while with a knowing smile on her face.

Hitomi stole a glance at Van, very much aware of how naked she was under the blanket. He was quietly staring into the fire and she didn't know what to say in order to break the awkward silence. Things were all screwed up. The man she loves just told her they were only friends, Allen had turned all creep and Millerna was getting married even though she didn't seem to want too and her she was, thinking of butting her nose into things that didn't concern her again. She sighed as she repressed a shiver and snuggled deeper into the blanket.

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Hitomi turned as Van stood before her in the fire light. The light behind him made is golden skin glow. His gaze almost seemed sad, but she didn't protest of question if as he lifted her into his arms and sat them both down on the floor before the fire. She sat across his lap, like she had so many time before on their trip back to Palas.

Curling into his warmth, she didn't care if they were only friends; she would take whatever he was willing to give, even if it hurt her heart. It was better then being apart from him.

Stroking her hair and moving the blanket to cover her, Van just held Hitomi close as they both watched the fire glow.

* * *

Sparks from the construction work outside the window lit the training room and cast wavering shadows on the two dueling figures inside.

Two cats, sisters, one gold, the other silver leaped at one another with daggers in hand. The golden one, Eriya, moved swiftly towards her sister, kicking the blade from her hand before pinning her to the cool metal wall, their tight body suits hiding nothing of their womanly forms. Eriya smirked, thinking she had won the match, but she sister didn't give up so easily.

Naria turned in her sister's grasp just enough to gain the leverage she needed to swing her leg around into the other cat's side, sending her golden twin sliding along the floor. Wasting no time, Naria jumped onto her sister's back. Grabbing her sister's dagger hand, she pulled back till Eriya couldn't keep her hold on the blade any longer and it dropped to the ground.

Eriya hit her hand against the ground several times to indicate surrender.

Rolling off her sister, Naria smiled. "You almost had me there. You almost won, Eriya."

The golden cat-woman rubbed her wrenched shoulder, soothing the aching muscles. "Wait till next time." She smirked, fire in her eyes to challenge her sister again.

The silver cat-woman slumped to the floor with a sigh. "Sister, I thought that we were suppose to be lucky." She pouted as Eriya sat down next to her gracefully. "And yet they say that we have no chance of defeating the dragon, but we must! We have to, for Lord Folken." Naria turned her silver eyes to her sister, who nodded in understanding. They would do anything that their Lord asked of them, they'd do anything to make him happy.

"I will give back your luck." Folken walked silently into the room. "I will give you what I promised to you so long ago."

"Oh, Lord Folken." The twins said together, crawling over to lean against either of his legs, love shinning in their eyes as they gazed up at him. They would do anything for this man.

* * *

The sisters lay silently on two metal operating tables, their eyes trained only on their Lord as he stood at their feet. "I will completely replace the blood in your bodies with Fortune Blood." Oddly shaped capsules bubbled with an odd yellow liquid. Many different monitors lay around the grey room.

"Fortune Blood?" Eriya the gold frowned slightly and wondered if this would hurt.

"Emperor Dornkirk's research selected people with strong luck and a high survivability factor from all over Zaibach. And then, from the nuclei of their cells, he extracted Fortune DNA." He placed a hand on either of there shoulders. Flesh to gold and metal to silver and knew they would endure anything for him.

* * *

"Hitomi?"

"Mmhmm." Hitomi answered sleepily from her nest of blankets in Van's arms. Before them the fire was slowly burning down.

"You can sleep here tonight and go back to the castle in the morning to get ready for Millerna's wedding." He whispered softly so as not to disturbed the comfortable silence that had fallen around them. _'Maybe,'_ he thought, _'she has forgotten what I said before... maybe she'll see, really how much-'_

"Alright Van..." She yawned into the blankets.

He just nodded and continued to watch the fire die out. "Hitomi... I just wanted to say I'm sorry..."

She turned slightly in his arms.

"I didn't mean what I said before... about just being friends..." He blushed looking away as he felt her turn more into his chest. "You're so much more then that to me Hitomi... I" Looking back down he stopped. Over his racing heart he could faintly hear her soft, even breathing. She snuggled closer.

Van sighed, setting his head fall back against the bench behind them. She had fallen asleep.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	28. Wedding

**Chapter 28: Wedding**

"Hitomi!" Happy laugher of a child filled the hall as Hitomi walked back to her room to get changed for Millerna's wedding later that afternoon and she smiled upon seeing the young boy running towards her. "Chid." Kneeling down, she opened her arms to embrace him tightly. It had been almost a month since they had fled Freid after they lost in the battle against Zaibach, leaving the young prince, now Duke, behind with what remained of his people. "Chid, what are you doing here?"

He stiffened in her arms, pulling away. "Hit-Hitomi, Can I talk to you alone..?" All earlier eagerness gone.

Concerned, she led the young Duke to her room just down the hall where no one would over hear them. She sat down on her bed and patted the mattress next to her, indicating for the young boy to sit beside her, but he crawled up and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her chest as he started to cry.

"They… they took it away!" He sobbed.

"Shhh… Chid, what happened?" She asked as she stroked the boy's back.

"Zaibach they…"

So he told her. After their ship had finally left the sky over Fortuna temple, Zaibach's armies began to advance once more. Now that they had the seal sword, they controlled the power spot and had no use for the Duke. So they took his lands, his people, his kingdom. He was powerless to fight against them. He was able to escape with a handful of monks before Zaibach started to slaughter the rest.

"We…we were able to find a ship willing to bring us-" His gave another sharp sob. "-here. And I hadn't even heard," He sniffled. "of Aunt Millerna's wedding…"

She wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry, Chid…" Even that didn't seem to be enough. "Do any of the others know?" He shook his head. "Alright then, we'll tell the others later but right now we have to get ready for Millerna's wedding." So she put to work distracting the young Duke from his tears and even managed to make him smile a little from time to time.

* * *

Pink lilies with bight sunny centers floated softly on the water of the canal, thrown there by the many watchers who had gathered in the warm late-morning sunlight. Peasants and townsfolk lined the banks, filling every available space in order to watch their princess glide down the channel in a richly carved wooden boat in her wedding silks. The gold plated bow was carved in the image of the great dragon god of the sea, a sign of safe travel and peace.

Millerna's hair hung free around her shoulders, blowing in the mild breeze. They passed under another of the stone arches that spanned the canal, where royal banners in blue and gold had been hung in celebration. Millerna sat silently in her dress of deep blue and gold upon the small throne-like chair at the stern of the boat; Dryden stood proudly at the front in his own blue robes topped with a beret with a red feather. Unlike Dryden who wore few jewels, Millerna was covered with them: from the golden headband with the large emeralds to the thick gold necklace with it's coin sized ruby. Even the veil that hung down her back sparkled with dew-drop diamonds. Attire fit for the future Queen.

Their small boat was dwarfed by the barges moving slowly behind them. Each filled to the very top with tributes for the soon to be rulers.

When Dryden and Millerna's small boat came to rest at the head of the canal, the couple exited the boat carefully and walked side by side up the red carpeted stairs to stand before the castle doors where the priests stood waiting for them.

On a hill outside of town, Merle and Van sat on the roof of the small mill watching the events. Though they would not be able to see the actual event, they had been able to watch the couple ride up the canal. Van was in no mood to be amongst the crowds.

"Lord Van, why don't we go down there with the others? We were invited." Her tail batted slowly from side to side as she watched to happy city. She knew it would be a sight to see, a royal wedding. It would be far grander then anything Fanelia had ever seen.

"I just don't feel like being around so many people right now, Merle." Van replied, closing his eyes for a moment and wondered if he should just suggest that she and Yuki go alone.

oOoOo

_Her cheeks were flushed in the early morning light. "Thanks Van… I mean." Hitomi turned her head away slightly. "It was very nice of you to let me stay for the night."_

_"Well I couldn't let you stay out in the rain. Now you'd better go. I'm sure Millerna is waiting for you." He smiled slightly._

_Hitomi nodded. "Alright Van."_

oOoOo

"Gaia to Lord Van?" Merle waved her hand in front of his face.

He blinked rapidly to clear his thoughts from his face but it was too late.

"You were thinking of Hitomi again, weren't you?" She asked giving him a sideways look when she returned to her seat.

Van just continued to stare out over the peaceful city.

"Hey Lord Van, you know, I bet your mother is looking for you…"

* * *

Guymelefs lined the walkway up to the palace doors; the Knights Caeli stood before them, eyes straight ahead and heads held high. This was a great day for their kingdom, they were proud to be part of it. As the couple passed by, swords were raised and melef spears crossed.

On the balcony above, the royal family sat to watch the event. Millerna's father and older sister Eries, along with the high nobles of the kingdom. This is where Van would have been sitting, had he wanted to. Chid stood silently next to his grandfather as he watched his Aunt's wedding. They hadn't really asked why he had come, it was more or less expected of family but he had a feeling they knew what had happened.

Varie sighed. Even though she didn't mind the company of the King and his older daughter, she didn't know them, and it had been a very long time since she had been to court. She forgot how tiring it could be. She also wondered where her son and young lady Hitomi were hiding.

Hitomi too, sighed as she stood with the crew of the Crusade amongst the crowds. She wondered why Van hadn't come, and the reason Millerna's sister had told her not to stay up with Varie on the balcony. She looked lonely up there on her own.

"Hey boss… where's the Commander?"

Gaddess turned to face the rest of the crew. "What do you mean, Reeden?" He whispered back, so as to keep it from the people around them.

Hitomi half turned to listen as she kept her eyes on the ceremony.

"Well you see… The Commander is nowhere to found and Scherazade is gone too!" Reeden cupped a hand over his mouth as he told him the news, if though he said it loud enough for everything else to hear.

"You mean he's just gone?" When the man nodded Gaddess sighed and ran his hands back through his blue-black hair.

While the two men argued about the possible reasons why their leader was missing, the crowd grew silent as Millerna and Dryden walked by.

Hitomi smiled. "Millerna, I want you to have all the luck in the world…" She whispered to herself. She wanted Millerna to be happy, and Dryden would make sure she was.

When Millerna and Dryden finally reached the end of the red carpet, they knelt before the gathered priests. The high priest held up a staff topped with golden images of the moon and sun; the others, dressed in red, held smaller staffs. They bowed their heads.

Hiding among the shadows Yuki watched with interest. Everyone was so… happy. Over a wedding? He didn't understand the excitement. He sniffed the air… something else was coming. He turned his ears to see if he couldn't figure out was it was.

"Ye wise children of Asturia," The priest began. "A land blessed with rich land and water, embraced by sun and moon; this day bears witness to a blessed event." The high priest raised his staff high into the air. Bright beams of sun catching on its gold surface.

Back in the shadows, Yuki with his pale green eyes moved farther into the crowd before jumping into the open window of a nearby house.

* * *

_"The probability graph is stabilizing due to the separation of the girl and the dragon. This is the perfect opportunity to capture Hitomi Kanzaki, the key to the alteration of fate." _

"But what if there is further influence from the dragon?" He asked. Much rested on this plan.

_"Should that happen, eliminate the dragon." _

Folken bowed his head and Naria's voice came over the intercom in the bridge. "There is nothing to worry about, Lord Folken."

"We will capture that girl, Hitomi." Eriya confidence was evident. "Luck is on our side." And it was. He watch them fly out over the waiting city in their cat-like guymelefs and wondered what his brother was going to do.

In the mill to the east. The hatch on the dragon armor opened, and its heart began to glow. Waiting.

* * *

Hitomi gasped as if she had been hit, her eyes drawn to the sky.

_Lightning began to rain down as large shadows fell into the city. A falling dragon and a crashing tower. Everything is falling. Down and down. Screams and blood._

"No they can't!" Hitomi's green eyes snapped to the couple, Dryden was now placing a large ruby ring on Millerna's slender finger and the feeling of dread was growing, making it harder to breath.

The men of the Crusade around her turned confusion but she didn't pay them any heed. "This marriage is all wrong!" She began pushing her way through the crowd.

"Hey, what?" Gaddess reached out after her but she slipped through the moving crowd. "Wait!" He called out but was already gone.

* * *

A light shone through the roof of the mill right next to Van and Merle. The light from Escaflowne's energist shot high into the sky till it hit what seemed to be a wall in the sky.

"What the-?" Van turned, his eyes following the light as it slowly revealed the flying structure hanging over the city. "That's my brother's floating fortress…"

* * *

"They've spotted us!" Hissed Eriya as they turned in the air to see their fortress uncovered.

Her sister looked out over her shoulder to the beam of light. "The dragon showed us it's location all by itself…" She smirked. "Our luck is operating on a whole new level, all right. Eriya!"

"Yes, sister?" She startled at the sharpness in her sister's tone.

"You go after the dragon. Don't let him interfere with our capture of that girl, Hitomi." With that she began to speed her melef down towards the festive city.

"My pleasure, sister." Eriya smiled and turned herself east.

* * *

Hitomi was running up the red carpet, having broken free of the crowd. "Wait!" She yelled up to the altar causing the crowds eyes to turn to her with angry glares, shocked gasps and murmurs.

_'Almost, almost there. They just can't kiss-' _As she neared the stairs, the carpet caught her feet and she fell and was too late. The new King and Queen kissed… and the sky went black.

* * *

"Lord Van, where are you going?" Merle asked again as she followed him back inside.

"I'm taking Escaflowne and flying into the city. They're in trouble down there. Zaibach is attacking." He jumped smoothly into Escaflowne's open cockpit, placing it sword beside him as the hatch began to close.

"This doesn't feel right, Lord Van! Something is wrong!" She yelled up to him as she scampered up to the newly transformed guymelef's dragon back.

He didn't answer as he commanded his dragon into the sky and towards the city.

* * *

"What's that?" Millerna moved into Dryden's arms as the shadow continued to spread over the city, staring up into the blackened sky.

"An eclipse? _Now?_" Dryden narrowed his eyes. This couldn't be right. Something else was going on.

"This is an ill omen…" The high priest bowed his heads to pray for the forgiveness of the gods, but there was something moving towards them, something large.

"It's an enemy attack!" Someone shouted from within the crowd. People began to scatter like mice, rushing into the streets and out of their houses as the silver Guymelef landed in the castle square.

"Millerna, lets go!" Dryden scooped his new Queen into his arms, fleeing with the rest, trying to find some form a safety.

The melef's that had lined the streets during the ceremony now took up arms against the attack, but as they were readied for battle, they each malfunctioned one by one. Cables snapped and gears crumbed in an odd show of bad luck. Some refused to move, or even open their hatches to receive their pilots. The city was being left defenseless.

Thick dark clouds had rolled over the city, lightning began to strike and screams rose from the frightened inhabitants. Buildings and homes began to burn as the bolts landed one after another, in a powerful and relentless assault.

Lightning cracked over head and Millerna gasped as rocks started to fall from the tower towards them. "Dryden!" They had little room to run as the huge stones landed on the ground around them.

* * *

"What the hell is going on? Huh?" Over his right shoulder he saw Eriya's gold melef rise up behind him as he flew Escaflowne towards the panicked city. Van growled. "Zaibach soldiers." He cursed the darkness and panic for not seeing her sooner.

"I can't let you get near Hitomi!" Eriya shouted as she pressed a button on her controls that revealed her hidden crima claws. She started to shoot at the dragon.

Van dived out of the way of the shots towards the ground in a steep drop. Eriya moved to follow when he suddenly shot up behind her, sword in claw. "Almost…" Urging Escaflowne to go a little faster, Van managed to lock the dragons claws onto the enemy's shoulder plate. "Got her!" Van shouted in triumph, raising his sword high. It froze and suddenly he couldn't move it. He tried again to bring it down, but instead Escaflowne let go of the melef, diving to the side sharply. Escaflowne was out of control. Soon the dragon started to race up and up and it was all Van could do to hang on. Then, energist turning a dead gray on the dragon's chest, it began to fall back to the ground.

Hitomi turned around in the rubble of the tower and saw Van begin to fall. "Escaflowne… it will crash…" In her mind she saw the impact. Van will hit the city street... then he will...

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	29. Unlucky

**Chapter 29: Unlucky**

"Van!" Before she even had time to think, Hitomi was running across the debris littered square toward the fallen dragon and her king. "Van! Van, are you alright?" Hitomi knelt down near the young king as he crawled out from under the unmoving dragon.

"Yeah… I'm err… fine." He growled as he leaned his back against Escaflowne's side. Van let out a long breath. The fall hadn't hurt him as much as the uncooperative dragon just sitting on him had. If it wasn't for that light… He looked up to meet Hitomi's worried green eyes and was about to smile reassuringly when something behind her caught his eye. "Hitomi!" he shouted. Pushing himself off from the guymelef he leaped at her, knocking her to the ground as the crima claws that had been meant for her wrapped around him, lifting his feet off of the ground.

"Van!" She watched from the ground as the young king was lifted up to the faceplate of the cat-like guymelef.

"You…" Naria hissed at the boy. "You always- get- in- our way!" With an angry growl she lifted him higher before hurling him to the side, out into the city.

"No…" Hitomi covered her mouth in horror as he disappeared from sight over the castle walls and into the city streets beyond. She didn't even notice the guymelef move, Crima claws reached out towards her.

_'Not good. Not good!' _His mind screamed as he was thrown into the air and watched the castle walls move past him before he began his descent. There was only one thing he could do. Adrenaline pumping, he let his wings tear out from his back and through his ruined shirt. He landed easily on the stone paved street below.

"Hitomi…" So preoccupied was the young king, that he didn't even notice the gasps of shock from the people around him who quickly moved back.

"Let me down!" Hitomi shouted, struggling uselessly in the guymelef's grasp.

Naria smiled as she lifted into the air. "I don't think so. Lord Folken will be very pleased to have you."

Pale green eyes followed the action from the shadows. Watched as the girl ran to help the Fanilian King. Watched as the melef moved closer and unintentionally captured the King. The eyes saw Van thrown off into the distance, over and beyond the castle walls. Now they watched as the guymelef, Hitomi in hand, changed to flight mode and hovered over the ruined square momentarily before lifting off in the direction of the eclipse.

Yuki sat in the shadows for a moment, his clipped ears moving to hear every noise in the panicked city. He waited just until the guymelef was nearly out of sight and the coast was clear before he moved towards the dragon on all fours.

Van's amber eyes watched the sky with worry. His heart beating wildly. Now could he have let his happen? Why had he been so careless? Now they had Hitomi. He ran faster down the nearly abandoned streets.

"Brother…" He growled. What was he going to do to Hitomi?

When he finally made it back into the crumbled court yard of the castle the sun was already starting to shine down on the frightened city as the floating fortress moved away. Many people were doing the best they could to put out the fires caused by the lightening. He had to hurry before the fortress got out of sight and he lost her.

He stopped when he neared Escaflowne, and narrowed his eyes at Yuki who sat silently on the melef, his black tail swaying slowly. He pointed up with one paw.

As Van looked up he was blinded by the afternoon sun. The Fortress had disappeared.

His eyes widened with panic. They had Hitomi. He had to get her back. They could be anywhere on Gaia soon if he didn't hurry.

Yuki jumped with unusual grace down to the ground and walked up to Van. The black cat stood only slightly shorter then the young king, and easily made eye contact. He held out one of his paws and grabbed one of Van's hands with the other.

Van blinked, he opened his hand to find Hitomi's pendant. '_Believe…_' He could hear her voice in his mind and he looked back up at the sky.

* * *

"This will make Lord Folken very happy." Naria smirked. "Now don't you even think about going anywhere…" She threatened as she jumped from the cockpit of her melef onto the steel floor of the hanger. Hitomi looked down at her helplessly, still held in the silent guymelef's large hand. There was no way to escape unless someone operating the guymelef were to help her. Naria smiled again but the smile faultered. Grasping her throat, the silver cat-woman moaned in pain. "I…I can't breathe." She wheezed.

Hitomi's eyes widened.

**Flash**  
"Don't cry, Belubelu. I'm with you." Two young kittens, one silver the other gold, walked hand in hand along the edge of a cliff. Their light summer dresses dirtied and torn.

The silver kitten wiped a tear from her eye.

"Found them!" The sound of men's laughing voices filled the air. "A set of gold and silver twins! Talk about rare! They'll be worth a fortune!" More men laughed, hands reaching out to grab the cornered twins. A wide river raged below the edge of the cliff.

They jumped. Hand in hand the young pair leaped from the high cliffs, ready to die rather than be taken as slaves. As they watched the ground come closer, a pair of arms, one flesh, the other metal, wrapped around their tiny waists. The arms carried them slowly to the ground.

"You poor things… I shall give you new names and a new start in life…."  
**Flash**  
The twins, now several years older, listen eagerly and trustingly as Folken explained the Fortune Blood. They watch and rejoiced as he gives them their melefs. They listen and nod, wide eyed as they are given their first missions. They remember failing that mission and having to beg their Lord for forgiveness, resting their heads against his knees as he sat listening to their pleas.  
**Flash**

"Sister…" Eriya leaned heavily on the door way. "Why is happening…?" Hitomi watched as Naria's eyes dilated and become unfocused.

"We… will not fail… Lord Folken." Painfully slow, Naria moved to join her sister before they both left the hanger.

"What's happening to them…?" Hitomi wondered, looking at the door they had just gone through. "Oh, Van…"

"Damn it, Hitomi where are you?" Van flew over the city in wide circles, scanning the skies for any sign of where the Vione might have gone. Hitomi's fallen pendant hung lightly around his neck.

His mind was running a mile a minute. What was going to happen next? "Where are you Folken?" Van growled. Closing his amber eyes, he guided the dragon out to sea as he pictured the pendant in his mind. This was what Hitomi had taught him, and it was starting to become natural to him, easier with each use.

The pendant swung in his mind and slowly revealed the floating fortress against the setting sun farther out to ocean. "There!" Quickly he pulled on the dragon's controls, causing it to swing into the setting sun.

"Dragon approaching!" The soldiers began to scurry about the bridge of the Vione, activating warning sirens throughout the ship. Warning those on board of the impending attack.

"Naria, Eriya…" Folken stroked their hair as the sirens went off. "I can't let you go in your conditions. I'll handle this."

"No." Eriya croaked, looking up at her Lord. "We will protect you Lord Folken." Slowly the twins rose to their feet and left the room.

Folken sighed. There was no way to change their minds, and he knew it. "Why Brother?" He whispered. Standing, he left.

Van flew right through the ship's glass window, and began swinging his sword around the bridge. "Folken!" He yelled. Machines blew and fire slowly started to spread as Van destroyed all in his path. "Folken! Where are you? Show yourself!"

From the smoke, Folken's tall figure slowly emerged to meet the ranting King. "Brother."

Escaflowne turned at the sight of the Stratigoes. "There you are…" Van growled as his guymelef's face plate opened.

"Why can't you understand, Van? That the creation of our new world is almost at hand? This is the final battle." Folken just watched the anger and distrust flow through her brother's ambers eyes, his own deadened with pain. "Why can't you see that, Van?" He asked again, lower this time.

Van just growled, making his decision he snapped his visor shut and raised his sword. All the while, Folken just watched, accepting what would happen.

"What going on?" Hitomi questioned the two cats as they tied her up so that Naria could use her melef.

"Shut up!" Naria slapped her to keep the girl's questions down. Another shock wave shook the floating fortress. Having finished tying Hitomi so that she couldn't run away, Eriya turned back to her sister. "We must protect Lord Folken!"

_'What is going on?...Van?' _

"So, anything else to say, Folken?" Van asked as Escaflowne readied its sword. Folken didn't answer, just watched the sword start to fall.

Van yelled out as he was suddenly thrown to the side, Eriya's guymelef riding his to the ground. "Can't you see that Lord Folken cares about you?" Eriya shouted, each word strained as she fought to keep his sword arm pinned. "Why can't you see how much he cares? Answer, why can't you see it?"

Van stared at her in shock. "What are you saying?"

"I won't let anyone make Lord Folken sad. No one!" She continued as he listened in confusion, giving her enough time to make the final blow.

Hitomi looked suddenly up, "Van!"

Escaflowne's energist didn't just glow, it seemed to explode with an energy all its own. It threw the other guymelef off of him and Escaflowne from the ship.

"Lord Folken!" Out of no where, Naria jumped into his arms, shielding him from the blast without a second thought.

Van, unable to regain control of the falling Escaflowne, slammed into the Austurian shore. Standing he brushed the sand from his cloths as he watched another explosion erupted from the side of the sinking fortress. His heart ached. "Hitomi, be alright."

"Oh… Lord Folken, please get away from here…" They had retreated farther into the fortress to escape the fires. Now Folken knelt with one of the cat-women curled at each foot, a hand on either one's pained shoulders.

Eriya slowly turned her head up to him, her voice weak and pained. "There's no need to worry about my sister and I…. You don't know how glad we are to have met you… Lord Folken…"

"And we are happy to die with you watching over us…"

They both tightened their grip on his legs one last time. "Good bye Lord Folken…" Together, like everything else they ever did, the twins let out there final breaths. At peace, because they had both found love in one man, and had both been loved in return.

Folken bowed his head as the screen to his back lit up with Dornkirk's face. _"There was a reaction?"_ His voice was disbelieving. _"A reaction of misfortune to the artificially enhanced good fortune? But this experiment was successful beyond all my expectations. I have the answer!"_

Folken slowly stood, laying the sisters down gently at his feet. This was not how it was supposed to be.

_"The answer that has forever eluded man! The key has it all!"_The Emperor raved as Folken threw off his cape.

"You are wrong!" Folken snapped. He had trusted and believed in this mad man… and this was all wrong.

_"What?"_Dornkirk's outraged voice rang out before the screen cracked and blew apart.

"Oh Van…" Hitomi could see him as they flew off the ship in Naria's old melef. Folken had not said a word as he had grabbed her and left the ship. Even as her hair slapped in the wind she couldn't keep her eyes off of Van. Everything would be alright. She'd make it back to him.

Folken just kept his eyes on the forest beyond the mountains as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Again he had lost those he cared for.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	30. Window

**Chapter 30: Window**

"Oh Lord Van… Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be alright. Really." Merle tried her best to reassure the young king as he sulked by the window, holding Hitomi's small pendant in his tightly clenched fist.

"They could be anywhere, Merle!" He snapped. "And I can't even get Escaflowne to work." His long bangs covered his eyes. "I can't feel her anymore…"

"What was that, Lord Van?" The young cat placed a hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away from the touch.

"I failed her, Merle, and now Zaibach has her. Just leave me alone…" Taking his sword out from its sheath, he left the room, heading toward the training area. He passed his mother standing in an open doorway.

"Oh Van, could you-" But he just walked by, causing Varie to sigh as she watched him go.

Merle joined the older women, snuggling into her arms. "You feel it too, don't you?"

Varie nodded. "Yes, I feel it too, but Van is too troubled with his own thoughts to open his heart to it."

"I know she's safe." Merle yawned and turned back to go to bed.

* * *

Van wiped the sweat from his brow as he walked into his room, making sure to lock the door behind him; something he only did when he needed time to himself, and went into the private bath to clean up before bed

Ruffling his hair with one of the plush bath towels, fresh from a bath, he moved towards the balcony but a dark shape on his bed caught his eye. It was Yuki, watching him with his pale green eyes. "What do you want?" Even to Van, it sounded angry, but he was. He had locked the door to be alone, not to have yet another cat show up and try to comfort him.

Yuki didn't try to comfort him however, just handed him a long wooden box which Van knew to be the case that held the bow and dagger he had given to Hitomi. On top was a note.

_Dear Lord Van,_

_Lots of things happened when you and Hitomi disappeared. Allen went crazy, and started to tear through your room, and then Hitomi's. I managed to sneak into her room before he could go through all of her things and hid this from him. When she comes back, could you give it to her? I know it will be safe with you, and I might forget I even have it. Again. Don't worry, lord Van, she's fine._

"This is from Merle." He looked over the note again. "Yuki?" But the catboy was already gone. Mumbling to himself about cats always being so sneaking, he slid the box under the bed. She might need it again when he got her back. He didn't know why but something was telling him that the final battle would be soon and that they were going to need to be ready. Together.

* * *

Sometime during her capture, Hitomi had passed out. There had been nothing she could do as the melef had flown over great exspanses of land. She had no idea where they were or even the slightest clue as to where they might flying to. The most likely destination had been Zaibach, she had thought, but as she opened her eyes to the sight of a small fire at the edge of a wood, she thought that Zaibach was probably not where they were headed after all.

Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, the movement causing a large black cloak to fell from her shoulders and pooled in her lap. She looked down at the silken garment closely before taking in her surroundings. Her back was to an ancient looking forest that curved around the fire, and in front of her were large stone ruins.

"Welcome back to Fanelia, little Lady." She jumped at the sound of Ruhm's voice. He laughed, a deep rumbling sound in the back of his throat.

"Ruhm!" She smiled, happy to see a friendly face since her capture, but his words brought down her joy. "Wait… did you say Fanelia?" She asked.

"Yes…" He said sadly as he sat down beside her on the rocky ground. "I guess you could call these the ruins of Fanelia." The wolf man glanced at her. "I saw it all happen. We were leading the trading carts over the great hill at the entrantce of this valley when we saw the first flames rise up… I hope that Lord Van will help us rebuild it after the war is over. You'll help too, I suppose? I've heard many stories about you and Lord Van." He winked.

Hitomi clenched her fists tightly as she blushed. "Why is it that everyone keeps making up these stories?" She snapped. "Van and I are just friends!" She sighed. "Sorry… just a rough day I guess."

He patted her on the shoulder. "You should sleep now. Folken went to find some more food and water, as there's not much left, and tomorrow Lord Van will come, you'll see." He rose to leave.

"Wait, what do you mean?" For a moment she has forgotten about her captors, but if Folken was here...

"Just get some sleep." Ruhm avoided her question, waving over his shoulder as he disappeared into the dark woods to leave her alone in the clearing.

"Huh?" Ruhm was working with Zaibach? But that didn't seem right and Van was going to be arriving tomorrow. What was going on? She had no idea. Yawning, she look around as she pulled the cloak up over her shoulders again and watched the fire. She was still very tired, and after some time fell back asleep.

She awoke as she often did, with the morning sun trying to glare her awake through her closed eyelids. She groaned, throwing a hand over her face and heard an amused chuckle.

Turning her head, Hitomi blinked her sleep filled eyes at Folken, who was sitting on the other side of a smoldering pit of ashes from where she laid.

"I'm happy to see that you are finally awake." Rising to his feet, Folken picked up a small wooden bowl before making his way over to her. He leaned down next to Hitomi. "Here, I found some fruit, if you want to eat. It's going to be a long day."

Hitomi looked at the bowl and groaned. More piscus. She was starting to have a strong dislike for the sour fruit.

"And if you'd like, I will show you to the falls so you can wash." Leaving the bowl at her side, he left the clearing to return to the shadow of the trees. Again leaving her alone. He was different now, she thought. Something had changed him, she could feel it. It was like there was something about him now that put her at ease.

She felt as safe around the elder Fanel brother as she did the younger.

* * *

Van walked down the castle steps. He had recieved a message last night about Hitomi, and the only thing that had kept him there was that Escaflowne still refusing to work. He wasn't in the best of moods.

"Oh, Fanelia." Van looked down with slight surprise at young Chid's smiling face.

"Duke Chid, when did you get here?" Van asked, stopping just short of the last few steps.

"Just before Aunt Millerna's wedding." The young Duke answered sadly.

"I see." Van sighed, putting aside his frustrations enough to civil with the young Duke. "How is Freid coming? Have you put things back in order yet?" He asked.

Young Chid took a shaking breath. "No…" He replied, his blue eyes dropping to the stone floor. "When you left, Zaibach forced myself and a few of my people out of our homeland. They killed the rest." Chid walked past Van, back into the castle, his eyes shadowed.

His anger returned in a hot surge. First they had destroyed Fanelia, then Freid, and now they had attacked Asturia as well. They even had Hitomi.

Zaibach had to be stopped.

* * *

After a light lunch, which had consisted of more picus, Hitomi had asked Ruhm if he might show her the falls that Folken had mentioned. She felt like she was covered in a thin layer of dirt and grime.

"It's behind what's left of the castle. I'll show you the way." The wolf man held out a hand to help her rise. "Follow me." He said as he began to walk slowly up the ruined stone steps of the village.

As she walked, her green eyes darkened with the memories that the ruins triggered within her. Fire, the screams of children, and the sounds of death flowed around her. She shook her head to clear her visions. The people of Fanelia had done nothing wrong except live in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her heart went out to them, wherever they were now.

"Are you alright, little lady?" Ruhm turned his deep brown eyes to her.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just such a shame that this had to happen…" She answered, watching her feet move up the stairs one step at a time.

"We can't always prevent bad things from happening, but we can always fix up the mess afterwards. Don't worry, little lady, we'll rebuild."

"You're right; I know Van will pull everyone back together after this war is finished."

Ruhm smiled softly at her. He knew the promises that Balgus and even Van had made to her before the war. They would find a way to send her home, they has said. He wondered if she even remembered those promises, or if she now might want to stay. She'd make a really strong queen, he thought with some pride. He wished, as did most, that she would stay at Lord Van's side.

They walked straight through what used to be the inner hall of the castle and into the gardens behind, the broken stone walls of the castle scattered about their feet. The sun light was blocked by the immense tree that had once shaded the castle, leaving the gardens in shadow. The trunk was as wide as a house and it's branches stretched up into the sky. Many of its leaves had been burned or singed in the fire, and the bark charred. But the tree was still alive, and many small saplings had sprung up around it. New life was blossoming after only a few short months.

As they walked through the slightly dense forest, Hitomi started to smell and hear running water.

"Oh…wow. It's so beautiful…" Hitomi whispered as she stared up at the falls falling from the cliffside.

"A long time back there were no falls here. The water used to flow around the rim of this valley before flowing down the far western side. I believe it was Lord Van's great grandfather who ordered the diversion of the river, so that clean water would be more accessable to the villagers. So he ordered a group of men to cut a hole in the lip of the valley so that the water would run down, and so it did. After a little problem with flooding half of the valley, the water settled into its path. I flows beside the castle and through a cave cut into the valley wall, and then meets up with the original river."

Hitomi giggled at the image of an older Van's great idea having flooded his own Kingdom.

"What's so funny?" Ruhm asked.

"I was just picturing what Van's face would be like if it had been his idea that flooded the kingdom."

"You're right, that would be funny to see." Ruhm gave a small laugh. "Oh, here." He reached into the pouch that hung over his hip and pulled out a neatly folded blanket. "If you decide to wash up, use this to dry yourself off with. Don't worry; neither Folken or I will spy on you, little lady." He turned to walk back through the castle. "Oh and one more thing. The water is heated by both the sun and a hot spring below the lake so don't worry about it being cold." He smiled again before leaving.

Hitomi smiled. They'd all get through this war and although she hadn't really talked much with Folken yet, she just knew that he would help them end this war.

She knew Van well enough to know that he would throw a bit of a fit over his brother's return to good side, and then there was Varie. Hitomi wondered what she was going to think of her dead son's sudden return to the living. After all, it had been Folken's disappearance that had forced her into the dragons nest in the first place.

Hitomi knelt down near the edge of the small lake at the base of the falls and tested the water with her fingers. Ruhm was right, the water was warm. Standing, she took a quick look around before stripping off her clothes and diving into the warm lake. Why waste such a good opportunity to wash up? She was sure the men would keep their promise not to peek at her.

* * *

"Do you think he'll come?" Ruhm asked Folken as they watched the sky together at the base of the ruins.

"Oh, I'm sure my brother will show up. Besides, Hitomi is here. If nothing else he has to come back to get her."

Behind him, the wolf man nodded in agreement, keeping his eyes on the skies. "There he is!" Ruhm pointed toward a shiny metallic dot moving towards them over the horizon.

Piloting the white dragon, Van glared angrily at the two figures below, then frowned, his brow knotting as he noticed that Hitomi wasn't amoung them. What had they done to her? He pushed Escaflowne into a dive, flying only feet above the two older men's heads before sliding to a stop in the dirt. "Where is she?" Van shouted as he jump down, sword already drawn and ready for a fight.

"Now Van…" Folken started, raising his hands as a sign of good will as he walked to meet the young king.

"Where is she?" Van demanded again, dropping into a fighting stance.

Ruhm placed himself between to the two brothers. "Lord Van, please just calm down. She's fine, I took her up to-" He tried to explain.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hitomi scream echoed across the ruined city.

"Hitomi!" With single minded purpose, Van whirled around and ran for the stairs in such a hurry that he hadn't seen the moving shadow or the enormous tail that swung down to hit him as he moved past.

The impact sent him flying back into a crumbling stone wall, the air knocked from his lungs as he crumbled to the ground. He was winded but not badly hurt and quickly pulled himself back up onto his feet. Again Hitomi screamed, and a large green land dragon blocked his path up the stairs.

Van growled in the back of his throat. "Get out of my way!" He leaped towards the beast, sword high. His blood moved hotly within his veins, he wasn't going to let anything stop him from reaching her. He wouldn't let anything touch her!

"Wait, Van!" Folken shouted in vain, trying to get his younger brother to calm down. His anger, it lured the dragons. Even now, more moved through the ruins toward the energy that was Van. He had to learn to control his anger, that little brother of his. It was going to get him killed.

Van jumped over another dragon's swinging tail only to land in the path of another's fiery breath. Shirt singed, he managed to get past the dragon blockade and up the path to the castle, but the land dragons were both larger and faster than the young king. One jumped, using the skin on it's lower belly to glide over the broken buildings and was soon able to cut the young king off.

Van brought himself to a stop. Hitomi was in trouble, she needed him! Folken… Folken had set all of this up. He had known the dragons were here and had set this trap! "Folken!" Van shouted the name like a curse.

"I assure you Van, I did not know that the dragons had already moved into the city." His deep voice echoed over the ruins. "Put down your sword Van! And the dragons will leave."

"Yeah right." Van jumped out of the way of another heat blast from a dragon. He was not going to go down without a fight.

Folken, standing on the ruins of what used to be a house, watched his younger brother face off against the dragons. Even as a child, Van had always been thick headed and stubborn.

"Van!" Hitomi's voice sounded closer now. Van turned around to face it. "Van listen to your brother. Please. If you put down your sword the dragons will leave." She begged.

"Hitomi."He breathed at the sight of her standing just up the pathway. Both her hair and cloths were dripping wet and she appeared to have dressed in a hurry, but looked unharmed. As he looked at the girl from the mystic moon with relief, he was struck again by another dragon's tail which sent him careening into what used to be the side of a house.

Hitomi cringed as she watched Van hit the wall, his sword falling to the ground as he slumped over.

* * *

**To Be Continued **


	31. Family

**Chapter 31: Family**

After Van had been knocked unconscious by the force of the impact with the wall, all the dragons returned back to the woods. Folken explained to Hitomi that the dragons had been drawn to Van's anger and heightened emotions. They had always guarded Fanelia, and even in ruins, they would protect it from people who might mean harm.

"But Van wouldn't hurt Fanelia!" Hitomi argued.

"They see all anger and rage as a danger. Those with calm, peaceful hearts they see as harmless, but if you approach a dragon with a weapon, you are deemed a threat." Folken sat high on his melef's bent knee, looking out over the forest with calm amber eyes.

Sitting on the ground with the young king laying in her lap, Hitomi stroked Van's black hair with careful fingers. "When this war is over, Van and the people who escaped will rebuild and make a better Fanelia." She turned her green eyes up to Folken. "Will you help him, Folken?"

An odd smile came across Folken's handsome face; he nodded slowly as he watched a bird fly by. "If I live through the final battle." He looked down at her. "I'd be more then happy to help my younger brother." And she knew he meant it.

Van stirred in Hitomi's arms, groaning at the light and covered his eyes with his wrist in order to stop the pain.

"Van, how are you feeling?" Hitomi asked, wiping a wet cloth down his cheek.

"Like I got hit by a leva ship. Ouch…" Slowly the young King sat up, lowering his arm as his memories came swirling back to him. "Where is he… huh?" He noticed it when he moved, his sword was gone from his side. Van growled as he caught sight of his brother, now standing on the melef's bent knee, with the Fanelian royal sword in his hands.

"I am sorry, Van, but we had to take your sword away. Your anger would have drawn the dragons back if we hadn't." Folken drew the sword, looking at the gleaming blade in the light. "Van, I have not forced you to come here, nor did I ever plan to take the throne from you. In reality I was killed by the dragon I went out to kill," Van stood back up slowly. "And you, little brother, having lost all family, became the next in line. It was you who passed the rite, and you who hold the throne of this kingdom. I have no intention to take what you have worked so hard to achieve." Folken slid the sword back into it's sheath and held it out to his brother.

Van's eyes flicked from the sword to Folken's ever calm face. "What do you want then, brother?"

Folken kept his eyes locked with the king's. "I want Dornkirk stopped."

Hitomi stood next to Van, leaning her body into his, her head resting on his shoulder.

Van relaxed the instant her body touched his, he turned to look at her.

"Van, the finial fight will take place very soon, I can feel it. There are going to be so many deaths." Hitomi started to shake. She looked up at him with worried eyes. "Van, you have to be careful."

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" Van asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. "What is it?"

"I can see it…" Her eyes unfocused with the vision, this one more powerful than any that had come before. "Red, it's everywhere… something large, red again…. There is a man, with a red jewel on the crown over his forehead… He has hungry eyes… Another… long haired and swift…" She shook her head as if trying to rid it of her distressing thoughts. "There will be a light… I see feathers… black feathers." As her vision concluded she feel forward into Van's arms, breathing heavily.

"Then it has already begun…" Folken stated, jumping down from his melef and walking to his brother. "Zaibach knows of Hitomi's powers, and they will get even stronger. She is the Key, Van. If she opened the power of Atlantis, it would be hers, and hers alone; to control and use to make a better Gaia, or a worse one."

Van held her tighter. "So that's why you wanted Hitomi. That's why you're here!"

"No Van, you must learn to trust-"

"How am I supposed to trust a man that destroyed his own country, and has tried to kill both me and my friends!"

"Little Brother, I am not-"

"You even kidnapped Hitomi! How am I suppose to trust you?"

"Van, if I hadn't taken Hitomi with me she would have died in the fires, and I needed her with me because if I didn't have her with me, Van, you never would have come to speak with me." Folken held Van's warm amber eyes with his own. Van opened his mouth to reply, but Hitomi's hand on his arm stopped him. His eyes softened as they turned to her.

"Van, please just trust your brother…" She pushed herself away from his arms. "He's not a bad person. Can't you see that? He cares for you and knows what he has done is wrong." She looked over at Folken. "For once Van, trust your brother, he is still your family." She looked back into his amber eyes.

He let out a long breath. "What is it you want then, Brother?"

"To kill Dornkirk."

Van raised his eyebrows.

"It took me too long to realize that his ideas, his dreams are wrong. He wishes to use the power of Atlantis to create a world were every man has what his heart desires. But he does not care for the lives he crushes on the path to get there." He looked away from the younger pair.

Hitomi straightened. "Naria... Eriya…? Folken they're…?"

"Yes… they are dead."

"Oh Folken…" Hitomi walked up to the older man, placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

Van looked on in slight confusion. Naria and Eriya had been the two cats that had attacked them during the wedding. And they had taken Hitomi. Had his brother been in…

"Van, please, give your brother another chance." The pleading in Hitomi's eyes almost hurt.

"Alright."

* * *

"Ohhhh… Lord Van." Merle moped about the castle halls. He had been gone for close to two days now. She hated it when Lord Van left her alone. At least now its not on that cramped ship with the crazy knight. Allen was still missing, and his guymelef was gone too. No one had any idea where he had gone or why he had left. She huffed. It was better this way, now there was no one left to stand between Lord Van and Hitomi. The cat smiled to herself as she bounced down the hall, looking out of the windows that lined the west wall facing the city. Everything would work out now. Soon this war would be over and Lord Van could marry Hitomi, and they could all go back and rebuild Fanelia together. She giggled. It would be wonderful.

She stopped.

Yuki stood looking out of one of the large windows a little further down the hallway. He turned his striking green eyes towards her as she approached and tilted his head back towards the window as if saying '_Look_'.

"Huh?" Two sets of feline ears turned toward the sounds of a huge commotion coming from the court below. "What's all this noise about?" Merle asked, peering out of the window. "I don't get it, why are they making such a fuss…. I don't see anything…" She squinted into the setting sun. With a heavy sigh she decided that she would just have to go down to the courtyard if she wanted to see what was going on.

The black cat stopped her from leaving, pointing up into the sky.

Merle turned back to the window, and this time she could see them. Two dark shapes were moving towards the city from over the western mountains, silhouetted against the setting sun. "Is that…. It is!" With a smile, Merle jumped onto all fours and bolted down the hall.

Yuki waited a moment before deciding that he should follow. Things might get interesting. He would want to see.

* * *

"Yes, Majesty, there are two guymelefs. Just as we thought. One is the dragon, but we don't know who the other is." The soldier bowed after giving his report.

"Thank you. Now return to your duties." Dryden waved his one good hand at the man, his other held his crutch. At least his head didn't hurt as badly as it had two days ago, and his leg was healing from where part of the tower had fallen on him.

Millerna placed her hand on his shoulder. "Do you think Van got Hitomi back safely?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the sky.

"I'm pretty sure he did, because I doubt he'd be coming back if he hadn't."

* * *

"It's Lord Van!" Merle shouted, running across the busy court yard, dodging soldiers and maids in her mad rush to join the King and Queen. "He's back!" The young cat exclaimed, clapping her hands together happily. Her large blue eyes watching the reddening evening sky.

Yuki, following at a slower pace, walking slowing towards the group of friends. His pale green eyes also glued to the sky. He stopped a ways behind the group however, want wishing to be too close.

As the guymelefs neared, shouts of alarm rose into the air. "Zaibach! It's a Zaibach Guymelef!"

"Stand down!" Dryden's voice rose above the others. "It is alright. It means us no harm. It travels with Van, not after him. The King is not being attacked, so it must be safe to say that its here to greet us." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before running a hand through his wavy brown hair. "Now what interesting things have you brought for us Van…?"

Everyone watched as the dragon flew low over the court, and even lower over the soldiers that had gathered to jump to their King and Queen's rescue if the need arose. Many ducked their heads as the massive white melef flew over them to land in the open space before his friends.

Hitomi clung tightly to Van's waist. "Don't worry Van… everything will work out... you'll see." She whispered reassuringly into his ear.

Van turned his head to give her a side-long glace. "I hope you're right." His cool amber eyes watched his brother land to the rear of his dragon on the left.

"Well Van!" Dryden hobbled on his crutch to meet the young King as he jumped down from the guymelef. "Seems that you got Hitomi back safely and you even brought us a new friend." He chuckled at the young king's reaction to the word "friend".

Without saying anything to Dryden, Van turned and offered a hand to help Hitomi down. She happily accepted the offered hand and gasped slightly when his hands found her waist and lifted her down instead, gently setting her on the ground. "Thank you, Van." She blushed.

He smiled.

"Folken?" Millerna gasped in shock.

Everyone turned to watch Folken as he walked from his guymelef to bow to Dryden, left hand crossing his chest. "I am sorry for the pain I have caused both you and your people, your highness."

* * *

"Oh, Varie!" Merle jumped to her feet from the small bench outside the audience chamber. She rushed to the former queen.

"Merle? What is it?" She frowned down slightly at the young pink haired cat.

"You shouldn't go in there yet! They're aahhh… Hey wait!" Merle again jumped in front of Varie. "They're busy right now, it's not a good time." Lord Van had told her to keep his mother away till he could sort out the best way to reintroduce her to her oldest, long lost son. Right now, Folken was talking to the Austurian counsel and the King about aiding them in the last few battles in the war.

"Merle." Varie warned.

* * *

"So you mean tell us that Zaibach is massing to attack, not just Asturia, but every other country on Gaia as well?" Dryden questioned, leaning heavily on his right hand as he stood at the head of the counsel table, eyeing Folken with disbelief.

"That is correct. You have no idea the extent of Zaibach's forces. Even as they have attacked your country, there were wars taking place in many others. Dornkirk is getting ready to attack all opposing countries, those who have not yet signed treaties with them." Folken stood at the far end of the "u" shaped table calmly. His brother, Van, leaned against the wall close to the door.

"You mean, that there are more countries that have joined Zaibach?" Van asked, standing straighter.

Folken turned his head, the tear shaped tattoo under his eye standing out against his pale skin. "Many did not wish to fight, and be destroyed like Fanelia, so they just agreed to be ruled by Zaibach. Many chose to serve, rather then to die." His amber eyes locked with the young king's.

All eyes turned at the sound of the large wooden doors being pushed opened.

"Van, you know that I have the right to hear what is going on." Varie walked up to her son, placing her hand onto her hips in a huff. "And what is this, having Merle guard the door so I wouldn't come into the meeting. I may not be the ruling queen anymore but I'm still your mother, and I still have the right to know all that is going on in the war." She let out a long sigh, putting back on her sweet motherly face now that she had gotten her little rant out. "Now Van, you know better then this."

Van stood there, backed against the wall, confused and stunned. It had been way too long since he had been forced to listen to his mother in such a way. His anger heated a little. "I'm not a child, mother. I'm a king now and have been for quite some time."

"Van…" Hitomi's soft voice calmed him as he turned to look around his mother to where she was standing, close to the end of the table. She titled her head towards Folken as he stood there wide eyed.

"Huh?" Varie saw the look that crossed Van's faces and turned.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	32. Arrows

**Chapter 32: Arrows**

Varie froze, then fell.

Van quickly moved forward to catch his mother as she collapsed to the floor.

"Varie!" Hitomi gasped, running over to kneel beside Van as he held his mother carefully. "Van, is she all right?"

He placed a hand on his mother's cool forehead. "Yes," he answered, sighing in relief.

* * *

Folken looked saddly down at his mother as she slept on the soft bed in Van's room. He stroked some of her long black hair away from her face. She was just how he remembered.

"Hmmmm..." Merle sighed as she sat hunched at the end of the bed watching Lord Van's older brother. Her tail swayed back and forth and she leaned her cheek against her palm. _'I hope she'll be alright...' _She thought. Her ears perked up at a sound from outside. Turning, she looked out towards the balcony. The curtains were drawn, but she could still make out the dark shape behind them. The doors were opened and she caught Yuki's scent with ease. There was something about him... she couldn't place it.

Hitomi sat in a plush chair by the fire and watched Van pace back and forth. "Van... maybe you should have warned her beforehand." She frowned and looked over at Folken who was still kneeling at his mother's side.

"That's why I had Merle watch the door, to keep her from finding out yet." He wasn't angry at Merle but at himself.

Hitomi sighed again. "She had the right to know, Van."

"You think I didn't know that?" The young King snapped turning his amber eyes to her, they seemed to glow brighter in the fire light. Van ran a hand through his unruly black hair. "I'm sorry Hitomi, I didn't mean to yell at you." He looked down at the floor in front of her chair.

She stood up, placing a hand on his arm. "It's alright Van, there are a lot of things going on right now. Everyone is feeling a bit wound up." She smiled softly to him. "Everything will work out, I'm sure of it." Hitomi said, before walked over to stand behind Merle at the end of the richly made bed.

Folken slowly stroked another tendril of black hair from his mothers face. Varie started to stir, her eyes opening slowly. "Where... huh?" Her head turned towards her son. "Folken...? Is it really you? You're alive." A smile like no other passed over her face as she sat up. "But the dragon..." Her amber eyes turned more serious.

"The dragon didn't kill me." Folken cast his eyes down and lifting his metallic arm for her to see. "He only took my right arm that day, but he would have had my life also, if Dornkirk hadn't saved me."

"Dornkirk... of Zaibach?" She looked slightly startled.

Van leaned against the back wall, his hair drawn over his eyes to hide his whirling emotions.

"Yes. I've been helping Dornkirk build a world where everyone's dreams will come true. I was the one that burned Fanilia down and attacked Freid. At Dornkirk's orders, I destroyed my own homeland for what I thought was the greater good, but I now know that he is nothing more then a mad man." Folken's eyes had gone cold.

"You had to go through great loss to discover that. A mother never misses that kind of pain in her son's eyes. Folken come here." Varie moved to the edge of the bed and took her long lost son into her arms once more.

Hitomi and Merle smiled to each other. Both had the same thought; Van finally had his family back, he wasn't alone anymore.

Merle turned her eyes back to the curtains, which fluttered in the wind. Yuki was still out there. With a small meow, she jumped off of the bed and out onto the balcony.

Hitomi smiled again. _'I think Merle has found someone to be interested in other than Van.'_

Varie wiped tears from her eyes as she rose from the bed, the silken sheets falling from around her slim form as she stood by her eldest son. "We have much to talk about, and I want to hear all about your life since the dragon's nest." She took her son's good arm and walked out into the hall. Leaving Van and Hitomi alone again.

Hitomi perched herself on the end of the bed, watching the young king with soft eyes. Slowly his eyes came up to meet hers. He looked darkly handsome in the shadows cast by the fire light.

Pushing himself off of the wall, he walked over to the side of the bed and knelt down. Hitomi watched curiously as he pulled out a long wooden case. She smiled when she saw what it was, and walked around the bed to sit beside Van.

Van looked up. "Merle found this on the ship and saved it for you. She thought you might need it. I think so too." He lifted it into her lap and slid a gloved hand over the surface. "Do you still remember what I taught you?" He asked, smiling shyly up at her.

Hitomi giggled lightly. "I think I might need a little... reminder."

* * *

Merle jumped up onto the palace's roof chasing after Yuki's black figure. She cursed to herself. That cat was as black as night.

She skided to a stop as she reached the other side of the tiled roof. "Damn it... where did he go?" She was just starting to look around when something heavy hit her from behind, knocking her onto her stomach. She struggled to free herself from the thing pinning her to the roof, but to no avail.

That was when she felt it, a light lick on her right ear as whatever it was pressed its face into the fur on the side of her neck. Just as quickly as it was upon her, it was gone, back into the night.

Merle sat up, slightly shocked as she placed a hand over her ear. "Oh Yuki..." She murmured, blushing in the moonlight.

* * *

Late the same night a messenger came into Dryden's office. "Your majesty." A man in uniform bowed to his new King. "We have received an urgent message from our allied countries. I fear the news is bad, your Majesty." He bowed again before handing the sealed envelop to Dryden.

"Thank you, you may go." Dryden waved the man back to his duties. "Now.. Lets see what's going on here..." He murmered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose before breaking open the seal on the letter.

* * *

Dilandau smirked as he surveyed the line of men before him. "They're all strong." He laughed. "They're perfect! Where did you find so many well trained men?" The albino asked the blond man next to him.

"It was not that hard; there are many willing to fight, if they are on the winning side." His cold eyes scanned the crowd. "And there are always many who are willing to kill the demons in our world."

"I'm impressed." Dilandau placed his fists on his hips. "You're doing well, far better then I first thought you would."

"We had a deal, I won't let you down."

A young page came running into the hull of the large levaship, and smiled brightly up at the albino general. "I have a message for yo He was cut off when Dilandau slapped him hard across the face, knocking him to the ground with a thud. He whimpered in panic, staring up at the fuming General.

"Who are you, _boy_, to talk to me in such a way?" He demamnded, his red eyes flaring dangerously.

"I'm, I'm..." The boy started to sob.

Angerly, Dilandau reached down and snatched the letter from the boy's hand. "Lets see what you've brought," he taunted. He opened the letter and started to read, leaving his blond companion to stare coldly down at the crying child. "Ohh... this will be fun!" Dilandau exclaimed turning to his friend. "Seems Dornkirk has a very... enjoyable assignment for us." He smiled sharply, the anger in his red eyes cooling to be replaced with child-like joy.

The older man's icy blue eyes turned. "And what might our orders be?"

Dilandau laughed joyously. "To kill the Dragon. At all costs!"

* * *

The sun was sinking fast into the western horizon, displaying many of the same red and orange hues as the first time the two young people stood together practicing archery. Van had set up a target on the far wall by the door; he just hoped no one decided to come up the stairs onto the roof. When she asked why they didn't just go to the training rooms, he had replied that it would be busy and noisy there and that it would be much easier for them to concentrate on the roof of the palace.

"Why all the other targets?" Hitomi asked, looked around at the other four. The young couple stood between the pillars that lined either side of the roof near the edge that dropped off into the courtyard. Directly in front of them one target leaned against the wall, close to the doorway down into the castle, and ranged around them stood four more.

"I thought that I might teach you a little more then just shooting what is right in front of you. Not all enemies will come directly at you, but from the sides, and behind as well." He smiled seeing her nod. Van leaned back and watched her move into stance and aim. His amber eyes looked down the length of her body, making sure she was bracing herself correctly. She was.

Hitomi flicked her head to the side to get a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes. She really needed to cut it again, or at least tie it back a bit. It had been a long time since she had been able to tie her hair up. She growled in frustration as the same hair fell back into her green eyes, so she tossed her head back again to move it, only to have it come back.

Van watched with a coy smile as Hitomi fought with the lock of honey colored hair. He liked her hair longer he realized, it helped to frame her beautiful face. Pushing himself off the pillar he had been leaning against, Van walked up behind her and gently pulled the hair back from her face, his leather gloves brushing over her temples as he held it for her.

Hitomi glanced over her shoulder with a small smile of thanks, her cheeks slightly flushed as she turned her eyes back to the target. It was only a moment till the arrow sat firmly in the center of the middle target.

Van smiled, letting her hair fall through his fingers as she turned to look up at him proudly. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd been practicing without me." He rased an eyebrow at her.

She looked up at him, her eyes slightly distant. "I haven't used a bow since Freid..." Hitomi shrugged it off.

"Do you think it's your powers?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

"Hmm? Maybe, a thought they might be getting stronger." She didn't look concerned; as far as she knew her powers weren't dangerous.

"Try hitting all the other targets, then do it again with your eyes closed and try to split the first set of arrows." The young king suggested, crossing his arms over his chest.

She blinked at him, a little surprised. "Isn't that a little advanced, Van? I don't think I could do that." She frowned.

Van leaned against the same stone pillar as before. "You can, just try."

"Alright, Van. I'll try." Her voice sounded doubtful.

She was glad that Van had brought up another quiver of arrows. This way she wouldn't lose or break any of the special arrows he had made for her from his own wings. She paused. "Van," She looked back at the young king. "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" He looked at her in puzzlement.

"When you pulled the feathers from your wings, to make those arrows for me."

Even in the dark she could see him blush. "A little." He answered, before turning his face away from her.

She nodded with a soft smile as she took up her bow and shot the first set of arrows, all of them hit their marks easily. Van's eyes turned back to watch, his gloved hands now stuffed into his pockets. He watched her split the first five arrows again without pause. He nodded to himself, he had thought as much. Her powers had grown exponentially over the last month, without any of them noticing.

Hitomi blinked in surprise before running up to inspect the closest target. "Wow, I did it!"

"That was quite a feat, Lady Hitomi!" A page with short brown hair eclaimed as he came through the doorway. He bowed to her, then to Van. "Your Majesty, the King has requested your presence in his study."

Van frowned at the disappointment in Hitomi's eyes. "I'll be there in a moment." He said firmly. Bowing, the page left. "Sorry Hitomi, I guess we'll have to work on this later." He looked down at her sadly as she pulled the two arrows from the first target. "Don't worry about the mess, I'll send for someone to clean it up. Why don't you go take a bath and get some sleep. I'll take you out first thing for more practice." She seemed happy to hear this and smiled brightly.

"Alright Van, go see what Dryden has to say, and I'll see you in the morning." She gave him a quick hug, whispered "Good night" and ran off down the stairs.

Van's eyes darkened. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like what Dryden had to tell him.

* * *

Van's eyes were darkly shadowed as he walked slowly down the hall of the guest quarters, his boots echoing loudly on the stone floor. He had known this would come. War was upon them.

He stopped before her room, listening for a moment before opening it. The sun had long since gone down and she was asleep. His amber eyes looked sadly down on his sleeping angel. He hated to have to tell her this. Kneeling down, he stroked her hair softly. Wanting to feel the touch of her skin he took his gloves off and dropping them on the floor beside him. He gazed down at her. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful. And he loved her.

He leaned closer, kissing the top of her head lightly. Like Sleeping Beauty, her eyes fluttered open. "Van..?" She blinked the sleep from her eyes before propping herself up on one elbow. "What's wrong?" She asked, her green eyes filled with concern. How was it that she could read him so easily, he wondered. He hadn't even said anything yet.

Getting up he sat down on the bed as she sat up completely, the covers pooling in her lap. She was watching him, waiting. He sighed heavily. "I've been called off to war." He kept his eyes down. "Zaibach is attacking, all must leave to fight at first light tomorrow, well... this morning." He was sure it was about one or so in the morning.

"So it's started then? You have to leave first thing?" Hitomi looked up him with shining green eyes. "What... what will happen if you..."

"Hitomi," his voice was firm. "There is a chance I might not come back, I won't lie to you, but I just..." Hitomi jumped into his arms, burying her face in his chest. She clung to him tightly and he did the same, wrapping his arms around her, breathing in her scent. "Hitomi, I want to tell you... Hitomi I-"

"Shhh Van..." She interrupter before leaning up.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	33. Stay, Don't Go

**Chapter 33: Stay, Don't Go**

"Shhh Van..." She cut in before leaning up.

She couldn't let him go, not without him knowing. Not with the chance that he wouldn't come back. Even if he thought they were just good friends, even if he didn't love her back. She had to tell him. Had to show him.

Eyes closed, Hitomi leaned up and felt his lips against hers. They were so soft and smooth, just the way she had imagined them to be. Her mind seemed to waver and blur as she leaned further into him. She was aware of his arms wrapping around her back, pulling her tighter to him, and his lips pressing firmer against her own. He was kissing her back. She heart started to race, fluttering in her chest.

She was kissing him, Van's mind reeled. _She loves me._ He smiled against her lips as he kissed her back before breaking the kiss. Pulling back, Van looked into her bright green eyes. "Hitomi, I love you." He finally said it. Every other time he had tried to say those words, his voice had refused to worked. Now it felt right. His heart was bursting with so much happiness he wanted to shout it out to the world till he couldn't yell any more.

Hitomi threw her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest. "Oh Van... I love you too... for so long." She murmured, hugged him tighter, never wanting to let go.

"Hitomi..." He ran his right hand through her hair, while holding her tightly to him with his left. Now he had to fight hard, he had to come back to her. He _had_ to come back. Hitomi would be waiting.

Hitomi surprised him with another kiss. "Van, don't go. Stay." She pleaded. If he went off to fight this war then there was the chance he would never come back. That he would die out there.

His eyes saddened. "I have to go. I have to fight. I have to help stop this war, but I promise you, I promise that I will come back, and after this war is done, I'll take you back to Fanelia."

The tears that had been shining in her eyes before, now started to fall down her cheeks. He wiped them away with the back of his hand, giving her a reassuring smile. "I promise you, Hitomi."

She swallowed thickly, trying not to cry. She knew she could not keep him from the fight. He had to fight, for his people and for himself as King. But her heart did not want to let him go. "If you have to go tomorrow... then stay with me tonight?" Her fear of loosing him made her bold. She didn't want to loose another moment when it could be spent in his arms.

Van smiled at her shy request and moved back slightly to pull his shirt off over his head.

Hitomi blushed a dark red at the sight of his tanned bare skin. "Van..." She said in a warning tone, her eyes a little wide, causing him to chuckle.

"I know that is not what you asked of me, Hitomi." Van replied, also blushing as he threw his shirt to the side. Not that he wouldn't have say no if that had been her request but for now, he just wanted to hold her.

She watched in awe, as she did every time, as Van unfurled his pearly wings. Outlined by the light of the moon, Van spread his wings for her, and only her, to see. He moved across the bed to where she sat stunned and wrapped both wings and arms around her, laying them both down amongst their downy softness. Hitomi curled into his side, her hand resting on his bare chest.

"Van, come back."

"I will, Hitomi... I love you."

"Me too Van, me to."

* * *

She turned in her sleep, rolling in a bed of soft white feathers. She felt so rested; she had never felt this way before. Just last night, Van had came into her room to tell her he had to go off to war, and had confessed his love. He had said he had to be gone at first light but they had wanted to spend every last moment they could with each other and he had stayed with her.

Hitomi's eyes shot open at the feeling of the sun's warmth on her face. "Van!" She shouted, bolting upright and looking around the room in a panic. He wasn't in the bed with her.

"Hitomi." Van appeared at her side, wings tucked to his back. "I'm still here."

She looked at him with joy as he leaned down and kissed her. She tilted her head in confusion. "But you said first light... and I thought you were gone..." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

He laughed lightly. War was upon them but he still laughed. Van had never laughed like this before, not when she had first met him anyways. He was so... happy and pure. Like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. "Yes, I am aware of that, and so too are the guards that keep pounding on the door, but I didn't want to wake you." He murmured as he sat down behind her and pulled Hitomi against his chest. He sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder. "They can wait."

Van, was so... cuddly. She had known that he had a soft heart, but she never thought he would be like this. Hitomi smiled and snuggled closer, feeling his warm skin beneath her hands.

"You'd better get dressed," Van spoke lightly into her ear. "or they might try to break down the door on us." Van said laughingly and Hitomi smiled again. Reluctantly she removed herself from his arms and went into the bathroom to get changed.

When she came back out, he was standing by the balcony's open doors, still without a shirt. His white wings stretched out behind him. "What about you? Shouldn't you put something on?" She asked in confusion.

Van shook his head, his black hair falling into his eyes. "Why would I do that, when we're going to fly down to the harbor?"

She blinked in surprise as he took her into his arms and walked out into the sunshine. "But Van, everyone will see..."

"Yes, I know. But I don't care. I can't change who I am, you taught me that, Hitomi." Van glanced down at her. "And I want to fly down, with you, for everyone to see." His eyes danced as he stole another kiss as he jumped, without warning, into the air, taking her with him.

Hitomi screamed and shut her eyes tightly as she felt them drop over the side. Only when she felt them rising again did she open her eyes. Van was laughing. "You did that on purpose!" She accused indignantly, wanting to hit him but only held on tighter for fear of falling.

Tucking his wings in, Van swooped again, causing Hitomi to let out another little yelp of surprise. However, the next time he dived toward the city below she was laughing. She knew he would never drop her.

Children pointed, women gasped and men whispered as they watched the winged boy and his captive dip and dive through the sunny Austurian sky. News had spread that the King of Fanelia was a draconian, and his love the Lady Hitomi, was a seer from the Mystic Moon. But watching them now, few feared them. The young king rode his white dragon into war to save them, not destroy them. Many men saw their country's alliance with the draconian king as wise. They had the dragon on their side, and although they had been attacked, all because to the young king and his companions, many knew it was only because their enemy wanted to control the powers possessed by the dragon and his love to rule over Gaia. The dragon had fought back, and now left to finish the war and bring back the peace that they once had.

As the eyes of Palas watched the young couple fly, they felt only envy. Envy that these two could fly like the birds and be free, their minds filled with nothing of world affairs. The earth bound adults felt only joy as they watched young children running to catch the large white feathers that fluttered down on the wind.

* * *

"Where is Lord Van?" Merle asked worriedly as she walked along the docks. No one had seen or heard from either Van or Hitomi this morning and the sun was already fully in the sky.

"Do you suppose..." Millerna looked over at Dryden and the other officers. "That he took Hitomi and left... so that he didn't have to go?" She ventured hesitantly, tapping her chin thoughtfully with one slim finger.

"Well I hope not, I think I've taught him better then that." Varie sighed. But then again, Van was a hard boy to keep under control and had been left on his own for so long.

"That could be. Van didn't seem at all happy about the order to move out." Dryden replied, running a hand through his wavy brown hair. "Ah, young people now a days." He grumbled and threw his head back in frustration. "Huh?" He blinked a few times before cleaning off his glasses. "Well what do you know? Here they come now." He smiled.

"Hmm? Where? Where?" Merle asked, looking around the docks in search of Van. "I don't see them!" She whined, causing Varie to chuckle and Folken to shake his head.

Yuki, who had been sitting nicely in the shade on a few wooden creates, walked up to Merle and placed a hand on the distressed cat's shoulder. He pointed up at the sky. Slowly Merle turned her wide eyes upward and gasped. "Lord Van!" She exclaimed. Hitomi waved to her friends below as Van glided gracefully toward the docks. She laughed at their shocked faces, and Merle, who was jumping about in panic. "Lord Van! Lord Van! What are you doing? Everyone-" Van just smiled, landing softly on the wooden deck, holding Hitomi firmly to his side.

"Merle, it's alright. I don't care if they know."

"Huh...?" Her ears went down in confusion.

Van glanced again into Hitomi's eyes before he walked over to Merle and pulled her into a hug. "The people I care for most of all know me for me, and not my wings. I've come to see that. I don't care if people know, because if I am to rule, then I want to rule without secrets." Van pulled back, looking back at Hitomi. "She's been trying to tell me that for a long time, it just took me awhile to hear it."

Merle smiled from ear to ear. '_You're finally happy, Lord Van. I can see it in your eyes._' The cat looked over at Hitomi. '_You've told her, haven't you?_'

"Well now, if you don't mind me butting in, we have a war that you need to fight in." Dryden signaled for the other soldiers to board the levaships and get ready to sail. The levaships engines started up.

Van's mood darkened at once. Nodding to Dryden, he walked over to his mother, and gave her a tight hug. "You be careful," she said, tears starting to fill her eyes. "I just got you back, I'm not losing you again. We're a family once more."

Van smiled warmly to her. "I love you, Mother." He murmured hugging her again before turning to Folken.

"Van." His eyes were soft as he looked down on his younger brother. He would always be that carefree boy that wanted to play with him in the gardens behind the castle.

"If Hitomi can trust you, brother... Then so can I." The brothers embraced one another.

"Come back home." Folken clasped him on the arm as they pulled apart.

"I will." Van nodded before he was thrown to the side by his young cat companion.

"Lord Van!" She cried, licking his cheek. "Oh please, please come back, Lord Van!"

Standing, he hugged the young cat. "I will, don't you worry."

"You have to come back! Make sure you don't make Hitomi sad," Merle said, her eyes going serious.

Van chuckled lightly. "I won't... And Yuki!" He called out to the black cat boy hiding in the shadows. "You take good care of them." Green eyes blinked out of the shade at him. Everyone looked at Van in question.

His mood changed as he looked back at Hitomi. With a pained look in his amber eyes he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Remember," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "You promised me."

He nodded into her hair. "I did, and I will keep my promise." Looking back into her shining, tear filled green eyes, he kissed her again, and said a last _'I love you_' before boarding the ship.

She watched as the ship lift off and headed out in the bright morning light, and she cried. Millerna, Merle and Varie all comforted her the best they could with gentle words and reassuring hugs, but she wouldn't be happy again till Van was back in her arms. Safe and in one piece.

Hiding on the ship, so that no one else saw, Van also wept. He could promise all he liked, he could be strong for them but that did not change the fact that he might never see Hitomi again.

* * *

Three days. It had already been three days, and not a word from Van. But he had only just left... Maybe word would come in a few more days.

"Hitomi!"

"Huh?" She jumped at Millerna's cry for her attention.

"You really should stop worrying. Van is going to be fine." The older girl assured. They sat in Millerna's guest room, a brightly coloured room with light pink walls and red curtains over large windows that looked out over the ocean. The chairs, table covers and plush couches were also red. And vases of red roses sat on every available surface.

Varie nodded from her set across from the princess, no queen. Now that she was married, Millerna was the queen of Asturia. "She is right, dear. Come, sit back down. Soon this will all be over with, and you will see that Van will be alright." Reluctantly Hitomi sat back down next to Varie. "Now, I wonder were Merle ran off to." Varie frowned slightly and wrinkled her brow in thought.

Millerna just smiled. "I think she's off with Yuki in the city."

A knock at the door turned their attention. "Ladies." The young servant bowed. "I am to inform you that dinner is about to be served."

After dinner, Hitomi slowly wandered back to her room, not feel very well. Maybe dinner just wasn't sitting right. Closing the door, she noticed the wooden bow case on her bed. She had forgotten about that. She must have left it out. Maybe some practice would help to settle her nervous stomach.

She lifted the bow from its case and rolled it over in her hands, examining the intricate carvings.

After changing into her old school uniform, she tucked the dagger into the hem of her skirt, placed the quiver over one shoulder and gripped the bow firmly to her side. Maybe this would help her feel better.

Hitomi peeked into the training center. Only a few soldiers were training now, the rest had all gone off to fight. She would have preferred none but... it would have to do. Hitomi walked along the wall and stopped near the far end of the large room where a long row of targets were leaning against the back wall.

Looking around first to make sure no one was watching her, she stepped into line with the first target, taking up her bow. She notched an arrow.

**Flash**

_Two swords clashed. _

**Flash**

She blinked, startled. "Hmm?" Looking at the bow she noticed the arrow was gone, it was now in the center of the target. She hesitated before taking another arrow from her quiver and notching it.

**Flash**

_Men screamed as their blood was spilled on the rocky ground. Tall melefs ran forward and over everything in their paths. _

**Flash**

Again the arrow was gone, imbedded in the target right next to the first. She took a deep breath. Stubbornly, she took up another arrow, looking at the long white feathers before notching it. _'Van...'_

**Flash**

_His black hair moved into his eyes, making it difficult for him to see the coming attack, but he was able to jump out of the way with little more than a small scratch. He was fine. Sweat was running in rivers down his face, blinding him as it dripped into his eyes. He turned his head at the sound of mad laugher. It was too late. Clutching his chest, his gloved hands felt the sword that now impaled him. He collapsed onto his knees only to feel his red eyed enemy pull the sword from his chest, kicking the Fanelian King into the dirt to die. _

**Flash**

She was screaming, flat on her back on the cold floor. There was a person with blue hair leaning over her. She had just been standing, why was she now on the floor?

"Hitomi! Hitomi!" The man was yelling at her, but the room was going white and it was hard to hear him. Why was it becoming so bright? The light hurt her eyes, so she closed them, and felt herself being lifted up towards it.

* * *

**To be continued**


	34. Power

**Chapter 34: Power**

"Hitomi? Hitomi? Wake up." The voice that had been yelling before was now whispering. The blinding light was back again... and then the room went strangely black. She felt very light headed. Blinking, Hitomi tried to sit up, but someone's arms were wrapped tightly around her, preventing her from moving. "Hitomi, don't get up yet. We have to be very quiet and you've been out for quite some time, just rest a bit first." She knew that voice.

"Folken...?" Her head was clearing now and she could see Folken sitting beside her, holding her tightly, but... where were they? She had been in the training center inside the castle when she had had her vision of... "Van!" She exclaimed, bolting upright and startling Folken. Tears were in her eyes before she even felt the hot sting of the memories.

"Hitomi! Calm down, calm down...sshhhhh..." Folken whispered, hugging her tightly to his chest to muffle her cries. "Be still, or we might not be able to change that vision you had."

"But Van.. he was.. he..." She sobbed.

"They're getting worse, aren't they?" Folken looked down at her with cool eyes. "You can't control your visions anymore, they have become too powerful. That is why you keep blacking out." He looked over his shoulder and around the corner he was sitting against. It was a ruined pillar. As she looked around, Hitomi somehow knew where they were.

"This is... Freid." She turned in his arms to look at more of the room. "But where are we?"

"We are in Fortuna Temple." He answered, turning back to her. "This is the temple the Dutchy of Freid has been holding the Power of Atlantis in for over a thousand years. I believe..."

"That that power is what called us here?" She offered.

"No, it called you here. I was only taken by accident." Folken stated, glancing around the pillar again.

"Nothing happens by accident." Hitomi said as she absent-mindedly reached for her grandmother's pendant. Hitomi let out a yelp. "My pendant, it's gone!"

* * *

Van's head rested against his chest as he did his best to catch what little sleep he could before the upcoming battle. He was leaning against Escaflowne's massive shoulder, having forgone his royal quarters to stay with his melef. The Asturian army, along with their allies, had managed to work its way deep into Zaibach. In only a few days they had surrounded the capital, but the young King knew that it had been far too easy. The enemy was setting them up for a trap. The city they had surrounded was vast and could easily hide masses of troops and guymelefs, not to mention any other Zaibach weapons.

A soft glow woke him. _'Huh...? Hitomi's pendant. How did I get this? Why is it glowing...?'_

"Your Majesty!" Van looked down at the officer below, quickly covering the glowing stone with a gloved fist. "Zaibach forces are advancing!" The soldier cried out before leaving to tell the other men. So the final battle was starting.

_ 'Don't worry Hitomi, I'll make it back to you.'_

* * *

"Shhhh!" Again Folken tried to quiet Hitomi. "If we are not quiet the guards will hear us."

She hushed, giving Folken an apologetic look as she stood to peer around the pillar. Hitomi blinked. The room was empty.

* * *

The white guymelef slashed through the enemy troops with ease, bringing down it's foes with mighty sword strokes.

"AAHHHHHH!" The warrior King cried out. Each swing of his sword felled more enemies, but each melef he cut down was replaced with two more, ensuring that the battle was never one on one.

Zaibach was ruthless. Their melefs walked on everything and everyone. They crushed many of their own men right along with their enemies. As long as the enemy was crushed and they came out victorious, they didn't care who died.

"_They will use and kill anyone... just to get what they want._" Folken's strong voice filled his head. "_They don't care about the cost of life, it means nothing to them._" Van growled at the thought. Even now the cries of helpless men dying out on the barren battle ground fueled his anger. Many men lay crushed by fallen or passing Guymelefs; leaving them helpless, doomed to lay on the battle field, waiting for the next passing soldier or melef to put them out of their living hell. These men had families... didn't Zaibach even care!

Turning, Van's sword disarmed a charging enemy's black guymelef. Van moved on, leaving it fall to the ruined red earth below.

* * *

Folken's voice called out to Hitomi as she walked around the pillar and started to move toward the center of the room, but she didn't stop to listen. There were no guards, and she just knew that none were going to come. This place had been waiting for her.

As she walked deeper into the room, her eyes locked onto the lion statue sitting in the center of the floor. In its mouth it held a sword.

"The Key to the power of Atlantis..." she whispered. The blue haired man moved back as he watched. He knew that she held the key to that power... but what would happen when it was released? He was torn between trying to stop her before she possibly ended all life on Gaia, and cheering her on so that she would use her power to set things right. But she had been brought here for a reason. Whatever that may be.

As she walked on Hitomi no longer saw the ruined stone room around her, or felt Folken's eyes on her back. All she could see and feel was the warm white light that shot up from the statue, through the proud lion's eyes and into her own.

* * *

Again the pendant flared to life, brighter than ever before. Escaflowne stumbled back and Van's opponent did the same as the white light shone through the gaps in Escaflowne's visor.

"What the hell is going on?" Van yelled, cursing the light. He was open to attack if he couldn't see. Throaty laughter turned his attention as the light started to fade.

"What's the matter, you demon, can't take the heat?" The cold voice laughed again and Van could hear the unmistakable sound of a melef's sword being drawn.

Van cried out in shared pain as the sword was sliced down the Ispano guymelef's chest, feeling the burning pain in his own. The laugh rang out again.

As Van stumbled back his vision finally cleared. It was Scherazade. "Allen..."

* * *

All she could see around her was light, white and warm. A warm breeze caressed her face and seemed to wrap itself around her body. It felt so comforting. There were voices too. They were telling her that everything would be alright. That she was safe, and that they would guide and protect her.

"Who...are you?" Hitomi's voice echoed.

_We are the powers that be._

A single white feather fell from above, coming to a stop in the air before her. The long white feather spun in slow, lazy circles. It was close enough that she could have reached out and touched it, she already knew that it would feel as soft as down, but she didn't. Hitomi kept her hands at her sides.

"But who are you?" She asked again.

_We were once the people of a place long forgotten and cursed. _

"Atlantis..." She whispered.

_Yes._

"But..."

_Listen, our child, for you have much to ask and little of your own time. _

"What do you mean?"

The feather before her stopped, a single drop of red staining its perfect purity before it started to turn again.

_Time is running short for a soul you hold dear. There is much that needs to be finished before that soul ends. _

"Van!" Hitomi cupped her hands over her mouth to muffle her cry. She had seen it in her vision. Van was going to die.

_Yes, child... Many, many years ago, long before your time, we all lived happily. We, the winged people of the skies, watched over our home world. But then that young world no longer needed us. They no longer needed our guidance or wanted our help. There was no need for us to stay there. So the elders gathered and decided that we needed a new home, a new world to call our own. So we created Gaia. _

"So.. you did live back on earth."

_Yes, once we did. _

"But what happened? I thought that your home on earth was destroyed."

_It was... but not in the way that many believe. You see, to make a world, souls are needed. That is how we create all new worlds, with our very souls. Yes, child, we originally created your world as well. _

Hitomi listened. She did not want to interrupt.

_But there were some, young ones, that did not want to leave their home or give their lives. They wished to stop the elders. _

"Then the fire...?" The vision was faint now, and seemed so long ago but she had once saved Van from the ruins of Atlantis in a dream. The city had been burning.

_The youths brought together their forces and tried to appeal to the elders, but the decision had already been made. In the panic that followed, the oil that fueled the sacred temple fires was spilled into the river that ran through the city, causing it to burn. Civil war erupted. _

The voice paused as another drop of crimson stained the white feather.

_Many died. Their souls left that plane of existence, and they were sent into the heavens by the elders. The hearts of many of our peaceful people grew heavy, and their confusion caused the planet to become unstable. This brought upon the eruption of the volcano, which had always remained silent before. We... did what we could. Those that did not survive were sent to help bring life to this world. Those who lived did their best to recover their strength in order to journey to their new home. _

"You are the souls that were sent to give life to this world..."

_Yes child, we are those that did not live. Now we strive within this world, to give it life and ensure its continued existence._

* * *

He was able to recover, the anger helped. Escaflowne stood tall and mighty before the rogue knight's guymelef. The dragon armor's red lined cape blew back in the hot wind that whipped across the killing plains.

"I have been waiting for this day to come. The day when I would rid this world of the last of your kind." Allen's voice was filled with rage. So unlike the knight he once knew.

"What are you doing, Allen? Why are you with Zaibach?" Van swung his sword before him, it arched into the air, stopped, and waited for the next attack.

"What? You think I would side with a cursed Demon King? Ah!" He charge, his sword forward to impale the young King.

Escaflowne side stepped the attack, bringing its sword down into Scherazade's shoulder as it passed. "That all you got?" Van smirked, turning back around for the next attack. He the knight wanted to play, he was game.

Allen flew at him with a fury of slices, strikes and blows.

* * *

"Why have you called me here?" She asked, watching with growing concern as two more drops of blood fell onto the white feather. It was spinning even more slowly now, almost not at all.

_You were born with one of our stray souls, child. As such, you are the only living being on either world that is pure Atlantian, thus, all of our power belongs to you. _

The image of the feather before her faded as the brightness grew and blinded her. A scorching wind blew back her hair and tore the clothes from her slim form. It felt as if her very skin was being burnt off. Hitomi screamed.

* * *

Escaflowne's left arm hung useless at its side, but oddly enough, Van didn't feel the pain in his own arm. The dragon's energist started to glow as Van leaped at Allen again, their swords locking as they both snarled at one an other.

"When I have finally rid this world of you, I plan to kill your mother as well, and that wretched traitor you call a brother. I will personally kill all of your kind. Then Hitomi... she will be mine." His voice turned husky with desire at the thought of Hitomi.

"You will never have Hitomi! I will never let you have her! AAHHH!" Van leaned his full weight onto his sword, breaking the stalemate. Allen spun around, and their swords locked again.

"You won't be around to stop me." The blond knight laughed as his sword melted around the young King's.

"What the-"

"Oh... I forgot to mention... I got a bit of a... oh lets call it a tune-up." Allen said as he snapped the dragon's sword.

* * *

She felt her feet land softly back on solid ground. Her body felt hot but wonderful. When Hitomi opened her eyes, she found herself back in the ruins of Fortuna Temple. Folken stood at her side now. His eyes wide with shock, his mouth hanging slightly open.

She held out her hand and looked at it. Her pale skin now emitted a soft white glow of power. Her clothes had changed as well. A white dress, low cut in both front and back, hugged her maturing form. Slits ran up both sides of the skirt to about mid thigh to allow freedom of movement. And Van's gift, the dagger, was tucked into a golden belt draped around her waist. She looked over her right shoulder to see her bow and arrows crossed over her back. She blinked at the flow of white light coming from her back. She had wings. It saddened Hitomi that she had only the spirit of her own wings. They would no longer let her soar on the winds or twine with the clouds, but they were there, a faint translucent glow of power showing where her wings had once been.

Her mind was strangely calm. She knew what she had to do next.

Raising her right hand, she called forth a beam of light.

* * *

**To be continued**


	35. First to Fall

**Chapter 35: First To Fall**

The beam of light carried Hitomi and Folken into the very heart of Zaibach, exactly as Hitomi had intended. The war had to be stopped, and the best way to end it was to take out the puppet-master who pulled all the strings.

"Dornkirk!" Folken shouted, the sound echoing within the large domed chamber. His voice burned with anger, all directed at the crippled man sitting high above them.

The platform they stood on was wide and circular. A large set of doors was at their backs. Above, mounted to the ceiling was a large crystal sphere. As they watched, swirls and jumbles of color played across it. From the sphere, a large brass telescope branched downward. At the viewing lens of the telescope sat Emperor Dornkirk. He was bare from the waist up, his skin shrunken against his bones, making him look like a dried out mummy. His hair was white, curly, and long enough to fall in waves around his raised viewing seat. His beard too, hung down below his useless legs. From the back and sides of his metal throne, tubes and wires emerged, embedded in the old man's body. They were the only things only keeping him alive, keeping his body from rotting away completely on his raised throne.

"What is this?" Dornkirk sounding mildly surprised as he turned his small dark eyes to them.

Hitomi didn't move, just watched as Folken stepped forward.

"AAhhh... So you have completed your mission after all, Stratigoes." Dornkirk turned his seat to fully face the two. He nodded in approval. "You have delivered to me the full power of Atlantis! Now all of our dreams-"

"You're wrong! Your dreams and ideals are nothing more then a mad man's wish! We've come to put a stop to both your madness and this war you have created!" Folken drew his sword with a hard, angry tug.

"Once that power," A bony finger pointed at Hitomi. "is placed in my Destiny Engine, all of our dreams will finally come true!" He laughed, thin and full of mad ambition.

With an quick flick of his wrists, Folken unbuttoned his robes, allowing them to fall and hang from his belt. Hitomi's brilliant green eyes watched him step up to the edge of the platform and spread his blackened wings.

* * *

Van's mind searched and found what it was looking for close to an ally's fallen guymelef. But now he had to get it, and he was already completely open to attack. Allen's last move had snapped his sword in two. He needed new sword, and fast.

"What's the matter, Van? Helpless?" Allen laughed as he walked towards the defenseless Escaflowne.

_'Shit... I have no choice but to make a run for it. Damn him.' _In a bold move, Van turned around and ran, showing his back to his enemy. The sword wasn't far, only a few steps away, but he felt like he was moving through water, his limbs not moving as quickly as they should.

Allen smirked; raising his left arm, he unleashed a spray of crime claws at Escaflowne's exposed back. The claws caught Van in his right shoulder, sending him to the ground.

* * *

Within Hitomi's mind, the white feather received another two drops of blood. Time was running out.

Before her Folken raised his sword. "This is for Naria and Eriya!" He cried as he jumped into flight, soaring towards Dornkirk.

The old man only laughed. "Do your worst."

Hitomi's heart stopped as she swung about, her bow was in her hands before she could even think about what she was doing. Arrow notched, she was only fast enough to get one of the three archers at the door before their arrows were let loose.

She heard Folken grunt as the arrows found their mark. She turned to look.

Folken hovered above her, his black wings moving only enough to keep him aloft. His sword dropped from his metallic hand and hit the floor far below with a loud clang. The arrows had hit him in the back, both buried deep.

Folken coughed, and a thin trail of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. "Hitomi..." He turned in mid air with great effort. One arrow had gone right through below his left shoulder, piercing the edge his heart. "Take care of.. Van and Mother for me..." It was costing him a great effort to keep from falling. "Tell them both... that, I love..." His pained eyes rolled into the back of his head and his wings stopped mid flap.

With tears shinning in her bright green eyes, Hitomi watched his body fall from the air and disappear below the platform. "No..."

"He was weak. He had grown too soft." Hitomi turned angry eyes to the old man. Before he could take another breath, she had put an arrow through his heart. His pale eyes turned glossy as his face went slack, his body going limp in his throne.

The soldiers behind her advanced. She hadn't made them too happy by killing their king, but then again, they had just killed Folken.

* * *

Van grunted with the effort to stand. Escaflowne's joints creaked with the strain, but he had a new sword. Van clenched his right fist tighter around the hilt. His whole body burned; the only thing keeping him moving was his promise to Hitomi. '_I'll come back to you, Hitomi._'

Allen kicked Escaflowne in the back, knocking Van face first into the ground again. "I'm not letting a demon like you live any longer." Scherazade raised its arms, its sword thickening into a spear. Allen lifted it over his head. One strike and he would rid the world of this accursed creature.

* * *

Hitomi's glowing figure stepped back to the edge of the platform; she kept her eyes on the approaching men. Two archers and five swordsmen. Her right hand was stretched over her left shoulder, feeling Van's feathers on the end of her arrows. She had six arrows left. Six arrows and seven men.

She lifted an arrow, slowly notching it. These men didn't seem to be in any kind of rush. She paused, she had almost forgotten about the dagger Van had given her. It was still tucked into her belt, but there was no way she could use it. Not unless it was one on one and her opponents were using short swords. Maybe the archers than...

She let her arrow fly into the breastplate of one of the nearest man, killing him instantly. Even after she had picked off two of their number, the soldiers seemed hesitant to approach her.

Six to go.

* * *

The pendant swung in Van's mind, warning him of what was coming. He needed to get out from under the melef's armored foot. He had no other options.

Escaflowne's joints and gears started to shift, setting off steam as it transformed into a dragon right under Scherazade's foot.

"What the-" Caught off guard by Escaflowne's dragon form, Allen paused just long enough for Van to get the upper hand. With a flick of the mighty dragon's tail, Scherazade was airborne.

The change didn't last long though, Escaflowne was too damaged. Before Allen's guymelef had even hit the ground, the dragon was changing back.

Allen hit the rocky terrain fifty feet away. The fall only winded him, but it was just the edge Van needed.

The young King charged. With his newly borrowed sword in hand, Van skewered the now kneeling enemy guymelef as it started to rise.

Everything seemed to stop.

Allen was breathing heavily. His cold blue eyes now wide with fear. He blinked rapidly, sweat ran down his face as he looked down. _'The sword.'_ Allen looked down.

Van stepped back as Allen fell backwards, the sword sticking out of Scherazade's cockpit.

"Curse you... you'll see... All your kind will die..."

Van stepped back, breathing heavily, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart. "Never." And then Escaflowne's engergist blinked out.

* * *

There were four left now. Only four. But none of them seemed willing to advance on the strange girl from the mystic moon. She had taken out the last archer and now all that were left were the swordsmen.

She watched as they cast glances at one another and a younger soldier nodded his head before turning to run for the door. If she let him get away, he would bring more soldiers, and she couldn't handle any more men.

She raised her bow, notched one of her few remaining arrows, and aimed, but the other men took that opportunity to move closer. The young soldier was almost to the door now. She couldn't let him get away, or allow the other soldiers get any closer. She had to do something.

"Back off!" She shouted. Energy sung around her like a tornado of color and light. Pale blues, yellows and pinks wound around her, startling the men, but they would find their courage again and the younger man had managed to slip out the door. She could already hear the shouts and footsteps of more Zaibach soldiers now approaching.

A strange laugher filled her head and the feather appeared again in her mind. This time it was spinning slowly down towards a pool of red. The longer she stayed, the less time Van had. The strange laughter was still there, but now it had taken on a mocking tone.

* * *

Van hit the ground after Escaflowne's hatch opened and spat him out. What was wrong with it? The damage wasn't that bad. He turned in bewilderment. He heard psychotic laughter as he wiped the sweat and grime from his face, and turned at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"What's the matter, _Van_? Got a boo boo?" The Zaibachian general laughed.

The young King stood his ground. "Dilandau..." He growled out the name as if it were a filthy word.

The red armored albino laughed again, giving the King of Fanelia a mocking bow. Then he raised his fiery red eyes to lock with Van's amber ones. "Now... lets play!" He exclaimed, reaching for his sword.

* * *

**To be Continued**


	36. In The Arms of An Angel

**Chapter 36: In The Arms Of An Angel**

Dilandau rushed at the young king. Gritting his teeth, Van quickly drew his sword from the sheath at his hip. Just in time to meet the albino's blade.

Dilandau only laughed in his face. "What's wrong, _Van_, are you getting tired? Or is this all you've got?" He smirked, pushing harder on their locked blades pushing forward.

Van's boots ground back into the red dirt. "I'm not done yet."

"Oh, is that so?" Dilandau's mocking laugh surrounded them on the now empty battlefield. The battle had moved on; only the sightless eyes of the fallen dead where left to watch the two dancing rivals.

Dilandau spun around, slashing at Van, who blocked again.

Van wasn't going to get anywhere if he only blocked, he had to attack the enemy, not simply defend. He had never run from the enemy before, and he wasn't about to start now.

He moved without thinking, "Arrrgg..." and he bit down the scream as pain spread through his left side as the albino's blade bit into his thigh. He had turned, just as his opponent had, in order to swing his weight into the next blow. All that had gotten him was another wound to slow him down.

The silver haired boy laughed with glee, and the sound sent a chill through Van's blood as he moved to counter, swing his sword high in the sky. Clouds moved in the sky lit by the setting sun, the royal emblem on Van's sword shined in the glowing light.

* * *

Hitomi turned her back on the advancing soldiers even as more filled the small platform from the hallway. She turned her attention to the crystal globe hanging from the ceiling. As she looked, it began to glow a faint green, turning to a soft white as images began to appear within its surface. Hitomi couldn't help but think that it looked like a giant round television, but soon her mind was filled only with thoughts of what this strange television was showing her.

The men behind her paused, their weapons lowering as their eyes turned upward.

A tear ran down her cheek as she watched Van take the first blow. Dilandau spit at his face and laughed when it got into Van's eyes.

The king backed off. Dilandau had the upper hand; _he_ hadn't been fighting for hours. Maybe that was why he was so cocky. He was sure he was going to win this fight, but Van wasn't going to let Hitomi down. He had to win this. He took another step back and Dilandau followed.

"Where you going, Van? Are you scared?" Again he laughed. Always with that insane laughter. He was enjoying this wasn't he? Van guessed that Dilandau must have been waiting a long time to fight him one on one.

Van needed to gain the upper hand somehow...

* * *

She clasped her hands together in front of her, tears of worry flowing freely down her pale cheeks. _'You can do it Van. Please be strong; you can win this.'_

The soldiers behind her had forgotten all about their orders to capture the unwanted stranger. Instead they all starred at the scene playing out above, drawn in to the slowly unfolding drama.

The white feather was more red than ivory now. Time was running out. Van's time was running out!

* * *

They moved at the same time, locking swords and matching blows. The fight was slowly taking its toll on the young king, all of his muscles burned, and his joints ached from all the fighting. He just wanted it to end. All he wanted was to be somewhere peaceful with Hitomi. Just her and him under the sun somewhere. Any place without war or fighting.

A sharp pain high in his left tight brought his mind back to the real world and the fight at hand. He couldn't let his mind wander like that! Not now. Or he would never see Hitomi again. But he fell to one knee as his leg gave out from under him.

"Looks like it's time for your nap, _Van_." The albino general moved with everything he had for a final blow. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" He shouted, lunging at Van with his sword.

It was all Van could do to lift his own.

A small trickle of blood ran down the feather in her mind as everyone gasped at the two figures displayed within the sphere.

Hitomi's eyes widened. "VAN!" Light surrounded her, and in a blink she was gone.

* * *

They stood on the battlefield, breathing heavily, their eyes locked. Then as one, they released their swords.

Dilandau stepped back and gave a half laugh, half moan at their situation. He ran one finger slowly down the blade embedded in his chest. "I didn't see this coming..." His black gloved hand ran through his own blood, slowly seeping down his armor. His red eyes started to dull as he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them. He smiled before he collapsed.

Van just knelt down and watched. His mind didn't want to focus. It didn't want to know. But it did. It was getting hard to breath. He looked down at the sword in his own chest. They had run each other through. In one final strike they were both dying.

He sat back and coughed. A trickle of blood running down his chin. The sword must have pierced his lung, he guessed, his mind oddly clear. But where was his life? Weren't you supposed to see your life flash before your eyes before you died? He was dying after all... Wait! Hitomi! What about Hitomi? He had promised her. He had promised to come home. Tears traced their way down his cheeks as light filled his eyes, and he closed them to sweet darkness.

"Van! _Please_, Van, open your eyes!" Hitomi was holding him now. Gently she cradled his body to hers, not caring about the blood staining her white dress. All she wanted was to see his beautiful amber eyes again. To see him looking at her. "Van don't go, please. I love you, Van." She cried.

It was getting harder for him to hear. He almost thought he could hear Hitomi calling out to him. Of course she would be there for him. She always was.

"You can't go yet, you just can't..."

His eyes opened and he smiled. "Hitomi..." He raised his gloved hand to her face, cupping her cheek. Was she mad at him? He had failed... he had failed her again... but he was still happy to see her in his last moments. "I'm sorry... forgive me?" He asked weakly.

"Of course, Van." She wiped away a few tears, holding him just a little bit tight.

"Good... I love... you..." He let out one last shaky breath before going still in her arms, empty eyes still looking up at her face.

"Van" She shook him a little but he didn't respond. Panic gripped her heart. "Van! Please.. No!" The feather was red, she saw it now. The feather was completely red. Van's time was up. She sobbed.

"Noooo...Vaann!" He couldn't be gone. Not him. Not Van. She had come, hadn't she? She was here with him, this shouldn't have happened. She couldn't have been too late.

_Child... _The pendant around the young King's neck was pulsing softly. _What would you give for his life?_

Hitomi sniffed. "I'd give anything for Van. Even my own life. He has so much for him here... Fanelia, his family... Merle, Varie... everyone. He can't die!" She looked up at the darkening sky, tears running freely. "He can't..."

_Your life child? You are willing to give up your own time to give him back his life? To bring back the one you hold so dear. _

"Yes." The answer was simple and fell from her lips.

_Then go and get him child._

* * *

This was the only place where she could fly. If her mind had allowed, Hitomi would have felt the true glory of flying on her own two wings, but her wings weren't truly real, it was only here in the lifestream of this world that her wings would hold her up; allowing her to hover above the mass of souls that moved below her.

She didn't understand all of her powers yet. Was retrieving lost souls one of them? Or was being able to explore this new light filled world that all souls moved through the limit to what she could do. Either way, she was going to bring back Van. She would give her life for his.

Hitomi dove into the throng looking for him. Spirits flowed about her in a strange and graceful dance, their colors and lights swirling around a central point. It was only when she was close that she could see. She could see who they truly had been.

Smiling faces and groups of people, a women asleep in bed, a father holding his new born child for the first time. These were all happy images. All of their dying thoughts were happy. Many of these souls had died in the war, but in death they were all happy. All peaceful. Did that mean Van was happy as well?

"Van!" She called to the sea of lights. Would she be able to find his light before it reached the end of this road. Before his light entered the core, where it would wait its turn to be reborn so that life could continue on Gaia?

She flapped her wings to build speed.

Where would his soul be? How could she find it among all the others? Would she have to look at each soul on its own? Watching the memories to see if they were his? She didn't have time for that. Time had run out and she needed to find him.

She could do this, she had to. She had to trust her own feelings and this new power. Her power... Her pendant!

With one backward thrust of her wings she came to a stop and hovered. Hitomi closed her eyes. Her pendant, she had used it so many times to see what others could not, to find hidden things. It had never failed her. She cleared her mind and envision the small teardrop gem. It began to sway, and for the first time, she noticed that it moved to the rhythm of her heart. It was her heart reaching out for his.

His unruly black hair, his dark amber eyes, his innocent smile and red cheeks when she caught him looking at her. His face appeared in her mind's eye and she felt wrapped in his presence. It was as if he were right there with her.

"...Hitomi, I'm always in your heart."

* * *

The smell of grass and the ocean filled her senses and she blinked at the bright sunlight.

Before her stood Van. He was in his normal red sleeveless shirt, tanned pants, and leather gloves and boots. His back was to her as he gazed out over the cliff at the sparkling sea below.

"Van..?" He turned then. His eyes were very sad.

"I'm sorry, Hitomi," he apologized, then something caught his eye and he blinked, like he was only just seeing her for the first time. "You have wings." He stated, pointing dumbly over her shoulder in a way that she couldn't help but smile at.

"Van, come on. Lets go back." She reached out to touch his arm.

"Back where... to the fighting?" He stepped into her open arms. "Hitomi, I don't want to go back. I hate war, I just don't want to kill anymore."

"But Van... It's over, my angel. It's over." She clung to him. "Dornkirk is dead. It's over now, let's go home."

He pulled back to look at her. "Hitomi?" Even in this dreamland, he seemed to be able to feel the turmoil in her heart. She wanted to spend the rest of her days here with him. Stay with him forever, but she had set out on a mission. She would bring him back.

_'Your life child? You are willing to give up your own time to give him back his life?'_ They would never be able to be together. She had promised her own life for his. Tears flowed down her face and she jumped back into his arms. "Van, lets go home to Fanelia." She clung tightly to her king, knowing that this would be the last time she would feel his arms around her and his heart beat against her chest. She would give up anything for him. Her life, for his.

Van hugged her even tighter. "Hitomi, I love you."

"I love you too, my angel." She cried silently as she kissed him. One last touch of his lips before their small world filled with a hot white light and she couldn't feel his touch anymore.

* * *

**To be Continued**


	37. Aftermath

**Chapter 37: Aftermath**

It took his mind a while to slowly put things together. First he became aware of the noises around him. He could hear men talking, the crackle of small fires and the nicker of horses. It sounded like a troop of soldiers had set up camp around him. Next he was aware of the pain in his chest. It was a deep pain that burned at his lungs with each new breath. His eyes blinked open and was welcomed by the bright constellations and twin moons floating in the nights sky. He was laying on his back, that much he was certain of.

"Hey, boss! Looks like he's alive after all." He could hear the men, a hundreds voices cheered at once. It made his ears ring.

The young raven haired king turned his head to the side; small stones poked at his cheek. It seemed that the entire army had gathered on the rocky plane where he had just been battling. The war, he had somehow forgotten about that. Was it over? He couldn't remember what had happened last and it hurt his head to think, so he decided to focus on the crowd of men walking towards him instead. Some of the men carried touches to help them see and in the weak light Van noticed that soldiers from both armies were there, Zaibach's men sat and drank with his own. They acted as if there had never been a war and they had never fought against one an other. They were acting like old friends in a pub.

"You alright, Van?" Gaddess asked with a grin, kneeling down a few feet away. Most of the Cursade's crew were crowded around him. He could see the unspoken worry in Gaddess's deep eyes.

"I think I'll live." He replied. He was glad to know that his voice still worked, though his throat felt very dry. He licked his lips as he tried to sit up.

That was when he became aware of the weight on his chest and legs. He glanced at the crew, only to see them exchanging worried looks.

"We couldn't do anything. We couldn't even get close to either of you. It was like some power didn't want us to help." He explained with sad eyes.

Van turned back to the weight on his chest. He grunted as he moved to sit up. Hitomi fell limp into his lap. His mind couldn't put it together.

"Hi... Hitomi?" He touched her face gently, she was so pale. He ripped off both of his gloves and forgetting the pain deep in his chest, he tried to comfort the pain in his within his heart. He pulled her tightly to him. "Hitomi... Hitomi!" She felt so cold. What had happened to her? There was blood all over her white dress and skin. Too much blood.

The events of the past few hours started to rush back to him. He had been fighting Dilandau and in the end they had run each other through. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was seeing Hitomi's tear stained face above him. But what had happened to her after that?

"Hitomi, please wake up, Hitomi!" He wrapped his arms around her still form and started to weep. She couldn't be gone. Not Hitomi. She had never done anything wrong. Why her? They should have taken his life. His worthless life in exchange for her shinning one.

He almost missed it. So faint was it was. Hitomi's heart beat.

_Bum-bum._

_Bum-bum.._

_Bum-bum..._

He pulled back and looked at her again. Her heart was still beating! He broke into a smile of pure love and relief. "She's alive!" He shouted, gathering her in his arms and rising to his feet. He turned to the men around him. "We have to get some help! We need Millerna!"

The men nodded as Gaddess started to bark out orders. "Go, prep a ship. We need the fastest levaship we have ready to go as soon as possible. We can't let her die. If she does, it'll all be on our heads. Now go!" He looked to Van. "We thought you were both dead, but we couldn't get close enough to check. Every time we tried to go near you some weird force would throw us back. So we decided to stay nearby and hope for the best." He gave the young king a sympathetic look.

Van cradled Hitomi's head against his shoulder as he watched the men work readying the ship.

Gaddess continued. "We already sent most of the ships back to Asturia with the injured. We were just waiting for you two before the rest of us left."

Van eyed the unfamiliar war ships parked around their own. "What happened? Why are there Zaibach soldiers here?" Van asked, running his hand slowly up and down Hitomi's arm more to comfort himself than her.

Gaddess started them towards the ship that would take them home. "It's kinda funny really." Gaddess waved his hand in front of his face. "There we were, all fighting, then the all of a sudden this white light flooded over the land and suddenly we didn't feel the need to fight anymore. It's strange really..." He scratched the stubble on his chin in thought.

Van had stopped listening and was starring at Hitomi's pale face. He should have been more worried about her condition, the mused. But there seemed to be this voice inside his head telling him that she would be alright, and that he should just stay by her side for now. Somehow he believed this voice without question.

"Hey, Van. Van? Hey!" Van blinked at Gaddess as he came out of his reverie. "Are you alright? I mean, you've lost a lot of blood and all. Would you like me to get you the healer before we go? He won't be able to do much out here, and he has nowhere near the level of skill that Millerna has... but I'm sure he's around somewhere." Gaddess cast his eyes over the anthill of activity taking place all around.

Van shook his head as he walked up the gangplank onto the small leva ship. Gaddess stayed back on the ground. "I have to stay with the men, but I'll meet up with you shortly, then I want to know what happened between you and the Commander!"

Van looked back with a small thankful smile. "Sure thing." He replied as the hatch closed and the ship started back towards its homeland, Asturia.

Gaddess rubbed his eyes as he walked away from the rapidly disappearing ship. He hoped that Hitomi would be alright.

Ort ran up beside him, disrupting his thoughts. "Boss?"

"Hmmm?"

"The men are worried, they wanted me to ask... Do you think the lady will be alright?"

"I hope so." Was the only reply he could give.

* * *

Van walked carefully down the silent moving halls of the leva ship. The pendant resting on his chest under his torn shirt bouncing slightly with each step. He watched his feet carefully so he wouldn't trip and drop Hitomi and pushed open one of the nearest cabin doors. Inside, he placed Hitomi on the bed before kneeling down beside to her.

He had asked that word be sent ahead to Asturia so that she would be able to get treatment as soon possible once they had docked, but he could see that she was slowly gaining her strength back. Van watched as her chest rose and fall with each of her shallow breaths and noted that she had more colour to her face then she had had only a few minutes ago. As his heart had said, she would be fine.

Standing, Van walked over to close the open door, a chore that he had neglected when he walked into the room. After he lit a small lamp and set it on the bed side table. Again he looked down at the sleeping girl in the bed. Unable to stand the feeling of being parted from her, he lifted her once again into his arms and sat down on the bed. It took a little shuffling, but he moved till they were both lying comfortably and held her close. She would be alright, he knew and he wasn't about to leave her side till then. Van soon found himself fighting back sleep, unable to keep his eyes open. "I guess almost dying can really take it out of you..." He mumbled before sleep finally managed to overtake him.

* * *

Everyone was waiting around anxiously for the leva ship to land. News had come early that the young king and the lady Hitomi were rushing back to Asturia; the news had said that the lady was in need of urgent medical care.

Millerna had been forced to ask the royal guard to hold Merle back so that she didn't rush on board the ship a head of her. Standing behind a ring of guards, Varie and Merle stood in each other's arms as they both waited for news of their son and brother. Hoping against hope that he was still in one piece.

As the hatch opened a man rushed out of the ship in a panic. "We can't wake them! We need some men to help get them out and to the castle."

"Get a carriage out here!" Millerna shouted over the crowd before following the soldier onto the ship.

"I need to get to Lord VAN!" Merle screamed, scratching at one of the guards holding her back. "Let me go to Lord Van!" The soldier blocking her path cried out in pain as her claws caught flesh. He let go of the crazed cat and she dashed forward only to be stopped as Yuki jumped in front of her.

He shook his head.

"Yuki..." She moaned and she sniffed back tears. Her tail and ears drooping, she walked into the other cats comforting arms. "He's alright... right?" He just watched her with his ever alert pale green eyes, his ears falling slightly. He glanced of Merle's shoulder to Varie standing behind them. They exchanged worried glances.

Two very large soldiers half walked, half ran out of the ship, each carrying an unconscious figure. All eyes watched as the men placed the blood covered bodies of both teens into the back of the waiting carriage. Millerna ran out after them, jumping into the carriage even as she yelled for the driver to go.

"My son." Varie cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Varie..." Merle wrapped her arms around her adopted mother. "Come on... Let's go make sure Lord Van is alright." He would be. Lord Van had to be okay.

* * *

Millerna stood before Dryden, Varie, Merle and Yuki in Dryden's office. "I have no idea what happened out there. Hitomi has no physical wounds, but appears to be seriously hurt. Van on the other hand seems to have taken a fatal blow to the upper chest from a sword, a wound that should have killed him and he's not dead." She shook her head, raising her arms in defeat. "I have no idea what to make of it."

"My son will be alright though?" Varie asked, looking up from Merle who was leaning against her side.

"That's another thing." The young healer turned to Fanelia's Queen Mother. "His wounds are very deep, and he's suffering from blood loss, but the way he's healing... it's just too fast."

"Do you think it has something to do with his heritage?" Offered Dryden from behind his desk, pushing his glasses up his noise.

"No, Draconians do not heal any faster then any other humans." Varie sighed, running a hand through Merle's short pink hair.

"All I know, is that at the way they are both recovering, they should both be just fine in a couple of days."

"Then we'll just have to wait." Dryden stated, moving away from his desk.

Varie whispered down to Merle comfortingly before looking back at Millerna. "And my eldest?" She asked in the silence that followed.

"He's coming along fine. It will be several weeks before he will be well enough to move about on his own though." The young queen smiled. "Don't worry, you won't lose any of them."

The relief on Varie's face was plan to see. "Good, then I'd like to visit Folken before I go to see Van." She patted Merle on the head before leaving the room to check on her sons.

Dryden moved to stand in front of Millerna. "It's a miracle that those men found Folken in time to save his life."

Millerna nodded her agreement. "And if those arrows had been even a few centimetres to the right they would have surely killed him..."

Merle turned away from the new King and Queen of Asturia's conversation, only to find that Yuki was missing from the room. Her ears fell back as she walked over to the open window and poked her pink topped head out. But there was no sign of Yuki. She felt her heart ache.

No! She straightened her shoulders. She couldn't be like this. She was a strong cat and would be strong for both Lord Van and Hitomi's sake.

Merle leapt out onto the small ledge and started to journey along the palace's many balconies and windowsills heading towards Van's rooms. She paused to catch her breath when she finally reached his bedroom and turned the door handle on the balcony door only to find it open. Slowly she drew back the curtains.

* * *

Varie moved quietly into the dimly lit room. She sighed as she sat down in the chair next to her elder son's large bed. Folken turned his head to towards her. "How is he...?" He asked, slowly reaching a hand out from under the sheets to hold her's.

"He will be fine, and so will Hitomi." She watched him nod his head, fighting to keep his eyes open. She placed a hand against his cheek. "Get some rest, I must go see to Van." Leaning over she kissed him softly on the forehead before blowing out the light.

* * *

Van was laying on his back in a large, soft bed. Gentle hands had removed the tattered remains of his ruined shirt, leaving them on a chair near the balcony doors. His chest was covered in thick white bandages and as she walked slowly closer, it looked to Merle like he was just sleeping peacefully. But the image still stayed in her mind, she had seen the healers washing the blood from his hair, face and body. Van was lucky to be alive.

"Lord Van..." Merle smiled to herself, and despite the tears shinning in her eyes, she leaned closer and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I love you, Lord Van. You're the only family I've ever had, and from now on, I will always be your little sister..." He had always cared for her and always watched out for her. However, Merle had come to realise that she could never compete for his heart. He had given it to that girl from the Mystic Moon long ago but she also has her own special bond with Lord Van that Hitomi would never have, the bond of siblings. They were a family, and now she had an even bigger family. Merle looked up to see the door open. She had heard footsteps approaching, but had hoped that they would pass by. Varie walked into the room and smiled softly at the young cat.

"How is he?"

"Still sleeping... Mother..." The young catgirl looked up at Varie shyly. Varie couldn't help the small smile that sneaked its way onto her face.

* * *

_Child... you should wake up now. _

_'What...?' _Her mind questioned groggily.

_You have very little power left, and when it runs dry... you will have to pay for the young king's soul. You agreed to the deal. _

"What?" She sat up, blinking the sleep from her eyes and looked around. Where was she...? No, but it couldn't be! She was back in her room in the Asturian palace. She was still on Gaia!

_When the last light in your pendant fades, it will be time for you to go. _

To leave? Her memories came rushing back. Of the war, the fighting. Folken's death and Van's... She had traded her life in order to save Van's. There had already been so much death, so much loss, it was no fair for them to come so far to lose everything. Her powers, the powers of Atlantis, the souls of Atlantis had been willing to help her save the man she loved and now... they were going to give her a few more moments in his arms before they would make good on their deal.

She had no time to waste. Hitomi wanted to spend every last moment with him. Pulling back the covers, she climbed out of the bed. Somehow she had ended up in a long white nightdress. She shrugged, it would take too much time to find a dress and even longer to put the damn thing on, so she peeked out of her room into the hallway and made a dash over to Van's in nothing more the her nightclothes.

She slipped into the room, happy that there had been no one in the hall. She looked around the room for the young king. He wasn't there. The bed was empty, the sheets thrown back. He must have gotten up.

She was about to look elsewhere when she heard a splash come from the bathroom. She slowly walked to the door. "Van?" She called, her heart racing.

"Hitomi?" Was the surprised reply from the bath, followed by the sounds of more splashing. Soon the door flew open and there was Van, warring nothing but the towel he was clutching around his waist. His eyes were wide under his wet hair. "Hitomi, you're..."

But her attention turned from her eyes to the cleaned and stitched wound in his chest. Emotions ran through her. She had been so close to losing him. She threw herself into his arms, holding him as tightly as she could. She had seen her pendant... and the light was so weak. She didn't want to miss a moment. "Van..."

"You're awake... Hitomi we were starting to worry that you would never wake up." Van rested his cheek against the top of her head, holding her as best he could with one hand, while still managing to cover himself with the towel. "Hitomi..." He started to blush and stepped back. "I'm going to get dressed..." He did his best to hide the red glow on his cheeks, but Hitomi, having finally noticed what she had done, blushed, and turned her back to him as the door closed again.

* * *

"Four days?"

"Yes, you've been asleep for four days, or so I was told; I've only been awake for a little more than a day myself." They sat side by side on his large bed, Van's arms around Hitomi's shoulders as she leaned into him.

"Van..." She kept her eyes down. "Can we go back to Fanelia?"

His heart swelled. She wanted to go back to his home. The war was over. They could be together. This couldn't be real. Everything had turned out for the best because of the war. The war, which had started with the pain of losing his homeland, in return gave him back his family and was giving him his one true love. He couldn't ask for more. He kissed the top of her head. "Of course, Hitomi."

"Van... Do you think we could leave today?"

As it turned out, Millerna and Dryden didn't mind their sudden departure. Chid, who had stayed with Hitomi nearly the entire time that she was asleep, made sure to tell the older girl how happy he was that she was finally better. After a long hug he asked if she would visit him as soon when things were back to normal in Freid. Sadly, for she knew it was a lie, Hitomi answered that she would be happy too. Guilt twisted her heart when she saw how overjoyed he was at the prospect.

After quite a few long goodbyes, and after Folken had been carried onto the ship via stretcher, they were all boarded. Hitomi have been over joyed upon hearing the news of Folken's rescue and recovery. She made sure to give him an extra long hug - much to Van's dismay. As they took up on the deck of the ship, Hitomi waved fiercely at the young King and Queen of Asturia, knowing full well that this was going to be the last time she saw them.

Gaddess, who had returned a few days before, had given her a big hug before handing her the bow and dagger, which she had left on the battle field. He informed her that he had had some of his men clean her bow and rigging, and polish and sharpen the dagger for her. Her quiver looked empty with none of her beautiful white feathered arrows, but she had used them all in the fight. There was nothing to be done about it.

Her sad look didn't go unnoticed by Van. He leaned down and whispered gently into her ear that he would be more than happy to make her a few more arrows. Hitomi had looked at him with stunned eyes, knowing that it hurt him to get the feathers from his wings. Seeing her troubled look, he asked for her to help him this time, saying that her hands wouldn't hurt him.

Hitomi refused to leave Van's side, and went everywhere with him. Her eyes always darting to the slowly fading pendant around his neck when she thought no one was looking.

It didn't take long for Van to notice that Hitomi was acting strangely; something was bothering her. Holding her hand Van lead her out onto the balcony high on the ship's upper deck. The ship was quite large, in order to store Escaflowne for its trip back to Fanelia, and offered a lot of places for them to be alone.

He walked over to the edge, letting go of her hand. She turned to him immediately at the loss of contact. "There is something bothering you, I can tell." It was a statement, not a question.

She flinched at his serious tone. "No, Van, everything is fine." But she couldn't meet his eyes, and stole another glimpse at the pendant instead.

"Hitomi..." Van's voice softened as he pulled her into his arms. "What is it? Something is wrong, please tell me..." He softly stroked her hair with his bare hands, he had laid aside his gloves after he discovered how wonderful her hair felt between his figures, and how soft her skin was. He had a hard time keeping his hands off of her.

"Van," She was trembling in his arms. "What do you remember about the end of the war?" The question caught him slightly off guard.

"Not much, really..." He tried to think harder. "I remember fighting Dilanda. I remember him striking me with his sword," His hand touched the wound in his chest over his shirt. "then nothing."

Hitomi sobbed into his shirt. "You died Van... You died."

"What?" He pushed her back, keeping his hands firmly on her shoulders as he looked her in the eyes. "Hitomi, no, I'm fine. See." He spread his arms. "What's wrong? Maybe you should lay down for a while-"

"You died, Van! And I bargained with the powers that took you, my soul for yours." She burst back into another wave of tears after her outburst. "I have... till the pendant's light goes out, then I have to fulfill my end of the bargain..." Her tears were running freely now.

"Hitomi, are you sure you're alright?" He wasn't totally convinced, after all he was fine. He had just blacked out after he and Dilandau had run each other through- His eyes blinked open. He froze. No that wasn't possible. Millerna's words echoed in his mind, something she had said to him not long after he had awakened. "Van you took a fatal blow to the upper chest. It should have killed you, but you're not dead." She had seemed puzzled and baffled by it, having no explanation... till now. "So what are you saying..."

She sniffed, wiping the tears away from her wet eyes. "I used the last of my powers to retrieve your soul... but in order to do so, I had to pay with my own..." She pointed to the jewel dangling on the fine gold chain around his neck. "When the last of my power runs out... I'll... Ill..." She couldn't finish her sentence and he didn't bother to let her try. Reaching out, he pulled her against his chest.

Fate didn't like them after all. In the end he had to pay for the lives of his family with the life of his love. He asked the only thing that came to mind. "How much longer...?"

She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. "Not long, a few days maybe... hours... I don't know."

And because if felt like the only thing he could do, he kissed her. He kissed her with all his love, his soul. He put his very heart into it and every bit of pain his heart was feeling at the thought of losing her. For once he didn't hide anything. His kiss spoke worlds to her, and as much as the kiss made her float on air, it ripped her apart inside. She had performed the most loving act possible, she had given her life for his. She knew that if it had been the other way around, he would have done the same. Her soul mate, her angel.

He leaned his forehead against hers, his amber eyes dark with his own tears. "...Why?"

She almost laughed at his question. "You have so much more to live for than I do... so many more people who need and look up to you."

"And you don't?" He let out a sigh before burying his face in her hair, holding her tightly. "I don't want to let you go again, Hitomi... I don't think..."

"Van, lets not worry about that till the time comes... let's just enjoy what time we have left together... alright?" She looked up at him with loving green eyes and smiled, despite the pain.

It was mid-afternoon when the ship cleared the ring of mountains surrounding Van's valley home.

Merle jumped up and down in excitement. "Look, Lord Van! Look!" She laughed. "Everyone has come back!" People lined the ruined streets of the capital city staring up at the rapidly growing levaship. Many more were coming out of the forests with fresh timber and supplies. They were rebuilding their home! All of those who left had returned to help rebuild. There were tents set up in the centre of the city and around the borders of the forest. They all gasped, smiles lighting their faces. Van felt his chest swell with pride. His people had returned.

It was none other then Ruhm that greeted them when they finally landed. "Welcome home, Lord Van." He said as he bowed to the raven haired king. Many people that had gathered to watch the arrival followed suit happily. When they rose they all wore wide smiles.

"Lord Van is back!"

"The King has returned to us!"

"Lord Van!"

"Long live Lord Van!"

Cheers rose from the crowd, and Van couldn't help but blush slightly. Never had the people of Fanelia shown so much outward love for him. But all their cheers came to a halt, once Queen Varie came into view.

"Queen Varie..." Murmurs run through the crowd. The question asked most was, "how?"

"Queen Varie." Again Ruhm bowed. "I did not expect you to return." The wolf man rose with a smile.

"I take it you have been watching after my son for me while I was gone?"

Ruhm only smiled again and gave a small nod in reply. "We have been working for some weeks now. Many of the people started to return two weeks ago, they thought that it would be safest here. Once the people started to come back and rebuild, the land dragons left. Already we have most of the debris cleared away."

Hitomi looked around at all of the people and families. She held onto Van's arm as they started their walk up to the castle. Ruhm had informed them that it was not all in ruins. They had cleared many of the bed chambers, and salvaged many of the tapestry and paintings that survived the attack.

As they walked through the streets many people stopped to bow down, or acknowledge their King. Many were shocked to see Varie. They had decided to leave Folken on the ship till they had a room for him, he had been asleep when they checked in on him anyways. Merle and Yuki followed close behind. Even though Yuki would have given anything to run and hide; there were just too many people here.

Hitomi starred up at the castle ruins as they came into sight, she was so transfixed that it took her a while to notice the small voice calling to her.

"Lady Hitomi! Lady Hitomi!" Turning toward the voice, all Hitomi saw a blur of curly brown hair. She stopped, bringing Van to a halt as well.

"What is it, Hitomi?" Van asked.

"I heard-"

"Lady Hitomi!" She came into view then. Hitomi smiled as she leaned down to receive a running hug from Luna. "Lady Hitomi! I knew you would come back! I just knew you wouldn't leave Lord Van!" This statement of confidence caused a stab of pain in Hitomi's heart. Luna suddenly seemed to wake from her thoughts and she quickly stepped back and bowed to Van. "Lord Van." Even Van couldn't help the small smile that her action brought on. She was still so young and careful.

"Luna? Luna?! Now where did that little brat... Luna there you are!" Tal came running out of the crowd and came to a dead stop when he saw who stood before his sister. He was wearing simple brown pants under a black tunic, his slightly curly brown hair was tied back the same way as the last time they had met. "Lady Hitomi..." He smiled brightly as he bowed. When he rose he only gave Van a side long glance. "Your Majesty."

"Tal, what are you doing here?" Hitomi asked, blushing lightly when Tal took her hand an placed a kiss on the back of it. Van glowered slightly but said nothing.

"If you do not recall, my lady, this is our home." He let go of her hand. "And we've come to rebuild it. My parents are gone now, but their land remains. It's not much, but it's a place to start. We intend to rebuild our house, and replant our fields." He stopped to look down at his little sister as she pulled on his tunic. He let out a sigh before smiling and ruffling her hair.

"You said you would..." Luna said, giving her brother puppy eyes.

Again he sighed before turning to the young king. "It seems I owe you an apology, I thought you were nothing but a coward who ran away from battle." He held out his hand. "But I've been proven wrong. You turned out to be a man of honour... and you did a lot for your people." He gave the king a small smile.

With a light sigh Van smiled too before shaking the other man's hand. "You were right to have believe that... I'm just happy that this war has finally ended." He knew everyone around was watching, almost holding their breath while they watched the exchange. Van slowly turned around, looking at all of his people. They were his people, this was his homeland, and his family. "The war is over! Let us rebuild our home better than before! We will move on into a new age where your children will not even know the meaning of the word war!" Cheers rose, the sound was deafening.

Merle and Hitomi laughed at the joy of the people. Merle hugged Van tightly. "See Lord Van, the people love you." She pointed to a small child who had walked into the circle that had formed around them. In the boy's small hand was a single white feather.

All eyes turned to the child. Merle moved back to let Van stand on his own, and Hitomi looped one arm through Merle's as they watched.

The young boy looked down shyly, a blush on his plump cheeks. "Your, your Majas, Majestiiee, could you maybe.." He played with a small rock with his shoe.

Van walked over to the boy. These were his people... He knelt down on a knee before the child holding his feather. "This feather, how did you..?" He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"My papa gave it to me. He said it bewonged to our king." The child looked up with large bright eyes that held a bit of uncertainty.

Van nodded as he rose, glancing over his shoulder at the young woman he had come to love. She smiled, showing her support. He stepped back.

"Wait!" A strained voice called. Folken hobbled into the clearing, Gaddess and another soldier helping him to stay standing.

"Brother, you should be resting." Murmurs ran through the crowd.

"No, I am feeling better and I want to..." He let go of the men supporting him and moved toward Van with slow, careful steps. "We should do this... together."

Varie stood behind her two sons.

Hitomi and Merle turned to each other and smiled.

Van took off his red shirt and passed it back to Hitomi to hold. Many eyes stared at the still healing wound in his chest. Folken too, with slow movements removed his shirt, letting it drop to the ground. Again, eyes seemed to study the marks of battle.

The family looked at one another in understanding. If they were to continue to rule, then the people they served must know and accept their birthright.

With a flurry of feather, surprised gasps ran through the crowd. Everyone stared with wide eyes at the beauty of the family as they stood together.

Hitomi looked over at Folken as he strained to stand, but his wings had changed... The were no longer black, they were white again. Once Folken had been saved from death, his wings had returned to their original pearly white colour. As if feeling her thoughts, Folken turned his head just enough to give Hitomi a small smile.

Van's voice rose above the din of the crowd. "If we are to continue to serve you, then you have the right to know. Know now what we are and make your decision! Will you stay here, in the Valley of the Dragons, in this Kingdom of Fanelia? Or will you leave? We are no different from you, except that we are gifted with the power of flight. So I ask you all now, are you still willing to let us serve you?" In the slowly dieing light of the setting sun Van looked more like the King of Fanelia than Hitomi had ever seen before. All of the events that had played out over the past months had changed him. No, change wasn't the word. Opened him, and given him back so much. Her thoughts were once again interrupted put the loud cries of the people of Fanelia.

A heavy set man had walked out of the crowed. "I lived here through the reign of your father and only heard the best about his own father's rule. You come from a line of strong rulers. It is only fair that the once Prince of Dragons, now King, bare the mark. I think I speak for most when I say: Long live the Dragon, and long may you soar!" The cries became so loud that Merle wondered if they could hear them back in Asturia.

Merle turned to Yuki, only to find him slightly wide-eyed and nervous. She giggled, if she had learned one thing, it was that Yuki wasn't fond of large crowds. She walked over and took his paw, giving him a smile as his wide pale green eyes moved to her face. She almost thought she saw him blush under his black fur.

The chanting rose still higher. "Long live the Dragon, and long may you soar!"

* * *

It had been a long day, but they were both thankful for it. After saying their good nights to Varie and Merle, and having checked in on Folken, who had collapsed not long after the demonstration to the people of Fanelia, Van and Hitomi retreated to Van's room.

"Van, I want you to let Tal and Luna live in the castle."

"What? Why?" His mind raced at the thought of Hitomi wanting that boy to live in his castle. Even if he had apologized for the way he had acted... Van still didn't like him.

Hitomi giggled at the confused look that crossed the young king's face. "They helped us, remember? And they've lost their home and parents. Let them stay here, then they will have a place to live and work." Having said this Hitomi rose from Van's bed.

Somehow the royal wing had managed to survive, so most of the living quarters were still intact. It was generally thought that this was because the family wing was the furthest from the temple, thus avoiding destruction by the fires.

Van's bed was set close to a set of doors that led to the balcony, on the other side of the bed was the door to his bathroom. The bed was covered with a thick, dark green quilt and lighter green pillows. A wooden chest of drawers and a mirror leaned against the wall next to the fire place which was situated across from the bed. Dragons were carved into every piece of wood in the room, and even embroidered into the fabric of the quilt and a green chair that stood by the balcony doors. Thick green curtains were pulled back to frame the doorway onto the balcony. It was a very nice room... She had just never imagined Van's room looking like this. He just didn't seem the type.

She crossed the room and put her arms around her king. "You know... this room just doesn't seem to fit you..." She said with a hint of a smile.

He blushed slightly. "I happen to like the colour green..." He looked at her almost shyly. But his smile faded as she looked down at the pendant around his neck.

She hugged him tightly.

"The light is almost gone... we don't have long..."

"We have tonight Van..." It was only then that Hitomi became aware that they were indeed in Van's room, his room, alone. She pushed the thought away.

He turned to place a light kiss on her lips. "That we do." He replied taking her hand lightly in his.

However, she pulled it back. "Wait Van. We still have to make some new arrows, remember." In truth she just wanted to see his wings again...

He gave her a light smile. "All you have to do is ask Hitomi, and I will show you my wings anyways." He chuckled as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a set of about thirty arrow shafts with no feathers attached. "I asked a servant to get these for us earlier." He carried them over to the bed before be stripped his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. He turned to give her a smile as he moved a little closer to her, not wanting to hit anything with his wings in the enclosed space.

She giggled as he swept her into his arms and started to run towards the open balcony doors. "Van!" She laughed happily, wrapping her arms tightly around her king's neck as he leapt into the sky.

In the garden below, two forms cuddled in the darkness. Merle snuggled deeper into Yuki's black fur. The young male cat licked her ear.

"Oh Yuki..." She purred pulling back to look into his startling pale green eyes. She blushed as she met his gaze, her ears going down as she smiled.

He moved forward then, cautiously planting a soft kiss on her cheek before pulling her into a hug. "Merle... I-"

Even through the shock of their first small but wonderful kiss, she pulled back and looked at him, started. "You-you-you talked."

He nodded.

"But I thought..."

"It just never seemed... necessary before"

She couldn't stop the smile that crept across her face as she jumped back into his arms, purring loudly. "Yuki..."

* * *

Hitomi was breathless from their flight as her feet finally touched the cool stones of the balcony and they walked in side. She snuggled into Van's side as he lead her towards the bed. "My Angel..." She murmured.

He solemnly pulled her down next to him on the bed, his wings moving to cover her as he rested his head on her shoulder. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he pulled her closer. He was tired... it had been a long day, but... He glanced down at the pendant, the light even fainter then before. He didn't want to let her go.

Sensing the change in Van, Hitomi moved to look into his eyes.

"There's not much time left... is there?" She asked. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"No... there's not..." She wrapped her around his bare back, and it wasn't long before they both fell into a light sleep, cradled in each others arm. As much as they had tried to keep there eyes open, it had been no use. The comfort and love they felt from one another only increased the heaviness of their eye lids as they snuggled together in a cocoon of feathers.

Later that night, a figure rose slowly from the bed. His hair covering his amber eyes. The little light provided by the twin moons illuminated his half naked form.

Van rose, his wings trailing behind him as he moved toward the forgotten arrows that had fallen to the floor.

His eyes gazed sadly back on the peaceful form curled inside the blankets.

* * *

Folken walked slowly onto the sunny balcony attached to his room. Varie held his arm for support as the looked down into the back gardens. Though much had been burned, there were many things already growing again. She let out a small sigh. She had a lot of work to do before these gardens would be as pleasant as they were during her husband's reign.

Folken squeezed her arm and silently pointed out two figures walking hand in hand towards the family graves.

* * *

Hitomi looked around, her eyes coming to rest on the giant guymelef crouched between the trees. "What is Escaflowne doing here?" She asked, startled, her long, pale blue dress moving with the breeze.

Van let go of her hand and jumped into it's knees. "Well, the shrine is in ruins, and until it's rebuilt we will keep it here." He replied, moving closer to the dragon's heart.

"Is that safe? I mean... to keep it here in the open?" She moved closer.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Considering that only Folken and I can pilot it, yes." He was thankful of the fact that his red shirt was sleeveless as he pushed his arm into the melef's heart and grabbed hold of the energist inside. He pulled it out and turned back to Hitomi. "Catch." He said, tossing it down to her. "Keep it. Escaflowne is no longer needed, and I hope to keep it that way."

She watched him jump down. "But Van, I..." She stopped suddenly, her eyes becoming unfocused.

"Hitomi? Hitomi what's the matter?" Van demanded, grasping her bare shoulders.

"Van." She croaked, looking at him with very wide, frightened green eyes.

"No, its not-" He looked down at the stone around his neck. A small greyish stone now hung where Hitomi's pink jewel had once been. The light had gone out. "Hitomi!" He grabbed her tightly, crushing her to his chest even as a beam of blue light shot up around her.

"No, Van..."

"I won't let you go Hitomi, you can't die! Not yet." She knew he was crying without even having to see his face.

"Van... My Angel, I love you." She moved back so that their lips could meet fully. She gave it her all. She hoped that this one last kiss was enough love to hold him together through all of the pain and loneliness he would feel for the rest of his life. She wished with all of her heart to stay here with him, but she had made a deal with the gods and it was time to pay up.

Her heart raced in her chest, beating against her ribs like a caged animal. She briefly wondered if dying was going to hurt.

His gaze didn't waver from hers. He held her tightly, but it felt like the light was draining his strength to hold on. "Hitomi, I love you." He cried, kissing her with more urgency than ever before, she was starting to float upward. "Hitomi... please..."

She placed a single finger on his trembling lips, tears running down her cheeks. "Van, please, don't let this go to waste. Make the best of your life and Fanelia... Do it for me. I'll always love you." She let go of him then, clutching the energist to her chest.

"Hitomi. Hitomi!"

Merle had seen the light from atop the house she was helping the men fix, and had dropped everything. She raced through the gardens, it looked as if the light had come from the woods just behind. Her ears perked up at a shouting coming from the direction of the family graves.

She moved slowly towards the figure huddled amongst the trees. Her tail stilled and her ears dropped as she knelt down next to the broken hearted king. She didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around his sobbing form.

She looked up at the mystic moon with sad eyes. '_Why did you have to leave...?_'

It wasn't till days later that friends and family finally learned what had really happened out on the battle field. That the young king had lost his life and had been brought back by the young Seer from the Mystic Moon. From there, the story of the Girl from the Mystic Moon spread across Gaia; a tale of dreams, dragons, magic, war, love, hope and wishes. A year's time from that final beam of light, many people from around Gaia traveled to Fanelia, gathering together to pay their respects to the young hero and heroine of the war.

From then on, once a year all Gaians paid their respects to the fallen Seer by praying to the Mystic Moon, many traveling to Fanelia to visit the shrine that had been erected for her. Those who had been touched by the kind hearted young woman sought to help each other fix the world they lived in. The world once ravaged by war, bloomed again, and the people of Zaibach soon left their scorched and ruined homes, seeking a new place in neighbouring countries as they started their lives anew. With time, towns were rebuilt, cities grew and families lived in peace once more.

From his perch high in a new tower of the Fanilian castle, the young war king watched and smiled. He would make this world right again... it had been her wish.

* * *

**The End**


	38. Dream

**Dream**

**Bonus Chapter #1**

* * *

When Hitomi opened her eyes again it was night, the cool air filled with a mixture of night sounds and the mummer of people. She pushed herself off the ground and onto her knees, looking around; she blinked at the bright lights. A group of track students surrounded her.

The redheaded manager walked up to her slowly. "Hitomi?" Yukari's voice was cautious.

She was back on the track field. She was back where it had all begun. She started to panic. Was it all a dream? It couldn't have been! What had happened?

"Hitomi...?" Yukari asked again. She stepped closer, extending a hand toward the clearly distressed girl. Hitomi's panicked green eyes turned to her friend.

"Yukari? But wait... no… this isn't right."

"What are you talking about Hitomi?" The students in the back glanced at each other warily.

"Hitomi! Where have you been? You're gone for months and then suddenly you drop from the sky?" The redhead shouted angrily, graping Hitomi's shoulders.

As if seeing her friend for the first time, Hitomi noticed that Yukari's red hair was longer, long enough to tie back. She had never been able to tie her hair back before. "But that means..." Hitomi looked down at herself and slowly rose to her feet. She was still in the dress, the same light blue dress she had been wearing when she was in Gaia. She looked further down only to find Escalfowne's energest still clasp in her hand. She blinked before looking back at her friend's face. Silent tears ran trails down Hitomi's anguished visage."Oh Van..." She moaned, hugging the crystal to her heart. At her feet she noticed her bag and the case with her bow Van had given her. The tears wouldn't stop. Why was she here?

"Come on Hitomi, I think its time we got you home."

Her family had been shocked. Her mother had even fainted, but they had all welcomed her and asked many questions that were far too hard for her to answer just yet. They had remarked about her hair having grown, that she had a tan, and asked where she had found the gown she was wearing. After hugging each of them tightly, she had asked to be excused for the night, promising that she was fine and would answer their questions in the morning.

She reached her bedroom door and leaned her forehead against it. She could still hear her parents talking with Yukari at the door.

"Oh Yukari, that couldn't have happened. You know that isn't true." Her mother let out a sigh.

"Not here perhaps, but wherever she went..."

"You don't mean that story about the dragon and boy that you and Amano told the police?" Her father sounded incredulous.

_'Van...'_ Hitomi thought.

"Yes. He took her somewhere out of this world."

"Yukari..."

"How else do you explain her? Look at her hair, her skin, her clothes even! How else do you explain where she's been? I know we've all missed her and you even thought she might have been dead. No one believes what Amano and I saw that day. The police just said we must have gotten a hold of some bad drugs that night. But you know us! We would never do that."

Hitomi's head started to hurt and her body ached, but she turned from her room and went to the top of the stairs. "It's called Gaia." She said softly. Everyone at the bottom turned to her.

"The planet I went to was called Gaia. And the boy was real..." Her voice cracked. "His name is Van... He... He's the king of a country called Fanelia." She wiped her eyes. "I remember what Yukari is talking about... I was there! The dragon came out of nowhere... just like Van. It attacked us... but, but Van! He fought the dragon and killed it! He...he saved us… It was all, _real_! I don't care what any of you think!" She shouted at the small group below. "It was all real! _He_ was real... And I want to go back... I want to go back home..."

"But Hitomi," Her mother stepped forward. "You are home." She reached out a hand as if to touch her daughter, even though Hitomi stood on the top step.

Hitomi laughed bitterly. "No, this is not my home. I don't belong here." She shook her head and a few tears flew off of her cheeks and into the air. "I don't belong here anymore. I'm not like you anymore. I want to return to Van, Merle, Folken, and Varie, and Chid and Millerna too... They are my family now..."

Hitomi could see the pain that passed over her parent's faces at her statement, but it didn't matter to her anymore. It was nothing to how her heart felt. And she knew she was right; she could never again fit on this world...

Hitomi fled to her room, slamming the door behind her.

She didn't leave her room for days. She cried bitterly till she felt drained inside. She had wished every way she knew how to go back to Gaia. She even tried to use her powers, but all she got was a headache.

But another thought popped into her head. Her cards. She hadn't tried them yet. She smiled in sudden hope, despite her depressed mood.

Moving away from her bed she rummaged through her duffel bag. The cards were near the bottom; exactly where she had known they would be.

Standing again she walked over to her dresser, where Escaflowne's engergist sat on a small cushion of silk that had once been a blouse. She starred at the stone, remembering the day that Van had retrieved it. Colors had swirled within its depths then, but now it was a dull, muted pink, with no sparkle at all. She sighed as she sat down on the floor and started to draw cards.

"The- what?" She looked down at the first card she had drawn. Nothing. It was blank, so was the next, and the next! She slumped back into the bed. All of her powers were gone... but that couldn't be! She frantically looked around the room. Searching for anything else she could use her powers with. The bow!

* * *

Her mother had been washing the dishes when she heard the sounds of splitting wood and curses from the backyard. She moved to the kitchen window and looked out, only to find Hitomi with a long wooden bow in her hand, and her hair tied up, facing the old pine tree. She had changed into a white blouse and a pair of black pants... clothes that Hitomi's mother had never even seen before, let alone bought for her daughter.

She watched as her daughter pulled out and notched an arrow. She then aimed toward, fired at, and missed a crude target that she appeared to have painted on a shirt, which was in turn pinned to the old pine tree. Hitomi's arrow missed the trunk and stuck in the back fence instead; her shoulders slumped.

"I can't do it anymore! They're all gone... that's why I can't go back..." Hitomi whispered, wiping at the tears in her eyes as she went to retrieve her arrow.

"Hitomi..." Her mother stood in the doorway.

Retrieving her arrow, Hitomi returned to her room without answering her mother.

She had missed them before. In her rush to see if all of her powers were really gone, she had missed the other set of arrows... the set of Van's arrows. When had he done that? She fingered the soft white feather... When had he done this for her?

She raised the end of one arrow so that the feather fletching caressed her cheek, and swept away her tears. _'Oh Van...'_

The sun had set, giving birth to yet another night filled with painful dreams and memories of her angel. As with all the other nights since she had returned, Hitomi tried to sleep peacefully that night.

_Child... Come this way. _

She blinked and looked around. Everything glowed white. She was floating in nothing again... just like when she...

_Come child, you do not have long. _

A small glowing orb floated around before her pale, winged form. This was a dream, her mind was telling her. She had no more powers, so she could not be where she thought she was. But in this place she moved about on phantom wings, following after the glowing orb; as she did, the white faded into brilliant green grasses and trees.

Hitomi floated into a clearing surrounded by the tallest trees of the great forest she was in. The white sky had long ago darkened to a dim sunset, and a few rays of crimson light still pierced the gloom. She stopped and waited as many more spheres of light, like the one she had followed, began to move towards her through the trees.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around at the ancient trees and white spheres in awe.

_Child, we have brought you here. Oh Child, we have been crying for you. _

"Crying for me...?" She questioned, turning her green eyes to the original ball of light. But it moved, floating up and into the trees. She reached out a hand, unable to follow it this time. "Wait-" She started, but was startled into silence by the arrival of a figure with wings. It flew over the trees, gliding into the clearing before her, followed by more of the small white orbs.

_Our children..._

* * *

Van looked at the image of his beloved last love with disbelief etched into his features... but Hitomi was dead... wasn't she? She looked so real standing in the grass before him. His wings folded down against his bare shoulders. Even if it was a dream... He walked forward to meet her.

"Van... is that really you?" She whispered. Something about this place... something told her that this was different from her other dreams. They were mere feet apart now and she couldn't contain the urge to touch him. To see if he was real. She closed her eyes, reaching forward and... her hand rested on his well-formed chest. He was... solid. Real. Her eyes opened.

Hitomi?" He looked down at her through his unruly black hair; then suddenly gathered her into his arms. "Oh Hitomi... I've missed you so much... I thought that you..." He whispered into her golden hair.

"Van, you're real... this isn't a dream..." She breathed in his scent and basked in the warmth her body had been longing for since their parting.

_Our Children... this is a dream. _

A single ball of light detached from the glowing mass swirling around them.

Van and Hitomi turned. "But this can't be a dream... it's too real." Van said, holding her tighter against him, not wanting to let her go again.

_Child, we have all been weeping... We cannot live with your pain. There is hope yet for you both, and that is why we have gathered our strength, to bring you here. _

Hitomi looked up at Van, meeting his eyes before looking at the spirit lights floating around them. "Where are we then?"

_In our land of innocence, our home of dreams and visions. _

"The life stream?"

_No, the heart of the planet. _

Van flexed his wings slightly; it was odd to feel Hitomi's ghost wings brush against and through his own all at once. He rubbed his cheek against her hair. "So we are in the heart of Gaia?" He asked softly.

A few of the lights moving around them floated up into the air before blinking out. _Our Children, we do not have much strength left, we cannot to keep your spirits here much longer. We must tell you, you will meet again._

"You mean..." Hitomi looked at Van. "I can go home again... back to Van?"

He looked down at her and blinked... home? But she was back on her own world, she was back at her own tome. Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I can go back to Fanelia?" A bright smile filled her face. Her home would always be with Van.

_Yes, Child. But you cannot go now. We have given you our hidden power; you are the only one able to control it now. But in saving his life... you have drained your body of Atlantis's power. _

Hitomi snuggled into Van's arms, nodding against his chest that she understood.

_Until your powers and body are renewed, you are trapped on your own world. _

Van stood straighter "Do you mean that once she gets her powers back, she can come back to Gaia?"

_Yes. _

They turned to each other and smiled. He hugged her tightly again. "Hitomi."

"Oh Van... I will come back..." She leaned up and kissed him for all she was worth; they might not get another chance for a long time.

Van wrapped his arms around her, supporting her phantom weight.

_My Children, you both need to grow and become stronger souls. You have been through much already, but this will be just as hard as the dangers you have already faced together. _

Holding one another close, they listened.

_We must warn you, it will take years for your powers to return fully, for you to travel through the stars once again. _

The light moved before their eyes.

_When the crystals glow... it shall be time. _

It started to get darker. The lights were fading all around them. Their dream world was coming apart.

"Van!" She shouted, looking around in panic. Already, Van was fading, along with herself. "Van I love you! Wait for me!"

"I will! I'll wait as long as it takes!" His voice called back through the darkness.

Hitomi awoke with a jolt, Van's arrow still clutched in her hand. She looked around wildly. She was in her room again, right where she had been before the dream. The energist on the table caught her eye. In the very center, a small light, no more than a pinpoint, flickered in and out. '_It wasn't a dream..._'

She rushed to her window, threw back the curtains and looked up at the night sky. "Van! I'll come back to you! I promise!"

* * *

**Wait... there's more... =)**


	39. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Seven years. It had been seven long, hard years since the last dream. Was that really how long it had been? Had it really been so long since the pink Drag-Energist hidden in her cupboard had started to glow ever so faintly?

Hitomi stared out across the ocean near the train station. She had managed to sneak out onto the rocks around the pier. It was so peaceful; it was there that she had discovered that she could still reach her powers. Reach down into herself and feel them growing again. Now she didn't need to see Escaflowne's Energist to know that it was time.

She remembered her reaction; her feelings and the shock of finding herself back on Earth when she opened her eyes. Gaia had taken her from Van only to imprison her on Earth, a place where she no longer belonged. So she locked herself away from the world in her bedroom. Until the dream…

Her mother had been confused, as had her entire family, and when she had come down from her room that morning with a smile so bright she thought that Van could probably see the glow all the way from Gaia. They didn't know what to say to her.

School had started over a month before her return; on Earth she had been gone no more then 5 months, but on Gaia almost a year had passed. All the teachers were ecstatic to see her back, asking where she had been and what had happened to her. She had answered all of their questions with a smile and the answer "maybe later."

She had decided to switch her major after the dream, even though it wasn't as if she'd really had one to begin with. She joined all the law and political classes she could, dropping track and taking up fencing and archery. She also expanded her studies of history and science. Due to her hard work and lack of social life she came out at the top of all her classes.

Seven years, and she had finished college just three months before. While she was missing, Yukari and Amano, her best friend and her first crush, had started dating. They were still doing so all these years later. Hitomi had smiled when Amano asked her a month ago if it was a good time for him to propose to Yukari. She had looked at him as if that was the most stupid question in the world, but he still hadn't managed to ask Yukari the question. Hitomi was twenty-three years old and as the pillar of light surrounded her once again felt she was finally ready to go home. She had been preparing herself for all these years to help Van and Gaia.

* * *

Seven years. Seven very long and lonely years and so much had changed.

After the destiny war that brought Gaia to its knees, turning friends and countries against each other, peace had fallen across the land under the mighty shadow of the dragon.

Soon the remaining leaders of all the powers across Gaia met to discus the future of their lands. At the head of this table sat the youngest king ever to rise to power. Van Fanel, the dragon and savior of Gaia.

With his own power and the help of his allies, he had brought to its knees the evil forces that resided within the Zaibach Empire. The council decided that Van would be awarded the lands and people of the kingdom he had conquered. However, many things still needed to change in order for peace to remain in their lands. Guymelefs, the mighty machines that had slaughtered many, were now outlawed and destroyed. New alliances were formed and treaties made. And so, Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, had become the most powerful and respected man in all of Gaia...

The large pink jewel in Hitomi's hand glinted in the sun as she stood at the top of the hill leading into the Kingdom of Fanelia. Fanelia, a city surrounded by forests and guarded by dragons, a kingdom now ruled by the most powerful man in Gaia. A man who just happened to be the reason she was there.

Ruhm walked up behind her. "Well, what do you think?" He asked, smiling at her bewilderment.

"It's huge." was about all she could say. She had been in the old capital of Fanelia for less then a day before it was burnt to the ground by the attacking Zaibach forces. That day had been the beginning of her new life. Looking down at the city now resting in the heart of the Fanelian mountain range, she knew it was the same peaceful place she had been seeing in her dreams.

The spring air blew the scent of the forest up from the valley. She smiled and turned back to the aging wolf chief. "Let's get going." The long caravan behind her started to move forward at its leisurely pace once again.

When the light from the energist had faded, she had found herself standing back in the same field that she had first been sent to, with the earth and the moon hanging in the sky overhead. It hadn't surprised her to find the wolf tribe waiting for her among the tall grasses.

"Hitomi, are you alright?" Ruhm questioned, looking at her with soft eyes. His once solid brown coat was now patched with gray.

She had to admit, she had butterflies in her stomach. She had no idea how this was going to go. She had no idea what she would be walking back into, after all she hadn't seen or heard from any of them in over seven years. Now she was a surprise stowaway in Ruhm's weekly trading caravan, on her way to see the man who had stolen her heart.

"Don't worry, Little Lady. You will be the greatest treasure we've ever brought to the Fanelian market." He let out a deep growl that was a chuckle.

Van had no idea what a treasure he was going to pick up in the market that day.

* * *

"Lord Van." Jenra called, pushing his small wire rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It seems we've had a report this morning from a watchman to the east. He reported that he saw a strange light fall down from the sky... again."

Van paused in the hallway and ran his hand back through his thick raven hair. "I stopped chasing after those reports long ago, and you know it." The king said with a sigh.

Jenra bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Lord Van, but I still feel that it is my duty to inform you of all reports regardless."

Van smiled slightly. "In the hopes that one will be true?" He smirked, but it held none of his usual humor. "I'm going down to the market."

* * *

She ran her hand over the jewel now hidden in one of her cloak's deep pockets as she watched Ruhm finish setting up his shop. Most of the goods were handmade craft items, mixed with a few jewels and knives, some dried meats, and clay pots.

Her green eyes wandered out over the crowd and up to the castle perched above the city. The butterflies returned in full force and she pulled the hood of her cloak up to hide her face from prying eyes.

A man in the crowd smirked and approached the stand, but a large wolf stepped forward with a growl. The man quickly backed off and disappeared back into the crowd.

"Damn drunks." The young wolf mumbled.

"Ruhma!" Ruhm snapped to get the wolf's attention.

"Yes, father?"

"Go and get that last box from the cart." Ruhm ordered over his shoulder.

She understood now. Ruhma must be Ruhm's son, but he was too old to have been born recently. Ruhma had dark, almost black fur but his eyes were a soft sandy brown like his father's.

Ruhm noticed her watching his son lift the last box from the caravan. "He was about nine years old when the war started. I sent him into the mountains with the females and children unable to fight." He placed a paw on her shoulder. "I guess I never mentioned him." He said, smiling innocently.

"Where's his mother?" She asked.

A small elderly woman walked past in a hurry with a handful of small items. "Normally women are not allowed to come to town with the caravan, but I won't let them sell my wares other wise." She smiled, making her wrinkled face seem even older.

"If we didn't need her goods to make a good profit, then I could leave her behind." Ruhm sighed.

"But he needs me, so I'm here. Besides it's nice to get out of the village once in a while." The old woman smiled again.

Ruhma walked past with a large crate in hand. "She thinks we'll break things."

"And you will if I'm not here to watch you!" She shouted, jabbing him in the side with a surprising amount of force that made young wolf jump and let out a growl.

Hitomi couldn't help but smile.

"What do you have for me this week, Ruhm?" A deep, warm, friendly voice called from the direction of the moving crowd.

"Well, Lord Van, you'll just have to come and see." With his strong arm still across her shoulders, Ruhm swung Hitomi out in front of him and right in front of Van. It was so fast and unexpected that she didn't know what to do; her whole body just froze up at the sight of the king. Van… her angel, the one she had been waiting for all those years, was finally standing in front of her.

It took Van's mind several seconds to process what his amber eyes were seeing. At first he thought that it had to be another one of his dreams, but when the smile moved across her lips, he knew that it was no dream.

"Van!" Her body seemed to move all by itself as she ran into his arms, her hood falling back. Hitomi buried her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his earthly smell.

"Hitomi…" He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Hitomi, you're finally here." She pulled back from his embraced to look up into his eyes.

"I'm home," She said as tears of joy started to shine in her emerald eyes. "I'm finally home."

After seven years of waiting, the dragon and the seer from the mystic moon kissed each other under the blue sky as the two moons moved overhead.

* * *

**One year later**

They stood together on the roof of the castle. She leaned her head against his shoulder as she watched the lights of the city below.

Van's wing draped over her shoulder. "Hitomi…"

"Yes, Van?" Her emerald eyes started to drift towards the stars. It was such a perfect night.

His arms tightened around her waist. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you… I've just been waiting for the right moment." He stepped back from her and took both her hands in his.

Her eyes looked deep into his amber eyes. No matter how often she looked into those eyes… she always found it hard to breath.

Van settled his wings on his back and was absent-mindedly running his thumb across the back of her hand when he finally met her gaze. "Hitomi…" He pulled her closer with a tug on her hand. "Hitomi, will you marry me?" He asked nervously, his eyes never leaving hers for a moment.

A smile spread across her face as she stepped right into his arms and whispered into his ear. "Yes…"

They kissed, wrapped in the king's wings and the light of the Mystic Moon.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Van was talking to his brother and captain about the plans for the day while they waited for breakfast when one of the servants approached him and bowed her head.

"My Lord… Do you still wish to wait for Lady Hitomi, or would you like me to bring out breakfast?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Van exchanged a worried glance with Tal who was sitting to his right before rising from the table. "You may bring out the food. I'll be back in a moment." He left the small dinning room and headed towards their bedchambers.

"Hitomi?" Van called, pushing open the bedroom door. "Hitomi?" He spotted her, sitting in a chair in front of the open balcony window, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sun. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked gently as he approached.

Hitomi rolled her head to the side and looked at him with soft eyes. "Yes, I'm fine." She answered.

He knelt down in front of the chair, taking her hands in his. He studied her face. "Are you sure? When you didn't come down for breakfast, I was worried."

She smiled and kissed him. She placed his hand on her abdomen. "I'd better eat then… since it's for two." She grinned.

Van looked at her for a moment, trying to understand what had come out of her mouth. "For two? Well I guess I haven't eaten yet either and-" Van blinked. "Two?" Her smile brightened. "Two! Like _two_!"

She had to laugh then. "Yes, Van." She jumped into his arms. "We're going to have a baby."

Van let go of her so suddenly that she nearly fell. Running over to the window he looked over the court below. "We're having a baby!" He shouted before scooping her back up into his arms. They could hear the calls from the people in the courtyard below.

* * *

"Majesty, you should sit down, all this pacing is not good for your nerves." Jenra stated, doing his best to settle the agitated King.

Folken tore his gaze from the window to look at his younger brother. "Van, don't worry, you know she will be fine."

Van stopped his pacing in front of the door that blocked him from entering the room ad sighed. He ran his fingers nervously through his raven colored locks. He turned to face his bother.

"But Folken, what if-" The king stopped short as the doors behind him opened and an elderly woman stepped out.

"Your Majesty," The gray haired woman called, bowing her head. "You may enter."

Van rushed past the woman and ran into the dark room. His pace slowed as he neared the bed at the far end of the room.

His mother smiled at him has she stood up from her place at the side of the bed, she placed a loving kiss on his cheek and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Lights from the candles and torches lit the room with a warm glow as Van walked closer to the bed.

Hitomi looked up at him, her eyes shinning with love and warmth. She smiled at him and looked back down at the small bundles in her arms. "Twins…" she stated, smiling at Van again has he sat next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "What do you want to call them?" She asked, looking lovingly at her husband.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, brushing the damp hair from her eyes before looking down at his two sons. "How about Vincent and Cliff…?"

The two new princes of Fanelia were a blessing to the kingdom, and less than two years later, Queen Hitomi gave birth to another child, a girl named Sparrow.

As the years passed, their children grew. Vincent was like his father, with dark black hair and a sharp temper, but just like his father, Vincent's dark green eyes held deep kindness.

Vincent's twin brother was his polar opposite. Gifted with his mother's light hair and energy, Cliff was always up to something and somehow he always managed to involve his twin in his escapades. Cliff was always planning some daring new adventure was always shinning in his brown eyes.

Not to say that they didn't have any help. Sparrow, their younger sister, looked just like her Uncle Folken had at her age with her pale lavender hair and bright blue eyes that shone with a love of books. She was always gallivanting around with her brothers.

Van and Hitomi smiled at each other in silent knowledge. Their tale had ended, the war was over and peace was restored to the land. The fate of Gaia now rested in the hands of their children and the generations to come.

* * *

**END**

**AN:** Soooooooooo? I hoped you all enjoyed my fanfiction for Escaflowne. Re-reading this after so many years brought back such wonderful memories. Can you believe it's been over 8 years? Wow...

Found this awesome fantasy romance novel called **_Beyond the Stars - Across Two Worlds_ **- if you love Escaflowne, then I think you _will love this._ It's over on amazon for those who want to check it out. But its awesome, really, couldn't put it down. =)


End file.
